Single Father InuYasha
by chemicalxrachel
Summary: The well sealed up after the final battle with Naraku. InuYasha and Kagome had made love just the day before that battle. Kagome finds out she is pregnant, and can no longer visit Feudal Japan. Kagome dies in childbirth and her mother raises Inu&Kag's baby on her own. One day, 5 years later, InuYasha is able to make the well work! How will he react to all of this?
1. Prologue Kagome's POV

A/N: This is my first story that I am writing to put on . It will be a multiple-chapter story. Any feedback is appreciated!

Summary: Before the final battle with Naraku, InuYasha and Kagome decided to throw caution to the wind and reveal how they felt about each other. Kagome agreed to be InuYasha's mate, and they made love. The story follows the anime until just after the final battle. With Naraku destroyed, they are elated to know they will be able to spend their lives together. But, the well seals up. What ever will Kagome do when she finds out she's pregnant? And, what will happen when InuYasha finally is able to make the well work and return to the future five years later?

Warning: There will be spoilers to the show. Also,

Chapter 1 – Prologue ~Whatever shall I do? Kagome's POV

I couldn't believe it! We defeated Naraku and destroyed the Shikon no Tama for good. It was like my heart grew wings; knowing I could spend the rest of my life with my beloved hanyou, build a life, a family. I couldn't believe I could now actually allow myself to imagine a family with the man I loved.

And then it happened. One minute I was standing in his arms, seeing my family happy to know I was alive. And the next minute, InuYasha was gone and the well was sealed. I could no longer travel to the Feudal Era to see my friends, or the man I loved.

Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, InuYasha…were all just gone to me.

I spent days in the deepest depression I could imagine. Every day I went back to that well, just to get disappointed when the magical powers that brought me to the past would no longer grant me access to their world. _His_ world. It was irrational, but I would find myself screaming at the well, tears pouring down my cheeks, begging the Kami to give me back my life. I had never loved someone so deeply in my entire life as I had InuYasha. It felt like my soul was cut in half, the other half of me trapped five hundred years in the past. Knowing it was futile did not stop me from doing my daily ritual.

Days passed. Days turned into weeks, which then turned into months. I still could not bring myself to believe that it was over. I would go to school every day, do my homework, listen to my friends chatter on about nonsense. But it was all just an act. As if I were going through the motions. It was the deepest depression that I'd ever brought myself to. That was, until I found out.

Sitting in my bathroom, holding the tiny little stick in my hand. I had not noticed before, but I had missed my period. I was too caught up in my emotions for the love that I thought I had lost to even realize. It was when the morning sickness came, the uneasy feeling. That was when I noticed. Part of me prayed to Kami for the test to turn out negative, to tell me that I was not pregnant. But, a small part of me prayed that it was positive. That I would have a small piece of the man I love growing within me every day. To have a baby with his gorgeous golden eyes was the thing my heart ached for, and dreaded at the same time. I knew being a single mother would be the hardest thing I ever would have had to do.

Reading the directions on the box of the pregnancy test, informing me how long I had to wait. Setting the timer for the amount of time, I couldn't help but pace the bathroom nervously, arguing with myself.

_Mom is going to kill me if I'm pregnant._

_But you know you want his baby, Kagome…to feel close to him again._

_Yeah, but I'm only sixteen years old! I still have to finish high school. How am I going to do that with a baby?_

_His baby._

_Kami I know…but being a single mother. I thought I had to move on with my life now._

_But maybe it'll make that ache in your heart go away…you'll have a reason to keep going instead of just going through the motions._

That was true. It felt like I had been a zombie the past few months. Going through the motions. Seeing but not really seeing. Knowing but not really knowing. All my heart knew how to do was ache and long to feel my hanyou's strong arms again. My heart betrayed me in every way.

Hearing the ding of the timer, it almost made me jump. Quickly I grabbed the stick, gulping hard and looking down to see the pink plus sign to show that I was, indeed, pregnant.

Seeing that sign made my heart stop, my eyes widen. The two parts of me were at war about how to feel as I stared at it, a tear slowly slipping down my cheek.

Walking to my bedroom, holding the stick in my fingers as I shut my bedroom door. Opening the bedside table, I reached in to pick up a set of pictures that I had forced myself not to look at. It was pictures of her with InuYasha that Souta had the photo booth take before their battle with Kaguya. InuYasha had been in her world to come and bring her back, and they ended up arguing in a photo booth. She'd always kept those pictures, but had refused to let herself stare at them these months.

Slowly moving herself to sit on her bed, tears sliding down her cheeks slowly as she stared at the golden eyes of the man she longed to see again.

"Oh InuYasha…what am I going to do?"


	2. Unbelievable Gift

~Five Years Later~

InuYasha sat in Kaede's village in the same stiff pose he always sat in. He was sitting just outside of Miroku and Sango's hut, listening to their children scream and run around. Sango had already bore a set of twin girls, and a newborn boy. Oh how he envied his friend. Miroku had married Sango after the battle with Naraku. While he had to be without the one woman he cared about most in the world. He tried to tell himself that it was for the best, Kagome was safe in that world of hers. But somehow, he couldn't convince himself. His thoughts kept going back to that night they'd shared, the passion he felt for the first time in his life.

She'd felt so good underneath him, her skin was so soft as he ran his fingers over it. And he had absolutely loved when she moaned out his name for the world to hear. He never would have thought that such an amazing miko would be so understanding, so loving of his hanyou self. She loved him despite the fact that he was half demon, whereas most other humans condemned him for it. As if he could change his blood.

Sitting still with his hands in his haori, watching the children run around. And, he just couldn't take it anymore. Bringing himself to stand up, starting to walk away. Which earned him quite a few confused looks from Sango and Miroku as he didn't even bother to speak two words on why he was leaving. He was a pretty private person, and in the years since Kagome left, he had become even more recluse. So, his friends knew better than to question his reasonings for seemingly randomly getting up and leaving.

Truth was, he couldn't take watching them, their family.

_Damnit, that should be Kagome and me. I should be watching our kids run around and play. Not theirs._

It was a tinge of jealousy that struck InuYasha's heart. For a long time he had considered himself an outcast, having no place in the world. And he had made himself okay with that. Of course, that was before a certain miko came into his life, showed him what it was like to have friends, family, love. Made him feel ambition and hopeful for the future. He had never even imagined himself being able to settle down in one human village and have a family of his very own. That was before Kagome, of course. _She_ made him want those things. Made him want to have his family. Kikyou had always made him feel like he needed to become human to have those things. But not Kagome. She loved him _because_ he was a hanyou, she loved him for who he was. It was the first time that anyone truly accepted him for who he was, and not who he could be if they just happened to change him.

She was like a breath of fresh air. Though, he would never admit that out loud to anyone. That is, anyone but Kagome herself. Over the past five years he had spent so long beating himself up mentally over the things he had said to her. How he called her ugly, how he said he hated the smell of her, how he called her weak. She was anything but weak, she was the strongest and bravest woman he had ever met. Of course, she would have to be, in order to tame someone like himself.

_I was such a baka to her. And she still agreed to become my mate..._

Yes, he had marked her as his, a mark at the base of her neck he had made with his fangs during their lovemaking. And now, with her gone, it felt like the other half of his soul had been missing for years.

Wandering throughout the woods, the same woods that the villagers still called InuYasha's Forest. It wasn't long before he was glancing up at the Goshinboku, the tree he had been stuck to for fifty years before his Kagome rescued him, in more ways than one.

Letting a sigh escape his lips as one hand moved up to rest upon the tree, resting upon the area with the mark in it caused by his very own body being sealed against it for all those years. Sliding his claws just gently down the tree before glancing away, starting to walk in the direction of the old well. The very same one that Kagome had used many times in the past.

He still visited the well, once every three days. He couldn't help it, couldn't help but hold out hope that he would find his mate at the bottom of the well, awaiting him to help her out. She did that to him. She made him hope. Which was probably more dangerous to the mind than any other emotion.

Walking to the well, slowly he moved to look inside, only seeing the bottom of the well.

_Guess she's still not here..._

Moving so he sat on the well, his feet dangling on the inside of it, looking down into it just slowly. It felt like torture, he was torturing himself every time he looked into this well, every time he came by. He should just run away from the village, live his life the way he had before all of this happened.

_But then I wouldn't see Sango or Miroku...or even that hag Kaede. She's not so bad once you get used to it. Shippo too..._

Damnit, there was that hope again. That speck of light in his heart that was Kagome.

Contemplating his thoughts for a moment. Surely it wouldn't hurt to try one more time. He tried it every single time he had visited the well. He'd lost count of the many hundreds of times he'd pushed himself off the ledge only to land on the hard rock bottom instead of being swept up by the magical blue light that would take him to the future.

Pushing himself off the ledge, he closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact. However, when he felt weightless, his eyes snapped open wide, looking around. The blue glow surrounded him as it transported him. Had it finally worked? Or was this another cruel dream? Was he going to wake up in a tree, sweating, only to realize his mind was playing tricks on him.

It certainly felt real as he carefully landed at the bottom of the well in the future. Looking up at the top of the well. It even smelled real. Taking in a deep breath and savoring the smell of the old well house that now surrounded the well. He couldn't believe that it had worked!

But...that also meant...

_Kagome!_

"KAGOME!"

Quickly jumping out of the well in a swift motion, landing on top of the edge, only to jump off and walk as fast as he could up the small amount of stairs, only stepping on every other step in his excitement. Pushing the well house door open with a loud smack of the door, he looked outside, seeing the Higurashi house just by the Goshinboku, a smile curling onto his lips. A real smile. The first smile he'd felt in five long, long years.

Slowly taking a step, he immediately halted, all the scents of this world enveloping him so quickly. And then, to his surprise, he heard a girl giggling. His golden eyes slowly moved to the shrine steps, seeing a small girl, who had to only be about four or five years old, running up the steps. He didn't remember a small child living there. Well, except for Souta. But, he would have had to be in his teens by now, and he certainly wasn't a little girl.

Just at his thought of Souta came to his mind, it was like he appeared. He was running after the little girl, swooping her up into his arms as she giggled frantically.

"Let me gooo! I'mma tell obaachan!" the girl squealed.

"Neverrr! I've got you Tamako! You'll never break free!" Souta retorted, tickling the girl a little.

As he walked, it was Souta's turn to stop in his tracks as he caught glimpse of InuYasha. Slowly his eyes looked up at InuYasha, pausing as his mouth dropped open.

"Inu...Inu...Yasha?" he asked confused, which only granted a smile from the hanyou's lips.

"Hey there kid. You've grown..." InuYasha replied.

Tamako looked up from Soutas arms, looking at the man he had been talking to. Slowly moving to hug Souta and hide against him a little. "Ojisan...who is that?" she asked timidly, one of her eyes peaking out to look at the man in front of them.

His focus slowly went from Souta, to the child he held in his arms, blinking a little bit. Seeing her eyes peak out, his own widened.

_Those Eyes..._

Tamako's eyes were a soft brown color, and it almost seemed like gold was mixed in with them. It was a perfect blending of InuYasha and Kagome's eyes. She also had long very dark silver hair. It almost could be confused with grey, but it wasn't, it shimmered too much in the sunlight to be grey. However, she almost appeared human. The more InuYasha looked at her, though, he could almost sense the aura surrounding the girl. That aura was strange, but it was definitely that of a hanyou.

_It couldn't be..._

Souta looked up at InuYasha, holding his niece in his arms as he blinked. He had no idea what to do. How was InuYasha back now? He had no idea.

"T-Tamako...thats InuYasha..." he explained to the child, having no idea how to spill the beans, so to speak.

"Inu-Yasha?" Tamako repeated softly, looking up at the man slowly. She recognized that man, she knew him somehow. But how? Squirming in her uncles arms until he slowly put her down on her feet. Standing up straight, looking up at InuYasha, his gaze seeming to follow her. "O-O-Otou-san?" she asked in a hesitant voice.

She knew about her parents. Her grandmother and uncle would tell her stories about her mom and dad, how they saved the world from the evil hanyou Naraku who had wanted to use the Shikon No Tama to take over the world and destroy it. Her parents had been the ones who ensured the future stayed safe for her. Those stories were grand ones, filled with excitement and adventure. Surely her mother had told them all to everyone before she had been born.

Sniffling a little, Tamako looked at her father and quickly, instantly started to run to him.

Hearing that word made InuYasha's ears twitch and stand up, looking down at her and blinking. Seeing her run, he knelt down quickly to capture her in his arms. Feeling the girl hug him, her little arms gripping at his haori as tight as they seemed to be able. Slowly moving his own arms to bring her close to his chest, resting his chin atop of her head.

_Is this real? Could this be? Was Kagome pregnant...?_

His mind was a whirlwind of emotions as he felt his daughter cling to him and cry into his chest. She cried with reckless abandon, as hard as she seemingly knew how. He could smell the saltiness of her tears, and also a smell that was so much like her mothers. Closing his eyes as he held her for what seemed like forever.

"There there, Tamako...I'm right here. I swear, I'll never let you go." he whispered to the child in a soft, comforting manner.

He had a daughter. Him. InuYasha. He couldn't believe it. Kagome had given him the best gift that he could ever receive. He just wished he had been there to see her come into this world, to hold her as a baby. But, he was holding her now. And, he was sure he would be true to his promise, never to let go.

A/N: Thanks for the good comments already! :-). I decided to hurry and write this chapter of InuYasha first meeting his daughter. I'm hoping to update this story pretty regularly while its fresh in my head. I'll get to work on the next chapter ASAP!


	3. Kagome's Journal InuYasha's Tears

If it was all a dream, InuYasha didn't want to wake up. He wanted to keep dreaming, keep his arms around his daughter, hold her, make her tears go away. It would be truly cruel if he were yanked away from the little being he held against his chest. Kami, he wouldn't be able to bear that.

He'd knelt with Tamako for what seemed like forever, but still wasn't long enough for him. Slowly though, he stood, bringing her against his chest and cradling her there, refusing to let her go. Golden eyes looked up to Souta, who still stared at them.

"Wheres Kagome?" InuYasha asked as he held his daughter.

The look on Soutas face...what was that? Sadness? Guilt? Depression? Souta could barely look at InuYasha in that moment.

"What? Souta...where is Kagome?"

Souta's mouth opened to form the words he dreaded to say, but it was Tamako's small voice that whined out "Mama's gone to heaven."

The words coming from his daughters lips tore his heart apart. His eyes widened as he looked at her, and then back up to Souta, a small growl rising in his throat. "What is she talking about, Souta?" he growled. Because of the little girl, he refrained himself from his normal language that he knew Kagome would scold him for using around their child. She would be proud of him.

But, Souta only nodded a little. "She's gone, InuYasha...has been for four years now..." he said in a small voice. Souta still couldn't believe his only sister was just gone, taken away from them. But, it seemed, InuYasha was in even greater disbelief.

Growling rose in his throat, shaking his head a little as he turned quickly, walking towards the Higurashi residence.

_It can't be true. She wouldn't leave Tamako alone. She wouldn't leave me like that either...she had to know I would come for_ her.

But he still didn't know how it had happened. Why now did the well decide to let him take a leap into the future?

Walking into the house, he moved to open the door with one hand, holding Tamako in his other arm securely. Stepping up inside the house, the aroma of cooking food filling his senses. Mrs. Higurashi sure knew how to cook, that was for sure. Through all of the smells, though, he could not smell hers, the one he most desperately looked for.

Not even saying to the startled Mrs. Higurashi, he quickly walked upstairs, Tamako in hand, towards Kagome's bedroom. It had to be a joke, some kind of sick, twisted joke. Throwing open the bedroom door that he knew belonged to his beloved, he stood in shock as he looked inside.

It was the same room alright, it had all of the same things, her same bed, desk. But something was different. There were toys everywhere, coloring books sat upon the desk, different pictures around the room. It wasn't Kagome's room anymore.

"Its my room, Otou-san..." Tamako said timidly as she looked up from her fathers shoulder, small fingers wiping her eyes a little. "Obaachan said it used to belong to mama. She said I can have it." she told her father, looking up at him. One hand reached to the desk, squirming a little. "Papaaaa, over there. I wanna show you something." she said to him.

In his shock, InuYasha could barely hear the childs words. Slowly moving to the bed to sit on it, loosening his hold on the little girl as she squirmed.

Was Kagome really gone? Could this really have happened?

Tamako squirmed from her fathers lap, crawling to her desk and opening up the drawer, taking out a line of pictures. Crawling quickly back to settle on her fathers lap, holding the pictures to show him. It was the same pictures that had been taken of InuYasha and Kagome in the photo booth before the battle with Kaguya. The same ones Kagome herself held years prior. "Obaachan gave this to me. She said it was the only ones with you and mama. Its my favorite..." she said, leaning her head on her fathers chest, looking at them. Slowly reaching into her shirt to take out a golden heart shaped locket, opening it and showing copies of the same pictures were within the locket. "And...and she made this for me too." she told him.

Looking down at the images, InuYasha chuckled a little. He remembered that day. She'd sat him right in the photo booth. But he had only been trying to protect her from the evil thing that was making all that noise. "Thats very nice Tamako..." he said, moving to hug her slowly, looking down at her.

He had so many questions, but she was not the one to ask them. His head was spinning, begging to know the answers.

His ears twitched, hearing someone approach the door. Looking up to see Mrs. Higurashi standing there, looking at him with sadness in her eyes. As she approached, he sat up a little more, holding Tamako closely to him.

"Tamako...can you go downstairs for a little while? I need to talk to your Otousan for a minute alone."

At these words from Mrs. Higurashi's lips, InuYasha clutched his daughter a bit more, but not enough to break her. He would not, could not give up his daughter, his little piece of Kagome. Not even to Mrs. Higurashi's suggestion. But, one look at her reassured eyes, he nodded a little, kissing the top of Tamako's head slowly, longingly.

"Its alright, Tamako...I'll come downstairs in a minute, I promise. I'll never leave you again." he whispered to her. Letting her slide off his lap before walking out of the room. Looking up at his daughters face, smiling softly to her to reassure her when she'd glanced back at him. And, just like that, she was gone. Hearing her tiny footsteps go down the stairs, he let out a sigh. He missed her already. But he needed his answers.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

InuYasha found himself in Mrs. Higurashi's bedroom, even though he had rather stayed in Kagome/Tamako's. She insisted he needed to see something within this room. Looking at her as she knelt down to slide a long container from underneath her bed, putting it atop of the bed. His eyes shifted, reading the words that were written in marker ontop of the container.

'For InuYasha.'

It was for him? That quickly sparked his interest. Stepping towards the bed a little, glancing at Mrs. Higurashi, seeing her nod a little, almost answering his question. Looking back down at the box as she moved to open it and put the lid aside.

"Kagome put this together for you. She insisted you would want to see these things. She was always convinced you'd be back and upset that you had not been around for her pregnancy. She wanted you to see these things..." she said, a hint of sadness in her voice as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"How did it happen?" he found himself asking, needing to know.

Looking up at him, it was obvious that Mrs. Higurashi was pained from the memory. "Giving birth. She...she couldn't do it in a hospital. We didn't know if the baby would have your ears or anything else because it was part youkai. So, she insisted on having her here, in her bedroom..." she started, tears starting to move down her cheeks. InuYasha rarely ever saw the woman this upset, and he could understand why as he was fighting back his own tears.

"She loved that baby more than anything, though. When the well sealed...it was like...it was like a piece of her was sealed away inside it, too. She was so depressed. Going through the motions but not really...feeling much. And then she found out she was pregnant. It was like...new life was breathed into her. She kept saying how she had a piece of you with her, forever. She was so excited." she continued, sighing a little before stepping back, looking at him. "The things in this box are for you. They're yours. I suppose she was right...you did come back for them. Tamako is your daughter, and Kagome gave her life to have her..." she said.

Looking up at the hanyou that stood before her, Mrs. Higurashi could see the sadness in his eyes, how torn he was. "Oh...before I forget. Tamako...she was born with your ears.." she started, this peaking InuYasha's interest. "Kagome...she did something. Before Tamako was born, Kagome knew there was a chance. So, she used her powers to make a shield for her. She wears a necklace around her neck. Not the locket, but a different one, and it keeps them hidden. Sort of a energized charm sort of thing. It protects her in this world..."

His eyes seemed to move from her to the box on the bed. She only nodded, and he heard her say something about how she'd leave him to the box, and that it might explain things better than she could, before she took her leave. Slowly stepping up to the box in front of him, InuYasha looked down at the contents.

There were so many things within it! Pictures, notes, clothes, everything. Picking up a picture of a very pregnant Kagome, his lips curled into a soft smile. She looked gorgeous even that pregnant. Running his fingers along the picture a little, he sighed, kneeling down on the floor just by the bed.

_If only I'd been there..._

Just that morning he hadn't thought he could miss her anymore than he already did. His heart ached for her, longed to hold her again. But now, it was just broken to find out she was gone for good.

Guilt washed over him. He should have been there for her, it was _his_ fault that she was dead. He did get her pregnant, which led to the ending of her life. Of course..the life she brought into this world was the second best thing to ever happen to him. He had only known her for a short few minutes, but he instantly felt as though his heart were walking around outside his body within that small little girl. Some say mothers only get that feeling, but he definitely got it. Even now, he yearned to hold her, talk to her, ask her so many questions about herself. He had always longed to have a pup with Kagome...but in his mind, he had been there for the birth, Kagome had been okay, and he watched their pups grow up from the instant they were born.

Sighing, he put the picture down into the box and looked at more, finding two small books. One of them had writing in it, and the other had pictures. So, he decided to look over the pictures first before he read whatever was within the other book. Flipping through the pages slowly, his fingers tracing Kagome's face in each one that she was in, moving over the carefully written words underneath each picture. There were even several sonogram pictures, which confused him. What were they supposed to be? But, good ol' Kagome knew he wouldn't know, so she wrote descriptions underneath, telling him that these were pictures of their baby while she was still in Kagome's stomach. The marvels of this world never ceased to amaze him.

When he was finished with that book, then he cracked open the other. The other one seemed like a journal, written in Kagome's own handwriting.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome's Journal

Entry #1 -

Dear Inuyasha,

This may seem silly to write these letters to you in this journal. But, I can't help it. I am just so excited, and so scared at the same time. It helps me to write these to you, hoping I'm actually talking to you. Wishful thinking, I know. But, I'd just found out I was pregnant, and I can't help but be afraid.

I keep picturing a little boy with your hair and your eyes...and those cute little ears that I love so much. I keep picturing a mini-you. That makes my heart feel better, to know that is inside me, and that I already love this baby more than words can say.

Of course, I love you too. I try the well just about every day still. You don't even know about the baby...that must be killing you after you found out. I have no idea when you'll be back, but you will be, I know it. One day you'll waltz back into our lives and whisk me and our baby away back to our home in the Feudal Era. But, I know you'll be back. And if you missed the birth of our first child, then I know you're beating yourself up over it. Here I am, let me tell you, it is not your fault. The well sealed up, that is in no way your fault. Please, promise me, right now while you're reading this, that you won't take the blame for missing out on the birth of our first child, or any of my pregnancy. Promise me you'll only be happy in the memories we will create as a family upon your return. You always have a way of taking things onto yourself, and I wish you wouldn't.

I love you, no matter what,

Kagome.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha sat on the floor, reading that entry. How had Kagome known he would blame himself? Oh he blamed himself for more than she was writing. However, she hadn't really known what would happen...that she wouldn't make it through the birth of their child. That she wouldn't get to see their child grow up.

It pained him almost to tears. He was not a man that cried easily. Hell, he'd always said men don't cry. Only once before had he been caught crying, when he thought he'd lost her forever. And now that he actually had lost her forever, the fresh tears welled up in his eyes, starting to move down his cheeks.

"Otouuu-?" a small voice said from the doorway, making Inuyasha's head peak up, looking up at the small girl standing at the doorway of her grandmothers bedroom. Something was different about her now, though. Two deep silver dog ears sat atop of her head instead of her human ones. Mrs. Higurashi must have taken off the concealment necklace. And, looking at his daughter in that moment, he knew without a doubt she was his, and she was in fact a manifestation of his heart running around outside of his body.

A soft smile left his lips as he sat back more on the floor, his back against the bed, opening his arms for Tamako to join him. Which, she quickly did. Running up to her father, she threw herself into his arms, cuddling close to him as she sat in his lap. His arm encircled her softly, bringing her to his chest.

"Otouu, whatcha readin?" she asked in a goofy four year old manner, looking down at the book in his lap. She couldn't read yet, so they all looked like symbols on a piece of paper.

When she called him that - Otou, his heart almost skipped a beat. Just that word, to actually be someones father, was beyond amazing to him. Softly kissing her head as he held her, smiling to her. "Its something your Okaa wrote for me. Its all about when you were still in her tummy. She loved you very much you know...and so do I." he told her. He wasn't the type of man to wear his heart on his sleeve. But, something about his own little girl just brought that out of him, the same way her mother did.

Looking up at him with her brownish gold eyes in an amazed fashion, her mouth dropping open in an -o shape. "Okaa wrote it? Its about me?" she asked, cuddling into him and looking down at the book. "I miss Okaa. I wish I knew her..." she muttered in a soft voice, almost too soft for human ears, but Inuyasha's had no trouble picking them up. "How did you meet mama, Otouu?" she asked softly.

A smile formed on Inuyasha's lips when she asked that, shaking his head. "I met her a long, long time ago...in my time. You see, your okaa went down into that well in the well house and came out on my time. I was stuck to the Goshinboku and your okaa saved me." he started, re-telling the story of how they'd met to the four year old in his lap quietly.

He never liked children, not once in his life. But...this one tugged at his heart, made him open up to her and talk to her. She was easily the second best thing to ever happen to him. Even with how upset he was about what had happened to Kagome, this little girl was able to walk into the room and make his sadness disappear just with the sound of her voice. Only one other person could have done that, and that was the childs mother herself.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	4. Silent Agreement

Chapter 4: Silent Agreement

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome's Journal

Entry # 16

Dear Inuyasha,

Its been weeks since I began writing in this journal. I try to keep you updated with every little thing that is happening with me. It keeps me sane, it keeps my hope alive. It has been far too long since the well sealed...should I be worried? What if I never got to see your face again? At least I would see those eyes in our child. But still, I cannot help but wonder if I'll ever see you again.

I have dreams, you know. Dreams of raising our children in the Feudal Era, in Kaede's village. In my dreams our hut would be right by the river, a cute quaint little place that belonged to just _us_. I don't need the world, I just need you. I want to be with you more than anything, raise our children in our home in our time. And I hope, as you're reading this, its sitting in our hut with me and our child there. Perhaps the baby is napping, and I've sat down with you to read this. And, you have to know...that is what I want, above all. To raise our children in the Feudal Era together. In our home. With our friends. Sure, I'll miss my family...but, my life is with you, my mate, the father of my child.

Sometimes, I can't believe I'm going to be a mother still! A little thing running around calling me Okaa and you Otou. Its a dream come true, and I hope you feel the same way.

Love always,

Kagome

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha had spent the rest of that first night with his daughter until she fell asleep in her bed. He even had to bribe her to actually go to bed by swearing he would sit by the bed until she fell asleep, let her hold onto his fingers while he told her stories about him and Kagome. She was so stubborn in that, she didn't even really want to go to sleep at all. But, once her eyes closed, he let her go as carefully as he could before he quietly walked out of the room and back downstairs where he had been sitting, reading Kagome's journal alone.

What was he going to do? He didn't know anything about children. And, in Kagomes writing, it seemed like she wanted to raise their child in his time. But...wasn't that more dangerous than now? He knew he didn't belong in this time period, but his heart couldn't bear leaving the little girl that was fast asleep upstairs. He'd already lost his mate, Tamako's mother, he couldn't bear to lose her too. He hadn't even dealt with the fact that Kagome was gone yet. It still felt like some sort of cruel dream that part of him wanted to wake up from.

Jumping a little as he felt someones hand rest on his shoulder, he looked up to meet the gaze of Kagome's mother as she offered him a cup of tea. Slowly closing the journal and sitting it on his lap as he took the cup, giving her a soft smile. "Thank you.." he whispered, looking down at the cup in his hands.

"You should get some rest, Inuyasha..." Mrs. Higurashi said slowly as she took a seat on the floor just across the coffee table as him, looking up at him.

Shaking his head as he sipped at his tea before slowly resting it on the table. "Its alright...I'll be okay." he said in a somber voice.

Sighing a little, Mrs. Higurashi leaned against the coffee table, looking up at him. "You're blaming yourself. She knew you would do that. She told me that you would blame yourself even if it wasn't your fault..."

He nodded slowly, looking up at her. "It was my job to protect her. If I can't even protect my mate, how can I protect a child?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Inuyasha, you weren't here, you couldn't do anything. And even if you were here there wouldn't have been anything that could have been done...I've come to terms with that by now. I know how it feels though. To lose the one you love. I lost Kagome and Souta's father years before I even met you. But...Inuyasha, you have to believe in yourself. That little girl up there needs you, more than anyone on the planet. You're her father." she told him.

Listening to her words, he blinked a little. That was right, Kagome had said at one point that her father passed away years ago. Nodding a little to her. "I know..." he started, chewing on the inside of his lip a little. "Can I...ask you...about when it happened? I just...I just need to know..."

This time it was her turn to give him a soft, somber smile and nod as she began telling him about that night.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

FLASHBACK

Kagome had been in labor for twelve hours. Of course she couldn't go to the hospital, she was pregnant with a hanyou child, and she was afraid something would be different about her child to make the doctors wonder. So, her mother and her grandfather had decided to help her give birth to her child right there in their own home. Sure, they would take the baby to the hospital, they'd rehearsed that. They would say that she went into labor and her water broke and it all happened so fast that she just gave birth there. She'd already created the object that would cloak her from the outside world. But there was no way they would be able to make sure nobody saw the truth in the hospital.

Sitting on her bed, leaning back against her hands, breathing hard and panting, sweat rolling down her cheeks. Her feet rested on the bed and her knees were spread as she waited for each contraction.

A blood curtailing scream came from her lips with each contraction, each rush of pain throughout her body. Her mother sat between her legs, looking down at her daughter. "Alright Kagome, take a deep breath, its alright." she assured her daughter, rubbing her knees a little.

"I can't, mama! I can't. Kami it hurts! I need him mama...Inuyashaaa!"

"You can do this. You defeated an evil thing like Naraku. So you can do this." she urged her daughter.

Shaking her head, Kagome protested. "N-No...no mama...it hurts, kami it hurts." she repeated as she laid back on the bed, sweat covering her frame as she breathed deeply. Feeling another tinge of pain as they were now way too close together, she let out a scream, this time screaming her silver-haired hanyous name. "INUYASHA!"

She'd screamed his name before, the night they conceived the bundle of joy that now threatened to rip her body open. But this scream was a lot different, this scream was one of intense pain.

"Shh, its alright darling. Come now, lets push, you can do this." she urged again.

As Kagome sat up, gripping the sheets tightly, screaming as she pushed hard at the same time. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened as she looked down, seeing all of the blood that came with her daughters push. Oh no, that wasn't good.

Kagome fell back onto the bed, gasping in sharp, uneven breaths. Looking up, she saw the look on her mothers face, shaking her head. "M-M-Mama? Whats wrong Mama?"

"N-nothing dear. Its alright..." she said. But, she was sure that much blood was not supposed to be there. Yes, she'd birthed two children herself, but they'd both been delivered in the hospital, with a medical professional. But even all the things she'd read about giving birth, she didn't think this much blood should be there.

It felt like several more hours of Kagome pushing, her screams echoing in the house, push after push. Until finally, tiny cries filled the room. The baby was there.

Collapsing on the bed, Kagomes skin was white as a sheet, panting, her heart pounding. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Her eyes started to close halfway, looking up at her mother just slowly. "M-y...b-aby..." she said weakly.

Mrs. Higurashi was worried about her daughter as she quickly cleaned off the baby girl just enough, carefully handing the baby to Kagome. Her smile at that moment almost made her worries go away, but she could tell something was still wrong. Looking at her father, she whispered to him to call an ambulance, now. She did not like the way Kagome looked.

But, the soft smile on Kagomes lips as she held the crying baby, her fingers softly moving to hold her. "T-Tamako..." she muttered slowly. "I...love you." she whispered before her eyes fell closed and her head started to roll back. She had lost so much blood that was now all over the bed, even with the towels they'd placed underneath her.

END OF FLASHBACK

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

As he listened to the story, Inuyasha cringed only slightly. But, hearing what his mates last words were, it nearly tore him apart. She had at least gotten to hold their baby before she passed on. Sighing a little, he looked up at Mrs. Higurashi.

"Th-thank you." he muttered in a pained voice. His whole world had turned upside down within the span of one day. Sure, he'd been without Kagome for years. But what kept him going was the thought of actually being with her one day, that the well would open up again and allow them to be together.

_Kami the fates are cruel..._

Shifting to push his hands into his haori, looking down at the table as he thought about it.

"What...do I do?" he asked, his eyes moving up to meet the older womans gaze. His own eyes openly showing his thoughts. He was sad, but he was also scared and worried. He had no idea how to take care of a child, much less a little girl.

A smile formed over Mrs. Higurashi's lips as she saw those things in the young boys eyes. "Well...you take care of her. I know Kagome wanted to go back to the Feudal Era to live with you..." she said slowly, her eyes looking down, trying not to get upset. "You...you should take Tamako back with you. I...I know...I know thats what Kagome would want. If the well still works anyway. She _is_ your daughter, she needs you. And, in your world she wouldn't have to hide who she is every day."

Inuyasha shook his head. "The people of my world don't treat hanyous too well. Maybe its better for her to be here, with you instead. I don't want the same kind of life I had for my daughter. I always thought...if Kagome and me had pups in my time, it would be together..."

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "It won't be the same. Kagome didn't tell me everything about that life, about your life, but she did tell me you grew up alone. And I have no doubt in my mind that you will not let Tamako live like that. You will not let her be scared or alone, ever. Its...what Kagome would have wanted. I insist. I just...ask one thing. Can you wait a few days before you two go? That way we can say goodbye, and have her set up in her kindergarten class to say she's moving so they don't think she's missing.."

Inuyasha nodded his head slowly, looking at her face, silently agreeing.

But inside, he was freaking out. He had a daughter that he was going to take back to his time, to raise, by himself, with no help from anyone.

_Thats not true. I'm sure Sango and Miroku will help me...if they can. I...I have to do this though. I have to take care of her. And I'll protect her with my life..._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Wow, this one was extra sad to write. :-(. I hope you guys enjoyed it though! Hopefully going to get chapter 5 up soon. I'm hoping this one will be a long story, as I have so many ideas for Inuyasha and Tamako's life!

And, I'm sorry its not as long as the last chapter. But I felt like this was a good place to end this chapter and continue on with the next!


	5. Welcome Home, Tamako!

A/N: Hey guys, I think I'm getting this updated pretty quickly. {Five chapters in two-ish days? Schweet.} I'm just so excited to share this story with you, and get the words in my brain written down before I forget them. I've just been struck with an amazing need to just write! I'll also maybe start working on a few more stories at the same time as this one.

And, without further adieu, onto the story!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 5: Welcome Home, Tamako!

The last few days had been a whirlwind for Inuyasha. He had not gone back into the well yet, for fear that it would not allow him back into this time. His heart would crush if he lost his daughter in that short of a time. But, it had been decided that he would take Tamako back to the Feudal Era and raise her there. With any luck, Mrs. Higurashi would see her again, as hanyous tended to have a ridiculously long lifespan. And, amazingly, she was a full hanyou, half human, half demon. Probably because his demon blood took over during conception, and also the fact that she had very powerful demon blood running through her veins.

But, it had been quietly decided between him and Mrs. Higurashi, that he would pick his daughter up from this kindergarten she was going to once it let out. He didn't really know what it was, but after being explained, it sounded a lot like that school thing that Kagome used to go to.

So Mrs. Higurashi had Inuyasha all dressed up in modern clothes, clothes that had once belonged to her late husband, Kagome and Souta's father. He didn't like the clothes, but he thought it would be a nice surprise for his little girl, to see him coming to pick her up from school. So, he reluctantly let Mrs. Higurashi help pick out the clothes and show him how to put them on. Dressed in a pair of blue jeans that were a lot tighter than he was used to, tennis shoes, and a red t-shirt, finishing off with a baseball cap on his head to hide his hanyou ears, since he did not have any sort of concealment charm like Tamako had. Kagome had made that specially for their daughter, so of course he wouldn't have it.

Walking the streets of Tokyo, he sighed softly. He remembered walking with Kagome what felt like forever ago, just along these streets. He also could remember a few times when he leaped across the tops of the buildings to find her at school for some reason or another. This was a lot like those times. But, now he was dressed in 'normal' human clothes, and he was alone. Mrs. Higurashi had given him directions to her school.

Coming up on the school, he looked up at all the children gathering around outside, playing before their parents came to pick them up. Smiling as his eyes laid on Tamako playing with the other children. However; his ears twitched underneath his hat a little as he heard the altercation that was happening between his daughter and the kids.

"Shut up, Higurashi! You're being stupid" one of the boys yelled to her.

"Nuh uh! Its the truth! My Okaa saved the world! And you better stop being mean to me or my otouu will hurt you!" she yelled back at the boy. Inuyasha had to admire the gleam in his daughters eyes. It was just like her mothers, when she would have an argument with him and that determination she would get to win. Standing there for a second, he thought he would see how she handled the situation.

"How could your okaa save the world? Huh? She didn't even _graduate_! You had to graduate school to save the world."

"Yeah, and I heard she had _you_ cause she was loose! Thats what my brother said anyway."

"Uh huh, and your Otou doesn't even careee about you!"

The kids taunted her. It was a group of two boys and one girl. Tamako glared at them, tears starting to well in her eyes a little. "Nuh uh! Shut up! My Otou will be mad at you! He's gunna take me home and away from all you! And my homes better than yours!" she yelled in response. She knew of the plan to take her back to the Feudal Era. Of course Inuyasha had asked her opinion on the matter, even if she was just a four year old girl, he wanted to make sure that was what she wanted. She was old enough to decide, he thought at least.

The taunts made Inuyasha grip his hands into tight fists, remembering the teasing he'd endured throughout his childhood was now reflected upon his daughter. So, it wasn't the same type of teasing, it was over a different matter.

Though, what sent him over the edge was the sight of one of the boys shoving his daughter so she fell onto the ground. Growling deep in his throat, glaring at the boy. Nobody would touch his daughter like that. Even though Tamako refused to cry out of sheer stubbornness, he could tell it'd hurt. Seeing her sitting on the ground, tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall, glaring up at the boy. She was definitely his and Kagome's child alright.

Walking over to them, that shove having been enough. He noticed the kids seem to look up at him and he could tell the panic in their eyes as they worried about getting in trouble. Oh they should worry for far more than that. Kneeling by his daughter, he carefully helped her up, giving her a soft smile. "Hey there, princess. Are you okay? These mean boys didn't hurt you, did they?" he asked in a caring voice. That sort of speech from him was only reserved for two people, Kagome and Tamako. Even though Kagome would never hear him talk like that again.

Tamako's eyes looked up at her father, and she instantly felt better. Quickly moving to hug him around his neck. "Otouusaann!" she squealed in delight as she pulled herself close into his embrace.

His arms encircled her, bringing her up close to him as he looked at the kids staring at them. "You kids better run. Stop picking on kids, you hear me? Especially mine." he told them. Holding his daughter, his arm moving down from around her waist to just underneath her butt as he stood up, bringing her with him. Flashing her a smile as he kissed the top of her head.

"Ready to go, princess?"

Princess. He liked that. She was his princess after all, and its what she deserved, he knew that.

Tamako nodded quickly, smiling happily at her father. "Yes Otou! Can we go see home today? Please otou? I wanna go so bad." she said excitedly in his arms.

Inuyasha smiled at her eagerness as he started to walk from the school yard and towards the shrine. "Yes, we're going home today. Is there anything you want to do before we leave?" he asked. Mrs. Higurashi had given him some money to take Tamako somewhere if she wanted. He'd learned a lot about this time period in the past few days as he spent time bonding with his daughter.

The look on Tamako's face stiffened as she thought carefully. "Anyyything I wanna do? Annnything?" she asked mischievously.

Instantly after she said those words, the look on Inuyasha's face was that of puzzlement. "I said anything. So yes, anything you want to do. If we go back to my world, you won't be able to see this one for a very, very long time. So I mean it, anything." he told her.

The smile that crossed her lips made his heart melt. He'd never felt this way towards anyone else other than Kagome. And, in that instant in his mind, he silently thanked her for giving him this little girl in his arms. She just seemed so excited, and it made him so happy that he could do that for her.

Tamako pointed out an ice cream place that her grandmother had taken her to a lot, but she knew her father hadn't been there. "Can we go get ice cream? Obaasan said they don't have none at home, and said you never had none before." she asked, looking up at him.

_Ice-cream? She really wants to eat ice?_

Inuyasha wasn't too sure what ice cream was, but if thats what she wanted, he would take her there. Nodding slowly. "I did say anything." he said. Slowly walking to the intersection like Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome had taught him in the past, and waiting for the light to turn the color of green before he walked across. He still didn't understand the customs of this time completely, but he did know what to do. Walking into the shop, he looked around. It was so cold in there, and everyone was eating things that smelled so, so good. Walking up to the counter, he looked up at the menu before back to Tamako.

"What should we get? You pick." he said as he watched her little face stare at the glass that showed the ice cream flavors sitting in their containers. When she decided what she wanted, he walked up to the counter, instantly freezing at the sight of the woman behind the cash register.

"Inu...Yasha? Is that you?" the sound of Eri's voice ringing to his ears.

Nodding slowly to her as he held Tamako softly. "Yeah...its me. You...were Kagome's friend, right?" he asked reluctantly. Being with Tamako made his heart feel better, made the tang of grief not so hard. She made him feel as though he had a reason to live again after finding out the news of Kagome's death.

Eri nodded to him and smiled. "Yeah! You were Kagome's boyfriend! Oh my gosh its been forever!" she said, looking at Tamako. She knew the child, all of Kagome's old friends did. "Hello Tamako." she said cheerfully.

To answer her, Tamako smiled brightly. "Hiya Eri! You know my Otousan too?!" she asked excitedly.

The childs words clicked within Eri's mind. No one had put two and two together to realize that Kagome's child was Inuyasha's. Kagome didn't talk much about the father of the baby she carried in high school. It just seemed to depress her. Nobody had given a second thought to the parental heritage of Tamako. The idea made Eri's eyes widen as she looked at Inuyasha.

"You're...Tamako's father?! Are you serious?" she asked, instantly wanting to barrage him with questions as anger boiled in her blood. How could Inuyasha leave Kagome while she was pregnant, to only show up years after her friends passing?

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "I am. I didn't...mean to be gone so long. But, I'm here, and I brought her here because she requested it.." he started, not wanting to enter into a painful conversation. The day had been going so well since he saw his daughters smiling face. Looking up at her, he smiled to her. "Tell Eri what you want." he informed her before looking back at the woman. "And I'll try whatever she's having..."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

After finishing their ice cream, Inuyasha left the parlor without so much as a second glance to Eri. He wanted to enjoy his day with his daughter, not relive harmful memories of the past. He had many nights to relive those on his own, to sulk over his decisions, blame himself. But, the day time hours like now were for her.

He would put on a smile, for her.

He would wake up in the morning, for her.

He would do anything, for her.

She was his heart now, and thats all that mattered.

Walking along the sidewalk with her in his arms still, refusing to allow her to walk. For her to walk, she'd have to be out of his embrace, away from him. She had quickly become his anchor to his sanity, to the world. And he was okay with that.

"So...getting ice cream is all you wanted to do?" he asked the girl, looking ahead at where he was going.

She seemed to think on the decision for a long time. After all, how many chances would she get to have her father completely at her whim? More times than she could even comprehend, really. But, she didn't know that. "Otou, can we go to the park and play?" she asked. When he nodded his approval of the idea, she pointed him in the direction of the park just a short distance of the shrine.

Walking with her, cradling her against his chest in his strong arms. When she indicated where she wanted to go, to one of those...sw-ing things. Looking at the contraptions on the playground in the park, he had no idea what most of them did. But when she squirmed in his arms, he sat her down, seeing her run off. He was only a step behind her when she climbed up onto the swing, sitting there.

"Otou push mee! Back and forth." she instructed.

_Push her? Why the hell would I push her?_

But, he listened to her. Walking up behind her and pushing her on the swing the way she instructed, hearing a fit of giggles coming from the little girl. And he decided it was a good thing each time he heard her yell "Higher otou!" and he complied with her wishes, making sure she didn't swing too high though.

Looking back at her father as he pushed her back and forth on the swing, she smiled. "Is there swings in your world, otou?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head slowly. "No. Theres a lot of things in this world that isn't in mine. But...I could build you one of these things if you'd like..." he offered.

The idea of that made her face light up with joy, nodding. "Yeah! And you'll swing me on it too?" she asked, seeing him nod to her in response. Kicking her legs a little in happiness, she smiled.

"What are the kids like where you live?" she asked.

This question made the older hanyou shrug. "I'm not sure. I don't know many kids. Except Sango and Miroku's...they have twin girls and a boy..." he started. Seeing the confused look on her, he smiled. "Sango and Miroku are good friends of your mama and me. They helped us in our quests. You will like them, Tamako."

"Will they like me?" she asked in a concerning voice.

He shook his head, instantly putting a frown on the girls face. "No. They'll love you." he said. Unsatisfied with the reaction he got from her, only seeing that frown plastered on her face. Stopping the swing gently before kneeling down in front of her. "Whats wrong?" he asked knowingly.

At first, Tamako shook her head and pouted her lips. "Nutin'." she instantly said, looking up to meet her fathers gaze. Seeing the stern look on his face, telling her that he knew something was the matter, she sighed. "Kids aren't nice to me, Otou. They don't like me. They say mean things about Okaa...and I hate it. They say I lie, that she wasn't strong. And they call her mean names." she admitted.

This admittance made Inuyasha's ears pin back underneath his baseball cap, shaking his head. "Keh, don't listen to them Tamako. They're idiots. Your mama was the best woman alive, you hear me? Don't you ever believe nasty things people say to you. Sango and Miroku will love you, their kids will love you, everyone will. And if they don't, guess what? Nobody cares about their opinion. Got me?" he asked her sternly, resting his fingers underneath her chin. Leaning forward and kissing the top of her head and giving her a smile. He did not want his daughter to go through things the way he did when he was a child. And he knew first hand, that humans could be cruel.

Tamako slowly smiled to him, nodding slowly. "They're just mean!" she exclaimed. Leaning forward and kissing the tip of her fathers nose. "Otou...where you live...do I have to wear this necklace? I...I like my ears. I miss them when I gotta wear it. But Obaa says I have to because people don't understand."

Inuyasha shook his head, smiling to her. "No, you don't. Not unless you want to of course. I don't hide my ears. People still don't understand, and they're just afraid of what they don't understand..." he said.

_Wow, I'm starting to sound like Kagome...I guess she rubbed off on me more than I'd thought..._

With a smile, he opened his arms to her. "Come on, Tamako...we should head back to the shrine to get ready to go home." he told her.

This earned him a smile in return from the girl as she stood up, quickly hopping into her fathers arms so he could stand and walk towards the shrine. Looking up at him with amazement in her eyes. "I can't wait, Otou.."

"Neither can I."

Though still, he was quite nervous about the journey ahead of him. How will people react when he came back? He even wondered if they worried about him, how he'd been gone for several days. Though, that was no mystery. He'd sometimes disappear for a few days to a week, to clear his thoughts, to stare at the well, anything.

But, this time he would come back with the most precious thing he could ever hope to have; his daughter.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

After gathering the things they wished to take, he carried not only his daughter in one hand, but two bags in another. One of those bags had all of the things Kagome had made for him. The journal, scrap book, pictures, all of it. And the other bag held all of Tamako's things that she wished to bring with her. She'd taken off the concealment necklace to stuff into her bag for safe keeping. She didn't want to hide the deep silver dog ears atop of her head.

"Are you ready, Tamako?" Inuyasha asked his daughter slowly, standing on the ledge of the well with her. Seeing her nod in response, he smiled. "Hold on tight." he said as he launched himself forward, jumping into the well.

She held onto his haori tightly in both of her little hands. The instant blue magic enveloped them, and her eyes widened, an awed expression escaping her lips as she felt the weightlessness overtake them. It was so magical, one hand slowly let go, the other carefully holding onto her fathers haori. Her free hand reached out, almost as if to grab the blueness around her, causing Inuyasha to chuckle a little as he watched her.

Though, it was over all too fast for Tamako. Gravity took hold again as he floated down to rest on his feet in the well on his era. Her fingers returning to grip him when he powerfully jumped up in one leap to land on the soft grass outside of the well.

Her eyes stayed wide as she looked around. It was so beautiful, the smells were so wonderful. It was so much quieter now than it had been before they jumped into the well. So much was hitting her senses all at once as she tried to determine what they all meant.

Inuyasha took a moment to let his daughter take in everything around them, all of the trees and the nature. After a few moments, he slowly started to walk towards Kaede's village, answering her small questions.

"Otou, whats that?" pointing to an object.

"Its a certain kind of plant. Humans use them for herbs."

"Oooo otou its a butterfly! I like butterflies, will you help me chase them?"

Chuckle. "Maybe later."

"Why's it smell so different here? It smells good..."

"Because we're in Feudal Japan, princess. Tokyo hasn't been built yet."

"The shrine hasn't been built yet?"

"Not yet."

As they entered in sight range of the hut that Miroku and Sango shared, he looked up a little, motioning towards it. "See that? Thats Miroku and Sango's house." he explained to her. Walking up to the hut, he could see the slayer inside. It must be about dinner time.

Walking to the hut, he softly sat his things down outside so his hand could lightly knock at the wood beside the door. Hearing Sango's voice of 'come-in', he pushed the matting to one side with his free hand and walked in, looking down at the family. "Hey." he said, trying to act nonchalant.

Sango looked up, about to greet the hanyou before she noticed the girl in his arms. Pausing, she blinked, tilting her head to one side. "Inuyasha..." she said, looking at Tamako.

Slowly Inuyasha made his way towards them, taking a seat by Sango and Miroku. Miraculously the twins and their son were in the bedroom, snoozing away in their afternoon nap before dinner. Sitting Tamako in his lap lightly, seeing the way she clung to him, almost shy as she looked at the two people who stared wide-eyed at her.

Sighing, Inuyasha knew he had to explain. "Miroku...Sango, this is Tamako. My...daughter." he admitted, his ears flattening a little. Tamako looked up at them timidly, hiding into her fathers chest.

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks before looking back at him. It was Sango who broke the silence with a small smile. "Hi there Tamako. My name is Sango. My, thats a beautiful name. Whats it mean?" she asked.

"Obaasan said it means jewel child. Obaa said Okaa named me that because of the Shikon no Tama that brought her to meet my Otou." she answered.

"So Kagome is your mother?" Sango asked, getting a nod from the child.

Miroku's eyes looked up at Inuyasha slowly. "Where is Kagome-chan, then? Did you not bring her back with you?" he asked curiously.

Just the question caused the hanyou's head to look down. Tamako hid her face in her fathers haori as he answered for her. "Kagome's gone. Lets not talk about that right now, okay? Its Tamako's first day here..." he said, rubbing his daughters back lightly.

The demon slayer nodded and then smiled. "Well, Tamako that is a very pretty name. You look a lot like your okaa. She was very pretty, and so are you." she told her.

Miroku nodded, giving the child a soft smile. "Indeed she was." he agreed with his wife.

Inuyasha nodded his thanks before glancing to Miroku. "Where are your kids? Asleep?"

Miroku nodded to him. "Yes, thankfully. For the moment. They'll awaken pretty soon I'd imagine. The rice just finished cooking."

While questions burned in the monk and slayers minds, they knew better than to ask them. They both could tell that the answers were probably Inuyasha's personal hell on earth.

It was as if they heard their fathers words. Three small figures started to stir in the other room, moving themselves from their bedding to start walking into the other room. The twins yawned slowly. "Otooou, I hungry." one said. Looking up, seeing Tamako sitting on Inuyasha's lap, instantly her face brightened at the new child. And she had the same ears as Inuyasha too! Wonderful.

Quickly the first little girl ran up to Tamako in Inuyasha's lap, squealing her delight. "Hiiii!" she squealed. "I'm Sara!"

"And I'm Chiyo!" her twin announced just after her.

Both of the girls running to her caused Tamako to jump, bringing herself closer to her father instantly. "I...I'm Tamako." she said in a wavering voice.

The twins instantly took her hands, both bringing her out of the safety of her fathers lap, insisting that they go play. Tamako's wide chocolate eyes looked back at her father, pleadingly. Inuyasha only smiled a little. "Stay within the hut, please." he told the girls.

Once Tamako's attention was pulled to the sleeping quarters of the girls, to play whatever games the children could play, Inuyasha glanced towards his friend, an almost pleading look in his eyes.

"Whats the matter, my friend?" the monk asked.

"How...I...I have no idea...what I'm doing.." he answered, his ears lowering and staring after Tamako. He was not usually so open with his friends, but he needed help.

Sango smiled to him. "Its alright, Inuyasha. No new parent knows what they're doing. Gosh I nearly pulled my hair out sometimes when the kids would cry and I would have no idea what they needed. You learn with time. I'm sure this'll be a learning experience for you both since she's lived in Kagome's world all this time..."

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "She has. Kagome...Kagome wanted her raised here. Her mother wished to honor her wishes...so do I. But..theres no way Kagome could have known I would have to do this by myself..." he started. Sighing, seeing the confusion in his friends faces. "She died in childbirth. She couldn't go to one of those places of the future because...obvious reasons. So she died. Okay? Thats all that will be discussed of that. Tamako does not need to be reminded." he insisted, instantly protective of his daughter.

Both of his friends nodded. "Agreed." they said in unison.

"I will help you as much as I can, Inuyasha. After all, what are friends for. You have room for her at your hut, correct?" Miroku asked.

Nodding in response, Inuyasha looked up. "Of course I do. I built that hut for when Kagome came back...I had to make sure to have room for her..." he admitted. It was the first time he'd admitted he built that hut for Kagome. Beforehand, he would just say he didn't want to mooch off his friends anymore, that he didn't want to be a burden and only needed it to keep him warm in the winter.

The slayer only smiled to him. "Don't worry Inuyasha, you'll be able to do it."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Staying a few hours at Sango and Miroku's effectively tired Tamako out. The twins wore her out. They'd had to be reprimanded a few times for pulling on Tamako's ears out of curiosity, being reminded that she was just a child and her ears were more sensitive than Inuyasha's. Well, maybe not more sensitive, just Inuyasha could take the twins tugging on them a lot more than Tamako. And, hearing a whine of pain from his pups lips made his anger bubble up every time. So, better to provide that excuse than to allow it to continue.

The child was contently asleep against her fathers chest as he carried her securely to the hut that he'd built several years ago, carrying the bags in his free hand. Walking quietly as not to awaken the child, moving to the hut and brushing the door aside once they'd finally gotten there. Putting the bags off to one side, stepping forward and into the bedroom he'd built for Kagome and himself to one day share. Shifting Tamako's weight against him, he carefully rolled out the futon he'd gotten. Gently laying her on the bedding and covering her without waking her.

Settling down just next to his daughter, laying on his side, one arm resting protectively around her, he was content with watching her sleep there in that instant. Leaning to kiss the top of her head.

"Welcome home, Tamako..." he whispered gently against her head as not to wake her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: I just had to write a bit of a happier chapter! And what better than having Inuyasha spend the day with his daughter? This one is also quite a bit longer than a few of the other ones. Do you like the longer chapters, or the shorter ones? Let me know!

I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Visiting Monks Tamako's Power

A/N: Glad everyone is enjoying the story! You guys seem to like longer chapters, so I'll do my best to give you that! :-). I'll try to at least do a few thousand words per-chapter. No 100% promises though. Some chapters will be shorter than others. Mainly because, when I write, something inside me just tells me to stop, to leave it there and continue on with the next chapter. So, I'll listen to my writers instincts while trying to give you guys no less than 3,000 words a chapter.

Another thing, a few people have been asking about Kagome. Yes, its sad that she passed away. But, that was my idea that popped into my mind. Without her being gone, it really wouldn't be the story that I envisioned in my mind. So, therefore, Kagome will not be coming back. Maybe she will during a few flashbacks here or there. However; you never know what I'll decide to do with the story. I promise there _will_ be romance. Will it be Inuyasha and someone else? Or maybe something else all together. You'll have to read along! But if you have ideas about what you would like to see within this story of a single father, please let me know! I'm always up to recommendations.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 6: Visiting Monks; Tamako's Power

As Inuyasha had first thought, everyone in the village just loved Tamako. It had been a week since she first showed up, and all the villagers seemed to think she was just adorable. And if they thought otherwise, her protective father looming over them surely either changed their mind, or convinced them not to voice their dislike. But, it did seem as though everyone in the village was getting along with her. She had made new friends in Sango and Miroku's children, along with Rin, and a few other kids in the village. It was just so adorable to watch how she had captured their hearts in an instant.

_She is so much like Kagome..._

Inuyasha couldn't help but see his late mate within their daughter. She had that sparkle in her eyes that Kagome always had, she was so smart, just like Kagome. And she was so trusting and forgiving, just as Kagome was. Her innocence was cute. Might as well let her be innocent while he could. His world wasn't as carefree and safe as the world she'd grown up in. Though she had yet to see any of that as he shielded her from anything too harmful so far. He would protect her with every last breath that passed his lips. He needed her in order for his heart to keep beating, to keep moving forward.

That afternoon they were outside their house by the river. The same river he'd seen Kagome bathing in all those years ago after he'd just met her.

_She was so gorgeous..._

His thoughts wandered as his golden eyes moved over the water, his hands resting within his haori. His ears twitched, hearing Tamako beside him giggle as she ran to the water, looking down at her.

"Oi, pup...be careful. Always within my sight, you understand?" he asked. Throughout the week he had refused to let his daughter out of his hearing range. He would let her go off and play with Sango and Miroku's children, or Rin, but he was always a short distance away, his keen senses alert in case she needed him. He was protective, yes, he couldn't help it, she was his only link to the woman he loved, she was his heart walking around outside his body.

"Okay Otouuu..." he heard Tamako whine. Giving her a stern look to know he meant business and she looked up at him with those eyes, her own ears pinning down to the side of her head.

_Kami, she's got her mothers stare..._

It was true, Tamako could look at Inuyasha with those same eyes her mother had, and get just what she wanted from her hanyou father.

After their almost silent agreement that he meant what he said, he looked back up over the lake. _I better catch something for lunch...she'll be hungry soon..._

His thoughts usually revolved around her needs, lest they roam to other more touchy subjects. He was dealing with his grief, his own way, inwardly. Maybe it wasn't the most healthy way to do things, but it wasn't like him to project his feelings to the world.

Walking slowly into the water, his eyes training to see the fish below the surface. _Fish would do nicely tonight..._

So, fish it was!

While her father was busy watching the fish and waiting for the right one to come, Tamako played around the river bank. She wanted to go in the water like her father, but she couldn't swim, and she didn't like the idea of slipping and drowning. Whenever she needed to bathe, her fathers strong arms held her in the water and she feared nothing while he was around.

Looking up, her ears twitched a little at sounds in the forest. People were walking along the path just by their house. It didn't sound like anyone they knew at first, but she couldn't help but be curious. Looking up at her father sheepishly, trying to see if he was paying attention to her. At first it seemed like he was concentrated on catching their dinner and other things, which made her smile mischievously. She may be a lot like Kagome, but she was Inuyasha's child at the same time.

Moving her feet slowly as not to draw attention to herself from her father, she glanced back over her shoulder every once in a while at him as she walked until she was in the vicinity of the trees, her smaller frame hidden from view. Maybe he would just think she went to play with the plants by the trees. _Still within his sight. _She thought defiantly.

Quickly she moved along the forest, trying to be stealthy as she could. She'd snuck away from her father a few times that he didn't know about. Sometimes it was easy to fool him, and then other times he would look at her with that stare and she would know she better not challenge him.

The path coming into view, she looked up to see four men dressed in the same clothing that Uncle Miroku wore, just different colors. She considered Miroku her uncle, and called him so. Seeing these robes, she instantly smiled, not thinking them a threat. Stepping out and looking up at them. "Hi! Are you here to see my Otou?" she asked happily.

At first, the monks jumped, looking at the child by them. A few of them whispered words to each other.

"Demon?"

"No, not demon. A _hanyou_!"

"Look at those ears!"

"She's evil."

"But she's just a child..."

"A _hanyou_ child!"

The word hanyou coming from their lips seemed almost like a bad word, a curse word. This made her chocolate eyes blink in confusion as she looked up at them. What was wrong with being a hanyou? Her papa always told her that she was perfect just the way she was, ears and all. Something he'd said her mother told him several times. If her mother thought that her father and herself were perfect, then they must be. But these men glared down at her as though she were some sort of insect, and they were above them.

Her ears pinned to her head as one of them pulled out of ofuda from his robes. "Demon, be gone!" he ordered.

A scream ripped through her throat as the charged ofuda came at her. Holding out one hand as if to ward it off, she closed her eyes tightly, turning her head away. A pink light shone from her hand as the ofuda got close to her, the piece of paper disintegrating in a pure light that came from her fingertips as she fell back to sit on her butt, tears welling up in her eyes, leaving the monks to stand, stunned.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Her scream was what awoke him from his daze.

"TAMAKO!" he yelled, looking around instantly, but his daughter was nowhere to be seen. _That child..._

Instant thought of harm coming to her pulled at him as he quickly took off towards the sound of the scream. It only took him an instant to be by her, seeing the monks, the pink light coming from his daughters fingers though is what shocked him at first as the ofuda disintegrated as it tried to touch her skin.

_Did she just...purify an ofuda? But...how? They're meant to purify our kind..._

His amazement was short lived to realize that these monks had just tried to purify his daughter. A growl rose in his throat, quickly moving to his daughters side, picking her up against his chest, shooting a glare towards the men, flexing his claws.

Feeling her fathers strong arms, Tamako melted into them, crying hard into his haori, her hand lowering to grab ahold of the fabric tightly.

The sound and smell of her tears only enraged him more, his ears pinning to his head as he glared at the monks, flexing his claws.

"Did you...just try...to purify..._my_ daughter?!" he asked in a deep growl. He would deal with the fact that Tamako disobeyed his orders later. First, he had other things to deal with.

The monks, still seeming amazed, looked up at a very angry Inuyasha. The look in his eyes told them that they'd made a huge mistake. As one monk slowly reached for another ofuda, Inuyasha shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if you valued your life, monk." he warned. He was a lot faster than them, a lot faster than his daughter too. "You pick on a defenseless pup. Why not pick on someone your own size, hm? You want a fight? I'll be more than willing to oblige after what you've done."

"Papa...don't..." Tamako's shaking voice came from his shoulder. Sniffling and hiccuping, wiping her eyes slowly as she looked up at him.

Inuyasha's face was filled with confusion as he glanced at his daughter. "What do you mean? These men tried to kill you." he asked, astonished. Was she really sticking up for them?

She shook her head, wiping her eyes with her fingers and sniffling. Resting her head on his shoulder just by the base of his neck, breathing deeply and taking in the smell of her fathers earthy scent. The same scent that instantly calmed her every time she smelled it and knew he was nearby. "They...they don't know no better, papa. They just...scared of...what they don't know.."

The words of wisdom he'd offered his daughter their last day in her time rang from her lips, and he couldn't help but smile and nod.

_Thats just what Kagome would say...keh, of course she'd let the fools go._

"Fine," he started, looking up at the monks. "My pup wishes me to let you live. So, I will. You better leave, now. If you ever come near my pup again, my decision will be drastically different." he warned, bearing his fangs.

_Well, that could have gone better...yeah, like their throats being slit open._

He was still enraged. His youkai blood pulsed in his system with an overwhelming urge to protect his child. Keeping his attention on the monks as they scrambled away from them, his one arm holding Tamako against his side. In that instant instead of Tetsuaiga being the anchor that kept him in control of his youkai blood, it was the girl in his arm.

Once he was satisfied with how far the monks had gotten from them, he turned to walk back towards the river with his daughter. He would not forget though that she'd disobeyed his orders, and now it was his turn to deal with her.

Tamako looked up at her fathers face, hear ears flattening softly. She could tell she was in so much trouble. "Otou..? I...I sorry.." she whined softly. Leaning up to kiss his cheek, pouting cutely at him and giving him her best 'puppy-dog' face that she could muster at the time.

It only granted her a sideward glance from her fathers eyes when her lips touched his cheek, shaking his head. "I told you to stay within my sight, Tamako. What if those monks had hurt you before I got there? Huh? I mean what I say."

She nodded to her father, her ears pinned down as she whimpered and whined lightly. "I knoooow papa...but...but everyones so nice and...and I thought...I thought they were visitors or something.."

Shaking his head, Inuyasha looked forward as their hut came into view by the river. "Not everyone is nice, Tamako. Not everyone likes who or what we are. You cannot go around trusting every stranger that walks by! And you cannot...no, you will not disobey me." he said, catching a glance of her saddened expression, shaking his head once more. "Oi, do not even try it, young lady. You are in trouble. That look cannot get you out of trouble..."

Though, his words were hollow, the sweet look on his daughters face, her whimpers and whines, were slowly breaking him down. Moving inside the hut instead of going to the river, and moving to have a seat, holding her to his side. She whimpered and whined against him, soft sniffles accompanying them. "But otouu..." she whimpered, leaning to kiss his cheek and nuzzle her nose against it. "I sorryyyy Otou...I won't do it again, I promise. Pleaseee?"

A sigh came from his lips, attempting to remain stern. But how was he even supposed to punish a child? He had no idea. He did not know much about being a father, he was learning as he went along. But he definitely knew his pup must listen to him. Sitting her down onto her feet on the floor, looking at her. "No. You must learn to listen to me. I do not tell you things for the hell of it. I tell you to do things because its for your safety. When I tell you to remain within my sight, I _mean_ it Tamako." he told her.

Looking away from his daughter, he could not look at that face any longer, or else he knew she would wiggle her way out of trouble. "Go to your room until dinner, alright? Thats your punishment. No playing, understand? Sit and think about what you've done." he demanded.

Before she could complain, he stood up, looking at her and pointing towards the doorway that led to the bedroom he shared with her. There were two bedrooms, but he always found himself sleeping next to his daughters small frame, not wanting to leave her for even those moments.

Seeing her ears droop and her pout as she sulked her way towards the bedroom, he sighed a little. _Damn it kid...you will not make me feel bad for punishing you._

But, she was.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Throughout the day he had caught their dinner and cooked it within the fire pit of his hut. But his mind kept venturing back towards the altercation they had that afternoon. The pink light that emanated from his daughters fingers made his thoughts race.

_I've never heard of someone purifying an ofuda. That pink light though...it was so much like her mothers. Kagome had that light. Maybe she inherited Kagome's light?_

He even wondered if such a thing were possible as he thought back to their adventures in the search for the Shikon No Tama shards, and sought to defeat Naraku.

Finally, his mind broke and he decided to visit Kaede, tell her about what had happened. And of course he took Tamako with him. This time, he let her walk next to him, one clawed hand holding onto hers as they walked. Smiling a bit down at her, it seemed as though her earlier state of being upset was completely gone, and she was this happy, carefree child again, skipping next to her father. He let her skip as they walked. He'd wanted to carry her, but she insisted that she could walk on her own.

_So Kagome of her._

Still comparing his daughters quirks with being the same as her mother. They'd reached Kaede's hut, knocking on the wood just next to it, hearing the old miko tell them to come in. Walking in with her, bowing his head a little and glancing down at his daughter. He was teaching her manners as she bowed to the elder miko.

Smiling in content, he looked at her. "Tamako, go play with Rin outside, okay? But remember, within earshot. Just outside the hut. Understood?"

"Yes papa." she said, meekly remembering her punishment from earlier for not heeding his words.

"Come along, Tamako-chan!" he heard Rins voice say, seemingly happy to have a playmate for the moment. Watching as Rin took her hand and darted from the hut, his eyes went up to rest on the elder miko before him.

"So, Inuyasha, I assume ye had reason to see me out this fine evening. What is troubling ye?" Kaede asked.

Moving to sit by the fire just by Kaede in his normal stance, his hands resting within his haori, looking into the fire. "We had an...altercation this afternoon.."

"What sort of altercation?"

"The kind where monks tried to purify my pup." he began, looking up at her, recanting the story of this afternoon to her slowly.

Listening intently, the old miko's eye steady as she listened. "I see...so, the young one purified an ofuda?"

Seeing the nod he gave in answer, he looked deeply into the fire. "Yes. Kami knows I do not know what I am doing here, and this to boot? I had to punish her this afternoon for disobeying me, and even that was out of my experience. I sent her to her room, not even sure if that was the right thing to do. But...now she purifies an ofuda? Is that even possible?"

"Her powers are trying to protect her, Inuyasha, nothing more. She is but a child...but if what ye say is true, then she may grow to be a powerful priestess...a force to be reckoned with. Powers showing at such an early age, she may even grow to rival Kagome-sama."

The idea of his daughter being a priestess hadn't crossed his mind. Could someone with half demon blood even become a miko? Wouldn't they just be known as a dark miko? No, he could not let that life fall upon his child. It was bad enough that she was a hanyou, but a dark miko?

_Theres no way she'd be a dark miko though... _he thought, remembering Tsubaki whom they'd fought so many years ago. His memories drifted off, and he didn't even hear Kaede's words for several minutes.

"Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

Upon hearing his name, his ears twitched and became alert, looking at her, nodding. "Keh, and what village would accept a hanyou miko? Hm? Think about that a minute, old woman. I will not have my daughter ridiculed. Those monks came through and tried to kill her for being just a hanyou. Imagine a monk coming through and seeing her as a miko, too. No. Thats my final answer."

Kaede nodded slowly. "I understand, of course. Ye said she was only four?" she asked, seeing his nod, she continued. "She may not need training just yet. Her powers may have been arisen in her fear of being harmed. Self preservation. I do suggest that if they arise more frequently, than ye should allow me to train her at least enough to control it. Or, if ye would prefer. Miroku may be able to help the child." she suggested.

Inuyasha nodded a bit. "T..Thank you, Kaede.." he said. The show of gratitude wasn't normal from Inuyasha. But, he was starting to open up, just a little bit. This was something he had never attempted before, he surely needed all the help he could get. And, to not show appreciation of the help that was being given might just cause them not to wish to help him anymore.

The elder miko gave Inuyasha a smile and nodded. "Ye are most welcome, Inuyasha..." she started, glancing at the door. The sounds of Rin and Tamako were even evident by her own human ears, she knew they were just outside. "Ye are good with that child. Do not second guess yeself. Ye both have a lot to learn. It will take practice."

Nodding to her, he sat up straight. "I know it will. I think I'm getting better at it." he said, shaking his head and chuckling a bit. "Keh, I can't even punish my pup without feeling bad about it first.."

Kaede smiled, nodding. "Ahh, I can tell. She is an adorable child." she said, looking up at him. "Do ye have everything ye need? Do ye need some more rice?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. Everyone's helped out, I've got enough." he said, looking up at Kaede. "Thanks. If her powers show back up, then I'll bring her back." he said, moving to stand up and nodding his head a little to her before he started to walk towards the door. Moving the door, stepping out of the hut and looking down at Tamako.

"Come along, pup. Time to go." he said, offering his hand to her.

Tamako pouted cutely. "But otouuu..." she whined, looking at his face. She knew she'd gotten in trouble earlier, and she didn't want to push her luck. Sighing and looking at Rin, hugging her tightly. "Bye bye, Rinchan!" she said as she stood up straight. Running up to her father, she reached to take his hand, skipping a little in her step along with him.

"Papa, are we gunna see Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku today?"

Nodding to her question. "If you would like. How about seeing Miroku's temple? Would you like that?" he asked. Over the years Miroku and Sango had made this village their home, raising their children. So, Miroku being a monk, the villagers helped build a temple for him. He'd helped to, for lack of anything better to do.

Smiling happily, Tamako nodded. "Yesss!" she squealed, jumping up and down a little more in her skip.

Chuckling and shaking his head. "You have too much energy for your own good. Alright, we'll go."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	7. To the moon and back

A/N: Another chapter guys! Yeah I know I have Kouga as a character. He'll become a character later. I just haven't figured out exactly how and when I want to bring him in yet. This is probably going to be a very long story as ideas for it have been flooding my mind long before I even posted the first chapter. I'm just glad people are enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 7: To the moon and back

Miroku had actually had a surprise for Inuyasha when they'd visited his temple. He had been storing funds for his friend throughout the years. Inuyasha had always accompanied Miroku on demon hunts in various villages around them, and had always helped in slaying the demons. And he had always refused to take any money. His reasoning had been that Miroku needed it more than he did, that Miroku had a family to take care of whereas he didn't. But, now that he did, Miroku showed him the stash both him and Sango had kept for him. It had shocked him instantly, sure. His friends really did care about him, and had always sort of held up hope that Kagome would come back and he would need that money.

At first he refused to take it. But, Sango insisted, telling him he would need it to take care of Tamako.

It was probably the best thing his friends could have done for him. And he appreciated it probably way more than his friends could ever know, more than he could express to them.

So, he'd made the decision that he would take Tamako to the market that was being hosted a few towns over. Several of the villagers from their village were going, including Miroku. He wasn't exactly comfortable at the idea at first, but he might as well take Tamako, and see if there were anything she would want, along with the regular every day things they would need.

Walking along the road, holding Tamako sitting on his shoulders while the monk walked beside him, his hands resting within the sleeves of his haori. He couldn't help but smile at the sounds of Tamako's amazement of the things around her.

She was smiling as she looked around the woods, taking in deep breaths, taking in the smells. Leaning against her fathers head a little, looking down at him. "Otou, is there gunna be lotsa people there?" she asked in a cheerful tone.

Nodding to her, he smiled. "Yes, there will be.." he said. The idea crossing his mind that it might not be such a good idea. Humans could be the meanest species sometimes, and Tamako was only a little girl. "Tamako...are you sure you don't want your necklace? I've told you people can be mean about us..." he started to say, wanting to continue to explain.

But, the toddlers words cut him off quick. "Hmph! No otou! I like my ears and I don't wanna hide 'em! They just haveta get over it."

The toddlers words caused Miroku to chuckle next to them. "She sounds so much like you, Inuyasha." he said amusingly as he stared forward. It was cute to him, to watch Inuyasha interacting with his daughter. Never had he thought the hanyou could be so caring and loving. They all knew that he'd loved Kagome, but the hanyou never showed it in front of people. Tamako seemed to be the final thing that drew that side from their friend.

"Oh yeah, and is that a problem, monk?" Inuyasha's annoyed voice rang, shooting a quick glare towards his friend, almost warning him to be careful of his words around Tamako.

Miroku shook his head, holding one hand up. "There there friend, of course there is no problem."

Nodding, the hanyou looked forward. "Good. And you monk, just remember, you better behave yourself around my pup."

"What ever is that supposed to mean?" Miroku asked in an innocent tone, glancing towards his friend. But, one look from those golden eyes told him exactly what he'd meant. "Oohh that. No worries, Inuyasha. I am a happily married man now." he said with a smile. However, his friend knew his lecherous ways weren't completely behind him outside the view of his lovely wife.

"Keh, you better be."

"Is Uncle Miroku gunna get in trouble, Otou?" the toddler asked curiously, looking down at her father.

"So long as he behaves he won't."

"Are you gunna send him to his room too?"

"Keh, no. Don't worry of it, Tamako."

The child pouted a little. She was always asking questions about every little thing. She was curious about everything around her, asking every little question that could pop into her little brain. She didn't seem to have a filter as what questions to ask, and which ones to not ask. And usually, after she received an answer, it only was followed by another question.

Almost as if he could tell another one was on the way, he shook his head. "Tamako, you are filled with too many questions." he stated to his daughter as they walked.

"They're all like that, better get used to it Inuyasha." the monk added.

She didn't understand completely. What was wrong with questions? But, that in itself was a question. Shifting a little and looking ahead as the village began coming into view. Sitting up on her fathers lap, blinking slowly. The village was a lot like their home village, and very different from Tokyo. And as they walked along the streets, her ears twitched and moved to all the different sounds. Not nearly as much as Tokyo, but all different to her. Since the sounds and smells of this world were so much less than her own world, it was almost overwhelming to the child. She'd learned quickly in Tokyo how to drown out noise. But in this world she wasn't too sure what was noise and what was not.

Her mouth fell open a little as she looked around at all of the things that were going on in the village. Upon seeing the merchant tables, she seemed quickly excited. There was so many things. The stores of Tokyo surely had more, but the way the things were displayed here was quite different. Hearing peoples words, conversations, noises. However, she was quickly becoming used to this world. She would have to as it would be her new home for the rest of her life.

Barely even paying attention to the monks words, Tamako looked up when she saw them approach one of the stands, apparently because of Miroku's suggestion.

"Tamako?" she heard Inuyasha's voice ring in her ears, blinking a little.

"Yes, Otou?" she asked.

Chuckling a bit at catching his daughter off guard, he picked her up from his shoulders and held her against his side, looking at her. "Sango mentioned getting you a new kimono. You'll grow out of those clothes quick, and you did not bring nearly enough that you'll need. So...you'll need to pick out a print or something." he told her, walking to the table with her.

Inuyasha looked up at the merchant, seeing the look in his eyes, letting out a low growl as if to warn him to watch his tongue. He did not want the merchant to upset Tamako. She seemed to be in a good mood so far.

Her eyes looked over the fabrics, blinking slowly. They weren't full kimonos, they had to be sewn and put together. Inuyasha had no idea how he was going to manage that. He had no clue how to sew or anything.

Seeing her point to one fabric, a smile on her lips. "Otou, I like that one. Its pretty." she said as she pointed to one fabric that was red with little white and yellow flowers all over it.

Nodding a bit, he glanced towards his monk friend. He had no idea how to barter with people. After all, he'd never had to do it before.

Gratefully, the monk took over the bartering for the things that Tamako seemed to want.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The afternoon seemed to go on and on as their shopping commenced. Inuyasha would have been bored out of his mind if he wasn't so happy about giving his daughter the things she wanted. Within reason, of course. He wanted to spoil her so much, but at the same time he knew that spoiling a child was no way to raise one.

Coming back to their hut, he'd let Tamako walk on her own as he carried the things they'd gotten all wrapped up. Watching her skip happily just ahead of him, holding a brand new doll that he'd just gotten her. She'd seemed to love the thing, so he'd given in and got it for her.

Overall, the trip to town went fairly smoothly. There were awkward whispers amongst the people milling about in the market square, but other than that, nobody dared to say a thing to their face. After all, he was a grown adult now, and it was evident that if someone messed with his pup, they were messing with him.

Walking into the hut, he moved to put the things down, looking down at her. She had come in just seconds before him.

"Otouu, when can I have my kimono? It'll look pretty right!?" she asked happily.

Inuyasha chuckled and nodded. "Yes Tamako, it will. You will be the best looking girl in the village." he told her. "But, it might take a while. I do not know how to sew...so we'll have to ask Sango-chan verrry nicely if she will make one for you." he said. He knew Sango had already said she would help them, but he was trying to teach Tamako something. Trying to teach her that you ask for the things you want without just demanding him. Which, was completely the opposite of how he'd grown up and how his demeanor was most of the time. But hey, his pup could have better manners than him any day. In fact, he preferred it.

Seeing her small nod. "Okay otou, I'll ask her real nice." she said, moving to sit on one of the mats around the fire pit, looking up at him. "I like Auntie Sango, otou. She's so pretty and nice. You think I'll be that pretty when I grow up?" she asked, looking down at her feet almost unsure.

Caught off guard by that question, Inuyasha moved to sit next to her, shaking his head. "No, I'm afraid not..." he started, glancing at her disappointed face. "I'm sure you'll be prettier than anyone else. You already are anyway." he said, smiling to the child.

But the little comment didn't seem to effect her mood. Moving her feet a little, staring at them slowly. "But...but those people said I was ugly and dirty...they called me a dirty hanyou. Whats that mean otou?"

Sighing a bit, he moved to scoop the girl up into his lap, holding her back into his chest. "I thought we had discussed the things people say, Tamako. They don't like what they don't understand. And, you might hear a lot of people talk like that. Don't let that bother you, though. They're just jealous that they cannot look as good as you." he said, looking down at her, starting to see her smile. Kissing the top of her head just by one of her dog ears. "And, being a hanyou is not bad at all. Your okaa loved me because I'm a hanyou. Being a hanyou just means you're half human, and half demon. The best of both worlds, your mother would say. But some humans are just mean about it. Not all of them though. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Rin, Chiyo and Sara all love you no matter what."

Seeming happy by his answer, she smiled, looking up at him. "And you love me too, Otou!" she declared.

He only smiled to her, nodding. "I love you to the moon and back, princess." he whispered to her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Later in the evening, it was almost impossible to get Tamako settled down. He'd taken her to the spring for her evening bath, just like Kagome always usually insisted on having, and brought her back to the hut. Sitting just behind her, carefully brushing through her long dark silver locks, looking down at her.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to sleep yet?"

"Uh huh...I'm sure Otou. No sleepy time!" she said, smiling happily up at him.

A sigh came from his lips and he shook his head. "Oi, you really should go to bed to get a good nights sleep, pup." he said as he carefully moved the comb through his daughters hair.

He never imagined himself like this. Being a father, brushing his daughters hair in the hut they lived in. It was amazing that he could have something like this. All growing up he had never thought he would even get a woman that willingly would want to be his mate and give him a pup of his own.

Looking down at her face slowly. "What will make you go to bed?"

Seeing the mischievous grin that crossed her lips made him gulp in fear. "T-Tamakoo...what is that look for?" he asked.

"You gotsta promise anything I want!" came the toddlers answer.

Shaking his head slowly. "Within reason, Tamako." he told her.

Grinning from ear to ear, the little girl got up from her fathers grasp, running into her bedroom quickly. His ears peaked up a little, wondering what the girl was up to when she came running back with a box she'd gotten from in her room, one she'd brought back with her. Quickly kneeling in front of her father, looking up at his face. "I wanna play with _your_ hair first, Otou!" she declared.

The declaration made Inuyasha blush a bit, shaking his head. "Play...with my...hair? Tamako, no, come on. I'm a boy, boys don't have their hair played with..." he said. But, seeing the look on her face that came just after his denial. "Tamako, no. Now I said within reason...you know that." he started, pleading with the toddler.

"Come on, you don't wanna do that anyways. Its not fun."

Silent pout, turning into a sniffling expression.

"Nooo! No no no, no tears. Stop. I said no, and I meant it."

Sniffles, big golden-specked chocolate eyes looking up at him.

"Stop with that look. Stopppp...no. I said no."

Tears started to well up in her eyes as she sniffled a bit more, threatening to let her tears fall.

"I swear child, you better stop it right this minute...or else..." he started, not really finishing.

Slowly, one tear started to move down her cheeks.

Sighing, that tear proved to be his undoing. "F-Fine. Fine. But so help me you better go to sleep afterwards."

Instantly her face brightened as she giggled happily. "Yaaay! I promise Otou!" she said happily, watching her father settle down and put his hands into his haori sleeves, obviously not happy about the situation. He knew he would regret it later.

Closing his eyes once Tamako grabbed the comb and ran behind him with her little box. Taking the comb, Tamako began running it through her fathers long silvery mane that was much, much longer than hers. Really, it was longer than she was tall.

Opening her little box, looking through the hair things she had. Little barrettes, ribbons, bows, hair ties, and various things were within the box, all in various shades of pinks, purples, oranges, greens and yellows. Reaching her fingers up, tugging on her father a little to show him to lean down a little more. Taking two bows to put them in his hair by his ears, causing them to twitch and flinch underneath the touch. And then, after those were in, she began playing with various places in his hair, braiding a few bits, putting barrettes on them to hold them closed. Once she was satisfied with her work, his hair had several barrettes and bows in it.

Running around in front of him, holding up a little compact mirror and giggling happily. But, the response from the older hanyou was not so happy. A scowl plastered on his face as he looked into the mirror to see what had been done to him.

_Kami...I'm so glad nobody like Sesshoumaru were to see this...or Miroku. Gods that monk would not let me hear the end of this..._

Tamako only smiled up at her father slowly. "Otou looks pretty!" she declared.

Shaking his head, he chuckled as he looked at her. "Right. If you say so. But boys aren't supposed to wear these things you know...they look better in your hair."

Shrugging in response, she yawned, wiping her eyes a little bit. It was obviously past her bedtime, and she finally was starting to show it. Feeling her father scoop her up into his arms before walking into her bedroom, carefully placing her down onto the futon. "Now sleep. A deal is a deal." he said, leaning and kissing the top of her head like he usually did before tucking her into the covers. He usually joined her, but now...now he had to take those..._things_ out of his hair first and finish putting the fire in the main room out.

Walking outside the room, glancing back and instantly seeing her having fallen asleep. Smiling a bit. What he wouldn't do for her, even subjecting himself to practically torture. Stepping outside of the room, he hastily took the bows and ribbons off, shaking his hair free of the braids. Once he was content that his hair was back to normal, he went to clean up the things she'd brought out. Putting them to one side and starting to put out the fire for the night.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Hahahaha, I had that final scene in my mind for so long, I just had to put it in there! My uncle had a once similar scene with his daughter, and I just thought it was too cute to resist. :-D. A bit of hilarity to end the chapter with. Enjoy!


	8. While fathers away, Tamako will play

A/N: Hello guys, I'm in for another update :-). I'm glad you guys like that I update pretty quickly. I just can't help it! I love this story and cannot help but want to write it. And I'm also glad you seem to love Tamako. I love her too, she is just too adorable for words {At least, I think anyway haha.} Of course, I could be biased as she's my own character.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 8: While fathers away, Tamako will play!

It had been weeks since Tamako came to the feudal era with her father, and she was adjusting very well. She seemed to love it more here than she ever had in the time beyond the bone eaters well. Finally, she did not have to hide herself from the human population. And, at least the human population of their home village seemed to love the girl. Still when strangers saw her, they always had mean things to say. But, given the chance, Tamako would melt their hearts with her sweetness, just as she had done with the villagers in their home village.

Still, Inuyasha had refused to leave his daughter alone for any period of time. He was convinced she needed him within earshot in order to protect her from the harshnesses of the feudal world. She was still a little girl after all, only about four and a half years old by now. And she was growing up so fast, too fast for the hanyou. She seemed to get bigger and bigger every single day. He almost felt like he would miss something if he were too far from her.

But he still had to provide for her, as Miroku had reasoned with him. Miroku had come to him just the day before asking Inuyasha's help on a demon extermination job. While he'd been hesitant, after much pleading from the monk, Inuyasha finally agreed, so long as he would be back later that same night. He did nothing to hide the fact that he did not like the idea of being away from her all day. It was the first time he was really away from her for too long since he'd brought her back.

Sango had agreed to watch the child, so early on the morning that he knew he had to leave, he'd gathered his daughter up from bed, gotten her dressed and allowed her to pick a toy that she wanted to take over to Sango's to play with. Scooping her up against his side, his arm securely underneath her butt in order to hold her against his chest as he walked down the path towards Sango and Miroku's.

Looking at her fathers face, she pouted a little, her ears drooping. "Otou...will you be gone for long?"

"Not too long I hope." he assured her.

"How long is too long?"

Stopping on the path, he looked at her. Raising his finger to point at an area of the sky. "See right there? I hope to be back by the time the sun is right there. Before it gets dark. If not then, then I promise I'll be back before its bed time." he assured her again before he began walking.

Resting her cheek against his shoulder, looking up at his face. At first she didn't like the idea. Would she feel safe without her father there? Whenever her father was around, she knew without a doubt that she was the safest she could possibly be. She'd heard other kids talk about demon attacks to the village, and how her father kept them all safe.

Pouting cutely as she looked at him. "What if a demon comes and you're not here?"

Gripping her a little tighter, that had been his fear as well, but he couldn't show that to the toddler. "It'll be alright. Sango-chan used to be a demon slayer. She can take care of any mean demons that come to hurt you."

That explanation did not seem to help the girls resolve in letting her father go. "But..she's just a human, otou. Auntie Sango-chan don't have claws like we do." she said, looking up at him.

Smiling softly to her, leaning to kiss her cheek lightly. "Then _you'll_ just have to protect the weak humans, won't you? My big girl." he said, attempting a different tactic in assuring her. "You will be fine, I promise."

That statement drew a small smile from the girls lips, looking at his face. "Really?! I can protect them?!" she asked, grinning slowly. "Yeahhh I can Otou!" she said, leaning to kiss his cheek.

Hugging her a bit more, laughing as he nuzzled his nose against her cheek. "Yes, you can protect them." he said as he walked. Seeing Sango and Miroku's hut coming into view, he stood up a bit straighter, putting on his usual mask that he used to hide his feelings in front of most people. Stepping up to the door and knocking on the frame lightly before pushing the mat door aside to step in, looking at them.

"Good morning Inuyasha-sama, Tamako-chan!" Sango said happily, moving to stand up from her seat. The twins were playing in one side of the room, and Miroku sat by the fireplace holding their son.

Miroku handed their son over to Sango as he stood up himself, looking at Inuyasha. "Good morning Inuyasha. Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded to Miroku slowly, moving to kneel down and put his daughter down. Sighing a little as she still held onto his fire rat haori tightly in both hands, almost in a death grip. Looking down at his daughter. "Tamako..."

Instead, Tamako held onto her fathers haori, clutching it in both hands and hid her face on his shoulder. "No." she declared. The talk on the way to the hut had proved to be ineffective as a whole.

Glancing at his friends, Inuyasha held up one hand to let them know he'd be a minute before looking back at Tamako. "Now we talked about this. Its only a few hours, and I'll be right back." he whispered softly to her, kissing the side of her head. He usually didn't show too much emotion in front of other people, not even his friends. But..he needed to convince Tamako to let him go.

Shaking her head a little, she looked up at him, pouting cutely to him. "But...but...otou..." she whispered softly. "What if you don't come back?"

Looking in her eyes, she knew just exactly what to do to make her father agree with her. But this time he shook his head. "Stop that. I can't give in this time. I will come back, I promise you that. And have I broken a promise to you before?" he asked, seeing her shake her head softly. "Besides, what about those people in that village that I'm going to? They need me too. What if you lived in that village, wouldn't you want someone to come save you from the evil demon?" he asked softly.

She nodded a little, but still almost didn't look convinced. "But..but...but...what if...what if its not an evil demon? You said...not all demons are evil..."

Leaning and kissing the side of her head slowly, taking in a deep smell of her scent before he answered. "True...not all demons are evil. But, good demons don't go around terrorizing a village. Come now, Tamako, do not make this harder than it already is. You're a big girl, and I know you'll have fun here with Chiyo and Sara, and maybe even Rin will come by." he said, smiling sweetly to her. "I'll bring you back a present. How would that sound?"

The promise of a present made Tamako's ears peak up as she looked up at him, sniffling softly. "What kinda present?" she asked.

Her father shrugged slowly. "Its a surprise. Presents are supposed to be surprises. And, I promise I'll bring you a surprise and I'll be back before bed time. Okay?"

Nodding slowly in response, she leaned up and kissed her fathers cheek, hugging him tightly around his neck, breathing deeply in his calming smell. "O-Okay Otou.."

Happy that he had gotten the girl to agree, he hugged her softly, nuzzling his nose by her ear gently. "I love you to the moon and back." he whispered just softly, trying to be quiet enough so only she could hear before leaning back.

Seeing her fingers let go of his haori, he smiled in his victory. "Good. Now, I want you to be a good girl for Sango, okay?"

The young girl nodded to him, wiping her eyes slowly, watching her father stand up and walk out of the hut with Miroku.

As soon as they'd gotten out of the hut and walked a bit of a distance away, when Miroku was sure that Tamako could not hear them, he glanced to his friend. "Are you sure it was wise to bargain with a four year old?"

"Keh, how I raise my pup is my business, monk. Besides, she would have never let go if I didn't.."

A grin came over the monks face as he looked forward. "Riiight. You were so nice to her. I don't think I've ever seen this side of you before. And what was with the...to the moon and back thing? Are you getting soft on us, Inuyasha?"

This caused the hanyou to growl and glare dangerously at his friend. "Keh, you better shut up monk before I tell your wife about our last trip, when you grabbed the ass of that waiter girl." he threatened. Seeing the shocked expression on the monks face only made him grin. "Good. Thats what I thought. We have an agreement then."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

So far, the day had been pretty uneventful back in Sango and Miroku's hut. Truthfully, Tamako was bored. Sitting just outside the hut, moving her fingers in the grass a little as she looked up at the sky, looking for the sun. Seeing the sun had quite a ways to go before it got into the position where her father mentioned that he would be back, she let out a deep sigh.

Looking up towards the hut, her ears twitched as she heard the baby crying up a storm. Man he was loud. Too loud for her ears. Listening carefully, trying to drown out the babies annoying crying. Satisfied with not hearing any demons or anything nearby, she moved to stand up, glancing around. Quickly running up to the trees and glancing upward. These trees led to a section of the forest that the villagers named after her father. Inuyasha's Forest. Her dad had told her the story about him being pinned to the sacred Goshinboku tree, and had been explained to her that the well they'd come from was made from the wood from this tree. Her father had taken her to visit the tree a few times in the past, but not too often. She could tell it hurt him to bring up past memories of things.

Though she was still too young to understand many things, but she was starting to. The demon blood that ran through her veins caused her to grow up a lot quicker than some human children might in both body and mind. She already looked more and more like a five year old every day. It was only a few months advanced since she only had half demon blood. But, she was still very naive about things.

Walking to the edge of the trees, she started to move into the woods and walk towards the Goshinboku. She liked that tree so much more than other trees. Her father had told her that it was the place where he first met her mother, so it held a special place in both of their hearts. She was a bit more careful this time when wandering into the woods. The last time had been when that monk found her and tried to purify her. She did not hear anyone on the dirt paths around the woods, and she didn't particularly smell our any demons either, so she thought she was safe.

Once she reached the old tree, she looked up at it slowly, trying to imagine her father against the tree. Sighing a little, she moved to sit on one of the roots that were above the ground, moving her feet back and forth as she looked down at them. She only sat on the Goshinboku for a few minutes before sliding off the root and onto her feet, starting to walk a bit away from it. She wanted to look around for herself, and she thought so long as she was within a good distance of the village, she would be just fine.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It actually wasn't long before Tamako found herself lost in the woods. She could not remember the direction in which she had come from, or which way the village was. Every tree sort of looked the same. If only she could find the Goshinboku tree.

Whining softly as she plopped down onto the ground. She'd been walking forever, most of the time lost in thought. But, the past half an hour she had been in sort of a panic. She'd only expected to be gone for an hour or two, tops...hopefully not long enough for anyone to worry. But, she'd been gone for nearly five hours.

Looking up at the sky slowly, trying to find the sun throughout the trees. She couldn't see it, but it was slowly becoming twilight as the sky was getting darker very slowly.

"Well, what do we have here?" she heard a deep voice behind her say, making her twirl around quickly, astonished that she had not caught the scent of someone else to begin with. Of course, she was in a panic mode and scared already, this stranger in front of her only made her more afraid, making her ears twitch and flatten on her head as a growl rose in her throat, almost trying to mimic her father to intimidate the man standing there.

"Ohh, its only a pup. But a hanyou pup...mmm, you'll be lovely for dinner." the man behind her said. She could tell instantly that he was a full demon by his smell. What stood behind her was a wolf demon. He was very large (comparatively to her, anyway), with short black hair and red eyes, his fangs were showing with his grin. His usual wolf tribe demon armor showed off the muscles of his arms and legs. But, the color of his fur indicated that he was not apart of Kouga's tribe. His fur was darker, more of a black color.

She tried not to show fear, she only growled at the demon in front of her, bearing her own little fangs. "You better not! My otou will be mad..." she said with a growl. While she tried not to show her fear, her scent reeked of fear.

Her statement only made the wolf chuckle, looking down at her. "Oh really? Well, little hanyou, your otou isn't around, now is he? If he cared about you, he would be around. Of course, you're only a half breed. What youkai in his right mind would care for the likes of you?"

His words hurt her a little, but she knew that wasn't true. She'd been out wandering when she shouldn't have. Her father had no idea where she was, and probably wasn't even back to the village yet to find out she was missing.

The man went out to grab the child, but another voice stopped him. "Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?! This is _my_ land, _my _territory, and we do _not_ attack or eat humans here! Even half humans!"

The voice of the second man made Tamako's eyes avert from the one trying to hurt her, looking up at the other demon just a bit away from him. This demon was also a wolf demon, but different. He had brown fur, his brown tail flicking a little. And his long brown hair was tied up into a tight pony tail. His cerulean eyes focused on the demon in front of him, Tamako blinked a little and blushed slowly. She figured, this demon was the safer of the two to be around.

"Bah, you are not the pups father, so why would you care for a no good half breed?" the first demon asked.

The second only shook his head. "I don't know the pup, but, this is my territory, and you are treading in dangerous waters, Yuji. Get the hell off my land before I kick your ass." he said with a growl.

"Ahh, right. You were infatuated with a dead human miko, weren't you, Kouga? Thats weakness. Humans are weakness. This pup is weakness. Feed your own before you side with a no good half dog demon."

Shaking his head, Kouga looked up at Yuji slowly. "I. Don't. Care. Now stop pissing me off, got me? Or do you want my pack to tear you apart?"

This threat seemed to resonate with Yuji as he just growled. "Fine. But this is not over, Kouga."

And in that instant, he was gone.

Tamako stood shocked, almost afraid to say anything. Her eyes looked up at Kouga slowly, blinking a bit to him. Now that the one demon was gone...would this one hurt her instead? He'd said he didn't hurt humans...so was he one of the good demons her father told her about?

They stood there in silence for a minute before Kouga walked over to her, kneeling in front of her and looking at her face. "Hey there, kid. What are you doing out here all by yourself anyway?" he asked. Kagome had definitely made him softer, too, just the way she had done to Inuyasha. Well, not exactly the same way, but close enough. He'd loved the human girl, and still did in many ways. But he'd long ago given up on her coming back. It'd been five long years since the battle with Naraku, there was no way that she was coming back. Most people thought she'd died in the battle. And while he'd known that wasn't true, he couldn't help but admit that she _did_ in fact disappear seemingly into thin air.

Blinking slowly, Tamako gulped a little, looking at him. "I...I got lost. And...and my Otou went to another village for work and...and I don't know how far I went and...and I wanna go home." she said, pouting cutely up at the demon before her, hoping the same tactic that worked on her father would now work on him.

Sighing, Kouga nodded and flashed her a small smile. "Well here, let me take you home, okay? The woods is no place for a pup to be all by themselves. My name is Kouga, by the way. I'm not going to hurt you. Will you tell me your name?"

"T-T-Tamako..." she said slowly, wiping her eyes as she looked up at him.

Holding out his arm to her, he smiled softly. "Well Tamako, you're in good hands." he said. At first he wasn't even putting two and two together. There were plenty of dog demons around, there was no way this kid could be mutt-face's kid. At least, so he thought.

Feeling Tamako take his hand and come into an embrace, Kouga held her and picked her up as he stood, holding her onto his side, much like her father did. And in an instant, she felt safe in his strong arms.

Laying her head on his shoulder, looking up at his face, a small blush on her cheeks as she smiled. "Thank you Kouga." she whispered to him.

Starting to walk off in the direction of the nearest human village, figuring thats where she lived from the smell of her scent trail. He only walked. While he was still fast without his shikon jewel shards, he didn't want to scare the kid. "No problem. We don't hurt humans on my land. Especially miniature ones."

This made Tamako giggle, shaking her head. "I'mma be a big strong demon when I get big!" she declared.

Grinning a little. "Oh really? Well, I'll be sure to steer clear of the strong scary demon then."

"Noo, I won't be scary. I wanna be a nice demon. I wanna be a miko like my Okaa. But Otou doesn't like that idea."

The statement made Kouga blink a little. A miko like her mother? She couldn't be. "Who...who are your parents?" he asked curiously.

The question caught her off guard as she looked at Kouga. "My okaas name was Kagome. She's gone now though...I never really met her before, but everyone tells me how nice she was. And...my Otous name is Inuyasha. He protects the village just by the forest named after him."

Her answer made Kouga stop in his tracks, gripping the girl in his arm. Looking down at her, his cerulean eyes made contact with her golden speckled chocolate ones as she blinked in confusion. "Y..You're Kagome's child?" he asked in a stutter. Of course, why couldn't he see it before? Those were Kagome's eyes staring back at him. She had so much of Kagome's face in hers. And the ears atop of her head looked just like the mutts.

Nodding a little bit, Tamako blinked. "Uh...yeah." she said. Reaching inside her shirt slowly and taking out the golden locket that she wore with her parents pictures in it. Opening it and showing him slowly. "My Okaa and Otou." she declared.

Looking at the image in the locket, Kouga was at a loss for words. He knew Kagome would never just leave her child willingly. So, this meant she had survived the battle with Naraku, but died at some point after Tamako was born. That also meant that the mutt had been with his woman. A growl came up through his throat at that thought. But, he instantly silenced it at the smell of slight fear on the child.

"Y-Yeah...yeah, I knew your mom...a long time ago..." he said, sighing a bit.

Her face brightened with this comment. "You did?! Wow! My okaa knew a lotta people!"

"Yeah...she did. She was a very amazing woman." he said with a sigh. The past was the past, he might as well not dwell on it. He'd thought he'd gotten over Kagome years ago, anyway. Even still, he had yet to take another mate, or even to lay claim to a woman to be his mate. In the back of his mind he'd always waited for Kagome to come back and to be with him.

"Come on, we better get you home before your dad pisses his hakama." he stated.

Blinking a little, the child looked at him and tucked her locket away within her shirt, giggling a little. "Otou wouldn't do thaat. He shouldn't be back until the sun gets tooo...there." she said, pointing in the general area that her father had pointed earlier.

Looking up, he saw that the sun was getting close to that point, he nodded a bit. "Alright well...we'll get you back before the sun gets to there." he said, starting to run towards Kaede's village, though not at top speed.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sango hadn't instantly known that Tamako was gone. But, she did find out quickly around dinner time when the child wasn't there. And she was in a panic. What would happen when Inuyasha came back and Tamako wasn't there? He surely would flip out and use it as a reason never to leave the girls side. But she also had no idea what to do. She didn't know how long the girl had been missing, and she couldn't leave her own children by themselves to go look for her. So instead, she'd informed one of the village men about it, and a few went to go look in the surrounding woods for the missing child.

All she was left to do was wait. She just hoped they returned before Inuyasha did.

This was too much to hope for, though. Miroku and Inuyasha were already most of the way to the hut before the villagers found the girl. Walking through the village, he could sense something wasn't quite right. The way the villagers looked at him in sympathy and fear made him nervous. What in the hell were they looking at, anyway?

Arriving at Miroku and Sango's hut, Inuyasha looked forward, seeing Sango spring up quickly and rush to greet him.

"Oh Inuyasha! You're early! How was the extermination? Did everything go okay?" she asked, attempting to stall the hanyou from the inevitable.

Nodding slowly, looking at the slayer. "It went fine. How is Tamako? Did she behave?"

Gulping nervously, Sango glanced towards her husband slowly, almost trying to tell him something was wrong. "Uh...y-yeah...yeah she um...she's fine. She's...she's been a perfect angel all day..." she said.

Growling low in his throat, he took a sniff of the air, but he could not smell his daughters scent. Not too fresh anyway, it was at least hours old. "Sango...what in the hell is going on? First the villagers walk around me like I'm going to explode at any moment, and now you're lying to me. Where is Tamako?"

Looking at him, opening her mouth slowly to come up with an excuse, the look in the hanyous eyes told her that he did not want excuses. "Well...um...you see...I uh...I was inside and the girls were all out playing. The twins came back and Tamako wanted to stay out here and play in the grass. So I said fine fine, as long as she stayed there..." her voice trailing off.

"But...?" Inuyasha finished for her, a growl slowly starting to raise in his throat. "Where. The. _Fuck_. Is. She?" he demanded, almost becoming scary.

With a deep breath, Sango shook her head. "I..." she started to say, until she was interrupted.

"Otouuu!" Tamako's voice rang as she saw her father. She was still in Kouga's arms as he walked towards them. The sound of her voice made Sango sigh in relief, looking towards her. But, seeing Kouga...she knew that would not go well.

"Hey there, mutt-face." Kouga said with a grin as he walked over, holding Tamako to his side.

A louder growl came from his throat as Inuyasha looked to Kouga's smug grin, and seeing his daughter in the wolfs arms. "Kouga. Unhand my pup if you know whats good for you, wolf." he spat, resting his hand on the hilt of his Tetsusaiga. He would not hesitate to kill the wolf then and there.

But it was Tamako's voice that interrupted his thoughts. "Noo, stop Otou!" she said, looking at her father reaching for his sword. "Kouga saved me!" she beamed, hugging onto the wolf demon almost adoringly.

The growl was still in his throat as he looked at Tamako. "You. We will discuss this later, young lady."

"Aww, come now mutt, don't be so glum. The kid is actually really cute. Besides, good thing I was there to protect her while you were off doing kami knows what. Find another claimed human girl in some other human village, huh?" he asked, trying to provoke him a little.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha glared at Kouga, bearing his fangs. "No. Not like its your business. Now, unhand her this instant."

Tamako pouted. "Otou! Be nice!" she yelled at him, almost sounding like her mother. The reminder of Tamako's mother made Inuyasha stop in his tracks. He almost expected a 'SIT' to come from her lips. Sighing a little, he tried to compose himself and keep his anger in check as he walked up to the wolf, glaring into his eyes.

The smug look on Kouga's face only grew with Tamako's words. "Yea, mutt, be nice."

"And stop calling him that! Be nice too, Kouga." she demanded. The shock in the wolfs eyes caused a grin to come to Inuyasha's lips.

"Yeah, you be nice too, Kouga." Inuyasha repeated.

Kouga took in a deep breath and only smiled. "Alright." he said, looking at Tamako and rubbing her back. "But, you should go with your father, kiddo." he told her. Hearing her protest a little, it was the first time Inuyasha heard Tamako protest about having to come to him, which broke his heart a little bit.

But, before he could say anything, Kouga kissed his daughters cheek softly, smiling to her. "Don't worry, pretty girl. I'll come back to visit." he whispered to her, only igniting Inuyasha's anger even more.

Tamako smiled happily, looking at him. "Okay! If you promise." she said. Seeing him nod, he knelt to put her down and she ran up to her father. Reaching to take his hand and looking up at him, smiling.

Glancing back at Kouga just in time to see him wave and hear his "Take Care," and watch him take off. Tamako pouted a little. She'd instantly made a friend with Kouga.

It took a few minutes for Inuyasha to take a deep, calming breath and collect his thoughts to calm down. Looking down at Tamako slowly. "What did I tell you about wandering off?! You nearly gave me a heart attack. And poor Sango too. You apologize for running off." he said. He wanted to just scoop her up into his arms and hug her to death, but he knew he had to reprimand her for her actions. He had to be the responsible parent.

Tamako blinked and pouted. "I...I'm sorry Otou. I just wanted to go see the tree...and...and I got lost." she said, her ears drooping as she gave a sad look to her dad. Seeing him not budge, though, she looked up at Sango. "I...I'm sorry Sangochan. I didn't mean it..."

Sango only nodded slowly. "Thats alright, Tamako. I'm just glad you're safe. Next time, stay within the area of my hut, okay?" she warned. And when Tamako nodded, she looked at Inuyasha. "You better get her home. I bet its been a long, long day..." she said slowly.

Agreeing with her, Inuyasha took his daughters hand. "Alright. Come along."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Once they reached their hut, they walked inside. The walk to the hut had been very quiet, neither of them saying a word. Inuyasha was just trying to sort out his feelings, to figure out what to exactly...do about this. He could not let her go around in the woods by herself and think its okay.

Though, in the safety of their home, Inuyasha pointed to one of the seats by the fireplace. Seeing her sit down, he moved to sit next to her, his hands in his haori, looking down at his daughter. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Tamako blinked up at him, pouting. "I...I was bad, Otou. I...I shouldn't have gone...I'm sorry." she said, her ears lowering before looking up at him. "I won't do it again, I promise! I was just bored and.." she started

"Being bored does not mean you can run off into the woods!" Inuyasha interrupted. It was the first time he'd ever really raised his voice at his daughter. It wasn't quite yelling, but louder than he usually did, which still made her ears pin to her head.

"I...I-I know papa. Please...I sorry...I...I won't do it no more I promise." she said as she looked up at him.

Sighing a little, Inuyasha nodded. "You better. The woods around here are dangerous. What would have happened if Kouga hadn't showed up at the right time? Huh?" he asked. He hated to admit it, but the wolf did save his daughter, even if he wasn't exactly sure how he'd done it. Slowly reaching to bring Tamako into his lap, hugging her softly, resting his chin down on the top of her head.

"You cold have gotten hurt, or killed. Kami you're to much like your mother and me for your own good..." he whispered. It sounded like something he would have done, and her stubbornness came from both himself and Kagome. Rubbing her back slowly, he closed his eyes. "I could have lost you.."

Looking at her father as she sat in his lap, moving to cuddle into his chest. "I'm sorry Otou. I won't do it again." she promised again, looking up at him, seeing his soft nod.

"Can...Can Kouga come and visit sometimes, Otou? I like Kouga...he's so nice. We...we played I Spy while he brought me home. And he saved me from an evil demon that was gunna hurt me." she said, feeling her cheeks heat up in a soft blush.

Looking at his daughter, he blinked, sighing. "Kouga and I aren't exactly...friends. So I don't know..." he started to say.

"Pleaaase? Please Otou? I like Kouga! He's my friend." she declared.

Glancing at her a little, seeing the look on his face. What harm could it really do? The wolf hadn't ever really harmed Kagome or anyone else, he was just a little...over excited, too excited for his liking.

"Fine. I suppose thats fine. Just keep the wolf in line, got me?"

Giggling, Tamako nodded. "Okay Otou." she said.

Sudden realization dawned on her as she looked up at him, smiling. "Otouu...whats my surprise?!" she asked happily.

"I don't know if I should give it to you now...you weren't a good girl for Sango..." he started. But, seeing her face starting to curl into a frown, he smiled to her. "But, here it is." he said. Slowly taking a small cloth wrapped package from his haori and offering it to her. Once she took it, he kissed her head slowly, rubbing her back lightly, watching her open it.

"Oohh thank you Otouu!" she said happily before she looked down at the package. Slowly starting to open it carefully. What was wrapped in the small bundle was a comb that was meant to put in a girls hair when it was up. It had three pins and the decorative part fanned out like a japanese fan. It was black and on the fan part it had small intricate flowers etched into the comb, and colored in whites, golds and reds. Along the top of the comb were several pearls as well.

A smile formed over her lips as her eyes lit up. "Its so pretty, Otou!" she said, looking up at him and hugging him tightly, which made him smile.

Nodding a little. "It is. I thought of you when I saw it. The villagers insisted I bring it to my lovely daughter in thanks for helping them. See? Some people can be very nice." he said. Taking the comb from her and gently bringing her hair up, using the comb to push through it to keep it held up, smiling. "Beautiful." he said to her.

He wanted to give her nice things like these all the times. His mother had grown up in nobility, and he wanted his daughter to grow up like that as well. Even if he knew he couldn't always provide it for her, he knew the villages he saved were more than happy to provide some goods and money for their services, and the monk always seemed to get extra things. While he didn't think to take advantage of the village, the small comb he had acquired had been worth the look in his daughters eyes.

He would give her everything in his power. He knew that.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Welllll, I decided how I wanted to bring Kouga in! :-D. Kouga to the rescue! Such a hero lol.

Also, this chapter I think is quite a bit longer than the rest. There was just so much I wanted to do in this! I hope you've enjoyed!


	9. Tamako's First Crush

Chapter 9: Tamako's First Crush

Ever since Kouga had saved Tamako, Inuyasha had gotten no peace when it concerned the wolf demon. Tamako talked about it almost constantly, and he hated it. He disliked the wolf, and it was obvious as the sound of Kougas name coming from his daughters lips nearly made him see red every time.

Part of it was jealousy. How dare Tamako see the wolf as capable of taking care of her just as much as him! He'd thought he was done with the wolf once Naraku was defeated. In fact, he hadn't seen Kouga since before the final battle with Naraku. And he was perfectly okay with not having that smug wolf demon sniffing around him and his friends, especially his daughter.

_At least the mangy wolf hasn't tried claiming her like he did with Kagome. I'd rip his throat out._ Inuyasha thought, a small grin coming over his face at the idea of finally being able to rip the wolfs throat out.

But also, ever since that day, Kouga had come by more often, at lest once every seven days. He never let the two out of his sight though, and he forced himself to be content with Kouga hanging around every once in a while. Even though he'd warned the wolf not to make a habit of it, he seemed to.

It'd been two months since that day. Tamako was almost five years old now. In just four more months, she'd be five. It was going by all too fast for the hanyou, watching his daughter get bigger and become very adapt to her surroundings in this era, just like she'd always belonged here to begin with.

All in all, today was proving to be a very peaceful day. Kouga had last visited the day before last, and knowing the wolf usually took at least seven days in-between visits, he didn't expect the wolf to show his face around here. The weather was also gorgeous too. It was just the ending of summer, fall was starting to show its face, and the weather was getting quite nice.

Standing just outside the hut, Inuyasha was skinning and cleaning the rabbit he'd caught for dinner on a table he'd made to the side of the hut to do such a thing on, while Tamako ran around playing just a few yards from him. When, all of a sudden, a scent caught his attention, making him growl slowly.

It was Tamako's voice that spoke his thoughts. "Kouga-kun!" she squealed happily upon smelling the wolfs scent herself. And within a few moments Kouga came from the trees, smiling.

"Hey! Thats right, kid. You're getting good at that." he said, glancing towards Inuyasha and grinning to him. "Hey there, mutt-face."

Inuyasha only nodded to him a bit, sitting his catch down on the table and brushing his claws off on the towel that hung just by. "Well, if it isn't the mangy wolf. What'd you come here for? Huh? You here to bother us again?"

This comment brought a small pout and glare from his daughter, causing him to blink before Tamako looked up to Kouga. Quickly running up to him as he knelt down to give her a hug. Running into his arms, she hugged him around his neck tightly, looking at his face with a smile.

"You're always welcome here, Kouga-kun." she told him as she held onto him.

This made Kouga grin a little. "Yeah, see mutt-face, I'm always welcome."

"No more name calling!" Tamako demanded. "Both of you. Stop name calling, its not nice." she declared.

Blinking at his daughters demand, looking at her. "Hey! Who is the parent here?" he asked. But, the look in his daughters eyes made him know she meant business. Sighing a little. "Fine. Around you, no name calling."

Kouga blinked at the demand, instead just nodding slowly. "Alright. No name calling. Promise." he said, flashing her a smile. He liked being around the little girl, she reminded him so much of Kagome, and she was so sweet. It was hard not to instantly love the girl, just like everyone else who had actually gotten to know her.

"Good." she said with a smile, moving to take Kouga's hand. "Kougaa, I made a picture! You wanna come see it?" she asked, lightly tugging on his hand towards the hut.

Shaking his head a little. "A bit later, okay? Come on, you wanna go for a run?" he asked. Turning his back to her, glancing back at her a little.

Tamako's eyes lit up as she nodded quickly. "Yeah!" she squealed, quickly moving to jump onto the wolfs back, feeling Kouga pick her up in his arms.

Though, in an instant Inuyasha was in front of Kouga, glaring at the wolf. "No. You are _not_ taking my daughter anywhere. I refuse."

A grin crossed Kougas lips as he looked at him. "Whats the matter? She wants to go. I can protect her way better than you can. So out of the way."

Sighing, Tamako looked up at her fathers angry face. "Otou please? I'll be home for dinner. Please Otou? It'll be fun! Kouga runs fast! You do too but you never take me. I wanna go." she said, showing him her soft pout.

His hands were gripping into tight fists as he glared at Kouga. No, Inuyasha did not trust Kouga at all with his daughter. He did not want them to go. "You will never be able to protect her like I can. And so help me, if ANYTHING happens to her, I will have your head, wolf boy."

Kouga shrugged a little. "Come now, would I ever let harm come to Kagome's child?" he asked. The mention of Kagome seemed to hurt Inuyasha a bit. And in his slightly shocked state, Kouga walked around him and instantly took off into the woods where he'd come.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

They ran for several minutes in silence. Tamako was taking in the scenery. She loved the prettiness of the woods in this time. She'd never been in the woods in the future. But here, they lived in the woods, and she loved it. It almost felt like she belonged here. And she knew she did.

Looking up, she saw the waterfall they were just by, smiling slowly. "Oohh Kouga look! Can we go over there?" she asked. Instead of verbally answering her, he just nodded an ran towards the waterfall. Stopping just at the bottom of the water fall, watching as the water splashed down into the pool below, the mist coming off the water.

Smiling as Tamako looked at it, hugging Kouga around his neck. "Its so pretty. Otou never lets me come this close. It kinda looks like rainbows." she said, leaning her chin on Kouga's shoulder.

Kouga nodded slowly. "It is. I live by a waterfall. My cave is just by one."

"You do? Thats cool! You live in a cave and not a hut?" she asked.

Glancing back at her, Kouga nodded. "Yeah. Wolf demons don't live in huts. We live in big caves all together. My whole pack lives there."

"Your pack? They belong to you?"

Smiling as he nodded again. "Yeah, I'm the leader of the pack, they all listen to me."

"Wooow thats cool!" she said happily. Leaning her chin more on his shoulder, her chin resting on his skin just before his shoulder pad, looking forward at the waterfall.

Looking towards his face again slowly, blinking a little. "Kouga...are you only friends with me because you liked my Okaa?" she asked. She'd heard her father yell it at him at one point in time, and it bugged her. But she didn't want to ask such a thing around her father.

The question made him blink and look back at her, shaking his head. "No. I mean, I liked your mother a lot, yeah. And you're almost just like her. But, no Tamako. I don't just like you because of your mom. Where would you get such a thought?"

She shrugged, looking up at him. "I heard Otou say that. He doesn't like you. And you don't like him. Why are you two so mean to each other all the time?"

Kouga shrugged a little. "Not really. We both liked your Okaa and disagreed about a lot of things. We didn't really ever get along." he said, looking forward. "Hey, you know...you told me your birthday is coming up. Soo, I came back to give you something." he said. Reaching within his armor to take out a small box, offering it to her.

Her eyes lit up with the surprise, looking at it. Shifting on his back still as she reached to take it. Opening the box, inside was a small bracelet that would fit her wrist. It was made of small beads that were varying in shades of purple. Her ears peaked up as her eyes brightened, quickly moving to put it on around her wrist happily.

Chuckling a bit at her reaction. "Like it?"

Nodding to him, she hugged him tightly. "Yes! Thank you Kouga-kun." she said in a cheerful voice, looking up at him. "Are you gunna come see me on my birthday?" she asked.

Glancing at her face, he nodded a bit. "If you'd like."

She nodded back in response. "I would." she said, hugging him happily, leaning her head against the side of his neck.

"We better get heading back before your pops has a heart attack." he said, chuckling a bit.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

After they'd returned, Kouga stayed for a bit with Tamako hanging all over him, until finally he had to leave, which made Inuyasha pretty grateful.

Sitting at dinner, he'd made a very simple dinner just like always. It was just the two of them that night, so it was rice with fire roasted rabbit. It was all quiet as they ate their food for the moment. But, Tamako slowly looked up at her father, swallowing what was in her mouth.

"Otou..can I ask you something?" she asked.

Inuyasha blinked at his daughter, nodding. "Of course. You usually don't ask permission to ask a question...you usually just...ask. So, whats the matter?" he asked.

Pouting a little, looking down at her bowl that still had some rice and rabbit in it. Moving her chop sticks along the rice, playing with it a little. "Well...why don't you like Kouga?"

Blinking at the random question, he shrugged. "We just don't get along. Never have." he said, not really wanting to tell everything about why he didn't like Kouga. Tamako was still too young to understand such things, he thought.

"Yeah well...I like Kouga." she said, looking down at her rice.

Nodding to her. "I know." he said. He could already tell she liked playing around with Kouga by the river. And, while he didn't like the wolf, for the moment he was willing to swallow his pride a little so his daughter could have fun.

Shaking her head quickly, a blush forming on her little cheeks. "Nooo otou! i like like him. He's nice...he gave me a present today. And...and I like him." she muttered softly, chewing on her bottom lip gently. She didn't have a mother to talk to about things like boys, so, she figured her father would want to hear it.

Hearing the words coming from her lips, his eyes widened as he growled. "No, no you don't. Enough Tamako. You're not playing with Kouga anymore." he said in an instant, looking down at her. No, he did not want to hear about his daughter liking boys. Especially Kouga. "You do not like that mangy wolf. One, he's too old for you. Two, he's a _wolf_. Three, he pisses me off. And four, because I said so!" he said instantly.

Looking up at him with her eyes wide at how upset he seemed to get. Pouting and sniffling a little. "I can like who I want, Otou! You can't tell me I can't!" she yelled right back at him, slamming her bowl down on the wood floor in front of her. The move instantly reminded him of Kagome's feistiness.

"What did you just say to me, young lady? I am your father, you will listen to what I say."

Shaking her head quickly, her eyes moved up to meet his. "But you can't tell me who to like!" she said, pouting and standing up. "I hate your guts!" she yelled at him, storming off into her room.

Those three little words...he'd remembered when Kagome yelled them at him. And, as much as it broke his heart then, it hurt just as much now. She hated him? Sighing and putting his bowl down, standing up and walking to her room, knocking on the doorframe. "Tamako...come on back out here."

"No! Go away. I hate you!" she yelled from inside her room. He could hear the sniffling and smell the saltiness of her tears.

Great, now what had he done? She was crying.

"Please?" he asked, his ears lowering. He wished she'd stop saying she hated him.

"No no no! Go away! You're mean and I hate you!" she yelled loudly to him.

He'd understood that raising a girl would be hard. But, he didn't think he had to worry about boys for years now. Sighing a little, he had no idea what to do now.

_Kami, Kagome would know..._ he thought. Sure, she would. But then again..wouldn't another woman know? Thinking for a minute before he moved away from the door and headed outside. He'd only be gone for a few minutes, so he wasn't worried.

Running quickly to Sango and Miroku's hut. He desperately needed help with this. Tamako was crying and yelling about how she hated him, and it broke his heart each time she said those words. It'd been three times she yelled it at him, he was counting.

Coming up to the hut within a matter of minutes, knocking on the door before peaking in, looking at the family. "Sango...can I borrow you for a minute?" he asked.

Sango looked up from where she sat, blinking and nodding. "Of course Inuyasha." she said. Handing her son to Miroku, looking at him and smiling. "Watch the kids for a minute dear." she said. Standing up and moving outside the hut, looking at Inuyasha. "Whats the matter? You look upset." she asked.

He nodded to her, sighing. "Can you...come help? T-Tamako...she's mad at me and she won't talk to me. I um...I think...she needs a woman to talk to." he said slowly.

Confused, Sango could only nod. "Alright. Lead the way." she said.

Following the hanyou back to the hut, he seemed to be in a hurry. Obviously he'd left Tamako alone. And once they'd gotten to the hut, Inuyasha only motioned Sango to the sounds of crying coming from Tamako's room.

Sighing, Sango shot him a glare. "What did you do?"

Shrugging to her slowly. "Nothing..."

"I highly doubt that." she said as she walked to the bedroom door. Knocking on it slowly and walking in, looking at Tamako sitting on her futon, crying.

"Aww, Tamako-chan. Why are you crying?" she asked, moving to sit down next to her. Feeling Tamako quickly push into her, hugging her tightly and hiding her face on Sango's chest.

The older demon slayer smiled, hugging Tamako and bringing her into her lap. "Shh, shh, there there. Would you tell me whats going on?" she asked. When Tamako sat up a little, Sango reached to wipe her tears from her cheeks, looking down at her.

Tamako sniffled, cuddling into Sango's chest and looking down. "O-Otou is mean and I hate him."

_Four._ Inuyasha thought as he sat just outside the room.

Sango shook her head. "You do not hate your father honey. You're just upset. I'm sure your dad does not like to hear you say something like that." she told the young girl, running her fingers through her hair. "But, why are you mad at him? What did he do?"

Cuddling up to her chest, Tamako took in a deep breath as she blushed. "I...I told him that I like Kouga. And he got all mad and started to get loud and I yelled right back and...and he said I'm not allowed to like Kouga. But...but I do..." she said, looking up at Sango.

"Ohhh, I get it now. Hey, you can like whoever you want, okay? But, your dad isn't going to like it. No matter who it is." she said, smiling slowly. "So...you've got a crush on Kouga. Thats cute. You can like Kouga if you want to. I was about your age when I had the biggest crush on one of the slayers in my village. I remember him too...he was so handsome and so strong. His name was Shiro, and he was one of the top slayers." she said, holding Tamako in her arms, looking down at her.

"R-Really? I can like who I want? Why won't otou like it?" she asked.

Sango shrugged. "Its a dad thing. You are his little girl, and nobody is good enough for you. My father thought the same thing about me." she said. Sighing a little and looking at her. "You know...I didn't have a mom for a long time either. She died when I was really young, bringing my brother into this world. I get girl talk can be very hard with men. So...you can always come talk to me about boys or anything you want." she said, smiling to her.

Tamako just smiled, looking up at her and wiping her eyes. "Really?"

Sango nodded. "Really."

Cuddling up to her, Tamako finished wiping her eyes, sniffling a little. "I can really like Kouga?"

"Yes, you can like whoever you want." Sango affirmed, looking down at her. "But, I think you owe your father an apology. I'm not sure what happened, but he looks really upset. Just...remember, he's the only father you've got. And you're the only daughter he's got. He just wants to protect you, and that means even from heart break. Because, crushes usually do not turn out to much other than that. He'll learn that he can't protect you from everything. Until that point, he is still your father."

Tamako's ears lowered as she nodded, wiping her eyes slowly as she sniffled. "Oh..." she started to say, figuring out what might have happened. Slowly moving to stand up and walking out of her bedroom towards the main room, looking up at her father.

Inuyasha sat there, pretending as though he weren't listening, but he was. How dare Sango give her permission to like Kouga? He was almost furious, but he tried to hide it. That last part had been very true. He just wanted to protect his daughter. But, he sat there with his eyes looking into the fire, letting Tamako make the next move.

Quietly Tamako walked up to her father, looking up at his face and chewing on her bottom lip. "Otou?" she asked. But, he didn't look at her. Was he that mad? Sighing a bit as she climbed up into his laps, forcing his arms open so they held her, looking up at him. "I...I'm sorry I said I hated you. I...I don't hate you Otou. I love you. But...but I like Kouga...and..and I wanna like who I wanna like. I'm a big girl."

Inuyasha looked down at his daughter when she wormed her way into his arms. Shaking his head and hugging her tightly, leaning his chin down onto her head. "Yeah yeah I know you're a big girl. But you're just too damn big for me." he said, rubbing her arm slowly, looking down at her. "You better not hate me. Don't ever say that again, okay? Your...your mom said that to me once..." he said, his ears lowering as he leaned close to her, gripping her gently. His mind flashed back to that day...the day that Kagome had saved Kikyou from the miasma, and afterwords she had said how she hated his guts. It tore his heart out. Just the way Tamako had just done.

"Really? Okaa said she hated you?"

Nodding to her, looking down at her. "Yeah. It was after a dumb thing. She was upset because she thought I would choose someone else over her. It was all a confusing time...I'll tell you about it when you're older. Promise. But...she said she hated my guts, and was so upset with me. It...it hurt, more than anything else. She didn't mean it. She didn't hate me." he said, looking at her face. "I'd hope you wouldn't hate me either..." he said.

Shaking her head as she looked up at him. "I was just mad Otou. I don't hate you." she said, resting her cheek on his chest, moving her fingers to play with his haori sleeve on the arm that was around her. "I can never hate you. But you made me sooo mad." she said.

Smiling softly to her, he nodded. "I know. But, I really don't want you liking Kouga. So...no more talk about liking some guy, or crush or whatever?"

Tamako pouted, shrugging. "We'll see." she said. Snuggling into his chest, sighing a little. "I'm sleepy..." she said. It'd been such a long day.

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright. Lets get you ready for bed." he agreed.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Another chapter up quickly after the last! :-). This is probably going to turn into a verrry long story haha. And, don't worry, Sesshoumaru's entrance is coming soon! I was going to do it earlier, before Kouga's, however I got that genius idea about bringing Kouga in. I have a plan for Sesshoumaru meeting his niece, I promise!

And, I'm not too certain what happened to Sango and Kohaku's mother in the anime. So, I made up that story. I also thought it'd be good for Sango and Tamako to bond through sharing a similar thing of not having a mother.


	10. In comes Sesshoumaru!

Chapter 10: In comes Sesshoumaru!

Darkness surrounded him as he fought demon after demon. Inuyasha held onto his Tetsusaiga, gripping it tightly as he looked around in the darkness. His golden eyes looked up, seeing a point of pink light. His tetsusaiga pulsed in his fingers. Gripping it tightly in one hand, looking at his sword as the blade turned into a flushed black, the Meido Tetsusaiga.

"What...what're you trying to tell me?" he asked, looking up at the pink light. "Am I supposed to cut that?"

Almost as though it were answering his question, he gripped it in both hands. "MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!" he yelled as he slashed his sword, cutting through the pink line of light in front of him. Quickly rushing towards the tear in space, moving through it, through the point of light in the darkness.

Once he made it through, in an instant he was face-to-face to one he'd never thought he'd see again. Those chocolate eyes that he loved so much. The features that looked like Kikyou, but didn't at the same time. Gripping his swords handle tightly as he stared into her chocolate eyes.

"K-K-Kagome?" he asked slowly, his eyes going wide. Quickly his arm went around her waist, bringing her frame close to his body in a gentle hug, burying his nose within her hair. "Kagome.." he said again, smiling a little.

"Inuyasha..." her voice whispered, looking up at him. "Save. Me." she muttered slowly.

Blinking a little, he held her tighter. "From what? I'll do anything, just tell me." he insisted.

"Please." her voice groaned.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sitting up quickly, Inuyasha gasped, sweat dribbling down the side of his face as he looked around, wide-eyed. He was drenched in sweat, panting, breathing hard, his heart racing a mile a minute. Had that really been a dream? But she felt so real, she smelled so real.

Shaking his head, he rubbed his eyes a little. Her words sounded in his head. Save her? Save her from what? He didn't understand at all. It'd only been a dream though, right? Looking down and seeing Tamako still fast asleep in her futon, he moved to stand up. Walking out of the room and then outside, looking around. The sun was just barely up. Well, it was breakfast time.

Gathering some of the fire wood, he started the fire in the fire pit in the livingroom of their hut before grabbing a pot. Making his way down to the river to gather the water he'd need for breakfast. Kneeling down, letting the water pool into the pot he held, his eyes closed halfway, his dream stuck on his mind.

Taking in a breath, he caught an unmistakable scent and just sighed. "Sesshoumaru, I am not in the mood today." he said, standing up and glancing back at his older brother who stood just behind him. Before Tamako had gotten there, Sesshoumaru had always been coming to the village to visit Rin, bring her various gifts, and try to goat him into a battle. Usually he fell for it, but today he didn't feel like it. Besides, with Tamako there now, he really didn't want to fight on their front lawn.

The older demon that stood before him just stared at him with cold, unfeeling eyes. While Rin had done wonders on Sesshoumaru's attitude, but he was still the same cold man he'd always been.

"So, what is it you want?" Inuyasha asked harshly, holding his pot. "I have to go make breakfast. And you are not staying." he said. Tamako had yet to meet Sesshoumaru, and he wasn't looking forward to that meeting. His older brother was a bit better because of Rin, yeah, but it was still Sesshoumaru.

"I've come here to see Rin." was the demons only words.

Rolling his eyes, looking up at his brother. "Keh, then what the hell you out here bothering me for?"

Sesshoumaru looked at him for a moment before he responded. "You have yet to prove you are worthy of fathers sword." Though, Sesshoumaru had made that decision a long time ago, that he indeed had proved his worthiness. He would never tell his brother the truth of why he came to challenge him. To keep him on his toes, keep him and his sword practiced. The lower demons that his brother had taken down in villages around him were no real challenge, and he did not want his half-brother to become rusty. Not that he would tell Inuyasha this.

"Baka, I am not fighting you today. I'm busy. Get the hell away from my hut now." he said, walking past his brother and towards the hut.

"Is it because of the pup inside?" Sesshoumaru asked. Yes, he'd smelled Tamako's scent before he'd even come here. He wasn't sure who she was, and why his brother was harboring a child. "Did you take pity on another hanyou?" he asked.

Glancing up to Sesshoumaru, a growl raising in his throat. "That is none of your business. Like I said, get the hell away from my hut. You will not goad me into a fight today." he insisted, stopping just outside the hut door.

Hearing a stirring inside of the hut, he glanced towards it. _Fuck, she's waking up..._

"Look, I'm not concerned with you right now, okay? Just leave me be. Go see Rin, she'll be glad to see you." Inuyasha said, trying to hide the panic raising within him as he heard tiny footsteps making their way towards the door.

"Otouu?" Tamako's small voice called out as she walked to the door. She'd woken up soon after she felt her father wasn't there. Walking to the door, pushing it open and looking up at Inuyasha, rubbing her eyes slowly. She was still in her night kimono that was white and loose on her so she was comfortable to sleep in. Walking up to her father, reaching her hands up to him. "Otou sleepy time." she murmured slowly.

Inuyasha looked down at her quickly, shaking his head. "Go back inside, now." he whispered to her. Though, seeing her reach up for him, and her fingers only wiggle around when he'd told her to go back inside, he sighed. Leaning to pick her up, leaning her against his side slowly and looking back at Sesshoumaru. Well, ready or not.

Still being half asleep, Tamako rested her head on her fathers shoulder sleepily, cuddling up close to him and yawning, wiping her eyes. Looking up at the other man, she blinked a little. "Who is that Otou?" she whispered. He smelled like a demon, but his scent was somewhat like her fathers, and somewhat not at the same time. She was confused.

Sesshoumaru's eyes rested on the girl as soon as she exited the hut. Seeing the dog ears atop of her head, the specs of gold in her otherwise chocolate eyes, he blinked just slowly. His eyes turned to focus on Inuyasha slowly, awaiting for his answer to the girls question.

"Thats...Sesshoumaru. He's here to see Rin." he said, not quite wanting to introduce him as his brother.

Tamako looked up at Sesshoumaru slowly, blinking to him. "Sess-hou-maru?" she asked softly as her father held her close to his side. "Ohhh! Sesshoumaru! Rin-chan told me about you! She says you come visit her and bring her nice things." she said happily. Rubbing her eyes a little before looking at her father. "Otou, is Sesshoumaru-sama staying for breakfast?" she asked.

The instant sort of invitation that his daughter gave his brother made him growl, shaking his head. "No, he's not." he said, glaring towards his brother. "Are you?"

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms across his chest, looking at the young girl. "Ah, so, Inuyasha...you had a pup. Where is the pups mother?" he asked.

Inuyasha's ears lowered, shaking his head. "Gone. Her mother was Kagome." he informed his brother. He'd already figured out that Tamako was his daughter, there was no harm in telling him who her mother was.

Looking from his brother to Tamako slowly. "Ah, so the priestess's child..." he said slowly.

Tamako smiled to him slowly. "My name is Tamako! Won't you stay for breakfast? Please?" she asked sweetly, giving her same puppy dog eyes that everyone else usually melted to.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Stop Tamako, the ice prince over there won't-" he started to say.

But, Sesshoumaru's voice interrupted him. "Fine. I'll stay." he said, looking up at his brother.

That shocked him as Inuyasha glared towards the older demon. "The fuck? Did you pull the stick out of your ass or something?" he asked.

Tamako blinked a little. "How'd a stick get in his ass, Otou?" she asked innocently.

"Tamako! Ass is a bad word, don't say that. Its...a um...expression. Yeah thats what it is, an expression." he said. Sitting her down on her feet and looking down at her. "Why don't you go get dressed?" he asked.

The girl nodded to him and ran into the hut before he looked up at his brother. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why don't you go visit Rin and leave us alone?" he asked.

"Why, Inuyasha, if that girl is a friend of Rins, I must know her as well, correct?" he asked.

Growling, he glared at his brother. "No, not correct. You can come and have breakfast, because she wants you to. But so help me, if you try anything...you'll wish you hadn't." he said. Turning to walk into the hut, letting the door fall shut behind him before moving to the fire pit, starting to put the rice on to cook.

Sesshoumaru was only a few steps behind him, his eyes looking around at the inside of the hut. Inuyasha had his hut for years, but he had never been inside before now. It was quite small, pretty modest.

After she had dressed, Tamako ran out of her room, looking up at them and smiling. Reaching to take Sesshoumaru's hand slowly. "Come on, I'll show you my room!" she said happily, starting to pull the older demon with her.

To Inuyasha's surprise, Sesshoumaru walked with her as she tugged on his hand. _Keh, must be getting softer than I thought._

Walking into the bedroom, Sesshoumaru looked down at the messed up futon on the floor and then around a little. Tamako just smiled up at him. "I like my room. Its mine. Otou sleeps here sometimes too." she said, looking up at him. "You look a lot like Otou...you smell like him too. Only a little." she observed.

Nodding to the girl a little. "We have the same father, but not the same mother." he answered the girl.

Realization hit her eyes as she held onto the demons hand, looking up at him. "Ooohh! You're my uncle!" she said, smiling a little to him. "Rin-chan didn't tell me that! Why don't you come around more? I've been here a while and only heard Rin-chan talk about you."

"We are _not_ that close, Inuyasha and I." he said.

"Why not?"

"We are not full blood." he explained.

Tamako shrugged. "But you're brothers. You should be close. I'd love to have a brother! That'd be cool."

Shaking his head, the demon looked down at her. "I do not harbor those sorts of feelings." he said. Though, he had come to actually care more about his brother than he ever had in his life. He still would not admit that to anyone.

Sighing, she pouted a little. "But Uncle Sesshy...it'll be fun to have a brother for you, and you can be around me and Rin more too." she said, squeezing his hand a little bit.

"Things do not work that way." he answered. Lightly pulling on her hand and bringing her outside of the room and back into the main room. He hadn't even reacted when she called him Uncle Sesshy. Anyone else, he probably would have reprimanded for addressing him like that.

Letting go of her hand once they came out, but she did not let go of his. Tugging him to sit down, he actually followed her command, having a seat by the fire.

His brothers whole demeanor was strange to Inuyasha. He seemed to actually like sitting there. Never did he think that Sesshoumaru would willingly be sitting in his home, with his family to have a meal. He even knew that he didn't usually really eat around anyone.

It was pretty awkward, sitting there, getting breakfast ready and dishing out a bowl to his elder brother and daughter. Once the food was cooked and they each had some, Inuyasha sat back, shooting a soft glare towards his brother as they ate quietly. Well, almost quietly.

Tamako ate at her food, humming softly to herself before looking up at Sesshoumaru. "Uncle Sesshy. Who is your Okaa? You said you and my papa had a different okaa...so who is yours?"

Sesshoumaru shot a glance towards his niece. Inuyasha almost choked on his food when he heard his daughter call his brother that. Glancing to his brother, narrowing his eyes a little as he watched him.

The only flinch Sesshoumaru gave to the name was widen his eyes a little. Otherwise, he was his usual silent, cold looking self. "My mother is a full dog demon. Inuyasha's mother was a human woman." he answered, shooting a glance towards Inuyasha.

Growling at his brother slowly. "Sesshoumaru, shut the hell up about my mother, hear me?" he growled.

"Now now, Inuyasha, I was simply comparing the status of them. A human woman could not out due a full fledged dog demon."

"The hell they can't!" Inuyasha yelled, instantly getting insulted. "You will not come in to _my _house and fill _my _daughters head with such nonsense! You realize her mother was human, don't you? Or do you not give a fuck?"

Glancing at his niece slowly, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slowly. "Yes, but her mother was a priestess. Quite different from a normal human woman, wouldn't you agree?"

"Keh, I agree that you're an asshole and that you should get out of my hut."

Tamako pouted slowly. "Stop it!" she said, standing up in one fluid motion, looking at her father. "You! Apologize for calling your brother those names! Thats not nice, Otou." she said, looking at Sesshoumaru. "And you! Stop being mean about Otou's mama." she said, actually sounding the more adult of the three even though she was the youngest.

Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes wide. "Tamako..." he said slowly. It so seemed like something Kagome would do. Shaking his head and looking away. "Him and me will never see eye to eye on things. You're wasting your time on him." he said.

Sesshoumaru, however, was impressed with the childs boldness to come right out and yell at the two of them. Chuckling a little. "Why, Inuyasha, I would venture to say that your child knows more wisdom than you do."

Shaking his head, Inuyasha growled. "Thats it. Get out. Now. I am tired of it. You come here and goad me into fights all of the time, which I refuse to participate in. Just go and see Rin and be on your way." he said, resting his bowl down as he stood up, walking to the hut door and opening it, looking back at his brother. "And...you speak so lowly of humans, but, you yourself should not speak for the fact that you harbor feelings for a human yourself." he said.

Sesshoumaru watched him before slowly starting to move to stand up. But, feeling a small body hug him, he paused, his eyes widening a bit. Nobody really ever dared to touch him, and it made him growl just slightly, looking down at the girl.

Tamako had, indeed gotten up and hugged her uncle tightly, looking up at his face. "Please...please get along with my Otou." she said slowly. "You...you only have one chance at being brothers." she whispered to him, leaning and kissing her uncles cheek softly with a smile before she leaned to let go of him.

The whole encounter made Sesshoumaru stay still, half on one knee as he'd gone to get up, looking at her. Still, he was not one to show too much emotion, as he just allowed the young child to hug him before he moved up to his feet, starting to walk to the door that Inuyasha held for him. Glancing to his younger brother, the older demon nodded to him. "That pup has guts, Inuyasha. See to her safety, would you?" he asked.

The question caught him off guard as he blinked. "Keh, of course I'm going to keep her safe, she's my pup after all." he said. Glancing over, his brother was already walking out and disappearing into the forest towards the village to see Rin.

A sigh came from Inuyasha's lips as he let the door go, walking over and taking the bowls off of the floor and looking down at Tamako. "You need to stop inviting people into this hut. Sesshoumaru is my brother, yes, but we are definitely not close, nor will we ever be." he told her before taking the bowls to start cleaning up from breakfast.

"So? You can still be nice. I like him too. He looks all cold and mean when you first look at him...but I betcha he's really nice inside. Just...nobody taught him to be nice, y'know?" she asked innocently, looking at the fire. "The way Rin-chan talks all the time about him makes me think that. If Rin-chan likes him, he couldn't be all bad, could he? Rin-chan wouldn't like someone that much who isn't a good person here." she said, holding her hand over her heart. "Besides, I bet he likes humans more than he lets on. He takes care of Rin-chan, always bringing her pretty gifts and nice things..."

Glancing at her, he shook his head. "Yeah well, I'll believe it when I see it." was his only answer.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: There you have it, folks! The long-awaited chapter of Sesshoumaru meeting his niece. :-). I hope you enjoyed it! I will bring him back eventually, one day haha.


	11. Unexpected Meetings

A/N: Haha, I'm glad you guys seem to like that I update at least once every day. As the school semester goes on, I might not be able to do an update every day, but I'll surely update as often as possible! I'm so in love with this story myself. :-). But, alas, I am in college and as the semester winds down, things get harder. I will continue to provide updates on this story though!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 11: Unexpected Meetings

The same dream plagued Inuyasha again, just about every night since the first time before his brother met his daughter. He could not shake the message his former mate was trying to tell him. Save her? Save her from what? He had to know...he had to figure it out, and find a way to save her.

But the more he thought about it, the more he realized just how impossible that was going to be. How on earth could he save someone from something he didn't even know was happening? He couldn't save Kagome from dying during childbirth, which he had no idea what had happened. And he wasn't sure if he could save her from this. Whatever _this_ was.

He vaguely remembered the blackness within the Shikon Jewel after they'd defeated Naraku. He remembered Kagome being swallowed up by a blackness that wanted to take her soul, take her soul to fight the demons within it.

But, the Shikon Jewel was gone. Gone forever. As had been Kagome's wish. So, what other blackness could she need saving from?

Sighing a little, he was actually relaxing outside his hut. Tamako had been playing in the banks of the river, and he only glanced over enough to make sure she hadn't drowned or anything. But, other than that, he was lost in thought. Laying on his back on the grass, resting his hands behind his head, listening to the sounds of her giggling and squealing as she played.

And, of course, Tamako could tell something was wrong with her father. He usually came over to play with her. But, something seemed to be different since Sesshoumaru came to see them. All of a sudden her father seemed distant whenever he had the chance to be, his eyes always staring off into space, thinking about something that she didn't understand.

It was almost her birthday in a matter of days though, and she was excited. She wasn't expecting anything big, but she was still pretty happy about it. Looking up at her father as he laid on the grass, blinking a little. Her kimono was pinned up so she could run around and get her feet wet and not get her kimono wet. Thinking for a moment as she looked at him, she grinned, knowing he wasn't paying attention.

Dashing towards her father as quick as she could, which was quite fast. She was no human child, not full human anyway, she had her fathers speed. But, it was not the same speed Kouga or her father could go if they tried. Running up to him, she jumped so she pounced on his chest, causing him to let out an 'oompf.' Smiling as she looked down at him.

"I caught yooou!" she said, leaning to kiss his cheek.

She drew him out of his thoughts and made him alert when she pounced on his chest, chuckling and looking up at her. "Hey, no fair, I was just layin' here."

"Ya snooze ya loose!" she said as she sat up on his chest a little.

Laughing, efficiently brought out of his deep thought, he sat up, catching her before she fell. "Oh really? You think so?" he asked, starting to tickle her sides with both hands, causing the girl to scream and giggle loudly in his arms as she squirmed.

"Otouu! Otooou O-oooo-ttoouu!" she squealed, giggling and trying to squirm away from her fathers grasp.

"Not until you declare your loss!" he answered her, continuing his tickling assault on her sides.

After several minutes, the girl was in tears as she giggled and squealed. "F-f-f-fineee! I lose! You winnn!" she said.

Those words caused him to slow to a stop, laughing and bringing her up to hug her a little, reaching and wiping the tears from her cheeks gently. "There. See, you don't want to challenge a strong demon like me." he informed her.

Shaking her head, taking in a few deep breaths, coughing a little as she looked at him. "I'm...I'mma be...be stronger...one day, Otou! Just wait and see!"

Smiling as he kissed her cheek. "Yeah yeah, I can't wait to see that." he said, hugging her a little bit and looking out over the water. "Say, Tamako. I've been told your birthday is coming up. What do you want for your birthday?" he asked. He'd never really bothered celebrating his own birthdays growing up. But, she was his daughter, and these birthday celebrations seemed important to humans. So, he was going to celebrate with her the way he'd been explained how they worked.

Looking up at her father, she blinked as she seemed to think about that for a minute, trying to make the perfect decision. Cuddling up to his chest, looking down a little. "Can I have...a sword like yours, Otou?" she asked, looking up at him. A sword wasn't usually something a little girl asked for, especially one just turning five years old. But, she did.

Inuyasha blinked, looking at her a little. "Like tetsusaiga? Swords are not something for kids to play with, princess. Why do you want something like that?"

Shrugging to his question, she looked down. "So I can be strong like you."

"You don't need to be strong yet. You just need to be a kid. But..I promise, when you are old enough, I will get you a sword." he said.

"But Otou! I am old enough!" she said, pouting and looking up at him. Hearing his promise, she smiled slowly. "Really? Made from your own fang?" she asked happily. She knew that Tetsusaiga was made from Inuyasha's fathers fang, and she knew that it was a gift from him.

Nodding to his daughter. "Yes, made from my own fang, by the same sword smith that made tetsusaiga. Just...wait a few years, okay? I...never had a real childhood, and I want you to have one. I will not let you grow up too fast. Even though you seem to be doing that enough on your own..."

Pouting to him a little, nodding. "Fineee." she said as she looked up at his face, smiling. "Then...then will you take me someplace? Like...like on a trip? Just me and you?" she asked.

"You want to go on a trip for your birthday? Where to?"

Shrugging a little as she thought. "I dunno...just someplace different." she said.

Nodding a little to her. "Well, alright, we'll see about that." he said, gently moving her off his lap to stand up, looking at her face and smiling. "But only maybe. I've got to think about it."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

He had thought about it, and while he wasn't too sure taking her out into the world was such a good idea, he'd actually decided to do that. After all, without Naraku around, the lesser demons weren't much of a match for him and Tetsusaiga. So, he'd told Tamako the next day that they'd be headed somewhere. Though, he wouldn't tell her exactly where, which frustrated her.

They'd been traveling for three days straight, and it was just the two of them. Frankly, it was relaxing just walking alone together, traveling through villages along the way. It reminded him of the days he'd gone out looking for the Shikon no Tama. But this time, instead of dangerous demon hunts and looking for Naraku, it was just the two of them walking along the path. Sometimes he even carried her on his back like he'd used to carry Kagome. Or, let her ride sitting on his shoulders. All the while he held onto her small bag for her rather than let her carry it. The bag was not nearly as big as Kagome's had been, it was more child-sized.

Walking next to her father right then, Tamako looked up at him. "Otou, won't you tell me where we're going?" she asked.

"Nope. You said any trip, you did not specify where you would like to go. So, I picked somewhere."

This made the girl pout as she walked along beside him, holding onto her fathers hand. They had been traveling for a few days, true, but honestly they'd have made it to their destination a lot quicker if they didn't stop in the villages along the way that would allow them to stay. Most villagers didn't much like the thought of two half demons in their village, but not all of them were so mean, especially since one of them was a child. And, also mostly thankful they didn't usually stay the night. They'd been staying the night outside, under the stars, which Tamako seemed to like very much.

Coming up to another village, this one seemed to be quite a bit bigger, with a lot of humans there. Holding onto his daughters hand a bit tighter, he was always a bit iffy on how the villagers would react to seeing them. "Stay close." he warned her like he always did when entering a village.

Nodding to her father as she looked up and around. She loved traveling with him, it was so much fun and different from their daily routine. And he'd said they'd be back within a weeks time. So, wherever they were going, they would probably be there soon.

Walking into the village, seeing a few villagers heads turn, and the usual whispers that went along with it, he let out a sigh, shaking his head. Same 'ol, same 'ol. But he'd taught his daughter not to listen to the words.

Looking around as they walked, Tamako tried to take everything in. All of the sights and the smells of this village. It was so amazing. As they walked, she glanced over, seeing a few grown women dressed in pretty kimonos, she blushed a little. "Look Otou...they're so pretty in their kimono..." she said softly.

Inuyasha nodded lightly, smiling as he looked down at her. "Not as pretty as you though." he said, looking up at the women she was talking about.

Sniffing a little bit at the first sign of a strange smell, he could smell a demon amongst all the human smells of the village. And instantly he wasn't sure if he'd made the right decision on walking through this village. But, the humans didn't look sick or anything, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so he shrugged it off a little.

As they walked down the pathway, he slowly looked over to the side, seeing a set of stairs leading up to a shrine that was several yards away from the hustle and bustle of the village. It almost looked like the Higurashi shrine steps. Sighing and shaking his head, starting to turn away before he blinked, stopping fully in his tracks.

When he stopped, it caused Tamako to take a few steps ahead before stopping, still holding onto her fathers hand. Glancing back at him and blinking. "Otou? Why'd you stop?" she asked, seeing him looking towards the shrine. Moving her eyes to where he was looking, he seemed to be staring at a woman standing there.

Feeling her father pull on her hand to bring her over, stopping and letting go, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Stay put." he told her firmly. Once he saw her nod, he turned and walked up to the shrine steps, to the young woman that stood just beside them.

The woman was young, and while she was definitely human, there was something...inhuman about her aura at the same time. Not quite that of a demon, or hanyou, or normal priestess. It was the slight hint of her scent that caught his attention, he'd recognized that scent before. And while his eyes played tricks on him sometimes, his nose rarely ever did. He hadn't seen her face, either. But, she had long black hair that fell down to about the middle of her back, and she wore a form of priestess outfit, a long red bottom that was more kimono than hamaka, and a white haori on top.

When he stopped just by the woman, she looked up at him, and the image of her face made his eyes widen. That was Kagome's face. He'd know it anywhere. "K-K-Kagome?" he asked slowly when he had her attention. But the look he got from the young woman was far from anything Kagome had ever given him.

While it was the same chocolate eyes that his mate possessed, they were different in this girl. They were emotionless, almost dead, hollow. Her head tilted to one side as she looked up at him, her eyes showing off no emotion that she could be feeling. And her scent did not waver to give those feelings away. "Do I know you?" she asked in a calm voice.

That was the same voice alright, too. How could all his senses be tricking him at the same time?

Resting his hands on her shoulders, just lightly gripping them as he looked down into her eyes. "What...what're you talking about? Of...of course you know me, Kagome." he said, fighting off the urge to bring her into an embrace. What in the hell was going on here? She was dead. He'd visited her grave site before returning to the feudal era.

Slowly she shook her head, her eyes still looking up to his. "I am quite certain that I do not. And I would request that you unhand me, Sir." she said in the same emotionless tone.

"But your name _is_ Kagome, right?"

"That is what they call me, yes."

His fingers gripped her haori slowly, shaking his head. What was going on here? That question kept ringing in his mind. He had no clue what the answer was. But, looking down at her, he was afraid to let go of her, like she would disappear if his fingers left her shoulder.

Gripping the fabric of her haori, quickly he pulled one the right side of it down just enough to reveal the spot where his mark would be on her if it actually was her, at the place where her neck met her shoulder. His eyes slowly looked down, gulping a little as they did. His eyes went wide as he saw the mark imbedded into her skin, moving his hand up to gently rub his thumb across his fang marks, slowly over the bottom set. "It _is_ you.." he whispered, looking back up into her eyes.

When he looked into her eyes he expected to see _something_. Happiness, fear, rage, annoyance, any sort of emotion. But, there was none.

"I said unhand me, Sir. I will not think to ask nicely again." she told him firmly as she shrugged her shoulders a little, trying to shrug his hands off of her.

Shaking his head as he kept his hands there, getting a firmer grip on her shoulders once she shrugged them. "_No, wench._" he growled to her in a small growl. This was his mate, and his inner demon told him to control the woman. Leaning his head down a little, still looking in her eyes. "How are you here? I thought...I thought you were dead. But...you don't smell dead. And you don't smell like graveyard soil or any of that nonsense. So what in the hell is going on here?"

"Ahh, but she is dead, Inuyasha." a males voice greeted him.

Ashamed that he had not sensed it at first, he looked up from Kagome's eyes to meet another pair of demonic red eyes. Growling slowly at the demon. "Who the fuck are you?"

"They call me Ryura. And I think you would do well to unhand my priestess like she has told you. Lest you want your child to watch you die." he warned.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha growled at the demon, bringing Kagome up close to him. "She is my woman. How dare you tell me to unhand her?" he asked.

Feeling Kagome's body up close to his chest again made his heart really stop aching for the first time in years. Tamako made the ache go away, but not as completely as Kagome could right then. But after the feeling of happiness came a very different one. Yelling out and quickly letting go, stumbling back a little, a burn mark having started push through his fire rat haori where Kagome's hands had rested.

"Otou!" he heard Tamako yell.

Holding one hand out to her. "Stay. There." he warned, resting his other hand over the burn on his chest, looking up at Kagome. "K-Kagome? You...what are you doing? Its me. Inuyasha. Remember? You've got to!"

"She doesn't have to, Inuyasha. I've told you, she's dead. She is my priestess now. The one you knew, the one that is the mother of that half demon, is dead. Her soul is anyway." Ryura answered. Moving up to Kagome and moving his arm around her shoulders. His fingers moved around to rest his hand overtop of the mark on Kagome's shoulder that branded her as Inuyasha's mate. "She cannot hear you. She fights for me now." he said, looking down at her. "Kagome, you leave the half demon to me. Go and wait in the shrine for me, would you dear?" he asked her, almost trying to rub it in.

Kagome nodded to the demon. "Yes, m'lord." she said softly to him before starting to turn to walk up the stairs.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. It made the miko pause in her step for a moment, glancing back at him before she continued walking. He looked back up at Ryura, reaching to grab his Tetsusaiga and unsheathe it, pointing it at Ryura. "What the hell did you do to her!?"

Grinning as he watched the half demon, Ryura shook his head. "Now now. Is that any way to treat the demon that brought the priestess back into this world? You better be careful, lest the same fate fall upon your daughter. I can already tell her soul will grow to match her mothers in power."

Inuyasha had almost forgotten Tamako was standing there for a moment before he growled, glaring at him. "You will not touch one hair on my daughters head."

"Then I suggest you leave and forget what you've seen here." he said as he slowly started to disappear in thin air.

Once Ryura disappeared, Inuyasha blinked, his eyes looking around frantically. Looking up to the steps, he noticed Kagome was also gone. Gripping his tetsusaiga in both hands tightly, almost in a death grip for a few minutes before slowly sheathing it again. And just like that, they were gone.

Looking down a little, thoughts racing through his head. "Is this what you meant by save you, Kagome?" he whispered softly to himself.

Feeling a small tug on his haori, his eyes moved to look at Tamako, sighing. "Didn't I tell you to stay there?"

"Was...was that...was that really Okaa?" she asked, tears starting to rim her eyes.

Kneeling down and bringing her into his chest, picking her up slowly and nodding. "Yeah...yeah I think it was..." he told her. Letting Tamako hide her face on his shoulder and cry out hard into his fire rat haori, his fingers gripping his daughter close, resting his other hand on her back, ignoring his burn wound. It'd heal in a few hours anyway.

"Shh, shh, I know...I'm right here." he said, his eyes glancing up at the shrine steps. Their scents were even gone, like they'd vanished. But...he knew he hadn't been seeing things. Somehow, Kagome was alive, and he wasn't sure what exactly was going on.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Man, I was so iffy about releasing this chapter! I wasn't sure how it would work within the story...but I think I made it work alright. People asked for Kagome, and I've brought you Kagome! Though, you'll have to wait to see how it unfolds from here. It may or may not unfold favorably for our lovable hanyou.

And also, in this story, the fourth movie didn't exist. I am using Ryura as a character in this story rather than as one of the four war gods. It'll pan out differently from the movie. But, the movie is where I originally got the idea on how to introduce Kagome again, so I figured it was only fitting to use Ryura. And don't worry, she's not quite like Kikyou was when she was resurrected. I made sure to put in that Kagome did not smell like grave yard soil or anything like that. You'll just have to wait and see!


	12. Inuyasha's Dreams Tamako's Confession

A/N: So, you guys seemed to like that I brought Kagome back in the last chapter. So I'll continue with that story arch a bit. You'll still have to wait and see where my mind takes things!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 12: Inuyasha's Dreams; Tamako's Confession

Inuyasha had searched around that village for Kagome, with no luck. They had already been there longer than they ever thought they would be, their original destination a thing forgotten. He wanted to see her face again, one more time. Even after the villagers grew tired of their presence, he kept there, hoping to pick up a trail of their scent. But, it was no use. They were just gone. Had this been what Kagome wanted him to save her from?

Finally, after a week of staying in the village looking for her scent trail, Inuyasha had agreed to take Tamako home. There was nothing that could be done there, and he could not pick up Kagome's scent anywhere, or even the scent of that Ryura. Just the idea of that demon made his blood boil.

The days they traveled back to their village had been done in relative silence, even Tamako seemed to not have much to say throughout the journey.

It was pretty dark by the time they arrived back at the village. They'd been so close that he hadn't wanted to stop. He wanted Tamako to sleep in her own bed for the night. While as much as he wanted to run around the countryside looking for Kagome, he had a pup to take care of, and she had to come first. It didn't seem to him like Ryura was going to kill Kagome anytime soon.

His senses were in a daze as he walked back to the hut, carrying Tamako on his back. She was fast asleep against his back, her head resting on his shoulder as he carried her the way he used to carry Kagome. It was just like carrying a smaller Kagome on his back. And, he wasn't really paying attention to any of the smells or senses he got throughout the village. He even walked right past Miroku and Sango's hut without saying as much as two words to the couple like he usually would have.

Once he got to the hut though, he blinked and looked up at the sight of a very angry Kouga coming from within the hut.

Kouga shoved the door to one side once he smelled their scents get close, walking out and glaring at Inuyasha. "What the hell, mutt?! I was worried sick. I was about to go after you. That monk and demon slayer convinced me otherwise." he said with a low growl, looking from him to Tamako's sleeping form on his back.

"Keh, shut the hell up Kouga, I am in no mood to deal with you. Besides, what are you doing inside my hut? And what business is it of yours that I take my daughter on a trip?"

"It was only supposed to be a week, mutt! You were gone for two weeks. She could have been killed in that time!"

"And why the hell do you care?"

The question caught the wolf demon off guard. Why _did_ he care? "Well...well...I...that is, that kid could have been hurt!" he tried to say.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Right, like I'd let anything hurt her. Out of the way, wolf." he said, pushing past Kouga and towards the hut.

"HEY!" Kouga yelled, glaring at him. "Don't you push past me!"

All the noise was starting to make Tamako shift in her sleep, whining softly. "Okaa..." she whined in her sleep, her arms circling her fathers neck a bit more, her fingers gripping his haori.

Inuyasha glared at Kouga slowly. "Keep your voice down. She's asleep. Let her sleep. I'll deal with you once she's in bed." he said.

Walking into the hut and moving to lay his daughter down on her futon carefully, trying his hardest not to wake her. Making her fingers let go of his haori before he brought up the blankets, covering her with them. Kissing the top of her head and whispering softly. "Sleep tight, princess."

And once he was certain he had her laid down, he walked back outside, Kouga still standing there. Moving his hands into his haori sleeves, glaring at the wolf. "Why do you care so much, anyway? What in the hell is with you, wolf? Why do you want to be around a kid?"

Kouga had watched Inuyasha go, and figured he'd let him. Tamako seemed to be very asleep. When Inuyasha came back out, he crossed his arms across his chest, looking away. "She's just...a cute kid is all. None of your damn business otherwise." he said. Glancing at Inuyasha's face, he blinked. "What happened while you were gone, anyway, mutt? Why were you late?"

Shaking his head, Inuyasha glared to him. "Well, know this, wolf. Tamako is my daughter, the only one I have. And you will do well to stay away from her and leave her be. Because, if you hurt her...I'll have your head." he said. He knew Tamako liked Kouga, and at first he didn't think Kouga liked her that much, until now. And he couldn't help it. Shaking his head to Kouga's other question. "That is none of your business. So I suggest you get the hell out of here. If you want to see Tamako soooo bad, you can see her tomorrow. She is asleep." he declared.

Kouga blinked a bit at Inuyasha's warning, scoffing a little as he looked away. "Why would I ever hurt her, huh? She's just a fucking kid, mutt." he said. That was a good question though, why did he care so much about that kids safety? Scoffing, he looked away. "I'll be back, muttface." he said before he took off.

Sighing as he saw Kouga run off, finally being done with before he entered the hut again, moving to take a seat against one of the walls, propping Tetsusaiga against his shoulder and closing his eyes.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

In his dreams, his mind instantly wandered to her, like it always did.

It was the same dream, but different at the same time. He was in darkness, attacked the pink line with his meido, and then came face to face with Kagome. Looking up at her slowly, blinking a little. "K-Kagome?" he asked.

Instead of her usual answer, he felt her arms quickly move around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. Slowly moving his arm around her waist, his fingers actually letting go of Tetsusaiga, letting it float there in space with them. His now free hand moved around her waist too, gripping the back of her school uniform. "Kagome.." he said softly.

Kagome leaned back, looking at Inuyasha's face slowly. "Inuyasha...save me." she whispered.

Shaking his head as he gripped her. "Not this again. You'll tell me whats going on. You've got to...please."

A sigh came from her lips as she leaned back from his grasp, hugging herself slowly and closing her eyes halfway, looking away. "You need to kill Ryura. I need you to do that, to set me free from him. Please Inuyasha..."

Moving to grab her arms and bring her closer to him, looking into her eyes. "You need me to kill him? I was going to kill him anyway. What has he done to you? How are you alive?"

Shaking her head slowly as she looked up at his face. "I cannot tell you exactly how. But...Ryura is not a good demon. He uses my spiritual powers to hurt people...to do things..." she said, hugging herself tightly even with his hands on her arms, her eyes looking away. "Kill him...set my soul free. Please?"

Listening to her words, Inuyasha held her arms gently, moving his fingers along them and looking at her face. "Why didn't you remember me then? And...if I kill him...will you be able to come back? To come and be with Tamako and me?"

Her chocolate eyes looked up into his golden ones as she shook her head. "Its my body he has. My spirit is locked away. That body of mine is like an empty shell, forget about that." she told him, biting her bottom lip and shrugging. "I...I don't know. I might die along with him. And I...I would almost be okay with that. Its better than the alternative." she said, turning her head away.

Inuyasha growled slowly. "I will not let you die! Tell me, what is it he's done to you?!" he asked.

Shaking her head as she pulled herself back, moving a little away from him and looking up at his face. "I can't. I have to go. Please, just do this for me. Set me free."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When he woke up from that dream, it was much the same reaction as the others. Sitting up alert, covered in sweat, breathing hard. Looking around the hut slowly, seeing that it was just morning, he sighed. Moving his fingers to rub his eyes and run his fingers up into his bangs.

Were these dreams real? He wasn't sure. Maybe they were...maybe it was actually Kagome reaching out to him for help. But how would he even help her? Could he, knowing that she could die if he killed Ryura?

He was awakened from his thoughts by his daughter as she ran out of her room. Blinking, looking up at the girl. "Oi, pup, where do you think you're running off to?"

Tamako looked at her father and smiled sweetly. "Kouga-kun is here! I smell him. I'mma go play Otou!" she said happily.

Watching her, he sighed. "Don't you want some breakfast first?"

She shook her head to him, walking over and leaning to kiss his cheek. "No Otou, I'm fine. I'm not hungry. I'll see you later!" she said as she continued to run out.

Standing up, the older hanyou slipped tetsusaiga back into its place on the ties of his hakama before stepping outside just after his daughter, just in time to see Kouga.

Kouga knelt down as Tamako ran and nearly jumped into his arms. Laughing, he hugged her, looking at her face. "Hey there squirt. Miss me?"

She nodded to him. "Uh huh yeah Kouga-kun! I did!" she said happily, giggling a little.

"Oi, wolf...don't you go far with her. She is to be back in time for lunch, understood?" Inuyasha asked.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Fine fine, whatever mutt."

The look on Tamako's face darkened as she frowned. "Kougaaaaa..." she said in a warning tone.

A sigh escaped the wolf demons lips as he rolled his eyes. "I mean, whatever, _Inuyasha_." he spat out.

Smiling, Tamako hugged him. "Good!"

The altercation made Inuyasha laugh a little. Tamako seemed to have the wolf whipped. It was almost funny. At least, it would be funny if it weren't Kouga. Why did his daughter have to have a crush on Kouga?

Kouga stood up, holding Tamako against his side as he flashed her a smile, starting to walk towards the river with her and walk along the bank. "So, how was your birthday trip?" he asked.

A small frown came to her lips as she looked down. "Weird.."

As he walked, he held her carefully, looking towards her face a little. "Weird how?"

"I saw my Okaa." she answered, looking up and meeting his cerulean eyes with hers. As soon as her eyes met his, she blushed and looked away a little.

"Waiiit wait wait, your okaa? Kagome? You saw her? Are you sure?" he asked.

Nodding a little, resting her head on his shoulder. "Yeah. She was with this weird man named Ryura. And she didn't recognize my Otou. It was weird. We stayed there for a while, otou looking for her...but he couldn't find her. I never did find out where we were originally supposed to go."

_So thats why the mutts acting strange..._ Kouga thought.

"Can...dead people come back to life?" Tamako asked, her eyes once again looking up at him.

Kouga sighed and shrugged. "I don't know really. I've seen it happen, sort of. But usually, the dead people that come back to life aren't the same person they were before. Usually something is broken in them. Either someone is controlling them, or they don't really...feel things the way they used to. But I don't really know otherwise."

"Have you ever seen someone come back to life?"

Nodding, he answered her. "Yeah, once, sort of. Well I didn't see her come back to life, and I didn't know her before she died. Your father did. Kikyou. She was a priestess from this village years ago..." he started.

"Ohh! The priestess that pinned Otou to the Goshinboku?!"

Nodding again to her. "Yeah I think thats the one. But, some witch brought her back. From what I saw of her, she was really cold and emotionless...and she smelled like graves and bones. She wasn't really alive, but she wasn't really dead at the same time."

Listening to him, she pouted a little. "I don't think my Okaa is like that. She didn't smell like bones or dirt or anything. But she didn't recognize Otou..." she said, sighing and looking up at him. "Kouga...were you here waiting for me to come home?" she asked curiously. This morning she'd been able to smell his scent all around the hut, and it'd seemed like it was lingering.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I got worried. Mu-...I mean, your dad...hadn't brought you home yet, and I was worried something happened."

She blushed at his admission, hugging him a bit more around his neck. "I missed you too, Kouga-kun." she whispered to him.

Kouga glanced at her. He wasn't completely sure how to deal with this child. He couldn't help but worry about her in a weird way. But, it wasn't really his job to protect her. Though somehow he felt like it was, that it indeed was his job to protect her and keep her safe from harm. And he had no idea what that'd meant. At first it was because she was Kagome's daughter, and he saw Kagome when he looked into the childs eyes. But now, he only saw Tamako. And the idea that Kagome was still alive did not cause him to run to her like it would have five years ago. After all, times had changed. Maybe he had gotten over Kagome a lot better than he thought he would have.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was a long walk that they'd taken, he'd taken her a bit farther down the river than usual and let her play in the water a little. It still wasn't the usual lunch time though, so he stayed with her by the water. Sitting on the bank, his legs outstretched and his feet just in the water, watching as Tamako ran around just in front of him.

Laughing when she splashed him, he shook his head. "Oohh no kiddo, you do not want to play this game!" he said, kicking his feet a little to splash her back.

She only giggled when the water hit her. Running up to him, she grabbed his hand. "Come onn, get in Kouga-kun!" she said happily, pulling and tugging on his fingers a little.

"Jeeze kid, how strong are you?" he teased as he stood up, stepping into the water after her. After he did, she pulled on his hand enough so he stumbled over just a little, falling into the water. At first he was angry, but looking up at her he just laughed, grabbing her and pulling her down more into the water with him. "If I'm getting soaked, you are too!" he declared.

Squealing, Tamako fell into the water after him, giggling. "Now my kimono's all wet!" she said, looking up at his face, smiling and splashing him.

They played like that for a while before Kouga was able to move to sit on the edge of the water again, this time both legs more into the water. Tamako moved up to crawl and sit next to him, moving her feet in the water and looking down at it. "K-Kougaa...can I ask you a question?"

Kouga blinked, looking over to her. "Must be serious if you have to ask first. Sure, go ahead."

"What are mates?" she asked, looking up at his face. She was still five after all, and she hadn't had 'the talk' with either her grandmother or her father yet. And she could just imagine her fathers reaction to such questions she had. And Sango was a human, so she wouldn't know anything about the things she was thinking about. Or at least, she didn't think Sango would. She knew Sango had once been a demon slayer...but how much did demon slayers know about demon lives if they were meant to kill them? And with both of them being eliminated, she thought Kouga would be the best to ask.

With the question though, it brought a blush to Kouga's cheeks as he shook his head. "Shouldn't you be asking your dad about things like that?"

Blushing herself, Tamako shook her head and looked down. "No. Last time I tried to talk to Otou about boys he flipped out and yelled." she said, kicking her feet in the water again, not at all mentioning that the boys she'd talked to her father about was him.

Chuckling a bit. "Sounds like him alright. Um...mates are...well, sort of like a marriage between demons. Some demon species mate for life, meaning they cannot be with anyone else. Some don't. It all depends on the species."

"What about wolves?" she asked, her blush deepening, keeping her eyes down on the water.

"Wolves? Well, we mate for life. You'd have to ask your dad about dogs."

Looking up at him, the deep blush still on her cheeks as she bit on her bottom lip. "Do you have a mate?"

He shook his head a little. "Nope, not yet. I haven't really thought about that in a while..." It was true Ayame still wanted to be his mate, but he still didn't see her that way. "Why you askin' 'bout wolves anyway?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

When his eyes looked at her, she blushed and turned away, shaking her head. "N-no reason."

Smiling a little at her. "Hey, you know I can smell you're nervous about something. Spit it out. Theres got to be a reason."

Shrugging a little, Tamako leaned her elbows on her knees, looking down in the water, sighing. "Just cause. I heard Otou call my Okaa his mate. And...and I wanted to know is all."

"Okay, that answers why you wanted to know about mates. But what about why wolf mates?"

Chewing on her bottom lip a little, shaking her head. "Just cause I wanted to know. Maybe its the same for dogs." she quickly made up.

The explanation made sense to him, so he nodded. "Well...you might wanna talk to your dad about it. Its his job to teach you all about mates and sex and stuff."

Nodding a bit. "Maybe. One day. I dunno." she answered, sighing. "I'm afraid he'll freak or something."

Laughing, Kouga nodded. "Probably. Usually, well, at least in my tribe, its the womans job to teach the pup what mates and sex are. At least, for female pups. My dad had that talk with me. But, demons are different than humans. Demons just sort of...know a lot sooner than humans do. Most humans don't start questioning for several years after demons...and humans don't really mature as fast." he explained, looking at her. "Seems to me, you're closer to demon track than human. I was asking that stuff when I was three. So not too much difference. Some wolf demons have already declared their mate by your age, and actually mate when they're about thirteen or fourteen."

Tamako kept her eyes on the water, almost afraid that Kouga would see her blush. "Declare their mate? Thats different than actually being mates?"

Kouga nodded again to her. "Oh yeah, of course it is. A male usually lays claim on a female first. It can be any number of months or years afterwards that they actually...act out upon that claim. But usually if a male claims a female, she's off limits to the other males. Unless they want a fight. If they want a fight, then the winner gets the woman."

"But what if she doesn't wanna be with him?"

"Well, she can still say no. We're not completely savage. A female has a right to refuse a claim...most don't though." he told her, looking over at her, smiling a bit. "Why? You got your eyes on a male you want to claim you?" he asked teasingly, not really expecting an answer.

"S-Sorta.." she stammered, chewing on her bottom lip.

Her answer shocked him as his eyes widened a bit, watching her even though he couldn't see her face. The answer almost sparked a pang of anger within him. But, he refused to get upset at her. "Oh...? Well...who is the lucky guy? Or do I need to kick his ass or something?"

Shaking her head quickly. "N-no...no you don't need to do that..." she said. Her heart was racing, she was sure. She was still a kid, how could she tell him something like that?

"Hm, must be some guy. You should tell me who he is and let me meet the boy. Is it a human or demon?"

"Demon..." she murmured softly.

"Hmm...you don't know many demons. Its not that...fox kid, is it?"

Shaking her head quickly, blushing deeper. "Shippou?! Nooo!" she said, looking up at him for the first time since she'd asked him about wolf mates, the blush deep on her cheeks.

Glancing at her, seeing that look on her face, in her eyes. It made him blush as he leaned back on his hands, looking off in front of him. "Oh..." he said, starting to sort of get it. "Um...what uh...kind of demon is it?"

Biting her bottom lip as she watched him, gulping a little at his question, trying to figure out how to answer it. "W-W-Wolf..." she stammered out.

Listening to her confirmed what he'd thought. Slowly looking back at her face and smiling a little bit. "Is it me?"

"Uh-huh.." she said as she nodded slowly.

Smiling to her, gently he sat up, bringing her to rest in his lap and hugging her so her back was against his chest, leaning his chin down on top of her shoulder. "Really? Well, I'm flattered, Tamako..." he said, looking down at her a little. "And, I'll tell you what. Maybe when you're older, if you still feel that way, I'll claim you as my mate." he told her.

Looking up at him, blinking, her eyes suddenly hopefully. "Y-You...you will?"

Nodding to her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Yeah. If thats what you want when you're older." he said. Though, he remembered making a similar promise to Ayame when she was younger than Tamako, he meant it more with Tamako than he had Ayame. He only rescued Ayame once, and had said it to make the girl feel better. With Tamako, he'd spent so much time with her, he actually got to know her.

A smile was etched on her lips as she leaned against his back. "I'll always mean it, Kouga-kun!"

That made him nod a bit, looking at her face. "Then, you'll be my intended mate." he answered.

The answer made her turn in his lap to hug him tight which made him chuckle. "Have you told your dad about all this?"

Nodding a bit. "Yeah. Thats why he yelled. He got all mad. We had a fight that night. But its better now!"

Chuckling, Kouga held her softly. "I bet he was mad." he said.

Oh how mad Inuyasha would be when he learned of this conversation.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Another chapter! :-). I really love the idea of Kouga with Tamako. How does everyone else feel about it? I got the idea sort of from thinking it'd be funny to have Inuyasha's only daughter fall for a guy that Inuyasha seriously hates. And, I drew inspiration from the Twilight movies with that idea sort of. {Dorky, I know, lmao.} But, the movie where Jacob was so in love with Bella, but it was really because she would carry his future mate Renesmee. Same idea, different story, different playthrough lol.


	13. Tamako's Decision

A/N: Glad you guys like the KougaxTamako pairing as much as I do! :-). I was only curious because one review had said they weren't too sure about it. But, I love it, and I'm glad the majority does.

As for KagomexInuyasha, I haven't even decided what I want to do with that yet. I hadn't originally planned on putting something like that into the story, however; it makes a good story arch and I'll definitely be doing a lot more than that once I figure out what to do.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 13: Tamako's Decision

Tamako had yet to tell her father about her and Kouga's conversation. However, Kouga had been sticking around a lot more, which only annoyed Inuyasha. He seemed to clingy and smug, and he didn't completely know why.

The only thing that Inuyasha's mind really seemed to wander to was Kagome. Was she still alive? And how could he find her if he was staying at the village? But he also didn't want to leave, because Tamako needed to grow up. While his mind wandered to his mate a lot, he was increasingly trying not to. He had to raise Tamako, he had to give her a stable home, not one where he was running off to chase ghosts.

Though, she was not quite a ghost...Kagome was Tamako's mother, and he felt the great need to bring her home for their daughter. What kind of father would he be if he refused that for his daughter? While he had moved around a lot in his childhood, running from the threats and dangers of the feudal world.

The weeks had turned into months, he watched her grow bigger and stronger almost every day. As the months moved, Tamako had hit a few growth spurts. Her demon blood was driving her to get bigger quicker, and stronger. He'd been her same age when he'd hit his growth spurt, and he was full grow by the age of fourteen. He almost expected her to grow the same way he had since she was still a half demon the way he was.

She was almost six now, but she looked like she was seven, almost eight. And she was also getting taller, getting too big for her father or Kouga to carry her around as she seemingly quickly became 4'0" tall. Her height wasn't the only thing developing, her body as a woman was too. That, Inuyasha could do without. He could tell the boys of the village were starting to notice, too...but he was always close to her to shoot them a glare, daring them to try anything.

But, her spiritual powers also slowly developed along with her demon strength. Kaede had been teaching her a few things about herbs and healing, but Inuyasha still refused to allow her to become a miko. Eventually, it would be Tamako's final decision, and he would allow that, but he would do his best to talk her out of it.

He'd even started letting her out of his sight more and more often as she grew. He usually left her with Kaede for several hours during the day for her training, but he was never far away.

That morning he'd left Tamako with Kaede to continue some of her training. It was just after lunch, and he'd spent most of his afternoon running around in the woods nearby, trying to catch a glimpse of Kagome's scent. He was restricted each time he went looking to look in only the areas surrounding the village, which didn't gather him any sort of clue as to what was going on. It depressed him. A lot. But he wouldn't show that, at least to his daughter as much as possible.

Walking to Kaede's hut, his hands tucked into his haori as he looked forward. His ears twitched every now and then at certain conversations he could over hear. Seeing his daughter standing outside the hut, leaning against it a little, he stopped a little and moved out of sight, wondering what she was doing. Glancing over, he could see a boy standing by her, one of the village kids.

Tamako stood quietly against the hut, her back leaned against it, holding a basket of herbs, her fingers against the edge of the basket and holding it to her stomach a little. Her eyes looked down at the herbs in the basket, her mind somewhere else as the boy talked. Kids weren't so mean to her in this world. At least, not all kids. Some kids had their prejudices from their parents, mostly in other villages. A lot of the kids in this village didn't much mind her or her father. They'd grown up with her father protecting the village, and thus earning a place there, and most people treated her the same. Kids in other villages were mean and cruel. Some in this village could be mean, too, but not all of them.

"Soo...Tamako...you know I um..." the boy started out slowly. He was a little bit older than her, about ten years old.

Her eyes looked up at his face slowly. "What? Spit it out, Kenji." she said. She could be as blunt as her father at times, especially when she was annoyed. And, his stammering annoyed her.

Kenji blushed when she said that, shrugging. "I just um...was wondering if...you wanted to...come over later? Like...like for...for dinner or something?" he asked, looking down a bit at his attempt to flirt.

Listening to him, she blinked a little and sighed, leaning her head back against the hut a little. "No." she answered flatly. "My Otou is coming to get me soon. Besides, I don't like boys. I like men. A man would just flat out ask instead of stammering all over the place." she stated, glancing at him, seeing the look in his eyes.

The way he looked sad, she sighed a little, shaking her head. "I already like someone, Kenji...don't take it too bad." she said, her ears lowering a little. "And...and no way my otou would let me go over. Your parent's aren't exactly nice..."

Kenji looked down and shrugged slowly. "O-oh...oh um...okay..." he started to say, shaking his head. "My parent's aren't mean!"

"They say mean things."

Blinking as Kenji looked at her. "How...do you know what they say?"

"I can hear them. My otou can too. What would your parent's say if you brought me home? They'd be mad." she told him matter-of-factly. Something was troubling her, it was obvious by seeing how annoyed she was.

Kenji pouted. "But...but I think...I think you're really pretty.." he murmured slowly, chewing on his bottom lip.

She only shrugged, her eyes glancing towards her fathers hiding spot as the wind changed, picking up his scent. "You better go, Kenji. My otou is spying."

Frowning as he was caught, Inuyasha moved to walk up to them. "Keh, was not. Just...making sure you're safe."

"Yeah right, otou. You were spyinggg." she said, smiling a little to him.

As soon as he was in sight, Kenji blushed and bit his bottom lip. "Well...well I...I'll...I'll talk to you later, Tamako!" he said. Gently pulling a flower from his pocket that he'd been hiding, pushing it into her hands before running away.

Tamako looked down at the flower curiously, her ears twitching a little as she smelled it. Resting it on top of her basket, sighing and looking up at her father. "I have to take these into Kaede before I can leave. I'll be ready in a sec." she said.

Inuyasha nodded, watching her walk into the hut. Once she walked back out, he motioned his head to walk with him down the road, glancing at her after a few minutes of walking "Whats the matter?"

She walked with him, her eyes settled forward and shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about..." she said slowly.

Scoffing at the answer, he watched her from the corner of his eye. "Of course you know what I'm talking about. You're acting weird. Did something happen today?"

Her eyes looked forward as she walked, shrugging again. "Its nothing..." she started to say. But, glancing at him, seeing the look on his face to show he wasn't going to back down, she sighed a little. "Kaede-sama says she wants me to become a miko..." she said softly.

He just blinked to her, looking at her a little. "A miko? Tamako...she suggested that when you first got here. I said no. I do not want you to be a miko..."

Nodding slowly as she walked quietly along the path towards their house. "I know, otou. But...its my decision. Not yours." she said, biting her bottom lip. "I wonder if Kouga is coming by today..." she said out loud.

Scoffing again at the sound of the wolfs name. "Hell if I know. He shouldn't. He's around entirely too much Tamako. Its gotta stop."

She pouted at his response. She knew he didn't like Kouga...but she did. She loved him. Blushing at the idea as she thought of it, sighing slowly. "Otou...please stop. I like Kouga...he's...he's my...friend." she said, chewing on her bottom lip lightly. She knew better than to tell her father the truth behind her and Kouga's relationship, that he'd basically asked her if she'd be his mate when she gets older. She had no idea how to approach the subject either.

"What does that wolf have to do with anything anyway? You were just talking about how Kaede mentioned becoming a miko. I don't see how Kouga correlates to that at all."

"Well, I wanna talk to him about it of course!" she told him. Sighing a little as they reached the hut, looking up at her father. "Otou...for once, will you let me make my own decision? I know you don't want me to do it...but its not your decision to make. Its mine."

Stopping just by her, he blinked slowly. "You don't need to talk to him about it! The decision has been made, I told you." he said, sighing slowly. "You're not old enough to understand the consequences of this decision. A hanyou being a miko? Thats unheard of. Its usually unheard of for a hanyou to possess spiritual powers like you do. Though miko's usually don't have children so there is no way to know if spiritual powers run in the family..."

Tamako looked up at him, pouting. "Well, my okaa wasn't a traditional miko! She was with you, regardless on the mean things people say about hanyous. I know that people wouldn't like if I become a hanyou, and I'm not sure if I even want to. But, I would like to talk it out with someone other than you. I...I want to learn the things that my okaa knew, the things that made her strong and powerful. I want to be able to use my powers. Why would you deny me that?"

Sighing as he watched her, moving to rest his hands on her shoulders. "Save the decision for another day. Sleep on it. Your spiritual powers are not going anywhere...you don't have to do anything about them today."

"But soon, I do." she said, pouting a bit and looking down. "Besides...Kaede is already teaching me how to use a bow...and...and I think I'm good at it."

"She's...WHAT?!" the hanyou grumbled, gripping his daughters shoulders a little. "I did not give Kaede permission to teach you such things yet."

"I asked! I wanted to learn! I've heard stories of my okaa fighting with a bow and arrow, and the villagers used them. I want to learn! You refuse to teach me, so how else will I learn?" she asked.

Her point was made, but Inuyasha did not want to accept that she was right. His ears lowered on his head. "Not spiritual bows, are they?"

She shook her head slowly. "No...not yet. She said I should talk to you before she goes ahead and teaches me that..." she whispered, her eyes looking down and sighing. "Otou please, I want to learn. And, if I decide to go ahead...I want you to be okay with it."

"I don't think I'll ever be okay with the idea of you becoming a miko. You have no idea how cruel humans can really be. Yeah, you've heard them, but you have not really been around them. And if you become a miko, they'll call you a dark miko, evil, all those things. You'll most likely be hunted for being a hanyou miko..."

Listening to his words, she sighed. "I'll think about it. But...I think I want to do it."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The next afternoon, Kouga had indeed showed up after Tamako's lessons, and she was so excited when she saw him when they got home. She'd grabbed her bow and her quiver of arrows. Her father accepted that she was learning how to use a bow and arrow, and now she wanted to show off to Kouga.

They'd gone off for a walk as they usually did, and picked a usual spot by the water. "Kouga-kun! You wanna see what I've been learning?" she asked.

Smiling as he settled on a rock, nodding. "Sure, go ahead. Lets see what the old miko has been teaching you."

Nodding, slowly she notched the arrow into her bow, pulling it back and aiming for a tree, concentrating her eyes carefully. Releasing the arrow, the tip glowed a bit pink in spiritual energy before it hit her mark, she smiled, looking back at him. She hadn't meant to manifest her spiritual energy like that...it just happened, and she didn't know why. Looking back at Kouga slowly.

"Good job! Looks like you've got some spiritual energy going on. Just..don't point that thing at me." he said, chuckling a little bit.

Shaking her head, resting her bow down and moving to sit on his lap, hugging him. "Never!" she said, laughing along with him.

Resting her head on his shoulder, cuddling up to his chest and closing her eyes halfway. She felt so safe in his arms, in a different way than she felt with her father. She still was only six, not quite old enough to know much about sex yet. And, Kouga was really good with her. He was pretty much just her friend for now, with the promise of becoming mates one she'd gotten older. But still, he really enjoyed being around the girl, and it showed when he hugged her softly.

Tamako leaned close to him, closing her eyes halfway and staring off into space. "Kouga-kun...what...what would you think about me becoming a miko?" she asked, looking out over the water.

Shrugging, Kouga looked back at her. "Is that what you want? I don't know much about human traditions. And I'm not sure all what a miko does. Its a spiritual thing, right?"

Tamako nodded slowly. "Yeah. Miko's are very spiritual and use their powers to help other people. Usually a village has one single miko, and she usually has spiritual power to protect the village, along with knowledge of different medicines and such..." she said, sighing and looking up at him. "I don't know if I want it or not. My otou doesn't want me to be a miko though..."

"Well, why doesn't he want you to be a miko?"

"Because he's afraid people will call me a dark miko because I'm a hanyou. And that they won't take me seriously, or think me evil for doing such a thing. A lot of humans don't like our kind..hanyous or demons. They think we're all out to hurt them. But we're not. There are good demons and bad ones...good hanyous and bad hanyous. Just like humans. They don't understand that..." she said, sighing slowly, closing her eyes halfway and cuddling up to his chest. "He just doesn't want me to get hurt." she whispered slowly.

Listening to her explanation, Kouga nodded. "I can see his concern. Priestesses aren't usually so friendly with demons...and come to think of it, I don't think I've heard of a demon priestess." he said before turning to look down at her. "But..if this is what you want, you should go for it. If anything it'll teach you how to use your spiritual powers effectively." he suggested.

Smiling, Tamako looked up at his face slowly. "You really think I should?" she asked. Seeing him nod, she nodded with him. "Then...then yeah, I will. I'll do it. My otou will just have to get used to it."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: I did quite a big skip there. But, more stuff happens as Tamako gets older. And with her having demon blood increases her growth rate, too.

And, to address a comment I was left, five really isn't too young to start understanding things about relationships. I was the same age when I started to like boys, and about 8 when my mom gave me "the talk." And besides, all children mature differently. I sort of wanted to make Tamako be a mix between mature and childish at the same time. Also, its not like Kouga is really claiming her, but just making a promise to do such.

For the comment also addressing the thought that Kouga hated half demons, I don't necessarily think that is true. I think he hates Inuyasha, yeah. But, he was going to be with Kagome and have children with her, therefore making them hanyou as well. I wouldn't think that Kouga would hate his own children. Thats just me though, and the stance I decided to take within this story.

Again, thanks for reading! :-)


	14. Night of the New Moon

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 14: Night of the New Moon

Most of their friends were well aware of Inuyasha's night of weakness, the night he turned human. Not everyone in the village knew, but Tamako, Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Shippo. Everyone else was really left in the dark about that little detail about their hanyou friend. And all the while Tamako had never received a night of weakness the way her father did. Which was strange. All half demons had a night of weakness.

It was the day of the next new moon, the first one right after her sixth birthday. Her father was on edge as always during the night of the new moon. She never usually felt unnerved about the night of the new moon. Things like that didn't usually bother her, they were always okay, and it was just one night. But her father still insisted on not sleeping during these nights.

But tonight, she felt so unnerved. Her whole body felt tense and agitated all afternoon since she'd gotten home from Kaede's. And Kouga usually didn't come by the nights of the new moon. He didn't completely know why, but she'd warned him against coming without really revealing her fathers secret. She knew it was not a secret he wanted his enemies knowing...even Kouga. Though she didn't view Kouga as an enemy to either her or her father.

Sitting on the edge of the river on a rock by herself, she leaned her knees up, resting her elbows against her knees as she watched the sun descend in the skyline. She'd gotten so used to the nights in the feudal era, she did not even remember what the sunset looked like in the future. The only thing she could remember was that the nights here were so much more beautiful, the sky held an unnaturally beautiful tone of colors as the sun sank into the horizon.

As she watched the suns descent, she shifted nervously, moving her legs down a little and resting her hands on the rock slowly on either side of her legs. Her ears twitched as she heard her father call her name, wanting her to be more within the hut when the sun sat for the evening.

"I'll be there in a minute otou!" she answered.

Letting out a sigh as she watched the sun for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip. A nervous feeling rested low in her stomach, and she was confused about it. Taking in the sight of the sun before she slid off the rock, her feet landing in the water below her. Her kimono was rolled up so it wouldn't get soaked in the water. She no longer fit into the clothes she brought to the feudal era almost two years ago now, so all she wore were kimonos and similar clothing the other village girls wore.

The rock she'd been sitting on was only a bit off the sore, and she walked through the water before stepping up onto land. Shaking her feet off a little bit before slipping into her sandals, walking up to the hut. Moving the flap of the front door open and stepping inside, sliding out of her shoes again before stepping up onto the wood, looking towards her father.

"You feelin' weird yet?" she asked.

Seeing him nod, his eyes were closed as he seemed tense. Sighing a bit as she moved and sat down at the side of the fire, looking down at the flames, closing her eyes halfway. "The suns coming down..." she said in a soft voice, though she had a feeling he already knew that.

"Keh, I know. Come on, eat your dinner. I put your bowl down over there." he told her.

Nodding a little, she sat up a little to take the bowl from the small table, taking her chop sticks to start eating slowly. She had that unnerving feeling in the pit of her stomach. After taking a few bites, she frowned. "I'm not hungry.." she announced, resting the bowl down in front of her.

Opening his eyes, he glanced to her. "Why not? You can't be sick...you're no human child..."

Shrugging to her father, looking up at him. "I don't know really. I'm just not. I'll eat it a bit later." she promised and he only gave her a nod.

It was a calm silence as they both sat there. Tamako busied herself with her stitching that Sango had been trying to teach her. She had to learn to sew her own kimono. Sango had said something about it being a good skill for a woman to have for their husband. But, she doubted that she would need it with Kouga being her husband.

The thought of Kouga made her blush as she shook her head, looking down at her fabric. She was horrible at it, always pricking her finger with the needle. Though because of her demonic blood the needle didn't break skin or draw blood, it just hurt to be stuck in her fingertips.

While she was a hanyou, she was still a woman, and both Sango and Kaede were trying to teach her how to properly care for a household when she might have one. A good wife needed skills they must know. And most human girls would start learning at her age, so she must too. Some of the human customs at this time shocked her. How young girls got married to older men and how they didn't seem to have a choice. Most girls were about thirteen or fourteen when they got married. She liked the idea of demon custom a lot better. The way she understood it from what Kouga had said, the girl always had an option to refuse a mate.

But she still practiced these things that Sango and Kaede insisted she knew. Sitting there sewing the under hoari she'd been working on as the sun finally began to set. As soon as the sun went down from the sky, an unfamiliar pulse moved through her body. Letting out a gasp, her head went up and her eyes went wide, her entire body feeling strange. What was going on?

A pulse went through her body as she dropped the fabric and the needle she'd been holding onto the floor.

Inuyasha, used to his change by now looked up at his daughter with his chocolate human eyes, his hair flowing into a black color. He looked at her just in time to see the gold fade from her eyes, seeing them sink into a full chocolate color. Her dog ears slowly started to vanish with another pulse of energy, and another one brought her a set of human ears. Her fangs and claws shrunk, and then her hair turned from a dark silvery color to a completely black color.

Watching the change in his daughter made his eyes widen a little. He'd never seen the change in another hanyou before...he'd always been alone, and hanyou's weren't exactly that common. And not all hanyou's had the same cycle. But, it'd seem that since she was his daughter, she would have the same cycle as him.

But the look in Tamako's eyes showed her fear. The first change was always the most confusing. Slowly her fingers moved up to touch her human ears, running her fingers to rub them a little. She'd been disguised as a human in Kagome's time, but never had her fake human ears worked like this. Her senses felt so dulled. She couldn't hear as well, or smell as well. Trying to move her ears the way she could move her dog ears, and she couldn't, it made her whine.

Glancing up at her father, seeing him through the flicker of the fire. Her eyesight was now that of a normal human, and it felt so...dulled. She could see almost perfectly in the dark with her demon powers. But now, she needed the fire in order to view anything. And the moon was dark, so there wasn't even moonlight.

Her human eyes looked at her father, wide in fear, her heart racing. What was happening to her? What was this? "O-O-Otou..." she cried softly, tears starting to well up in her eyes. She hadn't felt so vulnerable since she first came to the feudal era.

Hearing her cry, Inuyasha stood up, sitting his tetsusaiga down on the floor where he'd been sitting before moving over to her. Sitting behind her and bringing her into his lap, hugging her tightly. "Shh, shh, its okay...I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. You're okay. You're just human now...full human." he whispered to her as he held her. He knew how shocking the first few changes could be. He remembered going through the change all by himself as a child, and it'd scared the shit out of him.

Rubbing her arms slowly, trying to calm his daughter down. He was used to becoming human once a month, even if he didn't necessarily like it. But he knew it'd feel completely new and scary to her.

Sitting in his lap, Tamako took in a few deep breaths. Her eyes looked down at her palms. Turning them slowly to look at the backs of her hands, seeing her claws were now human nails. "O-o-otou...what...what is this? I...I'm scared...I can't smell anything...I can't see anything good. Whats happened to me?" she asked. Though she'd seen her father go through the change, it was quite different going through it herself. Going through it herself was a lot scarier than she'd have thought.

"You're a human now. You must have the same time of weakness as me because you're my daughter. Not many hanyou's have kids...so, I wasn't really sure. Remember, we talked about this...we talked about how this would happen one day." he said, trying to reassure her. "It'll go away once the sun comes up." he said, hugging her gently.

Tamako settled back into her fathers chest, looking around the hut, her eyes moving fast, trying to adjust to her new weakness. "Oh...I see why you don't sleep on new moon nights now..." she said slowly, a hint of fear still in her voice.

Nodding to his daughter, he sighed. "Yeah. We're at our weakest right now. I've always been afraid something will happen to me. But...after I met your mother, I was more afraid that because of my weakness during the new moon...something would happen to her." he confessed. He was able to reveal his feelings more to his daughter than anyone else other than Kagome. "And now...I am more afraid that I cannot protect my own pup during the night of the new moon."

Holding onto her, looking down at her slowly, he smiled. "You'll feel really different. Your human side is taking over. I'm always a lot more emotional on these nights...you probably will be too. You just have to get used to it. Its pretty weird to be a human, isn't it?" he asked.

Nodding slowly, Tamako rested her hands down on her fathers arms that hugged her. "Yeah it is. Its really weird. All these...feelings. I mean...I get them normally, but its just like a flood..." she said, biting her bottom lip.

Shifting on her fathers lap to sit sideways, laying her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes halfway, cuddling into him.

"Don't worry, Tamako...I'll be right here with you. Even in this state, I won't let a thing hurt you if I can help it. I'll protect you with my life." he whispered to her, kissing the side of her head. Even in his human form he had the overwhelming urge to protect his only daughter, make sure she was safe there in his arms while they were weak.

"I never realized that it felt so...weird. I miss my claws...my fangs...my ears...sight, smell, all of it. It just feels like I'm dulled or something. Like...like I'm in a bubble. I can hear whats going on, but its muffled and weird." she said, pouting. If she'd had her dog ears, they would have lowered. And she almost tried to flex those muscles, only to be upset that it did not work.

"I miss my ears most I think..." she whined softly.

He chuckled a little at her response, nodding. "Me too. Its what its like being human all of the time."

Looking up at him with her fully chocolate eyes, blinking. "I wonder what its like to feel all demon then. If the human feeling is restricting like this...what could a whole demon feel like..."

Hearing her question, he sighed a little. "I'm not sure. We...we hanyous have a full youkai form too. Especially with our blood, Tamako. My father was a very powerful daiyoukai with very powerful blood. You have that same blood running through your veins. All half demons have a full youkai form. But it doesn't always come out." he explained.

Listening carefully, curiously she blinked. "When does it come out?"

"When our lives are in extreme danger. When we're pushed into a corner and have no other way to defend ourselves...our youkai takes over in self-preservation. I have Tetsusaiga to keep a lock on my demon powers, to keep me who I am." he explained, remembering the first time he'd turned a full demon. Looking down at her slowly. "But...but its different. We don't act like ourselves in that form. Its not like we become full demons like Shippo or Kouga, who are both well aware of who they are and their strength. No. When a hanyou turns full youkai...they lose control, lose themselves in the transformation. Its...its scary. Scarier than becoming human I'll tell you..."

"Has that ever happened to you Otou?" she asked curiously.

Nodding to confirm her suspicions. "Yeah...a few times. The first time...tetsusaiga broke in a fight with a demon named Goshinki. I almost hurt your mother...I was afraid I would. I tried to take control...tried to make my demon half listen to me. It wouldn't. And your mother wouldn't give up..." he said, smiling a little. "She saved me from myself. More than once I transformed and she saved me. Our demon halves are unpredictable, Tamako. You must never let your youkai blood get the better of you." he said, gripping his daughter lightly. "I could not bear watching you take that transformation...watching you like I had been. It was after transforming like that...that I'd given up dreams of becoming a full fledged demon. Not if it would be at the cost of the people I cared for."

Listening to his story, she cuddled into him, nodding slowly. "I understand. I hope I don't get in that situation ever." she said, glancing up at him. "But...tetsusaiga holds your power?"

Relaxing his grip on her, he nodded again. "Yes, it does. I'll have to get you a sword made of my fang soon. Since you're old enough to turn human, who knows if you can turn demon or not. I don't want to risk that."

Smiling a little to him and nodding, leaning to kiss her fathers cheek. "Yaay! I'll get my own sword!"

"Yeah well...you'll get it in due time. And you better not misuse it. I'll take you with me to Totosai, the old man that forged my sword in a few weeks."

Nodding to him, she relaxed more into him and sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm sleepy...but...but I don't want to sleep."

"Sleep, Tamako. I'm right here, I'll let nothing harm you on the night of the new moon." he whispered to her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

She had slept like that in her fathers arms the whole night. But, once the morning sun broke the horizon and she felt a strange pulse, her eyes shot open. Gasping out audibly, arching her back a little in her fathers arms as her powers pulsed back into her veins.

Tilting her head back a little, Inuyasha holding her carefully as she experienced her demonic powers coming back. This was definitely a lot stronger than feeling them leave. A sudden rush of power wove through her veins as she almost felt her features change. Her claws grew out slowly and the golden specs rushed back into her eyes, reverting back to the same color they had been before. But now, her eyes had more gold than brown in them due to her maturity in age in order to make this change.

Next, her ears slowly started to seem to materialize. Almost as if a muscle that had laid dormant for years was standing back up and stretching into attention. At the same time, the dark silver pushed the black out of her hair.

As the transformation finished, she settled back into her fathers arms, blinking slowly, re-adjusting to her normal eyesight. Reaching up, she rubbed her eyes, her ears twitching like mad taking in the new sounds. Sniffing the air, the smells assaulting her now sensitive nose. Letting out a sneeze at all of it rushing back at once.

Sitting up a little bit more, lowering her hands from her eyes before looking up at her father. "That...felt even weirder..."

Chuckling to his daughter, nodding. "You get used to it, I promise." he assured her, kissing her forehead. "It'll take some practice...but you get used to it. Feeling like your old self again?"

Nodding quickly to him, she smiled. "Yes! Much better."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: And that, my dear readers, was Tamako's first transformation! :-). I felt like I had to do something with her turning into a human. And I figured after her birthday would be a good chance. Some very good father/daughter bonding in this chapter.

I wanted to get this chapter up ASAP before I went to bed - haha. I hope you guys like it as much as I liked writing it.


	15. A Journey Gone Wrong

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 15: A Journey Gone Wrong

True to his word, a few days after the new moon, Inuyasha announced to their friends that he was taking Tamako on a trip to meet the old sword smith Totosai. He was a lot more confident about the decision since that night. While not being completely sure if her full youkai blood could take control, he wanted to make sure it didn't. Besides, making her a sword wouldn't be a half bad idea. Not that she could use it yet, but it would exist.

They hadn't been on a trip together since her 5th birthday after they'd ran into her mother and shocked both of them. He was sort of hoping to run into her again, too, but that wasn't his true goal for the trip. They wouldn't actually get the sword when they got there. Totosai would just pull his fang to make one for her and bring it to them once it was completed as he usually did.

Following the river up as far as they could, Inuyasha walking along the river bank, and Tamako was hopping along beside him on top of the rocks that lined the river, balancing herself carefully on them. She was dressed in a different kimono, one that was specially made for her. It almost resembled the school uniform her mother used to wear. The fabric was a pale pink color with flowers all over it and black trimming along the lines of the kimono over her chest. The white under haori she wore underneath showed the edges a little. Around her waist a matching pink and black lined obi tied around it, tying in the back. It still had the long wide sleeves of a kimono, but her skirt was much shorter. Her skirt ended just a little above her knees, long enough to where her father would approve of her wearing it, but not long enough to constrict her legs so she couldn't walk. Her long hair was tied up into a bun, the comb her father had bought her the first time he'd left her alone to go slay a demon with Miroku held it up. Humming softly to herself as she jumped from rock to rock, being careful not to fall.

Inuyasha's eyes glanced towards his daughter, chuckling. "You know, we'd get there faster if you decided to walk on...I don't know, _land_." he teased.

Pouting back to him and nodding. "I know. But this is more fun." she said, laughing a little.

He shook his head a little. "Alright, slowpoke." he teased as he walked, his eyes glancing towards her. She was growing up so quickly. The more he looked at her the more he saw the young woman she was growing into, and he liked it and hated it at the same time. She was turning into a beautiful girl, just like he knew she would. Even though she was only six, she looked at least a year older, her development faster than human girls.

Letting out a sigh, the hanyou shook his head. "Can you do me a favor?"

Blinking a bit curiously as she looked at him. "What is it, otou?"

"Stop growing. Just like...stop. Please?" he asked, chuckling.

The answer made her laugh slowly, shaking her head. "Could. But won't. I like growing up. I'm a big girl!" she announced, hopping onto the next rock.

Nodding to her. "Yeah, too big. Soon I'm going to have to kick some poor boys ass that is trying to court you. And, believe me, I will be kicking his ass. No boy is good enough for you. No matter who it is."

Blushing a little, she glanced at him. "But you didn't kick that boys ass that asked me out back before I started my miko training." she said.

The fact that she'd said the word 'ass' didn't even register with his brain at the moment. He just shrugged. "I think you kicked that boys ass enough for the both of us. He looked like he was going to piss his pants."

Giggling a little, she nodded. "Yeah he did, didn't he?" she asked as she jumped from the rock and onto the shore by her father, looking up at him. "But...what if I reallllly liked some guy. Would you still kick his ass?"

Nodding without hesitation to her. "Yes. Yes I would. Whatever boy you decide to like will still get to know tetsusaiga."

Shaking her head as she giggled, folding her hands behind her back as she walked along beside him, glancing up at him. "Oh Otou, you will not..." she started to say. Thinking about the boy she decided to like, she blushed a little. Maybe he would...she hoped not though. She had still yet to tell him about the conversation she'd had with Kouga. And, Kouga was almost careful around her father. When it was just the two of them, outside of her fathers earshot, he'd call her his intended because he knew how much it made her happy. Whenever he did, it caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

Noticing she'd stayed quiet for a moment, Inuyasha glanced to her, seeing that grin on her face, he blinked slowly. "Oi, what are you grinning about?"

Shaking her head slowly. "Its nothing you'd wanna know, Otou. Girl stuff." she said. Usually adding 'girl stuff' to a conversation about her thoughts made her father quiet up. He wasn't the best when it came to girl stuff, he almost didn't want to even know. Which meant she had more than a few conversations with Sango about boys and all of that. Still, she hadn't had "the talk" yet.

Walking beside him in relative quiet for a while until she slowly came to a stop in her tracks, glancing off towards the woods. Inuyasha only took a few steps ahead before he noticed his daughter wasn't beside him anymore, causing him to glance back to her. "Hey...Tamako? Whats up?" he asked. Seeing her staring off into the woods, he glanced over to where she was staring, but couldn't really see anything.

Tamako's ears twitched as she sniffed the air a little. Her whole body went tense as she gripped the bow that she held on her shoulder, her quiver of arrows on her other shoulder. Her father had reluctantly let her bring them along, her having said something about the need to protect herself if something happened.

When she didn't answer, he became worried, stepping up to her and resting his hands on her shoulders. "Tamako, look at me. What is wrong?"

"I feel her.." she said in a low whisper.

"Who?"

Before he could get his answer, Tamako leaned away from his grasp and started to run off into the woods at top speed, as fast as she could go anyway.

"Tamako!" her father yelled, darting into the woods after her. It didn't take long for him to catch up to her. Since she was younger, she was still a bit slower than him. "What in the hell are you running to?!" he asked.

Her eyes looked forward, determined, the playful look her face had held when they'd been talking was all but gone, replaced by the most serious look he'd ever seen his daughter have.

"Okaa." Her answer to his question almost made his heart stop. How could she feel Kagome and he couldn't?

Inuyasha looked forward. "Lead the way." he instructed as he ran after his daughter without hesitation. He could not feel her aura, but somehow Tamako felt her nearby in a way that he hadn't.

They ran for a few minutes before Tamako slowly came to a stop in a clearing. The clearing was pretty, cherry blossoms fell calmly onto the ground around a hut that was placed on the edge of the clearing. It looked pretty old, and once Inuyasha came into the clearing, it was almost as if he were stepping through a bubble, feeling the intense spiritual aura surrounding the place.

His golden eyes looked up when the bamboo door of the hut was moved out of the way, and Kagome slowly stepped out of it, looking at them. It almost caught his breath to look up at her again. "K-Kagome..." he whispered slowly.

"Okaa?" Tamako asked, taking a few steps towards her mother. But it was her fathers hand on her shoulder that stopped her. Pulling on her shoulder to pull from her fathers grasp, she slowly started to walk up to the hut, towards her mother standing there.

Inuyasha stood still as he watched his daughter move towards her, his eyes looking up at his mate standing at the doorway. Seeing Kagome open her arms slowly, but the same dead look was in her eyes.

Tamako saw her mothers movement, tears starting to well in her eyes as she walked faster up towards her mother. Closing the gap, she walked into her mothers open arms, moving her arms to hug her tightly, hiding her face against her mothers chest, crying out against her hard. Tamako's fingers went to grip her mothers haori as tight as she could.

Inuyasha could only smile a little as he watched the two, moving to take a step towards them. "Kagome..." he said. But, before he could get close, another figure suddenly appeared in front of him.

Ryura was in front of the hanyou in an instant, a grin over his face as his red eyes looked at him. "Well, thank you Inuyasha. You saved me the trouble of having to come find the girl. You just brought her to me. For that, I'll let you walk away alive."

A growl rose in Inuyasha's throat as he glared at the man in front of him. His right hand moved to rest on tetsusaiga's hilt, gripping it as he moved into a battle stance. "What the fuck are you talking about, Ryura?! You leave my mate and daughter alone, and it is I who will let you walk away alive."

Chuckling slowly, Ryura looked at the hanyou. "Nonsense. Like your sword can defeat me. You're just a half demon, and I am a full blooded demon. Turn away now, or I will not go easy on you."

Gripping the tetsusaiga, pulling it out, the blade transforming as he unsheathed it, pointing it at Ryura.

It was his daughters scream that made him divert his eyes from the demon in front of him. Quickly his golden orbs looked towards Kagome and Tamako.

Kagome held Tamako tightly against her chest, her fingers almost melting into the young girls back, slowly dipping into her flesh. But, no blood was drawn. How was that possible?

Ryura only laughed, noticing the hanyou's attention being caught. "Oh, don't worry about that. Kagome's just doing her job. It is your daughters spirit that will bring me power, Inuyasha."

"Tamako! Kagome stop!" Inuyasha yelled, his fingers gripping his sword tightly. His eyes quickly averted back to Ryura, growling deeply. "What the fuck is she doing to her!? What do you mean!? Tell me now!"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt..." Ryura said. "When a hanyou and a miko mate, they produce a very rare child indeed. A child that oozes with spiritual power and demonic power, all in one package. These powers together make the child strong. There has not been a child of her status in hundreds of years. Within her is the ability to create the Kanju."

Growling as his daughters screams continue in the background, his ears twitching. He couldn't go to her and put a stop to the person causing her pain...that person was Kagome, Tamako's own mother. "What. The. Fuck. Is. The. Kanju?!" Inuyasha yelled, trying hard to control his temper.

"Oh, just a powerful jewel. It is created as her spirit is broken. You and your stupid whore put an end to the shikon no tama...but that is not the only jewel in existence to gain great power. Just as the shikon no tama was created by a human soul, the Kanju will be created by the miko hanyou's soul."

While they spoke, Tamako screamed as Kagome's hands sunk deeper within her back. Her fingers gripped Kagome's haori, tears starting to slide down her cheeks at the pain. Her eyes darted open and the pupils of them were gone, just pure chocolate masses. The chocolate slowly started to bleed away into red. Red quickly took over her eyes as her youkai blood started to surface, in fear for her life. Her claws grew, along with her fangs. The same purple jagged lines crossed over her cheeks that her father had as a youkai. Looking up at her mother, her screams turned into fierce growls as she gripped her mothers haori tighter.

"TAMAKO!" Inuyasha yelled, being able to smell the demon blood on her. Gripping his sword tightly, glaring at Ryura. "I've had just about enough of you, asshole. If you won't let my mate and my pup go, I'll kill you." he said. Jumping into a stance just to the side, so his attacks wouldn't be in the direction of Kagome and Tamako. "Wind Scar!" he yelled, swiping his sword between the winds to attack Ryura. The yellow destructive energy moving in three slashes towards his enemy.

Once the dust settled from his attack, he looked up to see Ryura standing there, holding up two blades, the wind blade and thunder blade, which successfully blocked the attack. Laughing a little. "Oh hanyou, you think you can beat me like that. Just try it. I don't think it'll be much of a fight." he said.

With those words, Inuyasha charged the man, swinging his tetsusaiga to attack. The two swords Ryura held blocking each of the attacks.

Their swords connected, Inuyasha's against the space where the two of Ryura's swords met, trying to push down against them to break them. Though one swipe of his wrists, Ryura sent Inuyasha flying back, his back hitting a tree hard with a grunt. The tree fell over from the force as Inuyasha fell to the ground, wincing a little. Slowly sitting up, he looked up a little at Ryura, spitting up a little blood. "Fucking. Asshole." he murmured.

Pulling himself up by his sword, Inuyasha regained his stance as he went after him again. The sound of metal hung in the air along with Tamako's growls and yells as the three swords collided one another in the battle. It had surely been a long time since Inuyasha fought anyone worth fighting. Most of the demons he helped exterminate were easy ones, and one swipe of his sword would outdo them. But not Ryura. Inuyasha could feel the other demons strength with each swing of his sword. How Ryura easily deflected his attacks and swings.

They exchanged swings for several minutes before he was pushed back again, landing on one knee.

A green strand of poison whipped by Inuyasha and smacked into the side of Ryura, catching the demon off guard. The green whip bit into the demons armor and melted through to his skin as he was hit, causing him to fly into a tree himself. The sight of the green whip made Inuyasha look up, seeing his brother standing just by him. "S-Sesshoumaru?! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Silence, Inuyasha. You could not protect your pup. You let a weak demon get the better of you. So, I will step in your place." Sesshoumaru's words were flat, emotionless as always as his cold golden eyes looked at Ryura.

"Like hell you will! Its my family, I will protect her!" he responded, pushing himself to stand, gripping his sword.

"Then kill the woman that is causing her the pain." Sesshoumaru ordered.

The order caught Inuyasha off guard, but he shook his head. "I will not kill Kagome! What kind of father, what kind of mate would I be if I killed the mother of my child?"

"One that is protecting said pup." Sesshoumaru said. "Go, while I deal with Ryura. Save your pup."

Inuyasha glanced over to Kagome and Tamako. The whole fight with Ryura seemed to stall him, to gain time for Kagome to do whatever it was she was doing. Listening to his brothers reason, he sheathed his weapon and ran towards the pair.

"Sit boy." Kagome's emotionless words came from her mouth, causing Inuyasha to slam face-first into the ground as the subjugation spell took effect. It'd been seven years since the last time he'd felt the pull of his enchanted beads from the girls voice.

"Ka-go-me..." he muttered into the ground, whining.

His eyes looked up just in time to see Kagome's fingers being pulled from Tamako's back, a shining red jewel now in her fingers. Once she let go of Tamako, the young hanyou's fingers slowly slid to let go of her mothers haori as she fell backwards.

The spell on the beads wearing off, Inuyasha was quick to run up to his daughter, catching her before her body hit the floor. Moving down onto his knees, looking down at his daughters face. The purple lines were still on her cheeks as her eyes were opened only halfway, the entirety of them were red, no pupils or anything within them. Her fangs were still elongated, along with her claws, but her body was limp against Inuyasha's arms.

"T-Tamako? T-Tamako?" Inuyasha asked slowly, gripping his daughter and shaking her a little. "Tamako! Say something. Anything...please." he asked. But, her eyes stayed only half open. She was breathing, but barely, her heart was still beating, he could hear it.

Slowly looking up at Kagome, seeing the jewel in her fingers, he shook his head. "Kagome...please, snap out of it. This is your daughter. You've...you've got to fix this. Undo whatever it is you've just done. I _know_ you're in there and I _know_ you can hear me." he whispered to her.

Kagome only looked at him with the same emotionless eyes that she'd been doing before she looked up towards where Ryura was. "The Kanju is complete." she announced.

A smirk appeared over Ryura's lips as she said those words, looking up to Sesshoumaru. "Ah, well. As fun as its been, Sesshoumaru...this fight is over." he announced. Fog slowly starting to surround them for several minutes.

Once the fog was clear, the only ones left in the clearing were Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Tamako.

Inuyasha blinked slowly, looking down at his daughter in his arms. Moving to rest one hand on her cheek slowly. "Its alright, I'm here now..." he said to her, holding her up against his chest.

His elder brother shook his head. "Coward." he whispered before glancing to Inuyasha. Walking over to him and looking down at the girl in his arms.

Feeling Sesshoumaru approach, Inuyasha looked up at him. "C-Can...can tenseiga fix this?"

The demon looked at the girl carefully, trying to see the creatures of the netherworld, but could not. Shaking his head. "No. Her soul is broken, not her body. Take her home, Inuyasha. I will find Ryura and get the jewel back."

"Keh, like hell you will. I'll take her home, have Sango and Miroku watch over her, and then I'm going after him myself."

"Nonsense. You would let two humans watch over her? What if her youkai blood awakens her in that state and she slay them?" Sesshoumaru asked.

He did have a point, but Inuyasha was not one to sit idle while fighting had to be done. "Sango and Miroku can handle it..."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

After a long debate with his brother, Inuyasha finally agreed to take Tamako home. But he insisted that he would be along shortly after. Sesshoumaru went along ahead to track Ryura's scent.

Inuyasha carried his daughter home in his arms. Her eyes had since closed, but the purple jagged stripes remained on her skin. He walked slowly, his hands holding her gently as he could. As he came back up to his hut, he was almost surprised to find Kouga sitting there on the ground by his hut.

"Hey, mutt-face. I thought I smelled you two coming back." Kouga said as he stood up in one swift motion. His cerulean eyes looking at Inuyasha, he paused as he noticed Tamako in his arms. "W-What...what the fuck did you DO mutt!?" he yelled, instantly enraged. Moving quickly to Inuyasha, he snatched the girl from his arms, looking down at her.

Inuyasha growled a little as Kouga took her so quickly. "Wolf, I would not fuck with me if I were you." But, he still let Kouga take her, his arms dropping to his sides.

"What in the hell is the matter with her!" Kouga demanded, looking down at Tamako in his arms. Shifting her up a little bit.

"Get her inside. I...I have...a favor to ask..." he said reluctantly. He hated asking Kouga for favors, but he needed someone to watch over her.

Looking up at him with a puzzled look before Kouga walked into the hut. He'd never been actually invited in by Inuyasha before. Walking through the door he knew to be Tamako's room, he slowly and carefully laid her down on her futon, looking at her face. Brushing her bangs out of her eyes slowly, it was then he noticed the purple marks on her cheeks. Sniffing in deeply, he could tell the change of her scent. "What...what is this? She smells like a full blooded youkai..."

"Thats because she is right now." Inuyasha answered. Moving into the room and taking a seat against the wall, putting his hands into his haori and looking down at his daughter laying there, so vulnerable, making him sigh. "Look Kouga...we do not get along, at all. But...I need you to do this for me. Kami no, I need you to do this for _her_." he said, figuring Kouga would be more likely to do a favor for Tamako than himself.

"What is it she needs me to do?" Kouga asked, keeping his eyes down on her slowly.

"Just...to stay here. Watch her. I have to go after the demon that did this to her to fix it."

"Why didn't you just kill the demon on the spot!? What the fuck happened! And don't make me ask again."

Sighing, Inuyasha decided to explain. "The demon that did this, Ryura, has been using Kagome and her powers. He lured us in, and used Kagome to break Tamako's spirit. Since she is the product of a union between myself and a powerful miko, her spirit has the ability to create another jewel. Different from the shikon no tama, but the same as well. Its called the Kanju. Well, long story short, he was successful in getting what he wanted. And, I don't know if she'll be like this until we get the jewel back or what. But...she is in her full youkai state, so if she wakes up..." his voice trailed off for a moment. Sighing and looking down. "She...won't be herself, Kouga. If she wakes up, she'll want to do nothing but kill. Kill everything. She'll be a mindless demon. And...I need...no, she needs you to stay here and protect her from that."

Listening, Kouga nodded slowly, looking up at Inuyasha, taking his eyes off of Tamako for the first time since he'd brought her inside. "I'll do it. But so help me, if you do not kill the bastard, I'll rip you to shreds."

Inuyasha shook his head. "If I don't kill the bastard, I'll be dead. She is my life, Kouga. So long as I'm breathing, I will ensure her safety, I will get the Kanju back and figure out a way to put it back inside her, to get my daughter back." he explained.

Inuyasha leaned over and kissing Tamako on her forehead slowly, closing his eyes halfway. "I'll be back soon, princess. I love you to the moon and back." he whispered quietly just to her, though he was pretty sure Kouga could hear him. Sighing as he stood up, looking at the wolf. "T...Thank you." he pushed out. He'd never said something like that to the wolf before.

But Kouga only nodded. He didn't even make fun of Inuyasha for his words to Tamako. Inuyasha never said those words while others were around them, they were only for his daughter. And Kouga didn't even seem to care.

Once Inuyasha was out of the room, Kouga sighed and brushed the hair behind her ear, looking down at her. "He better fix this...I...I need you so much..." he told her sleeping form. He wasn't even speaking in a sexual way. Tamako's presence in his life did wonders for his spirit. His spirit ached to be near her, hear her kindness. She had definitely inherited her mothers good nature, and it was softening him to the point of actually needing another being. He found himself more at ease around her, talking to her and hearing her views on things. She was intelligent, kind, strong-willed, and fiery all at the same time. All of those things softened him as a whole. And, as she aged and matured, his feelings would mature with her. He would be whatever she needed him to be. Even if it were to just be a friend to her as he was now.

Gently bringing the blankets to cover her form before he sat back against the wall, looking down at her. "Kami, what have you done to me, kid..." he asked slowly.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Cliffhangerr! :-). I'll conclude this cliffhanger in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy my little story as much as I do. And, as for what will happen to Kagome? Who knows. Read and find out!

Will Inuyasha save Tamako? Will he get his mate back? Tune in next time for these questions to be answered! :-D *And now I sound like a TV announcer, lmao.*

P.S. I also added Uncle Sesshy to the chapter for all those Sesshoumaru lovers! He is an interesting character to write for. Lol. He'll be seen in the upcoming chapters as well! And maybe I should add a little RinxSess to the story? Whatcha think?


	16. Tamako's Spirit

A/N: 'Ello again everyone. So, I'm going to warn you here, I've never really written a battle scene, so this is going to be my first real attempt at such a thing. I hope it turns out alright, and feel free to let me know if it doesn't so I can work on it! :-).

Without further adieu, on with the chapter!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 16: Tamako's Spirit

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were insistent on finding Ryura and Kagome, to get the Kanju Jewel back before Tamako's body gave out. It was only a matter of time until it happened, a body cannot truly live without a spirit. It reminded him of when Kikyou was brought back too much for his liking. The way Kagome looked as her soul was taken from her. But this time, it was not taken into another body, but materialized into a jewel of pure power. They'd both felt the power emanating from the jewel, power of both demonic and spiritual origin, a mixture of the two, just like Tamako was.

Running along the forest with a purpose, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as his nose sniffed carefully for the smell of anything that might lead them to their destination. It'd been almost a day of running, and he hadn't stopped. His muscles were getting sore, but his brain urged his body on. He had yet to catch up to his brother, and wasn't even sure if he was going the same way in which Sesshoumaru went.

Sensing a familiar presence near him, he slowed his running to a stop, looking around the woods, his golden orbs darting from side to side. His right hand moved to rest on the hilt of tetsusaiga, a growl coming from his throat. "Ryura! Come out! Face me like a man! Or do you just like picking on women and little girls?!" he yelled, unable to hide the anger dripping through his voice.

"Inuyasha!" a voice called.

_I know that voice..._ Inuyasha thought as his golden orbs moved to look at the woman standing before him.

Looking at her form, Kagome stood by him, her bow drawn and her arrow pointing at him. "You will do well to leave this place, Inuyasha." she told him in a flat tone.

Shaking his head, taking a step towards her, but stopping when her bow string was drawn back farther. "I can't. I can't leave you, and I can't just give up on our daughter. Its my job to protect the both of you! You asked for my help, remember?" he asked.

She kept her eyes to him, her fingers holding the bowstring as a small pink aura started to develop against the tip of her arrow as she charged it. "I asked for no such help. How can a half demon do to help me, anyway?"

The odd coldness in her tone made his heart sink as he took another step towards her carefully. "You asked me to free you from this...from Ryura. Kagome...you want to come back with me, you know it. This isn't like you, snap out of it." he insisted.

Holding onto her bow, her eyes narrowed a little. "Do not take another step closer. Or is it that you wish to spend another span of time pinned to a tree? Or perhaps should I succeed where Kikyou failed and kill you?"

Smiling to her, he looked at her, into her eyes. "You won't do it. You're my mate...you cannot do such a thing. Put the bow down, Kagome." he told her. Removing his hand from the hilt of his sword, holding both hands up slowly. "If you wish to shoot, I will not move to attack you. But, I don't think you'll do it. My Kagome wouldn't do it." he told her.

Seeing her fingers twitch a little on the bowstring, he took another step forward, carefully closing the gap in between them. "I am no longer yours, hanyou. You will remember that."

In her hesitation, he only smiled. Closing the gap between them, one hand moved to take her hand that held the bow, gently bringing it downwards. His other hand moved to rest on her shoulder, looking down into her eyes. "You know me, Kagome...you cannot kill me. I love you, please remember that.." he said.

Once he'd moved her hand down, his other hand rested on her other shoulder, gripping it gently. "I will save you, if its the last thing that I ever do. You will be set free from this...and you will come home, where you belong...with Tamako and myself. I cannot do this parent thing by myself..." he whispered to her.

Shaking her head, though she made no movements to move away from his fingers on her shoulder. "What you speak is impossible, hanyou. Ryura owns my body and soul. That cannot be broken."

A smile formed over Inuyasha's lips. "I think it can if you have not shot me yet." he said. Leaning slowly down, closing his eyes as he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips, letting his eyes fall closed as he felt it. It'd been seven years since he felt her lips against his, and he missed the feeling. Kagome had died, or so he thought. He'd kissed Kikyou after she'd been brought back, but it was nothing like this. Kikyou smelled like grave yard soil and bones, and her lips were cold and lifeless. But, Kagome's weren't. It was like she'd never died. So what really had happened?

She stood there quietly as he kissed her for a moment, not making any moves. A spark of recognition went through her eyes as she slowly closed them, her bow and arrow dropping from her fingers and landing on the ground with a small noise. Her fingers moved up to rest on his sides, gripping at his haori tightly. His arms slowly moved more around her instead of keeping his hands on her shoulders, bringing her up close to his chest.

Kissing her slowly until he leaned back. His hand found the side of her haori and pulled it gently to see the mark he'd left on her. Leaning down and kissing his fang marks slowly, opening his eyes halfway. "You are my mate. You belong to me, and no other man." he whispered to her, leaning back to look at her face, a smile on his lips. "You do remember..."

Blinking slowly in confusion, Kagome looked up at him, her fingers still on his haori. "Inu...Yasha..." she said softly, her eyes looking down a little bit. "Please...stop me. You have to. I don't want to hurt you." she said slowly, tears starting to rim her eyes.

"You won't, though. Just like I would never hurt you." he told her, smiling and bringing her against his chest, hugging her slowly. "I'll protect you and our daughter with everything I have."

With the mention of Tamako, Kagome's eyes widened, leaning back and looking up at him. "Oh no...oh nononono...I did it, didn't I? Oh kami, please...Inuyasha you...you have to get the Kanju back. You have to. She'll die. I'm sorry, I...I couldn't stop myself with him near...you must fix this before he gets near again. With that jewel...he's become stronger."

Moving his hands up to rest on her cheeks, making her look at him, wiping her tears with his thumbs slowly. "I will get it back. Tell me where he is and I'll end this. Tell me how to fix everything."

Sighing, Kagome looked up at him. "The blue jewel in his forehead...that is his weakness, the source of his power. He calls himself a god with that thing.." she said, letting out a scoff even as she said it. Shaking her head. "If you destroy that jewel you can free me. And get the Kanju back to our daughter. But...but if you destroy that jewel on his forehead, you must know...I will die. With it broken, my spirit can leave. My body is dead already..."

He shook his head. "I will find a way to bring you home. I promise you that." he said, closing his eyes halfway. "I will ask Sesshoumaru to use tenseiga if I must." he said. He'd never asked his brother for a favor, not once, but he would if it meant to give Tamako her mother back, to bring his mate back with him.

She only smiled slowly. "You would ask your brother for help, for me?" she asked, seeing him nod. Slowly leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his lips, closing her eyes halfway. "Go. Ryura is staying in a human castle he took over just down the road that way." she informed him, pointing down a road, looking back up at him. "And...Inuyasha. I'm sorry...if I do anything bad while near him. I can't control it. I can barely control it now."

Kissing her back slowly, he nodded. "I do not blame you for anything. I love you." he whispered. He was not good with words all of the time, except towards the two women in his life.

Reluctantly he let go of her face, taking in a deep breath of her scent before he stood up straight and took off towards the castle. He did not want to leave her, but he had to go to Ryura in order to ultimately save both her and Tamako.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Meanwhile, back in their hut, Kouga sat watching Tamako's sleeping form. He hadn't moved from his post by her bed, and he refused any visitors into the hut. Looking down at the girl laying there, so helpless, it made him sigh. He wanted to do anything to help her, but he knew he couldn't.

After sitting there for so long, he'd only fallen asleep for a few minutes at a time, unable to reach a dreaming state in his worry. He was almost fearful of what he would dream.

When he saw movement, his eyes darted over to her. Watching as her eyes slowly opened halfway, he quickly moved up and was at her side in an instant, resting his hands on her shoulders and looking down at her. "Tamako? Thank Kami..." he said.

Though, her eyes were still a pure crimson color, no pupils to speak of. Looking up at Kouga with her eyes only opened halfway, a growl coming from her throat. Moving her fingers up to grasp his wrists tightly as he held her shoulders, growling at him deeper. Squirming in her bed, she bared her fangs to him.

"Tamako! Stop this. Stop." he said, holding her down on the bed as hard as he dared.

Her fingers gripped him, her claws starting to break the skin on his arms, glaring up at him. "Let. Me. Go." she growled out at him, her voice warped in her growls.

Looking down at her, confused by her voice, her growls to him. "No. Its me, Kouga. Come on Tamako, this isn't you. Just hang in there until Inuyasha brings back that jewel whatever." he told her.

"I don't give a fuck who you are. Let. Me. Go!" she growled to him.

She struggled against his arms, growling out. Bringing her up, he brought her into his lap and moved his arms around her waist, pinning her hands against her, his chest against her back. Resting his chin on her shoulder, looking up at her face. "Shh, I'm not letting you go, I'll never let you go. I promised." he said, sighing softly. "Fight this. You're strong, I know. You would not be my intended if you weren't." he said, trying to talk her demon down.

Though she kept struggling against him, growling out and whining. She was still smaller than him, and he was naturally a full demon. Her claws moved to dig into the skin of his arms, drawing a little bit of blood, causing him only to barely wince at her claws. Something inside her screamed at her when her demon tried to hurt him. After several minutes of struggling, slowly she collapsed against him, closing her eyes halfway. "Kouga..." she let out in a whine, her eyes still a blood red, the purple jagged stripes along her cheeks. Bringing her claws back to let go of his arms as she settled back against her.

Once she settled back, he let out a sigh of relief. Rubbing her arms slowly. _Mutt better hurry..._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When Inuyasha arrived at the castle, he was the first to arrive. Taking the hilt of tetsusaiga and drawing it out into its transformed state, pointing it at the castle. "Ryura! Come out here and face me, coward!" he yelled, glaring up at the castle.

The doors slid open, Ryura slowly stepping out and smiling. "Well well, Inuyasha, I'm surprised you're alive. I'll have to punish Kagome for letting you escape in one piece. And without scratch at that."

Scoffing to him, Inuyasha looked up. "Keh, like my own mate would hurt me, Ryura. Whatever it is you've done to her, I'm here to put an end to it."

"You realize, that also will put an end to her life, correct? She will cease to exist without my powers keeping her in this world."

"She will exist! I'll find a way. But not with you!" he yelled to Ryura, holding up his sword as it gleamed over into its diamond form. "Adamant Barrage!" he announced, swiping his sword and sending hundreds of sharp spiked diamonds flying at Ryura's form.

The barrier that Ryura brought up actually deflected most of the jewels from hitting him, a grin came over his lips as he held up one hand, holding the red jewel that was sparkling, the same one that'd been taken from Tamako. "Thanks to your daughters power, your sword cannot hurt me, half breed. Soon, it will become my own, and I will rule this land."

Gripping tetsusaiga, watching the adamant barrage being deflected, making him growl. "Like hell you will! I'll destroy you for what you've done to my family."

"Half demons should never get the luxury of a family. A family is a human phenomenon. What kind of human loves a half breed? What kind of _miko_ loves a halfbreed enough to conceive a child? Your miko is mine now, and you will learn that."

His sword transformed back into its normal tetsusaiga, glaring at Ryura, looking at the jewel on his head. "I do have a family! You're the one without anyone else. If you're done talking, just fight me like a man!"

"If you insist on rushing to your death." Ryura announced as he tucked the jewel back into his armor and unsheathed both his swords. Rushing to Inuyasha, charging a voltage attack. The electricity charged towards the half demon, causing him to fly back, slamming into a tree with a pained noise coming from his lips.

After a few minutes, he pushed his sword into the ground to stand up. Seeing another attack being charged at him, he dug his tetsusaiga into the ground, bracing himself for it as the electricity flew around him, gritting his teeth and growling. His fingers gripped tetsusaiga tightly, holding his ground. "Keh, one trick pony.." he muttered as the attack went around him. It'd hurt, quite a bit, but he refused to show it.

His tetsusaiga flashed to turn a brilliant red color, the demonic aura shining around it as he brought it from the ground. Holding up the sword in both hands, swiping it quickly. "Wind scar!" he announced again, using the same attack that Hakudoshi had not been expecting from him to break his barrier.

As the wind scar tore through Ryura's barrier, shattering it and starting to tear at Ryura's body.

The wind scar did not completely destroy him, only left Ryura panting and breathing hard against the ground, a growl coming up from his throat as his red eyes looked up at Inuyasha, growling. "H-Half demon...you will die." he said. Bringing his swords up, crossing them together in an X, a pink light starting to form in the space where the swords met.

There was something about that energy...it was pure, way too pure for a demon. Growling, he gripped his tetsusaiga.

"Watch as your daughters power kills you." he said.

Just then, an arrow came from the woods, covered in pink light, rushing towards the demon. It struck him against his shoulder, making Ryura let out a loud yell as the purified light tore through his skin, making him stumble back.

Glaring at the source, Kagome stood at the edge of the forest, holding her bow up at Ryura. "Bitch..." Ryura muttered, turning his attention to her.

Swiping his sword, sending the light back at Kagome, Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome!" he yelled, running to her side as the pink light entangled with electricity struck the human girl, making her fly and skid against the ground.

Coming up next to her, he thrust tetsusaiga into the ground, moving his hands to bring her up against his chest. "Kagome.." he said, looking down at her battered form in his arms, gripping her slowly.

It was Sesshoumaru who showed up next, looking at the battered Ryura. Drawing his Bakusaiga, pointing it at Ryura. "It is time for you to die now, lowly demon." he said. Charging his sword and swiping it in his attack, the demonic energy stronger than that of tetsusaiga, taking over Ryura as his body began to disintegrate from contact.

Watching as Ryura disintegrated, Sesshoumaru walked over, sheathing his bakusaiga. Walking over, he knelt down and picked up the sparkling red jewel that laid on the ground where Ryura had once been. "For all the talk, I had hoped you to be a stronger enemy..." he said slowly as he stood up straight. Glancing over at Inuyasha and Kagome, he held the jewel in the palm of his hand.

Inuyasha held Kagome against his chest, gripping her and trying not to cry as she stopped breathing soon as Ryura disintegrated from Sesshoumaru's attack. "K-Kagome.." he said in a pained voice. His ears twitched as he heard his brothers footsteps walk over to him. Looking up at his brother, locking their golden eyes. "...Help her. Please, Sesshoumaru?" he asked, his voice pained as he said it. He was a proud man, never asking for help from his brother, but now he did.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his brother and the girl in his arms. Moving the jewel into his other hand, he reached to pull tenseiga from its sheath, looking down at Kagome, holding tenseiga over her slowly, looking for the imps of the netherworld. Once he saw them, he swiped his sword to slash them in half, watching as they disappeared.

Once the imps disappeared, Kagome drew in a sharp breath, her eyes widening as she coughed a little. Inuyasha looked down at her, a smile spreading over his lips. "Hey...bout time you woke up, wench." he teased.

Seeing the smile start forming on her lips, she leaned up to hug him around his neck, gripping his haori tightly and hiding her face into it.

His face looked up at his older brother, nodding slowly to him. "T-Th...Thank you...Sesshoumaru." he said slowly. He'd never once thanked his brother for a thing. Of course, his brother never once helped him, and he'd never asked for a favor.

The daiyoukai gave him a curt nod, offering Inuyasha the jewel. "Take this to your pup. See that she lives."

Taking the jewel, he nodded slowly. "I will..." he said, sighing slowly. "You...should...come...by and...see her. And Rin..." he muttered, his attempt at being nice to his brother.

"Perhaps." were his only word to his brother before he was gone.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome was out cold half of their trip home, so Inuyasha held her against his chest bridal style. For the first time in years, he was happy, truly happy as he held his mate while they walked down the pathway towards their hut. It'd taken him all night of walking, but as dawn approached, he could tell they were close.

Kagome stirred in her mates arms, yawning and snuggling her head into the crook of his neck a little, which just made him smile more. Wiping her eyes as she started to come to, looking up at him slowly. "Mm...are we almost there?" she asked quietly.

Nodding to her. "Yes, we are."

"You could have ran ya know...I'd have been okay." she said, moving her arms around his waist and cuddling up close to him.

Shrugging a bit. "Tamako's strong, she'll be okay. I didn't want to wake you." he said.

Sighing slowly, Kagome closed her eyes again as she cuddled close to him. "Is it really over? Or was that just a long, long dream..." she asked.

Smiling, he nodded. "Its over."

Walking in relative silence with her, content with just holding her as they walked. Once they got close to the hut, he lightly set her down on her feet, looking at her slowly. "Stay behind me. Kouga's in there, and Tamako is half transformed...so just in case, I don't want anything to go wrong."

"But...Inuyasha, I can put the jewel back. Come now, I've survived Naraku, childbirth somehow, and Ryura. I'll be okay with this." she told him, walking up to the hut with him. Moving the door aside, she stepped in, looking around. She hadn't been into the hut before, and she couldn't help from smile. It was cute.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha allowed her to enter the hut before him, nodding as he walked after her and lead her into Tamako's bedroom, his eyes resting on Kouga.

"Bout time, mutt! Where the fuck have you been?!" he asked, looking up and seeing Kagome, his eyes widened a little. "Kago...me..." he said softly. He'd thought she was dead, but she was standing right there in front of him. "How...?" he asked.

Only shaking her head slowly, smiling to him. "Its a long story I don't want to repeat right now." she told him. Taking the jewel from Inuyasha before moving to kneel in front of the two, looking at her daughter. Kouga still held Tamako in his lap in a protective embrace.

Looking down at her daughter, she sighed. "I am so sorry sweetie...I did this to you, didn't I?" she asked, brushing Tamako's hair out of her face, looking at the purple jagged lines on her cheeks. "I'll make it all better. Promise." she said. Bringing the jewel up, whispering a small incantation as she brought it to her daughters chest.

As Kagome started her words, Tamako opened her eyes, growling and squirming against Kouga pretty hard. But Kouga's arms tightened around her, holding her against his chest, his chin resting on her shoulder to hold her close. Kouga actually growled at the young girl fiercely. "Bitch, I told you to sit still." he growled at her, showing his dominance. It was how he'd kept her demon calm since she'd woken up a few times while they were gone. He would assert his dominance over her and speak to her in a language a youkai could understand. He'd informed her that she was his woman, and would do what he said, like it or not. It, of course, did not completely make Tamako bow. After all, he did not want a woman who would just bow under him whenever he said. He wanted a woman with spirit.

Growling, Inuyasha glared at Kouga. "Wolf! Watch what you call my daughter in front of me." he demanded.

But Kouga ignored him, growling at the girl and holding her still as Kagome muttered through the incantation. The jewel in her fingers slowly began to sink into Tamako's chest, causing her pupils to slowly appear in her eyes.

Her transformation was slow and somewhat painful for the young girl. She yelled out a little, her claws gripping Kouga's arms, ripping into his skin even if he didn't seem to notice. As her claws shrunk, they caused less damage. She was only gripping him, not trying to really hurt him at that point.

As the jewel slowly sunk into her and went into her system, her eyes started to close as she fell back against Kouga's chest, breathing hard.

Cradling her slowly, Kouga kissed the side of her head, smiling. "There you go. All better." he whispered softly to her.

Keeping her eyes closed, she curled up in Kouga's lap, her fingers moving to hug his arm a little, letting out a soft cry against him. "Kougaaa.." she whined.

He held her lightly, rubbing her arms, ignoring the other two in the room.

Once she was finished, Kagome looked up at them, smiling before she moved to stand up, looking at Inuyasha. "Lets go. We'll leave them be for a few minutes."

"Like hell I will!" he announced, earning a glare from his mate. Gulping a little, his ears lowered as he followed her from the room. He wanted to hold his little girl while she was brought back to normal. Not Kouga. But now, he also had his mate standing right in front of him, which only made him smile.

Bringing her into his arms, he hugged her slowly. "You suppose she'll be alright?"

Kagome nodded a little. "I hope so. I hope we both will..." she said, sighing a little before looking up at Inuyasha.

He smiled, content with holding her again. He had his mate back, and his daughter would be okay. He was fully content within that moment as he took in a deep breath of her hair.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: I hope this turned out alright! :-). Let me know how you feel. I'm glad people seem to love my story as much as I do! I love your comments! It urges me to continue writing down my ideas into this story.

Though, what is next for the group? Will Kagome be her same old self? And will Tamako be completely normal again? We'll find out.


	17. Kouga's Jealousy Tamako's fight

A/N: Man, I can't believe I've written so much of this! A total of 96 pages. Wow. And I'm happy to continue writing. I have no idea when this story will end, if it will end, or how it will end. I just know I'll continue it as long as I can.

This chapter will be a little different, as I am going to skip time quite a bit forward. I have a lot of ideas to happen as Tamako gets older, and I'm impatient lol! Hope you all don't mind. :-p

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 17: Kouga's Jealousy; Tamako's fight

After the battle with Ryura, it was all quiet in the village, lives went along just as normal. The only big change was that Kagome was back, and she was starting to become the miko of the village. Though, she sometimes seemed distant at times, she wasn't always 100% there. Just about everyone could tell, except Inuyasha, who was just overjoyed to have his mate back in his life.

Tamako had gone back to relatively her old self. She'd been so upset that she'd hurt Kouga the way she had, but he was a full fledged demon, and in all reality her claws hadn't hurt him as bad as she'd thought.

Things progressed pretty normal. The only real thing was Inuyasha still did not know about Kouga and Tamako's discussion about mates. And he wouldn't know, not until she decided to tell him. It was weird, hiding things from her father...but she did it. She even didn't tell her mother.

She was fourteen now, a young woman. Her demon blood progressed in order to keep her looking a little older than she was, she looked about fifteen or sixteen years old. But, even in human standards in the feudal era, she was an adult. A lot of girls her age were getting married and planning families. Though it felt like her father tried to keep her within a bubble, tried to keep her a five year old child. It annoyed her sometimes, and her mother was not much help.

The elder miko Kaede had recently passed away, as humans did. And Tamako sat back and watched her be buried, people grieve for the old miko. Kaede had indeed been her teacher throughout the years, teaching her the miko powers, how to use and control them.

With Kaede gone, Kagome took over as the village miko. It didn't make her father happy at all, she'd remembered that fight...remembered them screaming at each other about how it was her decision and not his, and that the village needed a miko. Eventually, her mother had gotten her way, just like usual.

She continued her teaching through her mother, and her father had a sword made for her by Totosai. He had also taken his turn in teaching her how to use it once she got old enough. She was starting to become very strong, especially by hanyou standards. At first she struggled to win a spar against her father, but the more practice she got, the better she got. She'd pinned him fair and square a few times. And her target practice with her arrows were dead-on.

But something always felt different to her. She wanted to be a normal girl for once, like one of the girls in the village who went around with various wedding plans, dates, boyfriends, first kisses. She was Kouga's intended mate, so there was no way she could run around with boys of the village. Even though they were looking at her more and more, especially now that she was of marrying age.

She'd grown to look a lot like her mother, with features of her father mixed in. Her eyes slowly morphed into being more golden then brown, only having a few brown specs, and her hair had lightened over the years. She still kept it pretty short though, only to about the middle of her back. And she loved to keep her hair up in a bun, tied with one of her many combs. She had the figure of a woman, her breasts started to come in a few years ago, and with her constant workouts and training, she was in good shape.

That afternoon she'd been walking back to where she was going to meet Kouga. She'd been running a little late since she had to stop by a house in the village to treat a wound a man had gotten working in the field. She helped her mother out that way, and most people were okay with having a hanyou treat their wounds. She didn't wear miko clothing, not at all. She wore one of her short kimonos that went down to her thighs. The fabric was green silk and hugged her curves nicely, her obi tied around her waist, the tie at the small of her back. Soft white and red flowers were on the sleeves of her kimono, traveling down to the skirt. Her long silvery hair was tied up into its usual messy bun at the back of her head, a set of green chopstick hairpins with images of little flowers painted on them held the bun closed, matching with her kimono. Her sword was tied into her obi, safely sheathed as she did not go anywhere without it.

As she walked, she hummed happily to herself as she walked towards the path that lead to her meeting place with Kouga. They had sort of a 'date' that afternoon. Of course, since this was not Tokyo, their dates were pretty simple, usually consisting of hanging out by the river. She enjoyed it though. And of course her parent's didn't know she was meeting Kouga for dates. They knew she was hanging out with him, but other than that, they were oblivious. And that was just how she wanted it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a man calling her name. Stopping, she glanced back, seeing Kenji run up after her. "Tamako!" he yelled, stopping just in front of her. The guy was hopeless. Since he'd given her the flowers so many years ago, he seemed to follow her like a lost puppy. She felt bad for him, but she was truly not interested. He wasn't man enough for her. Though, Kenji had grown to be a very good looking man, with masculine features and a strong build, wavy black hair and dreamy brown eyes.

_Nothing like Kouga's blue eyes..._ Tamako thought, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Yeah, what is it Kenji?" she asked.

He smiled happily at her as he stopped in front of her. "May I walk with you, Lady Tamako?" he asked politely.

A sigh escaped her lips as she shrugged. "If you insist. I'm meeting a friend by the river. And please, enough with the lady Tamako thing. We've known each other since we were kids. Its just Tamako."

It was the boys turn to blush as he nodded. "Alright, Tamako." he said. Seeing her starting to walk, he quickly walked up beside her, a smile beaming on his face.

_Hopeless..._ she thought with a sigh, closing her eyes halfway and looking forward.

"So...I was wondering, Tamako..." he started as they walked more into the forest towards the lake. Looking towards her slowly, a blush on his cheeks. "If um...you'd want to come over for dinner? I know you said no years ago, but that was years ago.." he asked.

Sighing again, Tamako shook her head. "I don't think thats a good idea Kenji. You know how my father can be. He'll flip. Besides, I've got to concentrate on all of my training. I don't have much free time..." she explained, trying to let him down easily, not wanting to hurt him.

But he only pouted as he walked with her, looking down. "Yeah I get that, I really do. And what you do in the village is great. Most demons are pretty mean and evil, but not you...you're really nice and sweet..." he said.

Glancing towards him a little out of the corner of her eye as she walked before looking forward. "What are you trying to say, Kenji?"

He kept silent for a few minutes as they walked, trying to gather his words. Stopping along the bath, he moved to take her shoulders, turning her to look at him. Looking down into her eyes slowly, he smiled to her. "I'm saying...I really, really like you Tamako. And...I would like to ask your father permission to court you, to become my wife."

She stared at him for a few minutes. He would be brave enough to ask her father something like that? Her father could be scary when it came to things like that, she knew.

But, before she could answer, another males voice answered. "LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Kouga yelled. He'd started walking to look for her since she was late in meeting him. She sometimes was, and he'd meet her on the path and walk with her the rest of the way.

Kenji's head darted up to look at the very angry demon starting to stalk towards him.

Kouga grabbed Kenji's hands, shoving him off of Tamako, growling at him. "You will keep your hands off of my woman, kid."

"Kougaaa..." Tamako sighed, resting one hand on his forearm. "Calm down." she told him.

"Your woman? She isn't married! She can make up her own mind." Kenji answered bravely, looking Kouga in the face.

_Idiot..._ Tamako thought. She knew that would set him off.

Growling, Kouga glared at him. "Kid, she is my woman, understand me? Not like a wimp like you can do anything for her anyway. She needs a man, not a boy. Scurry on home to your mommy and daddy before I beat the shit out of you."

"Kouga!" Tamako said, looking up at him. "Stop. Calm down okay? He wasn't hurting anyone.."

Turning his eyes back to her, Kouga shook his head. "I will not allow another man to touch you. You may not be my mate yet, but you will be. And I refuse to back down to a challenge like this boy has presented me."

Pouting at him as she sighed. "He isn't a demon, okay? You can't go around beating on humans because they ask to court me. I can handle it. Trust me a little." she said, smiling gently to him and leaning up to kiss his cheek, hoping it'd calm him down a little.

Feeling his arm move around her possessively, he glared towards Kenji a little. "Then handle it. Before I beat the boy to a pulp." he told Tamako.

Nodding a bit as she hugged him a little, shaking her head and looking towards Kenji. "Look...Kenji, you're a really nice, good looking guy. But...I've already decided who I want to be with. Please understand. Why don't you ask another girl in the village? I'm sure they'll be happy to accept your offer." she said. She could hear Kouga's scoff when she told Kenji he was a good looking guy.

Kenji sighed a little, looking down and nodding. "If that is how you feel. But..my offer still stands." he told her, shooting a look towards Kouga before he started heading back to the village.

She watched him walk, sighing a bit once he was out of ear range, looking up at Kouga. "Kouga...you can't flip like that at everyone."

"I was just defending whats mine. Its my right." he answered confidently.

She only smiled a little. "That may be so, my dear, but he is just a human. He's liked me for a while, so its not like its anything new for me." she told him, shrugging. "Besides, you haven't even kissed me yet. And yet you're way too over jealous."

This made Kouga blush a little, shrugging. "You're still my intended. I'm still a wolf demon. We protect what we consider ours. I cannot help myself..." he said.

Truthfully, he'd pretty much seen red when he saw the boy touching her like that, talking to her like that. Over the years, he'd fallen in love with the young girl in every way. He couldn't imagine life without her. And the idea that she could take this boy up on his offer scared him.

Watching his face, she squeezed his waist a little bit. "You don't have anything to worry about, Kouga. My feelings haven't changed. And if they haven't by now, they won't." she told him.

He smiled to him, chuckling. "What, can you read my mind now?"

"Maybe." she said, grinning to him slowly. Leaning back from his arms, she took his hand slowly. "Come on, lets go." she told him, gently pulling him along with her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

They'd sat on the riverbank for hours. She sat in his lap with his arms around her waist, holding her securely against his chest as they both watched the sun dunk down. She was usually supposed to go home just after sunset so her father wouldn't get too angry.

Sighing a little as she watched the sun, closing her eyes halfway. "I don't wanna go home." she said with a pout, tilting her head to look back at him.

Smiling to her, shaking his head. "Me neither." he said, rubbing her arms a little bit, causing her to cuddle more into his chest.

Slowly she shifted so she sat sideways in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder and looking up at him. "Tell me something..."

"Hm?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Why haven't you kissed me yet?" she asked, a blush crossing her cheeks.

The question also made the wolf prince blush along with her, but he smiled a little. "I've been waiting a long time for you, Tamako. I don't mind it. I'm not some savage demon that'll take you soon as you're of child-bearing age. As, you've already reached that age. And I'm not like the humans who do pretty much the same." he told her.

Shrugging a little, she bit her bottom lip. "Kissing isn't exactly trying to get me pregnant you know." she informed him.

He just smiled, resting one hand on her cheek and making her look at him. "I know. But...half of me is just waiting for when you tell me to fuck off and go away."

Shaking her head slowly, smiling a little. "Nah, you're stuck with me, Kouga-kun." she said.

Lightly running his thumb over her cheek gently, looking down into her eyes. "Kami...I love you, Tamako." he whispered softly to her.

He hadn't quite said those words to her yet, which made her take in a sharp breath. But, a smile spread over her lips as her ears twitched a little. "I love you too, Kouga-kun. I always have." she told him.

A smile formed over his lips when he heard her say that. Bringing her closer, he leaned down to kiss her gently, closing his eyes. He'd never felt anything like it before, the way she made him feel. He'd professed his love to Kagome every time he'd seen her when they'd been searching for Naraku. But somehow, confessing his love for Tamako took longer. Like he couldn't actually find the words to say it. It was so much different when it came to her. And, of course he hadn't called Kagome his woman, or told her he loved her since she came back. Because, he didn't feel that towards her. And now that he felt the way he did towards Tamako, he realized the feelings he had towards Kagome back then were never really truthful. She was the woman who would give birth to Tamako, though...so perhaps that was it. But, he wouldn't over-think it.

When his lips touched hers, slowly she moved her arms around his neck, leaning up close to him and closing her eyes, kissing him back slowly. It was really her first kiss, and she was elated.

As the kiss continued, slowly lips parted and tongues moved to meet each other gently, cautiously. She'd never done this before, so she was exploring a little bit.

She leaned up slowly in his lap, shifting so she straddled his waist so she could kiss him better. Tilting her head to one side, her arms moving more around his neck. In response to her shift, his arms found their way around her waist, bringing her up close to him.

Gently, their lips parted for need of them to take a breath. Breathing deeply, she leaned her forehead against his, keeping her eyes closed. "K-Kougaa..." she let out softly.

But, before she could speak, his lips found hers again, deciding she'd had enough of a break to breath. The second kiss was deeper, a battle for dominance of the kiss from their tongues. Her ears pinned to her head slowly, submitting to him, letting him dominate the kiss. The gesture made him growl contently into her mouth.

His fingers moved up her back lightly, his claws gently moving along her back overtop of her kimono, making her shudder against him.

It took several minutes before their lips to part this time again. She took in deep breaths, opening her eyes halfway and glancing up at his face slowly. Leaning forward to kiss his bottom lip gently, nipping at it with her fangs a little and growling gently to him.

Smiling to her, he growled back, nipping at her upper lip a bit more, opening his eyes to look up to meet her golden chocolate ones. "Come on...I...have to get you home." he said.

His words made her pout, shaking her head and leaning up to kiss him again. She didn't want to stop kissing him now that he'd kissed her finally. She just kept wanting to go on. She was a teenage girl after all, she wanted to be close to him. Some of her other friends from the village were already married, and yet she was just now being kissed. It'd only reminded her of her dear friend Rin, who was now nineteen years old, still waiting for Sesshoumaru to claim her. Everyone knew Rin was madly in love with the daiyoukai, but he refused to commit to her in such a way. It made her sad for her friend. And she definitely did not want to be forced to wait around for Kouga the way Rin waited for Sesshoumaru.

He did not deny her kiss, he kissed her back slowly, just as deeply as she'd kissed him. But this time, once their lips parted, he smiled, shaking his head. "No no. No more for now. We should stop here, or I won't be able to stop..."

"Please don't stop." she said with a blush across her cheeks.

Gently he reached up, brushing her bottom lip with his thumb, looking at her. "You don't know what you're asking. We will get there, but not tonight. Trust me, I want to keep going more than you can ever know. I want to make you mine, only mine. But not tonight."

Sighing a little, she looked down. "I'm old enough, Kouga. If you want it so bad, why would you fight it? Be with me Kouga...make me yours." she asked, leaning to brush her nose against his lightly.

Closing his eyes halfway when she leaned up to him, sighing contently. She technically was of age to mate, she'd been of age for a few years now. And she was making it really hard to say no. "T-Tamako...tamako no. I will make you mine, kami I want to make you mine so bad. And I will. Please don't make this harder than it already is." he said, looking up at her. "Your father still does not even know..."

"So I'll tell him."

"It might not be that easy. Your father hates me, remember?"

"So? Its my choice, not his." she said, smiling and leaning to kiss him again. Pressing up close to him, she closed her eyes, attempting to distract him.

Her attempts were successful as he growled contently against her, kissing her back. Lightly he shifted their weight, bringing her legs more up around his waist and laying her back on the smooth ground underneath them. His hands rested on the ground on either side of her head as he kissed her, leaning up close against her.

His lips trailed away from hers, kissing along her jaw and down the side of her neck, taking in a deep breath of her scent. She blushed and moaned, keeping her eyes closed, her fingers resting on the back of his neck. She was so happy, distracting him had worked. She knew it. She'd had "the talk" with her mother a few years ago, and her instincts also told her that Kouga was still a man, a demon man at that, and she could ultimately win.

Feeling his lips on her neck, his body pressing down close to hers, but not enough to crush her, she let out a content, happy sigh, her legs finding their way around his waist to bring him closer to her, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

The feeling was short lived though, as a figure came towards them, the tornado of dirt settling down as a woman stood over them, growling. "KOUGA!" she yelled, causing the couple to jump a bit. Neither of them had been paying good enough attention as they should.

Kouga shifted to sit up, growling and glaring at the one who dared stop him from his woman. But, his eyes softened as he saw Ayame standing there. "Ayame? What the fuck are you doing here? I'm busy, go away."

"Busy with another woman!" Ayame yelled, gripping her hands into tight fists, glaring towards Tamako. "You! You're the one they say Kouga comes back smelling like! Kouga is my man." she announced.

Tamako sat up a little, blushing. Since her legs had been around Kouga's waist, her kimono had hiked up a bit. Shifting to move the fabric down, listening to the words being spoken. Hearing Ayame call Kouga her man made her blink, looking up at Kouga, shaking her head. "K-Kouga...what is she talking about?" she asked. He had never spoken of Ayame to her.

Sighing, Kouga shook his head. "Ayame, I've explained to you...I am not marrying you. I am not going to mate you. I've never made such a claim on you." he said. Looking down at Tamako slowly. "I swear, I haven't. The girl is delusional."

"Delusional!?" Ayame yelled, growling louder, glaring towards Tamako. "I challenge you to a fight. Right now. For the rights to be Kouga's mate!" she said. Such challenges could happen in the demon world, but they were usually among the males trying to compete for women, not among the women. Though, some women could compete for their mate as well.

Tamako blinked a little, looking at her and then back to Kouga. "Is she serious?" she asked, her eyebrow arching and her ears twitching a little bit.

"Deadly serious! A fight, half breed!" Ayame said again.

Kouga growled more at her words than he should have. "Ayame, do NOT call my woman a half breed. Her name is Tamako, and you will address her as such." he informed her. He did not want someone hurting Tamako's feelings with words such as that.

Tamako sat there a little, looking at Ayame. "Challenge accepted. If I beat you though...you'll leave us alone."

"Deal!" Ayame agreed to. Unsheathing her sword, looking at the younger girl. "Well? On your feet!"

Kouga looked down to Tamako, shaking his head. "You don't have to do this..." he said, resting one hand on her shoulder.

She only smiled to him, nodding. "But I do. I can't back down from something like that. Then what would be said of me? I'm not a weak little girl anymore, I can take care of myself. Remember?" she asked, leaning up and kissing him slowly before she moved to stand up. Resting her hand on her sword, she unsheathed it. As she did, just like tetsusaiga, her sword transformed into a smaller version of her fathers sword. Looking up at Ayame slowly. "Well? Are you ready?" she asked.

She didn't have to ask. Ayame rushed her, clashing her sword against Tamako's. But, Tamako held her ground, gripping the sword and pushing back against the other demon.

Tamako shoved back with force, pushing Ayame back. Watching as the girl landed back on her feet, growling a little. Quickly Ayame slammed her sword into the ground, leaves raising up from the ground in a whirlwind. Moving her sword a little, and with that movement, the leaves slammed into Tamako and her sword. The sharp edges slicing through bits of Tamako's skin.

But, the hanyou did not let out any noises of pain. She grit her teeth, holding her sword, holding her ground. Feeling each cut through her skin, a few cut against her kimono, cutting through the fabric and gashing through her skin. Once the leaves cleared, she had several cuts down her arms and legs, a few on her cheeks, and even a few against her side. Her hair had slightly loosened from the bun, strands spilling down to frame her face and press against the back of her neck. But, she withstood the attack.

"My turn." Tamako said, a grin crossing her lips. She looked so much like her father in that moment, the way her father would smirk when he was confident was the same way she did. Gripping her sword tightly, the edge of the blade turning into a green color, a substance forming itself against the edge of the blade. "Toxic Blades" she said, swiping her sword in the air. Small blades flew through the air at Ayame. It was almost like Ayame's attack, but the blades when they touched Ayame's skin, burned as poison ate at her skin. Only to a point though, Tamako had not fully charged the attack. She did not wish to kill Ayame, just hurt her.

With the touch of the blades, Ayame let out small screams, jumping a bit and wincing, growling as she felt the burns on the skin of her arms. Tamako had definitely gotten the poison from her uncle. She had a good mixture of powers from all her relatives.

Once the blades stopped, Tamako didn't. Rushing at her enemy, slashing her sword against Ayame several times. Clinking sounds as the blades made contact were mixed in with growls, grunts and small squeaks coming from each girl.

Kouga couldn't help but sit back as he watched, looking at the fight. He'd never watched Tamako fight with her father, Inuyasha wouldn't have it. But, he had to admit she was learning very well. Chuckling a bit, grinning as he watched her, realizing how relentless she really was.

Tamako swiped her blade, each hit causing Ayame to have to block the blade from touching her skin. The tip of Tamako's blade was still a green color. And each time the blades made contact, the poison on Tamako's blade ate away at Ayame's.

Looking at her blade, Ayame gripped its hilt, growling. She could see as the blade melted back a little. Jumping back a little from the half demon, looking down at her sword and then back up at the girl, growling. "You bitch!" she yelled.

A grin crossed Tamako's lips. "Give up yet? My blades were only at a quarter power. Do I need to fully charge them? Of course...that'll kill you. I'm not trying to kill you, Ayame. Realize your defeat, and I will stop." she offered.

Ayame watched her, holding onto her sword tightly. Instantly, a whirlwind of dust and leaves picked her up and she seemingly disappeared. Only to reappear behind her, thrusting her sword straight through Tamako's shoulder. Tamako's eyes widened as the blade went through, blood slowly coming up to dribble down her bottom lip a little.

"TAMAKO!" Kouga yelled, instantly on his feet. He was about to go to her, but he stopped himself, looking at Tamako's face.

Her mouth was dropped open for a second while her eyes were wide. Shaking her head a little, glancing towards Kouga. "I...I'm okay...don't interfere." she told him.

One hand moved up, grabbing ahold of the blade that was still through her shoulder. Gripping it, taking in a deep breath before she acted, gripping the blade and breaking it. Quickly turning, causing the girl to loose grip of her sword. Tamako pressed the blade she'd broken against Ayame's neck, narrowing her eyes and looking at her face. "Give in. Now." she said, her voice pained, slowly backing Ayame up against a tree.

Ayame's back pressed against the tree, feeling the steel blade pressing into her neck. The hilt of her sword was still imbedded in Tamako's back. Growling as Ayame's eyes met Tamako's. "I...I give." she said, slumping a little against the tree in defeat.

Nodding, Tamako dropped the blade and stepped away. Wincing slowly as she sheathed her own sword, her hand moving up to her shoulder.

With the declaration of defeat, Kouga ran towards them, standing behind Tamako. "Shh, come here...let me get this..." he said. Taking the hilt of Ayame's sword and pulling it. Wincing himself as he heard the gasp of pain as the blade pulled from her shoulder.

Tamako only looked back at Kouga once the blade was out of her shoulder, giving him a small smile. "Thank you, koi." she whispered to him.

Hearing her call him that, he just smiled, leaning and kissing her gently. "Come on, I better get you home before you bleed out. We've got to get you into a clean kimono."

Nodding slowly. "Yeah, and a bath will do me good." she said. Starting to walk, but Kouga took her wrist to stop her. Looking back at him, she blinked. "Yeah?"

Gently he knelt down in front of her, reaching back to bring her close. His hands resting behind her knees. Once he felt her arms around his neck, he slid his hands to pick her up, bringing her legs around his waist, carrying her on his back as he walked along towards the hut with her.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as she cuddled close to him. Her injured arm wrapped a little loosely around him, but she held on. Resting her cheek against his shoulder, brushing her nose up against the side of his neck.

"You know...I knew you'd gotten strong, but I hadn't realized how strong until now. You did...amazing in that fight. I'm a little shocked you even wanted to fight over me in the first place..." he said slowly as he walked.

Nodding a little, she kissed the side of his neck. "I want to be your mate. Of course I would fight for you. I love you. I'm just sad she showed up at the wrong moment."

Chuckling a little, he could almost feel that she was pouting. "Don't pout. It'll happen. But, not while you're injured like this. Besides, your father still needs to be told, like it or not."

She only nodded. "Then...lets tell my father." she confirmed as he walked with her back towards her hut.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I've wanted to write this chapter for the longest time! Lol. I really enjoyed it. Hmm, the final question...should I try and write one more chapter tonight...decisions, decisions...haha.


	18. Unexpected Mates

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 18: Unexpected Mates

Kouga walked with Tamako home after the battle she'd had with Ayame, carrying her on his back, his hands resting under her thighs to hold her against his back. They were smiling and talking as they walked. Shifting her on his back, he walked up, the hut coming into view. His eyes glanced up, able to see Inuyasha standing outside the hut chopping firewood.

Tamako also saw the image of her father, nodding a bit. "Its okay, koi, we can do this." she whispered for only him to hear, leaning and kissing his cheek gently. He only nodded in response before he walked up to the older hanyou.

Once the smell of blood drifted to Inuyasha's nose, he growled, looking up. Seeing Tamako on Kouga's back, his growl got louder. "Tamako! What in kami's name happened to you!?" he asked. Dropping his axe, quickly walking over to them. But, before he could move to take Tamako from Kouga, the wolf demon growled possessively at Inuyasha. Looking back to Kouga, Inuyasha blinked. "And what is YOUR problem?"

"You're my problem, mutt. If you think I'm just going to let you take her, you're crazy."

"She's MY daughter!" Inuyasha argued.

Tamako only sighed, shifting. "Kouga, Otou, stop it. Please. Kouga, let me down...I can walk a little." she insisted.

Carefully Kouga rested Tamako down on her feet, looking back at her and moving his arm around her waist in order to make sure she stayed steadied. She only giggled a little, resting a hand on Kouga's chest. "I'm fine. I'm a big girl. See? Stupid girl didn't hurt me that bad anyway, just my shoulder."

"Would someone kindly tell me what the fuck is going on! Why your shoulder is torn to hell, and why you've got cuts all over. Now." Inuyasha insisted, looking at his daughter.

"Otou I'm fine. Gosh you two are annoying sometimes." she said, flashing Kouga a small smile. Looking back up at her father slowly. "Some wolf chick Ayame challenged me. I accepted, and kicked her ass." she said proudly. The way she said it only made Kouga grin a bit, looking at her.

"Ayame? Isn't that the chick you promised to marry, Kouga?" Inuyasha asked.

Kouga shrugged. "Not officially. Come on, I told her that when she was younger to make her feel better after she'd been lost. And I didn't promise, I said maybe when she's older I'd think about it. I've thought about it, and decided, no."

Tilting his head to one side, Inuyasha looked back to Tamako. "That does not explain though why she challenged you."

"Because Kouga has promised to make me his mate." she answered very matter-of-factly.

The words made Inuyasha growl, glaring towards Kouga. "He...WHAT?!" he yelled. His right hand instantly found tetsusaiga's hilt, gripping it tightly. He was about to draw it before he felt his daughters hands over his.

"Daddy please. I love him. He loves me. I want to be his mate. Please listen. If I did not want it, I would not have accepted Ayame's challenge. I would have let it go." she said, trying to calm him down.

Gripping tetsusaiga, Inuyasha's eyes glared at the wolf demon in front of him. "I'm going to murder you, low life wolf scumbag. How DARE you say such a thing to my daughter! First you promise that Ayame chick you'll marry her. And then Kagome. And now Tamako!? When the hell do you ever mean it!" he yelled.

The yell didn't deter Kouga, he stood tall and looked at Inuyasha. "Oh I mean it. Else I would have moved on long ago. I promised her she could be my mate once she was old enough if she still felt like it a long time ago, when she was...six I think. Five maybe."

Kouga's words only infuriated the hanyou even more. "When she was FIVE!?" he yelled. His eyes flashed red for a moment as he glared at the wolf standing there.

"Daddy stop it!" she said, gripping her fathers hand on tetsusaiga, moving to stand in-between the two, standing close to her father. "I am old enough to make my own decisions! This is none of your business. If I want Kouga for a mate, that is my choice, not yours! I'm not a little girl anymore daddy." she insisted.

"Tamako, in the house, right this instant." Inuyasha said, his eyes looking down to meet hers. "I mean it."

"No. I'm fourteen now, I can make my own decisions. Girls my age in the village are planning families already. We haven't actually...done anything yet, but I want the right to think about it! I love him. You cannot change that, no matter what you do. And if you raise your sword to him, I'll hate you. Do not make me choose, daddy. I love you both too much."

Kouga crossed his arms across his chest, looking at Inuyasha and Tamako. "Look, mutt. I've been waiting for her to decide if she wants to be with me or not. I did not force her into this commitment, she came into it of her own free will."

His daughters hand on his own was the only thing stopping him from drawing his sword and killing the wolf right there. Growling deeply. "You had to have forced her into this! She is too young! Like hell will I let you have my pup. You are not good enough for her."

"I know." Kouga answered, glancing at Tamako and smiling. "But she loves me anyway. And if she told me she didn't want me, I'd leave and let her be. I want to make her happy, Inuyasha." he said, actually using Inuyasha's name.

Sighing a little, Tamako kept her eyes on her father. "Come on daddy, since when have you ever known me to do something because someone else wants me to do it?"

His golden eyes looked down at his daughter. "I will not let you go to him. No. Let go of me. If he is any kind of a man he'll face me without hiding behind a woman."

It was Tamako's turn to growl as she looked up at him. "He is not hiding behind me! I'm standing here in-between you two because I refuse to watch the two men I love fight! Daddy I love you...so much. But...I love Kouga, in a very, very different way. This is what I want. I'm not running off to join Kouga right now. I'm still here, see? I still have a lot to learn. But...but I want to be with Kouga." she said, a blush creeping up onto her cheeks. "I'm growing up daddy. I'm not a baby anymore. You had to know I'd find a mate one day.."

Inuyasha's ears lowered, shaking his head. "You are a baby, to me. And yes, I sort of knew. I just hoped it wouldn't happen for a few hundred years at least. You're fourteen..."

Slowly Tamako let go of her fathers hand, moving her arms around his waist to hug him. She winced from the pain in her shoulder, but continued to hug him, resting her cheek on his chest and looking up to him. She was a lot taller now, about the same height her mother was. "Almost fifteen." she reminded him. "I want you to accept this, for me. And if you can't...I'll just go with Kouga, back to his den...because you will not keep me from him."

Slowly Inuyasha moved his hand off of tetsusaiga, resting his hands gently on his daughters shoulder, sighing. "Damnit, since when did you grow up? Who allowed this?" he asked, resting his chin against the top of her head, closing his eyes halfway.

"Mm, I think that'd be you, daddy. You're the one that allowed it." she told him, her eyes looking up at his and smiling happily.

Nodding to her, glaring up towards Kouga. "I'll allow this. On one condition."

"And whats that condition, mutt?" Kouga asked.

"The condition that you will not mate with my daughter while she lives under my roof. If I find out you have...I will rip out your throat without hesitation..."

"Daddy!" Tamako said, pouting a little as she leaned back gently. "I'm a big girl! My sex life is none of your business!" she told him, a blush deepening across her cheeks as she said that.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha looked at her. "You don't have a 'sex life.'" he told her.

But it was Kouga's words that surprised both of them. "Deal. I will not mate with her while she lives in your hut." he said.

Tamako looked up at him and pouted slowly. "But thats none of his business Kouga!" she said, blushing deeper.

Kouga shrugged. "I know. But...I wanted to wait until we were in my den anyway. Think of it as a...human courtship, like that one idiot was proposing." he said, smiling to her. Walking up to her even though she still stood in front of Inuyasha. Resting his hands on her shoulders and leaning to kiss the top of her head. "It'll be fine, I promise." he told her.

Sighing, the girl shrugged. Once she did, she whined, her hand moving up to her shoulder. "Oww..." she started to say.

Though he was glaring at Kouga, the hint of his daughters pain made Inuyasha look back at her. "Lets go inside and clean that up. It'll take even your fast healing several hours to heal. Looks like it went straight through. Your mother is going to have a fit." he said, looking at her shoulder. Resting one hand on the small of her back, he glared towards Kouga as he walked Tamako back to the hut to get her cleaned up.

Tamako only glanced back at Kouga, pouting and waving a little bit as she walked with her father.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The next morning Tamako's shoulder was pretty much back to normal. She could move and flex it, and it felt really good. Her kimono had been ruined though, which made her sad. The cuts in the silk were ones that could not be stitched up and still look good.

That morning she was planning on going to talk to her friend Rin. Her mother walked into the village with her, smiling once they reached Rins house. Rin occupied the house that Kaede had once lived, since Rin had practically grown up there. Waving back to her mother, Tamako smiled. "See you later, Okaa!" she said happily.

Walking into the hut slowly, looking at her friend. "Hi there, Rin-chan." Tamako said, moving to kneel by the fire.

Rin smiled up to her. "Morning Tamako-chan. You are quite chipper this morning." she said, giggling.

Tamako nodded happily. "I am. Because Kouga-kun finally kissed me! And, and we told my Otou that we were seeing each other. I am so happy." she said.

Rin gave her friend a small, sad smile. She was several years older than Tamako, having just turned nineteen years old, and yet she wasn't married, or promised. Mainly because she was so infatuated with Sesshoumaru that no other man would do it for her. "Oh...oh I'm so happy for you Tamako-chan. Soon you'll be Kouga's wife and having babies...er-pups." she said.

Looking at Rin slowly, she nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait." she said. Though, seeing the sadness in Rins eyes, she sighed a little. "Come now, Uncle Sesshy has got to commit to you sometime soon. He obviously loves you. He's just...weird about showing it. He's weird about showing any kind of feeling. But if you pay attention, you can tell his feelings."

Sighing, the older girl nodded. "I know. Lord Sesshoumaru is kind and visits often. He just...does not get it I am afraid." she said, looking at her friend, smiling to her.

"He's coming by tonight, right?" Tamako asked.

Rin nodded slowly to her. "Yes. In a few hours I believe."

Tamako thought for a minute, pouting. "Hmm...well then, we'll just have to make him see how he feels then! He is a great daiyoukai, yes, but my uncle is still a man." she said, giggling a bit. Moving to stand up, she looked at Rin. "Where is your sewing kit?" she asked. Rin pointed towards her kit sitting in the corner.

The younger girl went over to grab the kit, bringing it back. "Good. Now pick a kimono. Pick a nice one and put it on."

"What are you up to, Tamako?" Rin asked, her eyes narrowing a little.

Tamako looked up at him and smiled. "Making my uncle listen to his feelings, of course. Think about it, you're a woman, he's a man. We're going to make him listen if he likes it or not."

While she listened, Rin put on one of her kimonos that Sesshoumaru had once brought her made of fine silk. Stepping up to Tamako, blinking slowly. "W-What do you mean?" she asked.

Giggling, Tamako knelt by the older girl, opening the sewing box and moving to cut through the kimono, just above Rins knee. "You shall see."

Gasping, squirming a bit. "W-W-What're you doing?!"

"Oh sush up, you've got more kimono. It will be fine."

Rin pouted a little, standing up straight and letting Tamako do what it was she was doing. And Tamako worked for quite a while. She'd shorted the kimono and sewed the edges into a good hem. It was shorter now, showing off Rins long shapely legs. And then she'd taken the thick obi Rin had been using to tie it and created one of the scraps from what she'd cut off to form an obi. Making Rin change out of the long white under kimono and into a white thin haori instead, she moved to tie the new obi around her waist.

Once Tamako was done, Rin blushed, looking down at herself. The kimono was shorter, much like Tamako's kimonos. It was also thinner since she did not wear a under kimono but only a thin sleeping haori. The new kimono showed off her curves a lot better now, along with the length of her legs. She'd grown into a beautiful woman with long black hair that she still tied up as a side pony tail. But the side pony tail was much longer than it'd used to be, and the hair fell over her shoulders.

Finally, Tamako smiled. "And now, for your hair. Come come." she said. Taking the side pony tail down, she brushed out Rins hair carefully. Thinking for a minute before she went to take small clips, rolling Rins hair up and pinning them. It was a lot harder without curlers like they'd had in the future, but she made it work. Wetting Rins hair a little bit to set the curls. The girls ate lunch as they waited for the curls to set. Once they'd finished eating, Tamako let down Rins hair. Taking a bit of makeup the older girl had but never used, she finished it off by helping Rin color her lips a soft red color.

"There!" Tamako said happily. Guiding Rin to the mirror, letting her see in, she smiled at the look on her friends face.

Rin almost couldn't believe she was looking at herself. Gently touching her hair as she watched her fingers do the same in the mirror. Looking towards Tamako, smiling and hugging her tightly. "Ohh thank you Tamako!"

Hugging her back, Tamako giggled. "No problem Rin-chan! Uncle Sesshy will love it! He'll get the surprise of a lifetime when he shows up."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Later that night, Rin was waiting nervously for Sesshoumaru to show up. She must have checked her mirror a million times, making sure things were just right. She'd cleaned up the entire hut and double checked everything.

When Sesshoumaru arrived at the hut, he didn't bother with the rest of the villagers. Carrying a package in one hand, using his other to push the reed door mat up, entering the hut. "Rin I-" he started, but he stopped once he looked at the human girl.

She stood up when she saw him enter, a smile on her lips. "Lord Sesshoumaru! I am so glad you came, I knew you would! Its been twenty days, just like you'd said." she said, smiling brilliantly.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, taking in the new look, his eyes remaining silent about what he was thinking. "Rin...your kimono.." he only said.

Nodding to him slowly. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru. Tamako helped me make it. Don't you like it? I do. It feels so nice." she said, doing a small twirl for him so he could see the entire thing.

He walked up to her, resting one hand on her shoulder to still her spinning, looking down into her eyes. "I do not approve of you wearing such a thing around this village. Human men will think they can be bold." he informed her, not wanting harm to come to the woman. He also didn't like the idea of other males leering at her, either.

She only shook her head as she smiled to him. "Of course not, Lord Sesshoumaru. I...I only wished to wear such a thing for you. I thought...that you may like it. You're not mad are you? Don't you like it?" she asked.

His eyes moved over her form a little and then back to her face, giving a small nod, attempting to control his baser instincts. Taking in a breath, he could smell the girls excitement. She was excited in more ways than one. The older she got, the more he had to deal with these scents of her becoming a woman. She was well past the age of marriage for most normal women in the village. Even though he tried his best to hide his feelings, now especially was proving tricky for the daiyoukai. Her scent filled the hut and was so enticing to the male, his demon blood almost screamed at him. But, he did not outwardly show it.

His nod though made Rin only smile wider. "I'm glad, Lord Sesshoumaru. I just wish to make you happy..." she said, a blush going over her cheeks, looking down at his armor a little.

Quickly he put the package he'd been carrying to one side before his hand found its way to the small of her back. Bringing her up against his chest tighter, leaning his head down to her ear. "Such a thing, Rin, is _only_ for me to see. I will not have other men leering at what is mine." he breathed against her ear.

The words made the girl shudder, goosebumps raising along the back of her neck. Her hands rested against his arms as she blushed, nodding. "Y-Y...yes...of...of course, L-ord Sesshoumaru." she stuttered softly.

When his head leaned up, he looked down at the girl with his piercing golden stare. Letting his eyelids come to a close, he captured the girls lips against his own, his hand on her lower back holding her against his chest.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she felt his against them. But slowly she closed her eyes and melted into his arms, one hand moving up to rest at the top of his armored breastplate.

As the kiss intensified, Rin made a small groan against his lips at the feel of the metal plate pressing against her chest. Unsatisfied, Sesshoumaru reached to unhook the plate, bringing it off in one swift motion and leaving it discarded to one side, all without breaking the contact he had with the girl.

Moving his hands down underneath her butt to pick her up, bringing her up closer to his chest. He broke the kiss for a moment, looking up at her. Once their lips left contact, Rins eyes slowly opened halfway, looking down at him and smiling gently.

He was already pretty excited from the girl in his arms. Stepping over to her futon, in one swift motion he laid Rin down underneath him. His fingers found the tie of her obi and pulled it undone, letting the kimono fall loose around her. Returning to her, he started devouring her neck, kissing and nipping at the skin, causing the girl to moan and writhe underneath him. "You've finally won, Rin. You belong to me, only me." he whispered to her.

Shuddering at his voice, she let out a moan, nodding. "I've alway belonged to only you Lord Sesshoumaru. Please...have me. All of me. I've never wanted anything else." she said softly.

He was more than okay with obliging her wish to make her his. By the end of the night, she would wear his mark.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Theres a bit of SesshyxRin! :-). I think it turned out nicely. But, I'm not sure how anyone feels. Lemon or no lemon? I wasn't sure if I should put it on here since this isn't adult fanfiction site. I've never really written and posted it up before. So, let me know if you want to see any lemon or not!


	19. Rin's Goodbyes

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 19: Rin's Goodbyes

When Rin woke up the next morning, she almost thought the previous night was a dream. But, a smile came over her when she felt Sesshoumaru still laying in the futon next to her. Shifting herself onto her side, she moved her arms around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder, her brown eyes looking up to his face.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama." she said with a soft smile on her lips. Her fingers ran along his muscular chest slowly as she cuddled into him. He was gorgeous, just as she'd always thought.

Cloths were laying in lumps all over the floor by the futon, mostly Sesshoumaru's since she'd only been wearing a small kimono. But even that was laid on the floor. The swords Tenseiga and Bakusaiga sat just by the side of the bed, always within reach should the diayoukai need them.

Rins fingers traced one of the muscles along Sesshoumaru's chest, staying cuddled close to him. Her entire body was sore, she did not want to move at all, content with laying there.

The newest development was the mating mark that was now on her right shoulder, at the base of her neck, where her neck met her shoulder. The bite was fresh still, but already healing. She also had a few small cuts along her sides and arms from Sesshoumaru's claws.

It was silent for several moments before Sesshoumaru's golden orbs looked down at the girl cuddled up to her. "Are you hurt Rin?" he asked. He was actually concerned on if he'd hurt her last night or not. His usual self control was pretty nonexistent at some point in the night in his desire to take the girl next to him and claim her as his. He'd never lost control like that before. He'd always been very guarded of himself. But his baser demon nature arose the night before to assert his dominance over the girl while they mated.

She nodded to him, smiling happily. "More than alright, Lord Sesshoumaru." she said. Leaning up to place a gentle kiss on his lips, her arm moving more around his waist and cuddling up to him.

A breath escaped his lips that he had not known he was holding before he started to sit up. The sheets fell down to pool in his lap with his movement. Also, Rin laid back on the futon once he moved, her eyes looking up at him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

"Lets go, Rin. Get dressed." was all he said as he moved to stand up, beginning to dress himself again.

She watched him for a moment, a small blush crossing her cheeks when she saw him naked. Yeah, she'd seen him last night, but that was in the heat of the passionate moment. Now seeing him this way, she couldn't help but stare a little. When his words registered to her, she sat up, holding the sheets against her chest softly. "Go where, Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked curiously.

"Home." was all he answered, adjusting the folds of his clothes as he dressed, his eyes not looking at her.

Blinking to her mate, she tilted her head to one side. "But I am home..."

Then his golden orbs looked over to her, shaking his head. "My mate will not live in a shack in a human village. You will live in my castle. No arguments, lets go." he insisted. He'd never taken her back there before, and even then he wasn't seeming to give her a choice.

She pouted a little bit, loving the idea and not loving it at the same time. "But I have friends here, Lord Sesshoumaru. Tamako-chan is here, she's my friend...and so is Chiyo and Sara, and a lot of people..." she said softly. She was good friends with the monk and the slayers girls, too. This place felt like home.

He watched her for a moment, nodding. "And you will see them. However; a womans place is with the man whom she belongs to. I will not change my mind. Get dressed. Lets go."

Thinking for a moment as Rin looked at him. "Must it be now? I would like to say goodbye to my friends.." she said, giving him the cutest pout she could think of.

His eyes narrowed as he watched her face, not outwardly showing emotion even now. "Fine. You have two days to get things in order here." he said. He was mostly all dressed except his armor and his swords, which still lay to the side of the floor.

A smile crossed her lips before she stood up. Taking an under kimono and gently pulling it on, tying it in front for now before she moved to Sesshoumaru. Leaning up and kissing him softly, she was surprised when he actually kissed her back without hesitation.

His hands found their way to open her kimono again, resting his fingers on her bare sides, which just made her blush. He brought her up close to him as he kissed her deeper, a growl resonating in his throat as he held the girl. Holding her tightly, but not too tightly as he deepened the kiss, almost not knowing what had gotten into him when the girl kissed him like that.

Her arms found his neck, wrapping around it slowly as she held the kiss until he leaned back. She only smiled a little, giggling. "Lord Sesshoumaru..." she said in a soft content voice.

Nodding to her, he let her go gently, standing up straight and looking down at her. "Two days. And no short kimono. My mate will dress respectably." he told her before taking his armor and bringing it on, snapping it into place before he picked up his swords.

Rin nodded slowly, gently pulling her robes closed as she hugged herself a little. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru. I promise. Two days." she told him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

After Sesshoumaru had left and Rin had gotten dressed, she was walking towards Inuyasha's hut in the forest, a smile plastered on her lips. Her happiness was evident as she walked, nearly skipping down the path. She hadn't seen Kagome in town yet, so she figured they were all still in the hut.

Once she got there, she could smell breakfast that the family had been making. She hadn't eaten yet, really she was too excited to eat. Coming up to the door, she knocked softly at the wood by the reed mat. "Hello?" she called out.

"Come on in, Rin." Kagome's voice was heard from inside.

Rin nodded, moving the reed mat and stepping inside, looking at them. "Morning everyone!" she said happily.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha while they ate, and Tamako sat across from them. Tamako looked up at her friend, smiling happily. "Morning Rin-chan! How did it go last night?"

The question made the older girl blush. "Umm...good. Can you come talk with me soon?"

Inuyasha blinked a little, looking up at the girl. "What was happening last night?" he asked, looking at Rin. He could smell his brother all over the girl. Which almost made him be able to guess what had happened.

Sniffing the air, Tamako could also smell what her father smell, which only made her grin. "Ohh see! I told you! Uncle Sesshy is not that cold of a fish." she said, nodding a little. "Sure. I was going to go take a morning bath in the springs after I finished breakfast. Would you like to come?" she asked.

Rin nodded to her. "Yes, you did. And I would love to." she said, a blush crossing her cheeks.

Inuyasha scoffed a little. "Yeah right. My brother is an ass." he stated, earning him a nudge from his own mate. Looking down to Kagome, he only smiled. "I'm telling the truth, koi." he said. He'd been so happy when Kagome came back. But their life wasn't exactly 'normal.' Most of the time he could tell something was different about the woman he loved, but he did not question it. The biggest thing that concerned him was the fact that she had not become with child. It'd only taken once to conceive their daughter, but in the years since Kagome had came back, they had definitely had sex way more than once. He did want another pup, and so did Kagome. He wanted to be there while she was pregnant. But, it hadn't happened.

Rolling her eyes, Tamako looked at her father. "Uncle Sesshy isn't that bad, otou. Plus, he's still a maaaan." she said, giggling a little. Finishing up her miso soup before gently putting the bowl to one side, looking at her mother. "Can I go now, okaa?" she asked politely.

Kagome nodded. "Go on ahead. Have fun. But take your sword and be careful." she told her daughter.

Tamako nodded, standing up and taking her sword from its place it had been on the ground, starting to walk out of the hut with Rin.

They were silent on the way to the spring, Tamako knowing her father had good hearing and suspecting he did not want to hear details of the night before, even if he had not already figured out what had happened by the change in Rin's scent.

Once they arrived at the springs, Tamako looked around, making sure they were safe before she rested her sword against the rocks within easy reach. Undressing from her kimono carefully before slowly slipping in. The wounds she had gotten with her fight with Ayame two days ago were all but gone, completely healed up from her demonic blood.

Slipping into the water, Tamako let out a happy sigh as she sat down, looking up at Rin, seeing her do the same. But, she saw the mating mark on Rins shoulders, the cuts on her sides and arms that were all small. She smiled widely, knowing the smaller cuts would heal, but seeing the mating mark just made her grin. "Ohhh I told you! See! Uncle Sesshy loooves you." she said, giggling.

Rin slid into the springs, blushing as she smiled, leaning back against the rock. "Yeah. When he saw me last night, he just got this...look in his eyes. He got _jealous_! He was jealous, saying he would have no man leering at me and all." she said, closing her eyes halfway at the memory of the night before.

Tamako shifted to sit next to her friend, looking up at her, smiling. "Sooo? How was it? Did it hurt?" she asked curiously. She was a teenage girl after all, and her body so wanted her to mate with Kouga now that she was of age. But, she had questions, ones she didn't feel comfortable talking to her mother about. She knew the basics about sex, but not the intimate details.

Thinking for a moment, Rin shook her head. "No. I mean, well, at first yeah. Because at first it hurts for a woman. Thats just the way its supposed to be for us. But..." she said, her voice trailing off for a moment before looking down at the younger girl. "But, after that, it felt so amazing. Everything I'd heard about sex was so wrong, Tamako-chan. Some girls speak as though its a horrid thing they hate doing, but they know they must. But...with Lord Sesshoumaru...kami it was amazing." she told her, blushing deeply.

Nodding, listening to her story, Tamako bit her bottom lip. "Was he rough? Or gentle?"

Thinking for a moment, Rin shrugged. "A little of both. He was so gentle at first, but...once I got used to it, he stopped being so gentle. I still think he might have held back because I'm a human. But, it was still amazing." she said, looking at her friend. "Don't worry Tamako. I was nervous too. But...when it actually happens, its great. I'm sure Kouga-kun won't hurt you, he loves you." she assured.

Nodding, Tamako smiled as she leaned down into the water, closing her eyes halfway. "Yeah. I know he won't. But you know, I've heard those same girls talk about how they hate sex and dread it...that the man just..takes what he wants." she said, shuddering at the thought.

"That must be a human thing. Because Lord Sesshoumaru was definitely not like that." she told him, looking up at her slowly. "I don't think all husbands are like that, human or not. Just the ones that speak of it are. Its really not a bad thing." she insisted.

Tamako nodded again, smiling. "I'm glad. I know Kouga wouldn't hurt me. I'm just nervous is all. I mean, the other day in the spur of the moment I wasn't. Maybe I just over think things while not in the moment." she said, shrugging.

"Maybe..." Rin muttered, sighing a little and looking down at the water. "But...Lord Sesshoumaru wants me to go with him." she admitted.

This drew Tamako's attention. Looking to her friend and blinking. "Go with him where?"

"To his castle. He says that his mate will not live in a hut in a human village." she told her, looking towards her slowly. "He promises I'll be able to come back to visit. But...but he wants me with him. He says a womans place is by the man whom she belongs to. And he's right. A new wife always moves away to live with her husband. Its the way things are."

Tamako pouted slowly, her ears dropping. "But...but I'll miss you, Rin-chan..." she said slowly. Rin had been one of her best friends throughout her life here. She couldn't imagine life without her best friend.

Nodding in agreement. "I'll miss you too. But, I have to go with Lord Sesshoumaru. And when you mate with Kouga, you will have to go with him to his den. Its the way things are. But it'll be okay Tamako. I will come to visit." she said, smiling softly.

The younger girl just nodded a bit, glancing up at her. "I know." she said with a sigh, looking down at the water. "I'm looking forward to it, and nervous at the same time."

"Yeah I feel the same way. It'll be different. But, it'll be with our mates, and I'm sure both of them will make sure we're safe and happy." she said slowly. "It'll be okay, Tamako-chan. We'll still see each other. Maybe you can come to the castle and see it. I'm so excited to see the castle!"

Smiling, Tamako looked towards her, leaning her head back against the rock. "That would be cool. I just wish telephones were invented.." she said with a sigh.

"Tele-ph-nes?" Rin asked curiously, her head tilting to one side.

Nodding, she giggled. "Yeah. Oh I forget you didn't see the time in which I was born. Well, you know I was born in Tokyo...in the future, and came back through the well with my Otou. Well, telephones are these things that you can talk to people over long distances. Just pick it up and dial a number, and get the person you're looking for."

"Oohh! That sounds cool!" Rin said happily, nodding. "Mm...yeah, I wish tel-i-phns were around too."

"Mmhm...it'll take a few hundred years though." Tamako said with a pout.

"But, we'll still stay in contact. There is still letters and visits and stuff." Rin pointed out.

With that, the girls leaned down to enjoy the rest of their bath, chit chatting about various things about men, the new castle, and other things as they usually did.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	20. Heated Decisions

A/N: Man, so here I am, chapter 20 already. I've sure been writing a lot throughout the week! Its been one week since I started this story, and I'm loving how its turned out. It is so, so easy to write for me, thus why most of the time I've been doing multiple chapters a day. I can tell people have been loving reading this story as much as I've loved telling it. I enjoy writing this story so much, and with my classwork for college not being that heavy at the moment, it leaves me a lot of free time to write.

So, with that said, if anyone has any suggestions as to different ideas they'd like to see in the story, feel free to mention them! A lot of my ideas have been derived from the comments and reviews people have left! I would not have brought Kagome back had people asked for it. And I would not have thought to do some SesshyxRin action if it had not been suggested. I read every comment! And I take time to try and implement the suggestions.

I do want to thank the user ihavetoriblenews for always commenting! I appreciate your enthusiasm and insight :-). I don't think you've missed commenting on a chapter haha.

****Warning: Lemon scene within this chapter****

And, with that. Onto the 20th chapter!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 20: Heated Decisions

It'd been weeks since Sesshoumaru took Rin from the village. And it depressed Tamako. They'd been really close friends. It was upsetting to not have her closest friend around anymore. But, Rin was happy, and that was enough for her. And now, she had to work on her own life and relationship with Kouga.

Now, since Kouga was officially 'courting her' by human standards, she didn't have to hide how she felt about him around her father. Though, her father still wasn't happy about it, and she always heard a growl coming from his lips whenever Kouga was around and she took his hand.

She still had dates with him, where she met him somewhere or he picked her up from her hut to take her somewhere. That afternoon she had packed a picnic lunch for the two of them in a basket, complete with a blanket and all. When they'd gotten to a clearing that was quite pretty with flowers, she had laid out the blanket and they ate.

It was just after lunch, their food finished, still sitting on the blanket, but this time with her in his lap, facing him. He had not mated her yet, but they kissed...a lot. He seemed addicted to the feel of her lips, the feeling of her fingers trapped in his hair. She'd taken his headband off and pulled his hair undone at some point so his long black hair fell over his shoulders.

When his lips trailed down the side of her neck. Her head tilted to one side, moving her fingers through his hair and gripping it a little, letting out a small growl to show her content. Feeling his hands on her hips, he pulled her hips up close to her, making her gasp a little and whine. "Kougaaa...don't tease." she whined softly.

Kouga grinned against her neck, looking up at her. "Don't tease? And you sitting on my lap like this isn't a tease?"

Looking down at him, she grinned back to him, kissing his bottom lip. "Mmm...maybe. I can stop y'know." she said, nipping at his lip she'd just kissed.

His fingers moved down and slid up the outside of her thighs, moving up her kimono just a little bit, growling a little to her. "Don't you dare." he whispered to her, leaning to capture her lips in his own again.

She was the only one that was allowed to see him with his defenses down like this.

Smiling to him as she kissed him, leaning up close to him. "Mm, then stop being a tease Kouga-kun. Take me. Make me yours." she urged. She'd asked him to more than once, she was more than willing, he could tell by the change in her scent every time they started kissing.

Though he shook his head, rubbing the outside of her thighs gently. "I don't think so. I promised your father. And I am a man of my word. I will not take you until you are living under my roof, in my den."

Slipping her arms more around his neck, her fingers untangling from his hair and resting her forearms against his shoulders, sitting up a little. "Then take me to live with you in your den."

Her statement made him blink and then blush. "Tamako...you can't want to yet. You've still got your training and all."

Shaking her head a little, pouting. "I've just turned fifteen, Kouga. I've learned a lot from everyone. I can defend myself, I'm strong now. I can control my miko powers, and my demon powers. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a grown woman." she told him.

Listening to her, he sighed a little, leaning and kissing the side of her neck slowly. "Mmm, stop trying to make sense. You're trying to talk me into this. And I can't think right this moment with the way you smell." he said, closing his eyes halfway as he placed kisses along the side of her neck.

She smiled lightly, closing her eyes halfway and leaning into his kisses. "I know. Doesn't help that I'm in heat, huh?" she asked quietly. She knew about the times when demon women went into heat. Sango had told her about some mating traditions, which included the time a demon women went into heat. Human women went through the same thing, too. And she'd become to know her body enough to know when she was in heat. It was the time when the woman's body called out to be with her mate, showing she was fertile and could conceive a child. Before, Kouga didn't usually have too much of a problem around her when she was in heat. But now that they'd been so close to each other, it seemed harder for him.

The only answer he gave was a nod and a small growl, kissing her neck up to her ear. Tamako closed her eyes slowly, shifting against his lap a little, biting her bottom lip. "Mm, you know...for someone that doesn't want to take me, you sure aren't stopping." she murmured slowly, her fingers slipping to move through his hair.

"Damnit.." Kouga muttered softly, growling deeply, his body screaming at him to give in to his baser instincts. Breathing in her smell deeply at the base of her neck before he leaned back, looking up at her face. "Stop smelling so delicious." he said, flashing her a toothy grin.

Giggling softly, she shook her head, opening her eyes just slightly and leaning down to kiss his nose gently. "Mm, I don't think I can do that. I can't help it." she said. Thinking for a moment, she smiled a little, kissing his lips gently. "Buuut...I'll help you out a little." she told him.

Shifting to sit up on her knees so she wasn't sitting on his lap. Starting to lean away from his lap and off of him, crawling away from him and towards the basket, starting to clean up the mess they'd made with the bowls and food, staying on her hands and knees, knowing her butt was facing him.

Watching her, a growl rose from his lips as he stared at her butt. The skirt of her kimono was short as always, almost dangerously so. Her movement only made her butt sway a little, causing him to stare harder at her. "Mmm...damnit woman, you are not helping." he informed.

Glancing back at him with playful eyes, she smiled sweetly. "Why, what ever are you talking about, love?" she asked innocently.

His movements were a blur almost as he sat up and moved behind her, kneeling behind her and pressing up close to her, his hand resting on her back. Gently pushing her down some more, he groaned as she was pressed against him, knowing she could feel what exactly he was talking about.

Shuddering at the feeling of him pressed so close to her, she leaned down on her elbows, closing her eyes halfway. "Kougaa.." she moaned out, her fingers gripping the blanket underneath her.

Kouga moved one hand up, pulling on the tie of her obi, causing it to undo, falling to the ground and making her kimono fall open. Her sword that was tied within her obi also fell to the ground with a clank. The movement made her shudder, feeling the breeze move up and touch her skin. Her inner haori still tied closed and her underwear covering her. She pressed back against him, her claws digging into the blanket a little but not ripping it.

Laying forward, she shifted so she laid on her back, looking up at him, her kimono hanging loosely on her without the help of her obi to keep it closed. Bringing her legs around his hips, she brought him close to her and smiled up at him. Slipping her fingers to bring her kimono open a little, undoing the ties of her inner haori. Running her fingers down to part the fabric, slipping her arms out of the sleeves, blushing deeply as she did, laying back on her haori. She laid underneath him wearing just her underwear to cover her.

His eyes widened at her movements, growling low in his throat as he watched her. Leaning down, slowly he placed kisses against her stomach, starting to kiss up her body, starting at her navel, his tongue moving out to lick her skin between kisses. She closed her eyes in response, her legs holding him there against her.

Her fingers moved up to start undoing the ties that held his armor on. Sitting up a little from her, he helped her, taking off his chest plate and dropping it off to one side, his shoulder plates also being pulled off at the same time. Her eyes looking up at him, she grinned as she saw his chest, leaning up to kiss him slowly. Laying back and bringing him back with her, gently her arms moved around his neck as she growled playfully to him.

Shedding his final clothing, the bottom pelt to one side, his sword also discarded with Tamakos. Pressing up close to her, he let out a growl against her lips as he could feel his erect member pressed close to her core, the only thing separating them were the underwear she wore.

Gently he parted the kiss, kissing her bottom lip slowly. "A-Are...are you sure? We...we can't take this back once it happens. Once it happens, you're mine, nobody else's. Ever."

Opening her eyes halfway to look up at him, she reached to untie the strings of her underwear, moving it off before returning her legs around his waist, bringing him close to press him against her core, making her take in a breath and moan gently. "Mm, Kouga...I don't wish to be anyone else's. Just yours. Forever. Take me...please." she whispered, leaning up and kissing him again, brushing her nose against his.

His resistance went pretty much out the window when he felt his member press against the flesh of her core. Groaning and growling, her arousal scent becoming stronger in the air with the removal of that clothing. He reached down to rub her core slowly, finding the small bundle of nerves that made her moan louder, he rubbed it carefully in circles, wanting to ensure she was slick enough for his entrance. Feeling her becoming wetter as her hips bucked up against his, her moans becoming louder against his lips.

Once she was wet enough, he brought himself so his head pressed against her opening. Gently pushing his head in, he moved his hand to rest on the ground. His hand rested on the ground on either side of her head as he pushed forward hard, sheathing himself within her. Breaking the kiss, he let out a grunt and rested his forehead against her shoulder at the feel of himself fully inside her. His claws dug at the ground, growling slowly, forcing himself to stay still, knowing the first time would be painful for a woman.

Her fingers gripped his hair tightly when he thrust in, yelping out a little bit at the pain of her inner walls stretching to accommodate his size. Her legs held his hips still for several minutes to get used to it. Tilting her head back more against the ground after a few minutes, breathing hard and moaning. Shifting to move her hips, to tell him that it was okay to move.

Feeling her movements, he shifted up, taking his face from her shoulder and gripping the ground. Moving his hips to start thrusting inside her, groaning and letting out moans, closing his eyes tightly.

Her own moans escaped her lips, tilting her head back and arching her back a little to him. With her moans, her demonic blood pulsed within her, causing her to gasp a bit. Slowly, purple jagged lines started to form across her cheeks, starting out as a light purple. But, with each thrust of Kouga's hips, the purple got deeper and deeper. Slowly her claws lengthened, along with her fangs, her moans becoming hoarser, deeper, light growls mixing with them.

Opening her eyes, they were a deep red, but different from last time. The red took over the whites of her eyes, the golden brown still where the color belonged. "Harderrr...F-Faster." she growled out, tilting her head back and letting her eyes fall closed again.

Without hesitation, he complied to her requests, growling and moaning out. Her fingers moved through his hair, her elongated claws gripping his hair, moaning out his name, arching her back to him slowly. "O-Oh Kami...Kouga!" she growled out.

His pace picked up, urged on by her moans, feeling his climax building up in him. She could also feel her own, it was a strange feeling at first, but her demon blood was mixing to take control. It wasn't completely in control, but it was trying. She felt like she was riding out a high with the amount her demon blood surged hotly through her veins.

When his lips met hers passionately, she growled into his lips as she moaned. Her tongue moved out to meet his, battling for dominance. His tongue pushing through to hers as he growled to her. After a moment, once she submitted to the kiss, he let out another loud growl.

Holding the kiss with his thrusts, and once he finally leaned back from the kiss, it left her panting for breath. Leaning to the side of her neck, he growled gently at her. "Mm, good bitch. Moan my name." he growled to her. He was rewarded when she moaned out his name loudly, repeatedly.

Feeling her climax build up, she moved her fingers down his back, gripping him. Once her climax hit her, she shuddered, her inner walls tightening around him as she leaned down, biting into his neck with her elongated fangs, marking him as her mate.

Her walls clenching around him, he gasped a little. Thrusting up into her, leaning down and biting into her neck in return as he felt his seed burst from him, filling her womb completely as his fangs marked her.

They both shuddered at the feeling of their mating. She could feel his aura attempt to merge with her own. It was unlike anything either of the two had ever felt before, their spirits almost merging together. She gripped his back, her claws digging into his skin only a little bit.

Their auras flared for a moment before they fell back against each other, fangs being removed from their necks, both of them panting. Kouga laid on top of her for a moment before bringing his hands up to push up a little, opening his eyes halfway and looking down at his new mate. He smiled a little, kissing her gently. "Kami..." he let out during a breath.

Nodding in response, moving her fingers up his back and over his shoulders, down his chest. "Mm, yeah...amazing." she said, opening her eyes halfway.

The red was still in the whites of her eyes. And when he saw this, he took in a breath, looking at her. "Tamako..." he said. Moving one hand up, his thumb moved over the jagged purple line on one cheek.

"What?" she asked, blinking a bit. Feeling his fingers on her cheeks, she blinked and shook her head. "I'm still here, koi. My demon blood just came up. I...think it'll go away soon." she said.

Nodding to her, slowly he moved so he slid out of her, taking in a breath and moving to lay on his side, bringing her back against his chest. Rubbing her stomach lightly, he smiled, kissing the side of her neck just above the mark he had made on her neck. "I love you." he whispered to her.

She smiled gently. "I love you too." she said as she cuddled into his chest.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The couple had spent a few more hours in that clearing. They'd had sex once more before they went to the lake to clean up and get dressed. But she had to go home eventually. And he insisted on walking with her.

Walking along the path with him, his arm was wrapped protectively around her shoulders as she walked next to him, smiling and giggling as they talked, leaning into his side. Holding the basket in her hands, moving it back and forth slowly, looking up at him a little. "My daddy might just kill you, y'know." she said.

Shrugging slowly. "Hey, the mutt will not kill me. Besides, if I die, I'll die the happiest demon alive." he informed her, bringing her up against his side and leaning to kiss the mating mark on her neck, making her blush deeply. Their marks were quite different from the ones Rin and Kagome had. They'd both marked each other equally, so just above their collar bones in kanji, their names were etched on each other. Kouga's name just above her collar bone, and Tamako's name just above Kouga's. The kanji on Tamako's skin was a soft blue color. And then the kanji on Kouga's skin was a pinkish red color.

Giggling a little, resting one hand on her mouth to muffle her giggle, looking up at him. Stopping, bringing Kouga with her, she leaned to kiss him slowly, closing her eyes. Kissing her back, he brought her close to his chest before leaning back, smiling to her. "Come, lets get you home and deal with the mutt."

She pouted to him, looking up at him. "Please stop call my daddy that. He's my daddy. And I'm a half demon too." she said.

Nodding to her. "Yeah I know. But, he's not my mate. So, of course you're better." he said, grinning before he started to walk with her again.

Within a moment of walking, Tamako bit her bottom lip gently. "Kouga-kun? When are you going to take me back to your den?" she asked, glancing up at him.

He blinked and then shrugged. "I'm not sure. Whenever you're ready. I'm not going to pluck you from your home if you wish to stay to learn more from your parents. Why do you ask?"

Looking forward, Tamako sighed a bit. "Because after my Uncle Sesshoumaru mated my friend Rin-chan, he gave her two days before he brought her back to his castle. I haven't seen her since." she said, her ears drooping a bit. "But...he'd told her a woman's place is with the man whom she belongs to. I just figured you'd feel that way too."

"Keh, I'm not a cold fish like that daiyoukai is. And I aint as stuck up as he is either. You're my mate, you belong to me, yes. But this is a partnership. While, I do expect your submission in certain ways, especially when it comes to mating, and I will not tolerate disrespect. But, I respect your opinion and expect you to have one. You're my equal. We are _both_ the leaders of the eastern wolf demon tribe. You are not beneath me. We are not humans who expect their women to shut up and look pretty." he explained, looking down at her, smiling. "Though, you do definitely look beautiful."

Smiling a little, she nodded. "Good, I'm glad. Because I'm not the yes sir shut up and look pretty type."

"I know you aren't. I love that about you. Hell, I love everything about you." he said.

They'd reached the hut and he was able to see it in the distance, taking in a breath. "Here we go." Kouga muttered under his breath, holding her close to him as they walked.

Taking in a breath, she looked up, seeing her parents sitting against the side of the hut. Her father was waiting for her, and her mother was keeping him company, sitting in his lap. She smiled to them. "Okaa! Otou!" she said, waving a little. Starting to lean away from Kouga, she heard a growl of protest from her mate, making her turn and flash him a small smile.

Inuyasha looked at them, feeling Kagome move from his lap and he stood up. As they got closer, he could see the marks on their necks, smell the differences in their scent. They smelled like sex. Growling loudly, he unsheathed tetsusaiga, letting it transform and pointing it at Kouga before he could get too close to him. His sword resting just in front of Kouga's nose. "Thats fucking IT wolf boy! I'm going to fucking KILL you!" he yelled with a loud growl. His eyes were flashing dangerously red, even with tetsusaiga in his hands.

Hearing her mate, Kagome gasped, taking his arm. "Inuyasha! Settle down. Stop this. Sheath your sword. What is the matter?"

"Can't you see it? The fucking wolf mated our daughter!" Inuyasha growled, gritting his teeth.

"Daddy no!" she said. Moving to stand in-between them, her back against Kouga's chest, outstretching her arms and looking up at him. "Daddy...it was my choice. I am not a little girl anymore! I am well past marrying age! And besides, wasn't my okaa just about my age when you mated her?" she asked.

Kouga rested his hands on his mates shoulders. "Koi, calm down. This is my battle, not yours." he said. Leaning down and kissing her mark softly to try and settle her down, smiling before standing up straight. Looking at Inuyasha slowly. "Do you really think it would have happened if she didn't want it? Like it or not, Inuyasha, she is my mate. She alway was to be mine. She was made for me, just as you claim Kagome was made for you."

While it made sense, Inuyasha held onto the hilt of his tetsusaiga, gripping it, glaring at the wolf. "I want you dead. Now."

"If you kill him, you kill me, daddy. I love him. Please. Lower your sword." Tamako tried, looking up at her fathers face.

"Inuyasha, listen to our daughter. Sheath tetsusaiga." Kagome tried, pulling gently on Inuyasha's arm. "Whats done is done. If you hurt him, she'll leave. We'll lose her. She's our only child...please Inuyasha, for me." she said, gripping his haori.

His golden-red eyes glared at Kouga's face. "You gave your word that it would not happen while she lives under my roof."

"Then she will live under mine now." Kouga declared. "I was not going to force her to come. But, she is my mate, like it or not. She will lead my pack with me, bear my pups. We're bonded forever. Nothing will change that. If you wish to fight me, so be it. I do not wish to fight you simply because I do not want to see Tamako upset."

Growling deeply as Inuyasha shook his head. "Damn you wolf. You come here and lay claim to my pup when you know you should not! You mate her before she is ready!"

"I was ready, daddy! Emotionally and physically! I'm not five anymore! Its been ten years since I came here! I am an adult woman. If you cannot accept that..then I will go with Kouga to his den. And...and I won't come back. Please do not make me make that decision daddy. If you don't lower your sword, then you're making that decision to push me away. Is your pride really worth that?" Tamako asked.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said slowly at her daughters words, tears starting to well up in her eyes. She knew her mate could be hard headed...but would he be hard headed enough to push their only child away? Gripping his haori, looking up at his face pleadingly.

But, he did not lower his sword, he just growled at Kouga, glaring at him.

After a few minutes, Tamako looked down. "Fine. Kouga...lets get my things and we can be gone." she said. Slowly moving away from in-between them, she walked into the hut, fighting her tears. Walking inside and to her room, she took a small pack as she started to pack her things.

"Tamako! Stop!" Kagome said, tears slipping down her cheeks. Looking up at her husband, shaking her head. "Stop her! Stop her Inuyasha, please!" she said.

But, he did not hear her through his anger, his eyes fixed on the wolf standing there, wanting to rip him apart.

Only a minute later, Tamako emerged from the hut, holding a pack with some of her kimonos and other items in it. She had her bow over her shoulder, along with a quiver of arrows that belonged to her too. Moving to Kouga, she slid to take his hand, looking up at him. "Lets go."

Kouga looked down at her, taking her pack from her gently. "Are you sure?" he asked. Seeing her just nod, he started to walk with her. He wasn't going to pressure her, he was going to do what she wanted. Glancing back, he just saw the angry look on the hanyou's face. He would settle down, Kouga was sure of it, and probably come to make amends with his daughter. At least, he hoped so.

Kagome let out a small cry, letting Inuyasha go as she watched her daughter walk away with Kouga.

Once they were out of sight, Kagome moved in front of her mate, hitting his chest hard. "What did you do!? You are so damn hard headed and stubborn! I hate you for this! She is our only child! I've not been able to have another. And you just drive her away like that! How dare you!?" the miko yelled at him.

His eyes slowly moved down to his mate, sheathing his sword and crossing his arms across his chest. "Shut up, woman. She will come to her senses and come back. Because she knows she was wrong."

Kagome shook her head, wiping her eyes. "Yeah well, until then, you can sleep in the living room." she said, storming off into the hut.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Will Inuyasha and Tamako make amends? Will she really leave for good? Wait and find out! :-).

Oh, and as a note, incase anyone wonders, when Kouga calls Tamako a bitch, I meant for him to refer to it in a non-offensive way. The term bitch means female dog, and Tamako is half dog demon. So yeah.


	21. Human Night Among Wolves

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 21: Human Night Amongst Wolves

Kouga had taken Tamako back to his den where she stayed. She made herself comfortable in his room, and was adding a bit of a woman's touch to the manly room. It was quite bigger than her room back in her hut, and it had his own private spring connected to the room in the den. It was great.

He saw to it that she had everything she needed, or could want. He doted on her all of the time. It had been another few weeks, and true to her word, she had not gone home. And her father had not come after her. Kouga worried about his mate sometimes, worried that she was sad, even though she didn't outwardly show it.

That afternoon she laid on the straw bed that was big enough for the two of them, laying on her stomach, the sheets covering up to her lower back. And Kouga laid beside her, sheets covering up to his waist, basking in the afterglow of the amazing random sex they'd had in the middle of the day. Usually such activities were for night time, or just after they'd woken up. But, she'd been intent on having him, and who was he to deny his mate what she wanted? She'd practically dragged him back to their chambers after a meeting they'd had from other wolves.

His cerulean eyes glanced over at his mate, grinning. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" No, he would not complain when his mate needed him like that. It was a foolish man that complained their mate wanted too much sex.

She stayed on her stomach, her chin against her hands before looking to him, smiling a little. "I just needed you is all. You looked so sexy giving orders." she answered him with a light grin. The light purple jagged lines were still on her cheeks, along with the light bit of red in her eyes. Her youkai blood always took control during sex, or at least half control. And it'd always take a while for the same youkai blood to settle down.

Grinning back at her, he shifted to lay on his side, leaning and kissing her cheek gently, his hand moving and rubbing her back slowly. "Oh really? Maybe I should give orders a bit louder all the time. If it means you will practically jump me all the time."

Her eyes turned to look at him, smiling softly, shrugging. "Just might happen. I think my youkai blood just got so...turned on, watching my man take charge." she said. Leaning her chin more against her hands, looking ahead of her now, closing her eyes just halfway.

Slipping his fingers along her back, leaning and kissing her shoulder. "Mm, good. I'm happy when my woman's happy."

"Oh...you've made me happy alright." she said. Leaning her cheek to rest against her hands a bit more, looking at him slowly. The purple and the red were almost gone by now.

He smiled and nodded. "Good." he said. Moving to sit up and stretching his arms above his head, yawning slowly. "Damn woman, you tired me out. I'm still supposed to go hunting you know." he said, looking down at her.

"Let the wolves handle it. Uh-other wolves." she said. Closing her eyes halfway.

Taking his hand and pulling it so he plopped to lay on his side next to her. Leaning onto her side and moving her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his bare chest. She could feel it. She could feel the change stir within her body. Yeah, she'd been with Kouga for years, been his friend, his intended mate. But, she had never once told him about the change that occurs on the night of the new moon. It was also her fathers night of weakness, and her father had told her not to tell anyone, that it was a secret between them and her mother.

But, Kouga was her mate now. Cuddling up to him, her fingers held onto his waist a bit tighter. There was no way he wouldn't notice the chance once it came. And suddenly she was scared. It was her first human night without her father there to see her through the change. Part of the reason something inside her screamed to have Kouga right then was the fact that her youkai was weakening.

She didn't even notice Kouga talking to her. "Tamako?" he asked, rubbing her back. When her eyes looked up at him, he blinked. "Whats the matter?"

A sigh parted her lips as she cuddled close to her mate, running her fingers along his side. "I've...got to tell you something Kouga. Something I've never told anyone. Only my parents know..." she started.

Nodding to her. "You can tell me anything."

She took in a deep breath, looking at his chest slowly. "Well, tonight is the night of the new moon..." she started, hearing his 'mmhmm' in her pause. Biting on her bottom lip. "I um...I turn human tonight. Only tonight. When the sun disappears, up until the sun raises in the morning..." she confided.

Looking down at his mate, blinking a little. "Human? Really? Like...no demon blood?" he asked. He'd known hanyous had nights of weakness, but he'd never seen such a thing in his hanyou mate. Moving his hands to rest on her cheeks, leaning and kissing her slowly. "Mm, it'll be alright. I won't let a thing happen to you." he assured.

Nodding to him slowly, closing her eyes halfway as she sighed. "I know. Its just...the first human night I've spent away from my father." she said. Leaning back from him and moving back onto her stomach, resting her chin on her hands and looking down. "I can't help but wonder if he's worried about me like I am him. My first night...had been so scary. I freaked out. He helped me through it." she said. Closing her eyes the rest of the way, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I get more emotional the day before the new moon."

Kouga just smiled, shifting close to her and running his fingers along her back, kissing the back of her shoulder. "No need to be sorry. I love you, I want to be able to love every part of you. Human, demon, hanyou. Each part." he said, looking at her face. "Would you like to go visit your father tonight? There is still a few hours of daylight left, I can make it there with you if you'd like to spend tonight with him. But, I will not leave you. This is your night of weakness, you are my mate, I refuse to leave you during that time."

A smile crossed her lips. "I knew you wouldn't leave me." she said, glancing at him and shaking her head, pouting gently. "No. I do not want to see my father. He's a jerk. My life is here, with you."

Looking at her sternly, shaking his head. "You do want to see your father, admit it."

"No. I don't." she said, pouting and looking up at his face. "Shut up. Don't make me distract you again. Besides, my dad is a jerk. He'll think I'm backing down if I come to see him. I told him I would not be back, and I won't. He will be the one to apologize to me before I will go back."

Chuckling, Kouga leaned to kiss her back in-between her shoulder blades. "My dear, I do believe you are more like your father than you wish to admit." he told her, sitting up slowly, the sheets pooling in his lap.

The comment made Tamako pout. "Am not." she whined. Though, she could even tell the resemblance her stubbornness made to her father.

She watched him for a moment out of the corner of her eye, chewing on her bottom lip gently. "Can I tell you something else?" she asked slowly. Shifting to lean up on her elbows, her eyes looking down at the bed underneath her. Her long silvery locks fell over her shoulders just slightly, the ends touching the bed.

"You can tell me anything, you know that." he said, watching her curiously.

Keeping her golden brown eyes down on the bed, she moved her fingers to play with the edge of her hair just slowly, chewing on her bottom lip. "I think...I think I'm pregnant..." she muttered softly.

Had he not been a demon, he might not have heard her. His eyes went wide and looked down at her. "R-Really?" he asked. They'd wondered if they could have pups since they were two different types of youkai. She was half dog demon, he was wolf. But...they were similar enough in genes. Seeing her meekly nod to him, not looking up yet, he just grinned widely.

Leaning down and kissing her shoulder, taking in a deep breath of her scent. Her scent was always changing because of the changes her blood made, especially when they were having sex. But there was definitely something a little more. "Thats wonderful, koi. Be happy, its a grand occasion." he said, looking at his face.

Glancing to him, she blinked and smiled, nodding. "It is." she said. Feeling him kiss her, she kissed him back, closing her eyes slowly.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha had been grumpy the past few weeks, especially all day, to say the least. He did not like having his daughter so far away from him, and angry with him. Why couldn't she just see that he wanted to protect her? She was growing up too fast for his liking. But, he'd had to grow up faster when he was a kid. The only difference was that Tamako really hadn't seen too much of the outside world, especially without him.

That afternoon he finished chopping the firewood, catching a rabbit for lunch, and bringing it all inside for Kagome to cook while he made a fire. The miko was still angry at him, that was evident. He spent much more time sleeping in the main living room than in their bed these days.

Once the fire was started, he looked down into it, closing his eyes halfway.

"You can go get her you know..." Kagome said as she started to put the rice in the pot on the fire, looking up at her mate. It was the night of the new moon, she knew he had to be thinking the same thing she was.

Seemingly having been caught, Inuyasha shook his head. "Keh, she choose to go with the mangy wolf. She's a big girl, remember? I seem to remember her yelling that at me."

While he was concerned, he was also stubborn. Pushing his hands into his haori and looking down at the fire, watching the flames dance in the air. He remembered her first transformation, how scared she'd been at it all. A growl came to his throat, wondering if the wolf would be as comforting as he was to his daughter. And, then the idea of another man being of comfort to his daughter upset him. It should be him who kept her safe on the night of weakness. Over the years, she'd gotten used to the change, but they'd never spent that night apart. She'd never even saw the wolf the day of the new moon.

Watching him, Kagome sighed a little. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Shrugging slowly. "Its just that...I've always hated the new moon, until I had Tamako to spend it with. You've always been there for me those nights, but you never went through it with me. The first time I saw her change...the fear in her eyes at what was happening to her...all I wanted to do was tuck my pup in my arms and make it all go away. We...never spend the night of the new moon apart. I suppose on some level I knew she would find a mate and be with him during those times, I just...hoped to spend a few hundred years without that coming true."

Kagome nodded slowly. "You know, I bet she misses you too." she said with a smile, looking at his face. "She must be worried too. She always insisted on spending those nights with you. Even if I wasn't home because of business in the village, she would always come running back well before nightfall." she said with a sigh. "You should go see her."

"No." he said firmly, sitting up straight. "She...has to learn to spend the night with her mate." he said. The word mate coming from his lips with a soft growl. "As much as I hate it. She is growing up, she is mated. If she wanted me there, she'd have me there. But, obviously she does not.

Sighing gently as Kagome looked at him. "You are too stubborn. You both are. Tamako got that from you ya know. You two will spend so long refusing to be the one that admits they're wrong. For once, swallow your pride. At least think about it."

"Keh..." was all he said, glancing away from her and glancing towards one of the windows, closing his eyes halfway. There was still a few hours of daylight left before the moonless night came into be.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

After they'd taken a bath, Tamako had gotten dressed in one of her kimono and walked outside the den with Kouga. Since she'd told him about her human night tonight, he decided he would stay with her the entire night, to make sure she was safe. Also part of it was the fact that she was carrying his pup, even though it was way too small to even make her show it. It just made him extra protective of her. He hadn't even wanted to leave the den, he wanted his pregnant mate to stay within the safety of the wolves, especially as her powers weakened throughout the day, but she didn't want to sit inside all day.

They'd gone to sit at the top of the waterfall by the den, watching as the water rushed along to fall off the cliff and land in the pool below. Taking her shoes off and resting her feet in the water as she sat on the ground, smiling and looking back at him. "See, isn't this better than staying around inside?" she asked happily.

He nodded a little, laying back on the grass and looking up at the sky. "Yeah, I suppose." he said, smiling a little.

Watching the water for a good minute before her ears twitched, sniffing the air and glancing towards the woods behind them. "You smell that?" she asked, slowly starting to growl. It was a strange scent.

At the sound of his mates words, he stood up, growling as he sniffed the air, glaring towards the woods. "Hey! Whose there!?" he yelled. He could smell a demons strong scent coming closer. "Tamako...go back to the den."

She shook her head, moving to stand up and pulling her shoes on. Standing beside him, looking out at the woods, her ears lowered. "Its too late for that." she whispered.

He growled deeper, moving to stand half in front of her, looking up at the woods as a demon emerged. The demon wasn't too pretty, it was a dragon sort of demon. It had red eyes, black armor and its skin was green with scales along it. The demon stepped before them, grinning as it glanced at Kouga, and then its eyes settled on Tamako. "Ah...the pup of the hanyou Inuyasha. I have finally found you, girl." his voice was husky and deep and a glint came to his eyes as he watched Tamako.

Slowly she watched the demon, blinking and shaking her head. "Do I..know you?"

"No. But, I know of you, and your wretched father. I had heard that the hanyou reproduced. I am glad the rumors are true."

Watching him confused, she moved to take Kouga's hand, leaning close to him a little. "What...what is it you want from me?" she asked. Kouga had stayed silent for the moment, almost hoping the demon didn't mean any harm.

"Simple, girl, I want your life. Your father killed my son, Ryujin, to take his powers for that wretched sword of his. Now, I have come to repay the favor!" he announced.

It was then Kouga growled loudly, shaking his head. "You'll have to get through me first, ugly. She wasn't even born when Inuyasha killed your kid! Kid must have deserved it. Probably just as ugly as you."

Tamako gripped him a little. "Kougaaa, don't antagonize him."

A chuckle came from the demon. "Wolf, it is not you I am interested in. It is that girl." he said, his red eyes slowly moving to Tamako. Drawing his sword and pointing it at her. "If you have any honor yourself, girl, you will fight me. Or has your father not given you proper fighting skills?"

Kouga only growled, shifting to move Tamako a bit away from him. Once she took a few steps back, he shook his head. "A fight with my mate is a fight with me!" he declared. "Prepare to die, ugly." he said as he rushed at the demon, holding out his claws to slash at him.

The demon watched Kouga, chuckling. Flicking his wrist, he smacked Kouga hard across the chest, making him fly back and hit the ground hard, rolling. He was quite a bit bigger than Kouga in build, and his skin was a lot harder.

"Kouga!" Tamako screamed. Drawing her sword, watching as it transformed, looking up at the demon slowly, growling as her eyes narrowed. "You'll pay for that." she said.

A grin went over his lips. "Good doggie. Attack me. Come on. I want you to." he said.

In her rage at watching Kouga get struck, she didn't even think as she herself rushed at him. Raising her sword, she hit his arm. Her sword clanked against his scaled skin, and she attacked a few more times, his arms being held up each time to block the sword.

Within a few minutes she was panting a little, sweating. She'd never seen a demon with so strong skin. And, with another blow, he was one step ahead of her. Grabbing ahold of her neck and raising her up in the air. Squeezing her neck a little as her feet left the ground with a soft cry, one of her hands reaching up to grab ahold of the demons hands, wincing.

Chuckling slowly, he squeezed the girls throat tighter in his hand, looking at her face. "My my, the filthy half demon does make pretty pups though. A shame to kill something so pretty." he said. Her voice was trapped almost as he squeezed her throat, barely able to breathe much less speak.

Kouga looked up from the ground slowly, opening his eyes halfway, seeing the demon holding onto Tamako. He growled, moving to push himself up and rushing towards the demon again. Swiping his claws quickly at the demons arm, but he didn't make a dent. Instead, the demon reached back with his other hand and punched Kouga across the cheek with such force. His fist felt like led hitting his cheek.

Her eyes glanced over to her mate, barely able to breathe now with the fingers enclosed around her neck. He grinned to her a little. "Doesn't mean I won't kill you though, half-breed. Your little mate keeps getting in the way. Should I kill him too?"

Instinctively, to protect him, Tamako shook her head slowly. "D-Do..Don't." Tamako forced through her lips.

Letting go of her, dropping her body onto the ground. She took in a few harsh gasps, trying to regain her breath. One hand resting on her neck, coughing hard. She went to roll onto her knees, but the demon put his foot against her hip, pushing her into the ground. Drawing his sword from its sheath, he rested the blade against her abdomen. His red eyes looked up at Kouga as he got up. "Stay still, wolf-boy. Or I will make her scream in pain, just for you."

Growling, Kouga stood up, his eyes narrowing and glaring at the demon. Looking down, seeing the sword pointed at his mates abdomen, his eyes widened in realization. Looking back up at the demon that held the sword, shaking his head. "Stop. Kill me instead. Not her." he said. He would give his life to protect his mate and unborn pup.

Tamako watched the sword, almost holding her breath now willingly. Hearing Kouga, tears welled into her eyes, shaking her head. "Kouga no!"

"Shut up, Tamako. I would rather be the one killed instead of you." he answered, his eyes watching the demon standing over her.

A grin crossed his lips. "Stupid wolf. What male gives his life for a piece of ass?" he asked. Not all demons actually mated for life like some types did. Not all even had bonding rituals at all. A lot of demons coupled in order to produce children during the womans fertile period, and that was it. And some of them had many more than one mate. So, being the type that does not mate for life, this demon could not understand why Kouga would give his own life for a woman.

Growling loudly, Kouga glared at him. "That is my MATE you are talking about. Wolves mate for life, asshole. And we gladly lay our own lives down to spare our mates. Not like you'd do anything like that, you selfish prick." he explained.

The scream that ripped through the air and the smell of blood that followed made Kouga's eyes widen, gripping his hands into tight fists.

"Oops." the demon said with a grin. He'd pushed the sword down, straight through Tamako, causing her scream as her blood coated the sword.

Her golden brown eyes widened, coughing, a dribble of blood moving from the corner of her mouth. Slowly her eyes looked up towards the sky, she could feel her powers being drained from her every passing moment as the sun moved through the sky towards its resting place. Slowly her eyes traveled from the sky, to her mate, Kouga. She could see him fuming, hear his deep growl. "K-ou-ga..." she muttered softly.

She gasped as she felt the sword being pulled up a little, cutting more into her flesh. Tears started to move down her cheeks from the pain, keeping her eyes fixed on Kouga. She would not give the demon above her the satisfaction of watching her eyes as pain swam through them.

"STOP!" Kouga yelled. He rushed at the demon with so much strength that he didn't even know he possessed. Unsheathing his sword that he rarely ever used, attacking the demon. His relentless attacks actually made him stumble back a little, releasing the sword that was still stuck within Tamako's stomach.

Slowly her fingers moved up to the sword, pulling it up and out of her, dropping it off to the side with a clank. Coughing hard, she coughed up blood as she rolled onto one side. Her whole body was in so much pain. Opening her eyes just halfway, she looked towards the darkening sky, shaking her head. "N-n-o.." she muttered lightly. Without her demonic powers...tonight was sure to be a night from hell.

Crossing her arms across her stomach, lightly curling up into a ball as blood soaked her kimono along her stomach and chest, and also along her kimono sleeves. Her whole body was tuning out as she tried her hardest not to drift off to sleep, her eyes closing just halfway. It felt like an eternity of laying there before a pair of strong arms scooped her up bridal style and into an equally strong chest. She didn't have the energy to even protest being picked up.

The next thing she knew, she was being laid down on a bed, opening her eyes just barely and looking up, seeing cerulean eyes looking at her. She barely heard the call of her name before she drifted off to a pain induced sleep.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kouga was frantic when he'd brought her back to the den. He'd defeated the demon, but he blamed himself. He should have done that earlier. He didn't know where the strength came from, but it did. And now, now he was worried. It was her human night, and she was bleeding pretty bad. He sat by the bed, watching her slow transformation into a human, making him growl slowly as he watched the women tend to her wounds.

But, he was hovering, and the women pushed him out of his own chambers. Crossing his arms across his chest, he looked down, making an instant decision. Glancing at Ginta and Hakkaku. "Stay here. If she wakes up, ensure her I will be right back. Protect her with your lives, understand me?" he asked. Seeing his two friends just nod quickly to their leaders angered demand. Not that either of them ever denied an order from their leader before.

And then, Kouga was off in a rush. He did not want to leave his mate, but with the amount of wolves in the den, he knew she was safe. But, even he knew what she would need when she woke up. Her father.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome and Inuyasha had settled down for the night in the living room, settling a little before bed. Of course Inuyasha cursed while his transformation took hold of his body and he became a human. He did not even smell the wolf as he came up to the hut.

But, Kagome felt an aura get closer, a demonic one, which made her slow her sewing. Putting one of Inuyasha's haori she'd been fixing to one side before standing up, glancing out the window.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, looking up.

But, he did not have to wait for his mates answer before Kouga burst through the door.

"Keh, what the hell do you want, wolf?" Inuyasha asked, turning his head to one side.

Kouga looked at the dog demon turned human sitting in front of the fire, gripping his hands into tight fists. "Lets go. Both of you. Now. Tamako's been attacked...and she'll want you there when she wakes up..." he said.

Alarm bells rang in Inuyasha's head, and he was on his feet in an instant, grabbing tetsusaiga and moving it into his belt, looking at Kouga. "Lets go." he said. He'd never gone out on his human night before. But, the news of his daughter being attacked on her equally vulnerable night, he knew he had to be with her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It took a little longer than usual for Kouga to return, since he was bringing Inuyasha and Kagome. And, Inuyasha was not in his hanyou form. Re-entering his den with the two in tow behind him, walking towards his chambers. Looking at Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Has she woken up?" he asked.

Ginta bowed his head a little at his leader. "For a minute...but she passed out soon after. She was screaming so bad..." he said, looking down a little. "I hope our sister will be okay..." he said softly. They'd all began calling Tamako their sister once she'd joined the pack.

It was Hakkaku's turn to speak up. "Kouga...the women said they needed to speak with you once you returned."

But Kouga shook his head. "Not until I see her." he said. Pushing past them and opening the door to his den, holding it open for Inuyasha and Kagome to walk through before he walked through as well.

Looking down at his daughter on the bed, Inuyasha's heart sank. Moving to her side, he sat down next to her, reaching to stroke her black hair out of her face. "Kami..." he whispered.

Kagome was right after him, biting her bottom lip and trying not to cry as they looked down at her.

Tamako looked unnaturally pale and vulnerable on the bed. She had sheets up covering the bottom of her. But, to cover her chest she had bandages wrapped from her naval all the way up to her chest. Blood was soaking through some of the bandages even. A sheen of sweat layered her skin and her head was turned to one side.

One of the female wolves was sitting with her looked up. "Kouga...lets talk, please. Outside." she said, standing and moving to take Kouga's arm. He did not fight her and walked from the room with her.

That left Inuyasha and Kagome alone with Tamako. Inuyasha sighed a little, looking at her face. "I'm sorry, princess..." he whispered softly. Gently he moved his hand to take ahold of hers, bringing it up and kissing the back of it, closing his eyes halfway.

"Its not your fault, Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered, moving to sit just off to the side, looking at them. "She's alive. And she's strong...just like you."

His brown eyes looked down at his daughters face, still holding her hand, rubbing her wrist a little with his other hand. "Without her demonic blood...its got to be ten times as worse as it should be." he said. "It is my fault. I was too stubborn to come see her, to make her stay with me..."

"Kouga had said the demon was after her. I think he'd have found her either way." she said, trying to make him feel a little better. Inside she was torn still as she looked over her daughter in that state. But she in no way blamed her mate.

Inuyasha only sighed, shaking his head as he kept his eyes glued on Tamako's face.

"Otoou..." Tamako's voice whimpered in her sleep, shifting a little, but still otherwise asleep.

This caused a smile to spread over Inuyasha's lips. "I'm right here, princess. I'm not going anywhere. I swear to you. You are my heart, Tamako..." he told her in a soft voice.

The sweetness he showed his daughter always amazed Kagome. He could be the sweetest man she'd ever known. Especially when it came to their daughter.

Seeming to have heard her father, she settled down in her sleep, letting out a soft breath.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

She was asleep for a long while, with Inuyasha holding her hand. Kouga had come back in at some point and sat off to one side, close enough to the bed in case she needed anything. But, even Kouga let Inuyasha sit close to her, not having the heart to tear him away. He'd never seen Inuyasha like that, period.

After a while, she shifted a little, opening her eyes just barely, looking up a little. Her chocolate eyes were met with her fathers as he smiled. "Heyy...'bout time you woke up." he said, kissing her hand slowly, closing her eyes. '_Thank Kami..._' he thought. He'd been so afraid that she would just stop breathing all together, her fragile human body giving up on her.

"O-Otou..." she muttered.

Upon hearing her voice, Kouga and Kagome sat up a little, both looking hopefully over at her.

Trying to shift, Inuyasha shook his head. "No. Stay still baby. You're still hurt."

Looking up at her father with pleading eyes barely open. "But...but Otou...you...you always hold me the moonless night...please Otou?" she asked sweetly, her voice almost sounding like a child's.

Sighing a little, he shifted to bring her carefully sitting up. Hearing her gasp and whine in pain at the movements. Gently he brought her into his lap, holding her against his chest protectively. Rubbing her shoulder and arm, tucking her head underneath his chin.

She smiled softly, cuddling up to her father as much as her pain filled body would allow. Resting one hand on his chest, breathing in her fathers natural smell deeply. Her senses were dulled, but sitting close to him like that she could still smell his natural scent. "Say it daddy." she told him.

Inuyasha smiled, looking at her. Leaning and kissing her temple. "I love you to the moon and back, princess." he whispered against her ear. It was their little thing. He used to whisper that to her every night before she went to sleep. Especially on her human nights when their human emotions took control of them.

It was like their argument hadn't even happened as he held his daughter carefully. Rubbing her arm, he nuzzled his nose against her hair. "Sleep now, princess. You've got to rest and heal. I won't let a thing happen to you. I swear on my life." he told her. "Your demon blood will come back in the morning...and it'll be all better. You'll be okay."

Nodding softly to him, she let out a soft breath as she fell back asleep against his chest.

Kouga settled back in his seat, crossing his arms across his chest and looking down. He was a little jealous that she needed her father so much. But, he wasn't going to express that. He'd never seen Inuyasha like this, and Tamako obviously needed him. He would not deny his mate anything she needed. Besides, he'd been telling Tamako to make up with him. He just wished it wasn't under circumstances like this.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	22. Realization

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 22: Realization

The night had been a long one as the four of them stayed in Kouga and Tamako's chambers. The only one that got any real sleep was Tamako, though, as the other three were on edge and alert. Her bandages had to be changed at least once, which Kagome had done skillfully.

She'd only woken up in small breaks, muttering random things or yelping and whining in pain. In which, Inuyasha soothed her back to sleep. He almost refused to let anyone else take the duty. And, sometimes Inuyasha would even glare at Kouga or the other wolves who tried to come near her. He was being protective. She was his pup, and she was hurt. His baser instincts, even though dulled being in his human state, were still there. Protect his pup. Thats all he could think about.

As the sun began to leak through the small openings of windows of the den, she stirred again against her fathers chest, still curled up as much as she could be in his embrace.

The rush of demonic power flowing through her veins didn't completely wake her as the change took hold of her body. She still needed to heal. Her abdomen had nearly been ripped in a hole, even a half demon would have to recover from that. But it would take a lot quicker with her demonic blood. In all honesty, if she had remained a human for many more hours, she would have bled out.

The sun was up for a few hours before she started to stir against her fathers chest a bit more. Opening her eyes just slightly, the golden chocolate orbs their normal color now. "Otou?" she asked softly. Each time she'd woken up through the night, she'd asked the same question in a pain-induced strain.

Just like he had all night, Inuyasha sat up a little when he heard her voice, rubbing her arms. "I'm here, baby. Right here." he said, looking down at her face.

Her eyes looked up to meet his, a small smile dancing across her lips. "Good." she said slowly. Cuddling up close to him, she moved her fingers to rest on his arm. "What...what time is it?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Almost lunch time I think." he said. Though, he had not moved to eat breakfast at all that morning. Though, hearing his daughters stomach growl a little, he chuckled. "Someone sounds hungry." he said.

Shifting in her fathers lap, nodding. "A little..." she muttered.

"I'll get you some food." Kouga declared before standing up.

It was Kouga's voice that brought her mind back to where she was. Glancing towards her mate slowly, blinking a little in realization and smiling to him. "Thank you, koi." she said gently, seeing him nod his head before he headed out to get them some food.

Kagome sat up at her daughters movements, smiling a little. "Hey there. You gave us quite a scare last night..."

Tamako nodded a little. "I'm sorry, mama." she said, not making any movements to leave her fathers embrace. Looking up at her dad, chewing on her bottom lip lightly. "I...I'm sorry, Otou..." she told him.

"You've nothing to be sorry for. It was my fault. I wasn't here to protect you like I usually am. It was my pride that stopped me from seeing you." he answered.

She only smiled, moving her head to rest more on his shoulder. "Lets just agree...its both our faults." she compromised. Her father only nodded to her, knowing he would not win that fight.

Shifting to sit up a little on his lap, she winced, feeling the slight ache. The wound had healed up nicely and had stopped bleeding hours ago. But, she still needed to recover.

Thoughts went through her mind, remembering the information she had shared with Kouga just yesterday afternoon. Fear quickly found its way through her, fearing what had happened to her unborn pup.

Sensing her fear, Inuyasha looked down at his daughter. "Whats the matter? You're okay, I won't let a thing happen to you, I swear." he said.

She shook her head. "It...its not that..." she said, glancing towards the door. "K-Kouga..." she whined. She hadn't told her parents about the pup yet, and she'd hoped that Kouga had kept his mouth shut last night.

As if on queue, Kouga walked back through the door carrying a few plates of food. Offering one to his mate, he'd brought three. One for his mate, and one for each of her parents. Lightly handing Kagome her bit of food and sitting Inuyasha's by him.

When he offered Tamako her food, she reached out to grab his wrist, looking up into his eyes. "Kouga...is it..?" her question trailed off.

His cerulean eyes averted his mates, still holding the plate to her. "I don't know. Eat, okay? We'll find out soon enough."

"Find out what? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, a growl coming from his throat. He did not like not knowing what they were talking about.

Biting her bottom lip, Tamako looked at Kouga, shaking her head. "Do not lie to me. You know." she said, a growl coming from her own throat. "Tell me!" she demanded, her fingers not letting go of his wrist.

He didn't look at her, sighing a little. He'd been trying to comfort her, even just for a little while. Shaking his head in his answer. She instantly seeming to understand what he was saying. Fresh tears started to well up in her eyes as she looked at him. She turned to her fathers chest, hiding her face and letting out a hard cry into him. Her fingers let go of Kouga and found home in gripping tightly at her fathers haori sleeves as she cried, her entire body shaking it seemed.

At the beginning of her tears, Inuyasha blinked, hugging her a bit more. "Hey hey hey, shh, shh, daddys right here." he said. Shooting a glare towards Kouga. "What the fuck did you do to her? What were you two talking about?"

Sitting the plate down by Inuyasha, Kouga crossed his arms across his chest slowly. "We discovered yesterday that she was carrying our pup. Her scent had only just begun to change...I found out yesterday morning."

With the sound of her mates words, it only made Tamako cry out harder against her father.

To say Inuyasha was shocked was to say the least. Looking down at his daughter, holding her slowly and rubbing her arm. He couldn't be angry at the fact that the wolf had gotten his little girl pregnant. Not with her crying so hard against his chest. He'd never heard cries like that come from her lips until now. And he didn't like it. Ears pinning down against his head, moving one hand up to rest on the back of her head. There was nothing he could say to ease her pain, and he knew it. That also caused a twinge within his own heart. He could not alleviate his pups pain. He'd always promised himself he would protect her from pain. But, how was a father supposed to protect his child from pain like this?

"It was my fault...if I'd only stopped it..." Kouga said through gritted teeth, looking down.

Hiccuping a little as she cried, reaching to wipe her eyes, shaking her head. "Don't." she just said. Before he could protest, she continued. "Just don't. Its not your fault.." she said. Slowly looking up at him, tears soaking her eyes and cheeks, keeping one cheek against her fathers chest. "Did you kill him?"

Nodding a little to his mate. "He did not get away alive." he confirmed.

"Good. Because I'd have to kill him." Inuyasha chimed in, looking down at his daughter. Reaching to wipe her eyes slowly. "You should eat. You've got to regain your strength. Did you even eat yesterday?"

Shrugging gently, sighing. "A little..." she mentioned, looking at the plate Kouga had brought. Gently reaching to take it, picking at the food a little, her eyes closed just halfway.

Sighing a little, looking at her. "Don't play with your food. You should eat."

Keeping her eyes down on her food, biting her bottom lip a little. "I know. I can't help it daddy..."

"Just leave her be, Inuyasha. Give her time." Kagome told him. Leaning forward and brushing Tamako's hair out of her face. "Do you want to take a nice hot bath? I know that usually makes me feel better." she suggested.

Shaking her head. "Maybe later." she told her mother. Looking up at her father and smiling weakly to him in a smile that did not reach her eyes. "I'll be okay, daddy." she insisted.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tamako had been rightfully depressed since her recovery. She spent too much time staring off into space with long, heavy sighs and sad eyes. A few days had passed, with Kagome and Inuyasha staying at the den for their daughter. Kagome had insisted to be there for her to help her through everything.

Her relationship with Kouga was almost different now. He walked on eggshells around her to not upset her, which in turn would upset her hanyou father.

She hadn't even left the safety of the den in the last few days. So, when Inuyasha went to gather his daughter for lunch, he was surprised to find the chambers empty with no sign of her. Finding her scent, he followed. Slowly walking out of the den and hopping down, glancing over as he saw her sitting there on the grass. Walking over to her, he moved to sit next to her, looking at her face. "Hey, kiddo. You okay?"

Nodding meekly to her father, glancing up at him and giving him a small smile that was finally starting to reach her eyes even in the smallest. "Yes daddy, I'm okay."

"I'm not convinced.." he said, moving his hands into his haori sleeves. "What're you doin out here?" he asked curiously.

She only shrugged. She'd been sitting hugging her knees to her chest. Slowly lowering her legs and leaning her hands back on the grass. "I missed the smell of the grass in the wind. I can't hide forever. Well, I suppose I can, I'm sure Kouga would let me stay within the den as long as I wished. But...I just can't hide forever." she said, glancing towards her fathers face. "I just know I can't hide. I can't be afraid of what'll happen if I go outside. The world is dangerous, yeah, but I cannot let those dangers keep me from living my life."

Blinking a little at her speech, he smiled. "You sound wiser than your years, little Tamako. Since when did you get so big?"

Smiling to him, laying back on her elbows, tilting her head back. "Mm, I think you are to blame for that, Otousan." she said, looking up at the sky.

Chuckling a bit. "Shoulda told me. Worst thing I ever did, letting you grow up."

Nodding, giggling. "Yeah. I used to love riding on your shoulders and having you carry me. I guess I'm too big for all that now." she said, sighing softly as she moved her elbows so she plopped back down, looking up at the sky a bit more.

Watching her, he nodded slowly. "A little bit. But hey, it was part your fault. You could have just...stopped." he teased, attempting to hear her laugh again. She hadn't laughed in days.

He got his desired response, a giggle came from her, looking up at his face. "Yeah yeah, I suppose we're both at fault here." she said. Shifting to sit up again, leaning back on her hands, looking down at her lap. "Would you...would you have been happy?" she asked seemingly randomly.

Blinking in confusion. "Happy about what?"

"If I'd told you I was carrying a pup." she clarified, her eyes looking up at her father. "If it wasn't...gone. Would you have been happy?"

"Keh, of course, so long as you were happy with it too. I might not show it all the time, but...when you're happy, I am too. I just got...pissed that wolfboy could make you happy. Before he started coming around, you only felt safe when I was with you. You cried and threw a fit whenever I would leave. Remember when I tried to leave you with Sango the first time? You kept begging me to not leave you, come back. It broke my heart to leave you that day. And...when the wolf came around, all of a sudden I wasn't the only one you felt safe around..." he admitted, looking down at his lap.

Smiling a little at her fathers speech. Leaning up and kissing his cheek softly. "But, you're my one and only Otou. Kouga didn't replace you. I just...made room in my heart for both of you. I love you both in different ways. I just wish you two could get along. I know you've been forcing it for days now."

Nodding, he glanced at her and smiled. "What can I say. I don't like any man that steals my daughter. No man is good enough for you, dear Tamako. Not even the most powerful daiyoukai in the world would be good enough. I'm not even good enough...I couldn't believe it was me that helped make you. I never even dreamed of having a family before. I'd been raised with no family, starting to believe the mean things that humans and demons had said about me. How something so perfect can be made from me, Kami only knows."

Shifting to lay her head on her fathers shoulder, closing her eyes halfway and blushing. "I'm not perfect daddy..."

"Keh, you're perfect to me." he declared, glancing down at her.

She smiled a little, glancing at him. "I know. But...know I make mistakes, daddy. I can't help it. Okaa says I'm a lot like you..." she started, looking forward a little. "I think thats a good thing, though." she said with a smile. Shifting to sit up on her knees and looking at his face.

Glancing at her face, shaking his head a little. "You sure being like me is a good thing?" he asked. Reaching his arm to bring around her waist, tugging her to sit on his knee, looking up at her.

Leaning against him and nodding a bit, leaning her head back against his shoulder and looking back up at the sky. "Yeah...I think so." she said.

After several minutes, a small pout formed over her lips. Upon seeing this, Inuyasha sighed softly. "Whats the matter?"

Shrugging a bit, keeping her eyes up on the sky. "Its just...you and Okaa will have to go home soon. Okaa is the miko of the village...she can't be gone for long. And...and I'll have to stay here. Its...weird here sometimes. I mean, I like it, I do. But...I miss you and mama." she said, slowly glancing up at him. She was definitely a daddy's girl. She'd only really gotten her mother back a few years ago. Those years she spent with just her and her father had turned her into a daddy's girl.

Smiling gently, looking at her. "Yeah I know. But hey, I'm not that far away. You can always come back with us you know..." he suggested.

Nodding slowly, closing her eyes halfway. "Yeah I know. But...I'm a mated woman now. I belong with my mate..its just how its supposed to be. Its why I haven't seen Rin since Uncle Sesshy came and got her..."

Gripping her a little, he shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm not going to just let the wolf keep you here away from us. You can come home any time you want for any reason. If you live there or not, its still your home." he said.

Smiling slowly hearing her father, looking up at his face. "I know." she said. "Daddy...tell me the Goshinboku story again."

Her random request made him chuckle. "Again? Kami I think I told you that story a million times growing up...don't you know it yet?"

"Yeah, but I like the way you tell it. Pleaseee daddy? I'll cry." she asked sweetly, sounding like the six year old kid she used to be.

"Fineee..." he said. Bringing her close to his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head as he started telling her the same old bedtime story he used to tell her, about when he'd met Kagome while he was pinned to the Goshinboku.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tamako knew she needed to talk to Kouga since she was feeling better. He was still walking on eggshells around her, barely even touching her. To say they hadn't had sex since the morning before the incident was obvious. And with her parents there, she spent so much time with her father, they were barely alone.

But, that night, she was intent on talking to him about it. She'd been grieving on her own the last few days for losing something they'd only just gotten. But, she hadn't seen him upset. No doubt he was trying to be the big strong man of the relationship.

Once her parents retired to the chambers they'd given them to stay in, she went and took a nice, long hot bath to relax herself. She knew Kouga was on night patrol and wouldn't be back right away, therefore giving her time to relax.

Dressing in her white sleep yukata, pulling her long hair up into a messy bun and pinning it back before walking into their bedroom. Taking a seat on the bed, she leaned back on her hands, waiting for her mate to get in for the night. When he had night patrol she was usually fast asleep by the time he got back. But she was determined to stay up tonight.

Laying back on the bed, closing her eyes halfway, looking up at the ceiling. When she heard him come in, she knew he probably thought she was asleep. So she glanced towards him slowly. "Welcome home, Kouga-kun." she said.

He almost jumped at her words, but smiled to her. "Thanks. What are you still doing up? I'd thought you'd be fast asleep by now." he said. Shedding his leg and arm guards before taking off his sword and chest armor.

Watching her mate get undressed for the night was so erotic and made her body whine for him. But, she would not let that get in the way, not when they needed to talk.

Shifting up onto her elbows, looking at him. "I wanted to talk to you. We haven't really had time alone since...what'd happened." she said.

Coming up to the bed, he sat next to her, looking at her slowly. "Yeah we haven't. But thats okay...you were hurt." he said. Reaching over and brushing her hair from her face. "Kami...I'd thought I'd lost you...when I just found you."

Smiling to him, she sat up slowly, moving to take his hand. "Nope, you're stuck with me. Learn to live with it." she said, leaning and kissing him softly. Closing her eyes into the kiss as she held it, relishing at feeling his lips against hers. They really didn't have any alone time since the whole thing.

Sighing as she reluctantly parted her lips from his, smiling a little and looking at his face. Seeing the look in his eyes, smelling his excitement and arousal, she giggled. "Stoppp, not yet koi. You'll get some, don't worry. Just...talk to me first, okay?"

He gave a playful pout and then nodded. "Alright. If you promise. And...I don't view it as me being stuck with you. You're sort of stuck with me, and my pack."

"Keh, I could learn to live with that..." she teased. She sounded so much like her father with that 'keh.'

Taking in a breath, she shifted to rest her back into his chest, feeling his arms move around her, smiling and looking down at his strong arms. "I'm sorry. I've...been really upset lately. I just...I just wanted that pup so bad..." she muttered softly in her beginning.

He shook his head, kissing the top of her head slowly. "I know, I did too. But its okay, if you want a pup, I'll be more than glad to give you one. Hell, I'd be more than glad to give you several." he said, smiling.

Giggling at his words, she hit his arm playfully. "Kougaaa-kun, sush." she said, glancing back at him. "Are you...okay though? I mean...I was grieving so bad, I didn't even think about how you must feel..."

Nodding slowly, rubbing her arms gently. "Yeah...I'm fine. It broke my heart when the women told me, but...but at least I didn't lose you, and the pup was only barely a few weeks old. We can make another one. And when we do, there is no way you're leaving this den without a good amount of wolves to protect you."

She smiled, shaking her head. "Kouga don't put me under twenty-four hour guard watch. I'm not a child. I can take care of myself. Its just that day was my human night, my night of weakness." she explained, looking up at him and nodding slowly. "But...I wanna wait a little before we actually try to have a pup." she admitted.

This peaked the wolfs interest as he looked down at her. "If..thats what you want, sure. But why?" he asked curiously.

"Well...I kinda wanna keep training with my daddy. I want to make trips home to train with him every few days. I really can't do that with a pup growing in my belly." she explained.

Nodding again, nuzzling his nose against her temple. "Mm, its decided then. But..I'm still a man, Tamako-chan...I need my mate." he said, pulling her closer to him.

Smiling and giggling, nodding. "Ohhh trust me, I know you're a man. We'll just be a little careful." she said, closing her eyes as she leaned back against him. "It'll be easy enough..."

"Maybe for you." he teased, pulling her close to kiss her slowly.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	23. I Learned From You

A/N: Hey guys. So, I wanted to do a little something different in this chapter. I've never really tried it before. So, let me know if it works. I wanted to do a little bit of a song fic for this chapter. I'd been thinking about it for a while now, and just found the right song to do it with. I hope it turns out okay!

Oh, and don't worry, I'll answer the questions about Kagome and Inu, Sess and Rin, and everything soon enough! I've got a plan :-).

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, any of the characters {Except maybe Tamako.} NOR do I own the song I am using for this fic! {I felt the need to put this in here for this chapter lol.}

The song is: I Learned From You by Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 23: I Learned From You

True to her word, Tamako arranged to continue her training with her father in the use of her sword, developing her techniques. She felt partially responsible for what had happened on her human night. If she'd only wielded her sword properly, maybe the fight would have turned out very different. Just like her father, she hated feeling weak.

She'd been training again, full force. She'd been training before she mated with Kouga, but she wasn't completely done learning. At least she had someone to teach her. Inuyasha didn't have any of that for the most part. He had to learn through trial and error, on his own. But he'd decided long ago that his daughter would not be alone in anything.

So, thinking she was ready, Inuyasha decided to take her with him on a demon problem a village about a days journey away was having. It was just the two of them, and it was so amazing, too. She wasn't just good with a sword, either. She'd learned from both her mother and Miroku some spiritual arts. She could charge a mean ofuda, which was strange considering she herself was half demon, and ofuda usually drew out demons.

This demon was supposed to be easy, just a simple spider demon infestation. Or so they'd thought.

Coming to the village, and being told where the demons were, they went to take care of it. Turns out, there were a lot more demons than they'd both thought. They were surrounded. Both of them held out their swords. Hers was almost just like her fathers, but a smaller version for her smaller frame. Transformed, her sword almost looked just like tetsusaiga. After all, it was still her fathers fang. But, the swords power was mostly her own. Totosai had created quite a powerful weapon for the girl to wield.

"Be careful...don't rush into it. Breathe." she heard her father say.

Gripping her sword, a growl on her lips, looking at the demon in front of her.

_I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin'_  
_I thought that I knew all I need to know_  
_I didn't realize that somewhere inside me_  
_I knew you were right but I couldn't say so_

Gripping her blade as the tip slowly turned a greenish color, rushing forward, her sword in hand, making a quick slash. Her blade made contact with one of the demons she'd been aiming at. But, another caught her by surprise, hitting her side and making her body fling against one of the trees.

Landing against the tree and sliding down onto the ground with a small whine, her fingers still gripping the blade tightly.

"Tamako!" Inuyasha yelled, growling as he heard his daughter hit the tree.

"I...I'm okay." she said.

Seeing the demon that'd hit her come at her again. Pressing her back against the tree, holding up her sword to stop him. Pushing back against the full demons strength, gritting her teeth a little bit. Shoving him back from her. Charging her blade with her power before she swiped it again.

"Toxic Blades!" she announced. The blades of poison rushing at her enemy, slicing through his body. She'd gotten the venomous powers from her bloodline. They'd apparently skipped her father, but showed up in her own attacks. It just came naturally.

_I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well_

Inuyasha's golden eyes looked up at his daughter with a small grin. He didn't know anything about poison power, but he'd done what he could to teach her how to wield it, and when to use certain attacks. He was proud of her in that instant. He was always proud of her, but just specifically proud. He'd taught her that. He'd taught her many of her fighting moves.

Tamako's eyes looked up at the enemy, moving to stand up, her back against the tree. She did not want to leave her back open to any other enemies to come up behind her.

"Give up, half demon. You both are just half demon, we are full fledged demons! What can the likes of you do to us?" one of the spider demons asked.

Instead of Inuyasha, it was Tamako who scoffed. "Look who is talkin', ugly. Like you could beat us. Keep dreamin'."

She knew she wasn't weak. She might only be half demon, but she knew she wasn't weaker just because of it. Power and strength was something that could be built. And, her human heart gave her a reason to fight, to keep going. Her human heart was what set her apart from some demons like the ones in front of her. Of course, not all demons were the same. But, her father had taught her to believe in herself, in her power.

Bringing her sword in front of her, holding it in both hands, looking up at her enemy. Spinning her toxic blades at them again, hitting a few more.

She knew her father was trying to stand back, let her handle things, but she also knew that he had her back and wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. His sword probably could end the entire fight with one swipe, but, she had to learn.

_I learned from you that I do not crumble_  
_I learned that strength is something you choose_  
_All of the reasons to keep on believin'_  
_There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned_ _from you_

After a few more attacks, she fell back closer to her father. Eventually, her back was pressed up against his, looking around.

"Enough. I'm using the wind scar." Inuyasha announced.

She pouted, growling. "No! Daddy I can do this. Stop trying to protect me so much. I'm a big girl! I can do this." she told him. Her fingers gripped her sword tightly. Taking in a deep breath. She had to calm down, to charge her attack and time it just right for it to work. She could make it work, she knew it.

"I don't know Tamako...its been long enough. It has to end. Now."

Growling deeper, shaking her head. "Don't you dare daddy. I'll do this on my own. Thats how it'll end. Not with your sword. With mine." she told him, determined.

The leader of the spider demons chuckled slowly. "Are you two going to argue like that? I swear, half demons are so stupid and stubborn. The girl wants to walk to her death, so lets allow that!"

"Tamakooo..." Inuyasha warned with a growl. He was getting tired of this.

"NO!" she nearly shouted at him.

_We always don't agree on_  
_What is the best way_  
_To get to the place that we're going from here_  
_But I can really trust you, and give you the distance,_  
_to make your decisions without any fear_

She gripped her sword, her eyes glaring at the demons in front of her. Taking in a deep breath like her father had suggested earlier, concentrating.

Wind slowly started to swirl around the fang she held in her hands, almost like her fathers Wind Scar. Slow small wind encircled her blade. Though, unlike her fathers, the edge of the sword that was green slowly turned to a light pink, her spiritual power also charging at the same time she was charging her attack.

Never had she used such an attack before, and she wasn't completely sure on how to use it. Instead, she was using her instincts to tell her how to use it, what to do.

It was sort of almost like the wind scar, she could see the flashes of light that came by as the winds started to make contact. The pink light slowly growing stronger with each passing second.

Inuyasha glanced from the corner of his eye to watch his daughter, being able to feel the pull of the winds, wondering what it was she was doing. He'd never seen her with that sort of attack before.

Her fingers held the hilt of the fang. Slowly the fingers of her left hand let the blade go. Bringing it up with her right hand, the attack still charging as Inuyasha watched sort of in awe as she pointed her sword, one-handed at the enemy.

"Jensui Kaze." Tamako said, almost calmly. Swiping her sword with one hand, an attack sort of like the wind scar erupted from her blade. But, the light was different. It was a pure pale pink colored light that swiped through the demon tribe in front of them. Almost instantly when the strands of power hit her enemies, their bodies disintegrated as they were seemingly purified.

_I'm grateful for all of the times_  
_You opened my eyes_

_I learned from you that I do not crumble_  
_I learned that strength is something you choose_  
_All of the reasons to keep on believin',_  
_There's no question, that's a lesson_  
_I learned from you_

_You taught me to stand on my own_

_and I thank you for that_

Watching the attack rip through their enemies, Inuyasha almost moved out of the way each time she swiped her blade to get the rest of the enemies. She'd done it three times before all the enemies were vanquished.

Falling to her knees after the final swipe, her sword hand falling, still holding onto the hilt of her fang. Taking in a few deep, hard breaths. She'd been hit a few times, so she had a few scratches and cuts along her, but nothing major. Her entire body was exhausted from the energy she'd exerted without really realizing it.

Watching his daughter, he smiled, sheathing his tetsusaiga and moving to offer her his hand. "Nice work, kiddo. What attack was that anyway? I've never seen you do that." he asked.

Her eyes looked up at him when she heard his voice. Sheathing her sword and taking ahold of his hand, letting him help her pull to her feet. She stumbled for a moment when she was on her feet, but she didn't fall, holding onto her fathers hand.

"I...I dunno where it came from. It was just...there." she said, looking up at her father. A small smile spread over her cheeks. "I did it. I told you so."

Chuckling a little, he nodded. "Yeah, you did it. Good job, princess. You look tired out though, you should rest. Come on, I'll give you a ride." he said. Kneeling down in front of her with her back turned to him, waiting for her to get on.

Moving to her father, she climbed onto his back, moving her arms around his neck and closing her eyes halfway, resting her cheek against his shoulder and smiling, glancing up to him. "It'll get easier...I won't be as tired after I've practiced..." she stated, almost trying to assure him.

Picking her up, bringing her with him and starting to walk towards the village, chuckling again. "Yeah, I know. You'll have to learn to use that move effectively. It'll take practice."

_It saved me, it made me,_  
_and now that I'm looking back_  
_I can say_  
_I learned from you that_  
_I learned from you_  
_I do not crumble_  
_I learned that strength is something you choose_  
_Something you choose_

Hugging him around his neck, cuddling up to him, she smiled. "Uh huh. But, I did it daddy. I'm so happy. I told you I could. You just had to believe in me."

Nodding a little as he walked. "Yeah, I believed in you. I just didn't want you to get hurt. I can't help it, remember?" he asked.

Closing her eyes halfway as she cuddled to him, her cheek on the back of his shoulder a bit more. "Yeah, but...you've gotta believe in my strength. I can do this, daddy...you've taught me well." she told him. Leaning up on his back, stretching so she could kiss his cheek before settling back against his back.

A smile crossed his lips when he kissed her cheek. "You can do it, can't you? Soon you won't need your old dad for anything."

"Ohh but I will. You give the best piggy back rides." she teased, giggling and looking up at him. "Besides, I'm sure theres always stuff I can learn from you. You're my daddy, after all. I'll always need you." she promised.

_All of the reasons to keep on believin',_  
_keep on believin'_

_There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: A bit of a short chapter, I know. But, I wanted to try out the songfic idea. :-). And to give Inuyasha and Tamako some bonding time in the process.


	24. Village of Ghosts

A/n: Sorry this took a bit to put up...longer than usual. I'd hurt myself at work and hurt my right wrist so I could not type for a full day after the injury. Still I'd like to think it didn't take long to get this up.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 24: Village of Ghosts

Since their first outing together, Tamako and Inuyasha made it a habit to venture out and vanquish demons plaguing human villages. It gave them good father-daughter time alone. She loved spending that time with her dad, especially since she lived in the den with Kouga now instead of with her father. She missed him terribly sometimes when she was around the den.

They'd gotten back pretty late last night from an extermination job that they'd been gone to for almost four days. Needless to say, Kouga was happy to welcome her home, which also kept her up a lot later than usual. So, she'd decided to sleep in. And by default Kouga had to sleep in, too. They were usually up at the crack of dawn, but it was just a bit after daybreak and both her and Kouga were fast asleep in their bed.

She laid on her side, her head on his chest, cuddled up to him, sleeping quietly. She didn't notice the small flea entering their room. Though, she felt it when Myoga the flea started to drink her blood on her cheek. Whining, one hand went up to smack her cheek, opening her eyes just barely.

"Myogaaa, go away." she whispered to him before moving her arm back around Kouga's waist, settling in against him again.

"But, my business is imperative, Lady Tamako!" Myoga said after he'd gotten himself back up, jumping on the girls shoulder.

"Shhhhh." she said, shooting him a glare. "You'll wake Kouga." she whispered. They'd been up late, she didn't want to be up, and she knew her mate wouldn't want to be up either.

"Too late..." Kouga said with a soft growl. Shifting to bring her closer to him. Moving a little so he laid on his side, bringing his arm around her waist and holding her against him, nuzzling her nose against her hair. "But, it is way too damn early."

Nodding a bit in agreement. "Yeah, it is. Myoga can't this wait? I got home late last night..."

"No my Lady. I must speak with you with urgency."

"Go find my father, wake him up." she said. Intertwining herself with Kouga as much as she could, settling her head on his chest again.

Myoga stayed on her shoulder, though. "But...my lady..." he insisted.

A growl came from Tamako's throat, opening her eyes just barely and glaring at the flea. "What is it? Better be good." she said. Shifting a little and wiping her eyes with a soft yawn. Glancing towards Kouga's face, smiling a bit as she saw he'd already fallen back asleep against her. Deciding she wouldn't move so he wouldn't wake up again, she just glanced to Myoga. "And don't wake Kouga again, idiot."

"My apologies, my Lady." Myoga said, looking up at her face.

"Still not asleep..." Kouga muttered. Finally opening his eyes just a little, glaring down at the flea. "What is it you want thats so important you must wake us?" he asked. Shifting to sit up a little, the sheets falling to pool in his lap. Leaning back on his hands, he let out a yawn.

Looking up at her mate, she smiled a little. "Well, good morning to you too." she said. Shifting to sit up along with him, holding the sheets against her chest, looking at Myoga who had hopped to sit on her knee. "Now that you have our attention, it better be important."

Myoga only nodded quickly. "Aye, it is my Lady. The slayers village has been attacked."

"The slayers village? Like the one Sango's brother lives in? Kohaku I think his name was?" she asked. She'd never really met Kohaku before, he was a slayer and he tended to only travel through once in a blue moon.

Nodding, the flea looked up at her. "The very same."

"Then...why are you telling me? Why don't you go tell Sango?"

Clearing his throat, looking up at her. "Well, my lady...Sango has not been a slayer for a many number of years. No doubt she will rush to her brothers aid..."

Listening to him and thinking for a moment before she nodded. "Yeah she would, wouldn't she. And she's a human, so she's not exactly young anymore..." she said with a soft sigh, looking down at Myoga. "Alright...I suppose I'll go see whats going on. Why didn't you tell my dad?"

It was Kouga's turn to speak as he looked at Tamako. "If you're going, I'm going too. You are not going alone. You just got back though...you should really rest."

Sighing a little, she nodded. "Yeah I should, but I'll be okay." she said, looking up at Kouga and smiling softly. "If you insist on coming with me, then you can."

Seeing him nod, she turned her eyes back to Myoga. "Alright, we'll head out there this afternoon after I take a bath and get some food. Now...please leave us be for a while."

Seemingly happy with the results, the flea nodded and quickly started to jump towards the window in which he'd come in from.

Kouga sighed, moving to lay back and stretching slowly. "Damn flea. I was asleep too..."

Giggling, she glanced at him. "Yeah I was too." she said. Leaning and kissing Kouga's cheek softly, cuddling up to his side a little. "But..we slept in anyway. So, its bath time and then we head out. It must be important if Myoga came. I doubt he'll come with us though."

"Great...so, saddle us with a job and then run off?"

"Yeah, apparently its typical for the flea. My dad said you'd always know where is the safest possible place, because thats where Myoga would be." she said with a giggle.

"Well then...this attack must have been bad. Wasn't the slayers village destroyed years ago though?"

She nodded as she pushed to stand up. Pulling on a yukata robe and starting to grab her bath things. "Mmhm, it was. Sango used to live there. It was destroyed when Naraku was still around. After he distracted the best slayers of the village, hordes of demons were notified that the village's guard would be slack that day, and it was attacked." she said, looking down a bit, recounting the story her father had told her. "Sango was the only one that made it out alive. Then, Naraku brought Kohaku back to use against her. He's alive for good now though, and after Naraku was defeated, he went back to rebuild the village. I just hope he's still alright when we find him..."

Kouga nodded slowly. He'd never really learned the story behind the demon slayer that used to travel with Kagome, he'd been too interested in Kagome herself.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

After they'd bathed and eaten, Tamako and Kouga were off towards the slayers village. It was their first real time out hunting together, she usually went on trips like these with her father. But, since they'd just been out on an extermination job, she knew her dad wanted to spend time with her mom. And she wanted to spend time with Kouga. After all, she had not seen him for four days.

It was at least a days journey on foot for them since they weren't human so they needed to rest less often. And, they'd arrived at the village shortly before midday the next day.

As soon as they got onto the path towards the villages, she could smell the human blood in the air. "Damnit..." she muttered slowly.

Kouga seemed to smell the same thing she did, and he nodded. "Yeah I know...it reeks with human blood around here." he said, his eyes glancing around at the forest around them.

Slowly Tamako let her mates hand go. They'd been holding hands as they walked. But now with the smell of human blood in the air, she let his hand go and moved it to rest on the hilt of her sword. "We're getting close. Theres so much blood in the air though, I can't smell anything else. Thats definitely not a good sign." she said as she walked.

Nodding in agreement, they walked silently. Being able to see the large log gates of the village coming into view. She was definitely on full alert as she walked through the gates of the village. And, she could feel Kouga stiffen as he walked next to her.

The sight that met them beyond the gates made her gasp a little. Moving her left hand up to bring her kimono sleeve against her nose, the smell of blood thicker in the air. Her eyes looked over to the amount of bodies on the ground, blood pooling around them. Some of the buildings had been broken and were starting to fall apart. A few had even been demolished completely. It was almost the exact scene that'd met her father when he'd come to the village for the first time. Pure destruction.

Slowly she moved to take a few steps within the village, looking around, trying to find a sign of life somewhere. Hearing some of the rubble move caught her attention, her ears twitching as she turned her eyes to look in the direction. Seeing Kirara slowly start to crawl out of one of the buildings, hearing her mew, Tamako could only smile a little.

"Kirara!" she said. The neko demon had come back to visit Sango several times, and she'd played with Kirara as a child. Moving to kneel down, gently picking her up and hugging her. "Oh Kirara I'm so glad you're okay." she said. The neko mewed in her arms, nuzzling against her a little. She looked a bit scratched up, but she was alive and would be okay.

"Kirara, do you know where Kohaku is?" Tamako asked.

At the question, the neko jumped from the girls arms and started to run over towards one area of the village.

"Well...guess we follow her." Kouga said, taking off with Tamako after the cat.

Kirara led them to one of the broken down huts, mewing a little and nudging her nose against the wood. Understanding her signal, Tamako kneeled to start pulling up the pieces of wood. It was hard to determine if there were someone underneath the wood or not, the smell of human blood was everywhere, not in just one place, thus making it hard to tell if there was any source beneath the wood.

But, as she pulled up the boards with Kouga's help, she was able to see a mass of dark brown hair. Hastening her movements in moving the wood until she uncovered the body of a human man. He was an adult, in his mid-twenties, a little over 6feet tall. She helped him out, pulling him up and moving him to lay on his back. "Is this Kohaku?" she asked Kirara.

Seeing the neko nod and whine as she nuzzled against Kohaku's hand. Tamako held him, looking down at the man. Leaning down and listening carefully, she could still hear a barely there heartbeat. "He's still alive.." she said. Looking up at Kouga slowly. "Koi, can you go get some firewood or something? We'll take him into a hut thats still standing and tend to his wounds. I can carry him there." she instructed.

Slowly she shifted to pick Kohaku up bridal style against her chest. Standing up, lifting the man with ease as she started to walk towards one of the huts nearby that was still standing. Moving inside, she walked to the area where the fire pit was and laid Kohaku out against the floor. Looking around, finding a futon and spreading it out.

Looking over Kohaku, he was a bloody mess. He wasn't even in his slayers outfit, telling her that the attack had been random and unexpected. She'd have to get his wounds cleaned up first.

When Kouga came in with the firewood, she looked up at him. "Okay, we need some water, herbs, bandages and new clothes. I've got to get the wounds cleaned up before they get worse. No clue how long he's been laying here..." she said.

Kouga nodded a bit. "Yeah, I'm shocked he's still alive. The humans got spirit I know that. Alright, I'll get the water, bandages and clothes. You go find the herbs. You might know what herbs work best on humans better than me." he suggested.

It sounded like a good idea, so she nodded and looked at Kirara. "Kirara, you stay here with Kohaku, okay?" she asked.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Once they'd gathered everything they needed, Tamako had to undress Kohaku to dress his wounds. She couldn't help but blush at the whole action. After all, the only real man she'd seen naked was Kouga. She'd seen her father when she was little, too...but that was her father. She'd never seen a human male naked before. In her miko training she did have to dress wounds...but it was a pretty peaceful human village and never involved her actually having to undress the man.

And, Kohaku was definitely a good looking men. The years of being a demon slayer developed finely tuned strong muscles. He was in phenomenal shape. Of course, so was her mate. She might be mated, but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate a good looking guy. Over the years Kohaku had lost his boyish face, maturing into a more mature and manly one. His brown hair had grown, and he still held it in a pony tail at the top of his head. Though right now it wasn't held in its pony tail. And it wasn't nearly as long as Kouga's.

She'd dressed his wounds carefully, making sure to try and stay professional looking, especially with her mate sitting in the same room, and also making sure she got the herbs on every wound and injury, cleaning up the drying blood from his skin. Once she was done, he was nicely cleaned and wrapped. His wounds weren't good, but they weren't life threatening now that they were changed. And then he'd been moved into the futon she'd found earlier.

Now, it was the waiting game.

Kouga had gone and caught them some dinner, and she'd been tending to the dead amongst the village. They would have to be buried, she knew that. And, tending to the dead, she saw the graves of the previous village inhabitants that had died when Naraku was alive. She figured burying them near each other would be a good idea. They would bury them the next day, she'd decided that. It was almost sad though. For the second time, everyone in this village was brutally killed. It almost seemed like a curse.

And once the sun went down, both her and Kouga retired to the hut they'd put Kohaku in to sleep. He was still fast asleep, his body trying to recover from his injuries. And after they'd eaten, Tamako settled down to sit in-between Kouga's legs off to one side of the hut. Feeling his arms move around her waist, she smiled a little. If they didn't have a bed to sleep in, she'd be content sleeping against him like this. Laying her head back on his shoulder, glancing at Kohaku.

"I wonder if he'll wake up..." she wondered out loud.

Kouga shrugged slowly, looking at the human laying before them. "Who knows. It'd be good to know what happened here, thats for sure. This was just...brutal. Even a village of slayers couldn't stop whatever it was."

Nodding in agreement, sighing a little. "Yeah true. If the demon, or demons that did this are that powerful...they might end up to be a problem."

"If that happens, we'll take care of it." Kouga declared, rubbing her arms a little.

They sat there for a while. She was almost about to fall asleep before she saw Kohaku stir a little for the first time. Blinking slowly, she sat up from her mates arms and crawled over to where the sleeping man was, looking at him. Was he finally waking up? She hoped so.

Kohaku stirred slowly, his eyes closing tighter as he shifted in his sleep. And within a few moments, his brown eyes slowly started to open. The first thing he saw were Tamako's golden brown eyes looking at him curiously. His eyes were barely open as he looked up at her eyes. A small blush moved over his cheeks as he realized it was a girl he was looking at. His eyes looked at her for a moment...seeing her long dark silvery hair spilling over her shoulders as she sat on her hands and knees by him, her eyes looking at him with what seemed like worry. "Am I...dead?" he asked in a hoarse voice. He hadn't been awake in a while, and therefore he hadn't eaten or drank anything in just as long.

She giggled softly, shaking her head. "No silly. You're not dead. Here." she said. Moving to the bucket of water they still had, Tamako started to get a cup. Spilling water into the cup carefully before she moved next to him again. Reaching to rest one hand on the back of his head, she helped him lean up and take a long drink of the water.

Kohaku accepted her help, letting his eyes close again as the fresh liquid moved over his dry lips and down his throat. Finishing the cup, he leaned his head back again, taking in a soft breath and opening his eyes again, looking up at her.

"Don't try to move too much. It'll take a while for you to regain your strength." she instructed.

Kohaku nodded a little to her. "Okay..." he said slowly. "But...but who are you?"

Smiling to him as she sat the cup to one side, sitting on her knees by him again. "My name is Tamako. Myoga came and told me about the rumors of an attack on this village. I'm Inuyasha's daughter. I know your sister Sango. We've never met before, but I've heard good things about you." she said.

Listening to her words, thinking for a moment, he nodded. "Oh...oh yes, I heard Inuyasha had a daughter...its...nice to meet you, Tamako." he said softly.

"Nice to see you're still alive, kid." Kouga chimed in. He wasn't liking how the human was looking at his mate, and felt like he had to make his presence known. Somewhere in his brain he knew that Kohaku had just woken up and probably was still drowsy and didn't mean it. But, he couldn't fight the urge to say something.

Looking up towards Kouga, Kohaku nodded. "Oh...hi Kouga. Yeah...I'm still alive. I must be hard to kill..." he said with a small smile. "What...what are you doing here anyway? I didn't...think you'd come help a human village..."

"Eh, the concerns of my mate are the concerns of me." he said.

Seeing the confusion in Kohaku's eyes, Tamako just smiled. "Kouga is my mate. I don't go out on exterminations by myself, and my dad and I had just gotten back from one when Myoga told us about this. So, Kouga came with me instead." she explained.

_Oh, she has a mate...figures._ Kohaku thought. Nodding a bit, he sighed and closed his eyes. "How...how is everyone else in the village? Is everyone else okay?" he asked.

Tamako pouted, her ears drooping a little and shaking her head. "Uh...no, we didn't find any other survivors. We did gather everyone to bury them tomorrow. The entire village reeks of blood. I barely could find you. Good thing Kirara was here and helped me find you when I did, or else you'd probably be one of those bodies out there." she said, looking at his face. "What...happened here, Kohaku?"

Hearing her voice, his eyes shot open wide. _Oh no...not again..._ he thought slowly. Closing his eyes halfway, he looked away a little.

Her ears drooped even more at his reaction. She could smell the utter despair that wept over him when she told him. Reaching out and resting one hand on his shoulder. "Hey...hey its okay. We'll get whomever did this. You just gotta tell us."

Keeping his eyes off to one side, Kohaku heard her voice, and he closed his eyes halfway. "A demon attacked...we didn't see it coming. I heard the village guard call, and I went running. But...but I was too late. I tried to get the people out while some of the slayers tried to hold him off..." he remembered, looking down a bit. "I saw him...I'll never forget him, those eyes. They were red...pure red. And he had this long red hair. It almost looked like a womans hair, but it was a man..."

"Wait, it was just one demon that did all this?" Tamako asked.

Kohaku only nodded slowly. "Yes. He called himself Kyora. Heh, he called himself a god. Yeah right." he said. Slowly attempting to push himself up to sit.

Seeing his move, Tamako quickly rested her hands on his shoulders, bringing him back down to lay, looking at his face. "Hey, you're not healed yet. At least wait until tomorrow to try and walk..."

Looking up at the half demon holding him there, Kohaku nodded again. "Fine...but tomorrow I will walk."

Nodding in agreement. "Sure. I'll help you. Promise. Now...what about this demon? Kyora?"

"Yeah...he called himself Kyora, a war god. He was looking for a jewel...a jewel from some priestess. We've never heard of it before. I think he assumed since the shikon no tama was created here, all other jewels were too..." he said. Looking up at Tamako slowly. "He said it was a jewel that held the power to destroy the world. He said...something about wiping out the human race..."

Her eyes widened a little at the mention of another jewel. "Oh no...another jewel? Like the shikon no tama? Thats not good...not good. Did he say what it was called?"

Thinking for a moment, Kohaku nodded. "Y-yeah...yeah he called it the Kanju..."

At the mention of the name of the jewel, Kouga growled loudly. "No. We're going home. Tomorrow morning." he announced. The Kanju jewel had been the one that laid within Tamako. And, without it, she would die. It was the jewel of her very soul.

Though, that had been years ago, and Tamako did not remember much of it since she'd been passed out for the entire thing. And instead of telling her, since she was still young, everyone decided that she didn't need to know.

Hearing her mate, Tamako looked up at Kouga, blinking a bit. "Whats the matter?" she asked, confused by his sudden anger.

"We're going home tomorrow once we bury the villagers. We will have nothing to do with this jewel, Tamako." he said, looking at her.

"But that Kyora guy is killing people for it! Shouldn't we find out about it?"

"NO!" Kouga demanded, gripping his hands into tight fists. "My word is final, Tamako. We are going home. Do not argue with me, woman."

Kouga didn't usually assert dominance over her like that. At least, not in front of other people. She was his equal in just about every way. But, when they were alone, in their bedroom, his youkai liked to take control. That was the one area in their relationship he was pretty much the boss of. And, her youkai side submitted to him willingly, which was surprising. But, he never actively told her she couldn't do something. It usually was a discussion.

So, she growled slowly. "What do you mean no? And I am not just your woman! What in the hell is wrong with you Kouga? Did you bump your head or something?"

Glaring at her dangerously, he growled back. "No, I did not. You are my woman, and therefore you will do as you're told. No questions. I will not be challenged."

Sitting back a little, a small pout forming over her lips. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I've made up my mind."

She sighed, rolling her eyes and looking away from him. "Oh we are so not done talking about this..."

Kohaku watched the two, he shook his head. "You know what the kanju is...don't you, Kouga?" he asked, seeming to be able to tell because of his reaction. And, his next reaction told him the answer to his question. Kouga just looked away with a soft growl. "So...thats a yes. What is it?"

Tamako blinked and looked up at her mate. "You do know what it is! Spill!" she insisted. Moving to crawl back to him, sitting on her hands and knees in front of him, looking up at him closely. "Spill. I'll get my answer, you forget I know how to get what I want from you, koi."

Growling slowly, Kouga looked at her. "Yeah, I know what the Kanju is. Well, sort of. I saw it once. In a way..." he said.

"Then tell me! What is it? Where is it? How can we protect it?" she asked.

"I AM protecting it!" he said. Looking up at her face. Moving his hands to grab her shoulders roughly, pulling her up to him, making her gasp a little. He'd never grabbed her like that, and the utter determination and anger in his eyes amazed her.

"Wh-what do you mean? Kouga..." she said slowly, more worried than curious now.

"_You_ are the jewel, Tamako. Your soul is the jewel. You cannot live without it. Your youkai will come out, and kill everything. You'll go crazy." he explained to her.

Listening to him, she blinked a little. Looking into his eyes, she could almost see the pain he held at the idea. "Me...? How...?"

"Your soul is powerful. When a priestess pulls it from you, it'll manifest in a jewel. A powerful jewel. Because of who your parents are. It happened once before...when your mother came back. I will _not_ see you like that again. I would rather die. No, I will die before I allow that to happen. So, I'm protecting the jewel by taking you home. You will do as I say and not question me, woman."

His words made her speechless, looking into his eyes. Sitting there for a moment, her fingers slowly moved up to rest on his arms. "Relax, koi...its okay. I'm fine. We'll discuss this when we get home with my parents, okay?"

Her answer seemed to calm him down a little, slowly his fingers loosening their grips on her arms. "Fine. But, I will put my foot down in this. I will not lose you again. Not like that. I can not, and will not, watch you like that again..."

Nodding slowly, she leaned to kiss him softly. "Its okay, koi. Relax. It'll all be okay."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kohaku had fallen back asleep shortly after their conversation. And Tamako settled down in her mates arms. He seemed to hold her tighter than before, almost refusing to let her go.

In reality, she was worried. How was she the jewel? And then she worried about a big bad demon that could destroy a village of slayers coming after her. She'd wanted to start a family with Kouga soon...but how could she do that, knowing that a demon was after her?

The thoughts made her worry half the night, but she did get some kind of sleep. And the next morning, they'd all woken up. After breakfast Kouga went to start digging the holes for the graves, while Tamako tended to Kohaku.

About midday, Kohaku sat up a little, wincing.

"Be careful Kohaku. You don't want to hurt yourself more." Tamako urged.

Looking up at her, he smiled a little. "I'll be fine. Besides, you promised me a walk today..."

Giggling a little and nodding. "That I did. Come then, if you insist." she said. Moving by him and letting him bring her arm around her shoulder. Gently bringing him up onto his feet, she moved one arm around his waist, her other hand holding onto his that was around her shoulder for support.

Slowly she walked with him outside the hut, taking it one step at a time. "There you go, take it slow. I'm right here, I won't let you fall." she said.

She felt so tiny under Kohaku's frame. She was a small girl to begin with, and she'd stopped growing a while ago, being seventeen now. She was about 5'3", while Kohaku was about 6'2". Kouga was taller than her, but Kohaku was even taller than Kouga.

Walking outside the hut slowly, Kohaku winced his eyes at the light of the sun beating down on him. He hadn't seen the sun in days, and his eyes were sensitive. "Okay...I've got it." he said. Leaning against her carefully as he walked. His whole body hurt. It felt like...well, it felt like a house had fallen on him. Which, it had.

As they walked, Tamako smiled. "See, you're getting good at this. Maybe you won't be bed ridden as long as I'd thought." she said with a smile.

Kohaku blushed a little, chuckling. "Yeah...us slayer men are tough so we can protect our women." he said, the sentence spilling out of his mouth before he could stop it. He was twenty-seven years old after all, and he was still unmarried without a family. And now, his choice in women were pretty slim. Tamako was pretty, but she was mated. He was starting to wonder if he'd ever get to have a family of his own.

She laughed at this, not seeming to notice his blush. "Oh really? Gosh, you sound like any demon man talking about protecting their women and pups. Kouga pulls that all the time." she said, glancing up at him. "Its a good thing though. Well, for me it is. I can't stand a weak man."

"Is that so?" Kohaku asked, glancing at her a little. "I hope all women think that way."

Shrugging slowly. "I think a lot of them do. Of course, I can't speak for all women. Most of my girl friends back in my village always talked of liking strong men. All the wolf women do too. Its a big thing in the choice of mates in demon society...to have the strongest male. But, ya know, the right kind of guy for a woman needs to be both strong and sensitive at the same time. Have that sensitive side, even if its just their mate they show it to." she said, glancing at him. "Why? Don't you have a wife?"

Blushing, he sheepishly shook his head. "No..." he muttered.

Giggling a little as she walked. "I don't believe you. You're too cute to be single."

"Well, 'tis true, I am without a wife. Times are too dangerous..."

"Times are always dangerous. Thats only more the reason to find a mate and be with them. You only live once, you know? And, for humans their time on this planet is so short...its a blink of an eye. You might as well have something to live for if you're going to live. You can't be afraid of living your life because its a little dangerous." she explained.

Listening to her as he walked with her slowly. They were walking towards where Kouga was burying the dead. "Is that so? Well...maybe I will think on it. You are wise way beyond your years, young Tamako."

Chuckling a little. "Hey, you're not that much older than me. Besides, the woman I trained under was very wise herself." she said, thinking about Kaede. She missed Kaede terribly.

"True, you are not..." he said, glancing down at her a little. He obviously did not harbor bad feelings towards all demons. In his years he had learned that some were not bad, and Tamako was one of the good ones.

Slowly walking with him until she could see Kouga digging the graves, stopping with him and holding onto him.

Kohaku looked up over the graves that sat there, sighing a little. "I...cannot ask you to help me, Tamako-chan. Not in this quest. But...I will get Kyora back for this."

"Well...you have my help, at least until you're healed. And I insist you come back by the village I grew up in and see your sister...she must be worried sick. And then we can speak of this mission."

Kohaku only nodded in silent agreement as his eyes glanced over the graves, closing his eyes halfway. He wished things had not ended this way. Again. And now, he was again living in a village of ghosts.


	25. Envy

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 25: Envy

Having successfully talked Kohaku into coming back to the village with them, Tamako and Kouga waited a few days before Kohaku was travel ready. Their way back they brought Kohaku and Kirara both with them.

The whole way home had been fun. It took double the time since they had a human with them with human needs. Need to stop more frequently, eat more frequently, rest. And as strong as Kohaku was, he was still a human.

It was fun traveling with Kohaku. He livened things up she thought. They were quick to bond over various things, different stories, jokes. It made traveling easier. Though, Kouga didn't seem to like it too much. He seemed way too possessive sometimes while she was talking to Kohaku. He'd put an arm around her, hold her against his side, situate himself so he was between them. He'd even tried to get her to have sex with him the night they'd stopped to rest. She refused though, telling him there would be plenty of time for that once they'd gotten home. She did not feel like Kohaku hearing them.

But, other than that it was a pretty fun journey with little trouble. They'd decided to go into the village first instead of heading to the den. They were going to see Kohaku to the village, and then head back to the den and see how things had been going in their absence.

As she walked into the village with the two men, Kouga seemed uncomfortable. He did not like being within human villages, they didn't all tend to like demons. But, Tamako felt pretty comfortable walking through the town.

Walking with them to Sango and Miroku's house. As they approached, she could see Sango outside with the laundry, her two girls Sara and Chiyo attempting to help with the laundry.

"Chiyo-chan! Sara-chan! Sango-chan!" she said happily.

When Sango's eyes turned to them, seeing her brother standing there...her eyes quickly welled with tears. "K-Kohaku..." Sango said slowly. Running up to them, she hugged her brother tightly around his neck. "Thank Kami. Gosh you're so big, look at you! You should visit your sister more often." she said, smiling to her brother, resting her hands on his cheeks.

Kohaku nodded to her, smiling. "Relax, sister. I am alive." he said.

Nodding, Sango smiled and kissed his forehead gently. Once she finally saw Tamako, she blinked. "Oh, Tamako-chan. You have a surprise at your fathers house. While you go there I shall steal my brother away, if you don't mind." she said with a smile.

Tamako nodded to Sango. "No, Sango-chan, I do not mind. And thank you for the information." she said with a smile, looking at Kohaku. "Have fun." she said slowly.

Slowly she started to walk away with Kouga, raising her arms to stretch above her head, yawning a little. "I wonder what Otou has for me..." she mulled as she walked the path from Sango's to her parents. She hadn't walked that path in years, it felt like such dejavu.

"I dunno. But I know I have a surprise for you once we get back to the den." Kouga replied with a soft grin.

Laughing, Tamako glanced at her mate slowly. "You are crazy, koi. Your surprise can wait. Trust me, you'll get to give me your surprise later. First, we must see what my Otou has for us."

Nodding slowly as he walked with her. "Yeah I know. Kami its been days since we've been home...I can't wait to get home."

"Mmhm, and we still need to talk about this Kyora and Kanju jewel..." she mused.

"No, we don't. The discussion is closed Tamako. I've put my foot down."

Pouting as she walked. "We'll see about it." she said. Walking a bit ahead of him once they came closer to her fathers hut.

Sniffing the air, she blinked a little, looking at the hut. "Uncle Sesshy?" she asked softly, being able to smell her uncles scent, which made her pick up her pace.

Walking to the hut, she pushed the reed door open, looking in at her parents sitting there with her uncle and Rin. A smile went over her lips as she took in the scene. "Uncle Sesshy! Rin!" she said happily. She hadn't seen her best friend in months. Stepping into the hut, her eyes looking at her friend more.

Rin shifted in her position, smiling a little. Moving to stand up, but before she could Sesshoumaru was already up, taking her hand to help her to her feet. "Tamako-chan. I am so glad you've finally come home. I was worried I'd leave without seeing you." she said.

At first, Tamako wondered why Sesshoumaru helped her up. But, she didn't wonder too long. When Rin stood up, even though she was dressed in a fine silk kimono, it was obvious. She was pregnant. Her belly was already showing, but probably not as big as it would end up being.

The smile slowly faded from Tamako's lips as she saw her pregnant friend. Instantly she remembered the pup she'd lost. But, seeing Rins look of concern, she shook it off, plastering a fake smile upon her lips. "Oh Rin-chan! I'm so glad to see you. And...and look at you! I'm so happy for you."

Kouga was in the hut just behind her, and he saw his mates reaction. Resting one hand on the small of her back, nodding and giving her a small smile to try and make her feel better.

Looking up at him, Tamako nodded before glancing back at her friend.

Rin giggled and nodded. "Thank you, Tamako. I'm so glad to see you too. Its been forever. I was told you're living with Kouga in his den now."

Nodding to her friend. "Yeah. We just got back from the slayers village." she said. She hadn't seen a pregnant woman since before she lost hers. And, while she said she was fine, she really pushed it away so she didn't have to deal with it completely. She'd wanted that pup so bad, but she couldn't let herself think about that all of the time.

"Rin...you should sit back down." Sesshoumaru's calm voice broke the small chatter between the two.

Shaking her head, Rin chuckled. "Oh Lord Sesshoumaru, I am fine, I promise." she told him, looking up at the daiyoukai that stood protectively at her side before back to Tamako. "Sorry, he did not want me to leave the castle as it is."

"You should have listened to him." Tamako said, oddly in a harsher voice than usual.

This tone coming from the girl made Rin blink, tilting her head to one side. "Why? I'm perfectly fine and safe."

"The world isn't that safe. Not as safe as we used to think. So...please, listen to your mate. He just wants to protect you." she said.

Rin slowly started to pout. "But...but I wanted to see you. I was hoping you'd come back and visit with us in the castle. Come see the castle, it's so beautiful."

Seeing her friends pout, Tamako put her smile back on, looking up at her. "I wanted to see you too. I'm glad you came." she said. Moving up to hug her slowly and carefully, looking at her face. "Visit the castle?" she asked, her ear twitching a little and glancing to her uncle, as if asking if it were okay.

Sesshoumaru only gave a small nod. "If that is what Rin desires, then the invitation is there." he said.

"Hmm...maybe. We'll see. I've been on the road for a while and sorta just want to spend a few days at home." she said. Slowly moving to sit down, hoping Rin would follow her example. And, she did. With Sesshoumaru insisting on helping her take her seat again. It was so odd seeing her uncle hover like that.

Sitting down slowly, Rin let out a sigh. "I swear, sitting and standing are the worst." she said with a giggle, resting one hand on her stomach and looking up at her friend. "Oh, you've been traveling a lot? Extermination jobs, right?"

"Yeah, mostly. I usually spend more time at home. But the day after I got home last time, Myoga woke me up with the job for the slayers village, and I couldn't say no..."

"How did that go, by the way?" Inuyasha asked, breaking the silence he'd been keeping in order to give his daughter time to speak with Rin.

A sigh came from her lips, glancing at her father. "Well, everyones dead except Kohaku and Kirara. I left them with Sango. Some crazy demon named Kyora attacked looking for the Kanju jewel."

At the sound of the word, Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit, and a growl formed on his lips. "Yeah well, you will do well not to worry yourself over such things."

"Yeah I figured you'd say that, considering the jewel is my spirit." she said. The shocked expression on her fathers face caused her to continue. "Kouga told me, dad. I know. And, the topic of going after Kyora is still up in the air. I cannot just let him continue to destroy villages looking for me."

"And me..." her mother chimed in, causing everyone to glance over at her.

"What in the hell do you have to do with this?" Inuyasha and Tamako both asked almost in sync.

The woman looked up at them and smiled. Kagome hadn't seemed to age at all since she'd came back, which was strange. "I swear, the two of you are too alike..." she stated.

"Keh, spit it out. What do you have to do with this?" Inuyasha insisted again.

"Well..." she started, the smile fading from her lips and sighing. "I'm the one that can draw the jewel out. Thats what I have to do with this. Thats why I was brought back in the first place. I thought...I thought I could escape it, after Sesshoumaru used tenseiga to bring me back. But...I suppose not." she said with a sigh, looking down at her lap. "Kyora is Ryura's brother. Forgive me, I did not think that Kyora would have the same ambitions as his brother..."

"Is it true then? That the jewel in my spirit can destroy the world?"

"Yes and no." Kagome said, looking up at Tamako. "You were born with human blood, demon blood, and of a miko. Your miko powers make your spirit special. The fact that your demonic powers intertwined so perfectly with your miko powers is amazing. A child like you should not exist. It is this power that causes the Kanju to be made from your spirit. Ultimately...there are two jewels. The Kanju and the Manju. When used together, yes, they can destroy everything."

"Then...what is the other jewel? If Tamako has the Kanju." Rin asked curiously, looking at the miko.

"Well, the legend goes, these two jewels were created by the Kami of the Sea. If one were to possess both jewels, they would have the power of the kami. These jewels are the Kami of the Sea's power. And, the Kami underwent a fierce battle with a set of demons who wished to possess this power. One of those demons were Ryura, and then his brother Kyora. Together they wished to become gods with these jewels. The true kami knew of their wickedness, and in order to protect the world from them, he cast the jewels away into the spirits of special individuals. One, the Kanju, was to be left in the hands of one that can successfully harmonize all three powers. The emotions and heart of a human, the demonic energy of a youkai, and the purification powers of a miko." Kagome explained.

Listening to her, Tamako nodded slowly, looking down at her lap. "So...that would be me. Because I have all of those things..." she said, biting her bottom lip.

"Correct. The Manju would be entrusted to a daiyoukai's human heart. At first when I heard of that, I thought it may be the mate of a daiyoukai. But I don't think so. There are many possibilities for that. I often wondered if even a hanyou like Inuyasha could hold its powers. That one is the tricky part of the legend."

"A daiyoukai's human heart? But daiyoukai are not human..." Inuyasha muttered, looking at Kagome. "Could it be within a hanyou? A half human child of a daiyoukai?"

As these words were said, Rin softly rest one hand on her stomach, almost afraid.

Almost sensing his mates worry, Sesshoumaru rest one hand on her arm, looking down at her and nodding a bit.

"I don't think we will ever know truly. Surely Ryura would have had me go after the manju if he had been successful. But...without both jewels, it does not hold the same power that just one will. One will hold enough, but not nearly enough to do what the brothers had wished." Kagome added. Looking down at her lap slowly, sighing. "It also means I'm not completely free of them...maybe thats why..." she started slowly.

"Why what?" Inuyasha asked. Looking at her and reaching to take one of her hands.

"Why I have not changed. I'm not really dead or alive. At least, I wasn't. I don't know what I am. But maybe thats why we haven't been able to have another baby..." she said, biting on her bottom lip.

Gripping her hand a little, Inuyasha shook his head. "You are free of them, Kagome. Don't even talk like that."

"I can't help it..." she said.

Tamako shook her head, looking up at her mother. "So...they cannot take my spirit if you don't do it? Great, another wrench..." she said with a sigh, rubbing her eyes a little. "You know...I'm tired of all this seriousness. My head hurts. I want to go for a walk." she said. Standing up and starting to head outside of the hut.

She wasn't alone for long, though. Rin insisted on standing up and following after, Sesshoumaru on her heels. "Tamako-chan! Wait up!" she said. Glancing at Sesshoumaru, pouting. "Pleasee, girl time. Stay back here, I'll be fine I promise you. We'll stay right nearby."

It didn't seem to convince him, but Sesshoumaru nodded, knowing he could be there within an instant.

Once he walked back inside, Rin walked after her friend, smiling and looking at her. "So, Tamako-chan...how are things with Kouga going? I know you must be happy.."

Nodding a bit. "Yeah I'm happy. Really happy. I love him a lot.." she said, smiling slowly.

Rin pouted slowly, looking at her friend. "You can't hide from me forever. Whats the matter? You seem different than you used to be..."

"Yeah well, battle will do that to you." Tamako said. Hugging herself a little, biting her bottom lip.

"No, I fear there is more to it than that, with that face..." Rin insisted.

Stopping by one of the trees, Tamako leaned against it, looking up at Rin, nodding a bit. "Yeah there is. I um...I lost a pup a few months back. I was attacked on my human night...and impaled by a huge sword. After that I just...I don't know, feel different."

Listening to her story, Rin pouted, taking Tamako's hand. "Ohh Tamako-chan! I am so sooo sorry! Thats why you were saying its dangerous. Oh my gosh. Are you and Kouga going to try again?"

Shrugging slowly, smiling up to her friend. "Yeah, one day. I don't know when. Especially with this Kanju jewel looming over us." she said.

"Well...don't let that keep you from living. I can see it in your eyes, it still hurts. You're not as over it as you think. You want to have Kouga's babies." she said with a small smile, trying to liven it up a little.

Chuckling, Tamako nodded. "Yeah I do. But at the right time, when they can be protected."

"No, you want a baby now. Come onnn, just tell him. March up to him, and say, Kouga, give me your baby." Rin said, giggling slowly. "Trust me, he will not need too much convincing. Hell, I didn't have to convince Lord Sesshoumaru to give me this one. It just sort of happened."

"Ohh it happened on purpose alright. Us demons, we can smell when women are fertile. It happened on purpose. Mine didn't though, mainly because I basically jumped Kouga our first time, gave him no real option to say no..." Tamako said with a small smile.

"Yeahh I know. I can tell."

A sigh came from Tamako's lips, leaning back against the tree and looking at her friend. "You know, Rin...I envy you. You don't have the same worries I do. And you get to have a baby and a family. I wish I could jump into it that head first..." she said, looking down at the ground.

Listening to her, Rin sighed a little. Taking Tamako's hand and bringing it up to rest against her stomach where she felt the baby kick against a little.

Tamako's fingers rested on Rins stomach from insistence, blinking and looking down. Feeling the tiny kick, a small pained look went over her face. Bringing her hand back, shaking her head. "Stop it in. Please. I am happy for you, really. You've got everything you want. But...don't try to make me miss what I can't have right now..."

"_Talk_ to him, Tamako. Tell him how you feel. Thats all I'm asking."

"Maybe..." she responded, sighing.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

They'd stayed at her fathers house for a few hours until it went dark before they headed back to the den. Her mother had tried to insist that they stay. But, Sesshoumaru and Rin were already staying in the spare room, and she wanted to get home and take a nice hot bath.

And, that was the first thing she did. After her bath, she slowly settled down to sit on their bed, wearing her white sleeping yukata. Bringing her knees to her chest, she rested her chin against them a little, closing her eyes halfway.

That was how Kouga found her when he finished his own bath. He'd had some business to take care of before he could retire to bed. Seeing her back to him, he just smiled. Moving to crawl up onto the bed, leaning and starting to place gentle kisses along the side of her neck that held his mark. "Mmm, finally alone." he whispered. Bringing his arms around her waist, not seeing her knees there yet.

But when he felt her knees in the way, he looked up at her face, blinking. "Hey...whats the matter?" he asked, instantly his thoughts moving to worry before proceeding at all.

"I'm just thinking..." she muttered.

"Bout what?" he asked. Moving to sit behind her and letting her between his legs. Bringing her close to his chest and just holding her. Leaning to place light kisses on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Bout a lot of things..."

"Liiike?" he asked.

"Like...like about a baby..."

He hadn't been expecting that answer. So he looked at her face, tilting his head to one side. "A baby? You mean a pup? What is it, koi? Now you've got me worried."

"Its just...its just...seeing Rin today, talking about baby stuff just got me thinking..." she said with a sigh, glancing at his face. "About...about how bad I want one. I say I don't, and I say I shouldn't...but..thats a lie. I wanted that pup more than anything in the world. Your pup. Our pup. And it was just gone. And every time I think about wanting one, I think about that day...that feeling..."

Slowly he rubbed her arms, shaking his head. "Shh, hey hey, shh. Its okay. Its okay for you to want a pup. You're a mated woman. Most women who are mated want a pup, its natural." he said. Leaning and kissing the side of her head. "You know I will give you anything you want, right? If you want a pup...I'll be way more than happy to give you one..."

"I don't know...is it really a good idea? After all we went through?"

"You cannot let the past determine the future, Tamako. If so, nothing would get done. The world is dangerous, yes. The only thing we can do is learn from what has happened and move on with our lives. Life does not stop because of one bad thing that happens. If you want a pup, then we shall have one."

She smiled at his words, cuddling back close to him. "You really think so?"

"I know so." he said, kissing her shoulder gently. "I do not wish for you to want for anything. I want to give you anything you want. And...Kami knows I cannot wait to have pup with you."

Looking back at him, she smiled. "Mm...maybe. I'm...open to it a bit more now..." she said, leaning to kiss him softly.


	26. You're Beautiful

A/N: Glad you guys are enjoying the story arch so far! :-). The legend of the Kanju and Manju are sort of derived from truth. *Sort of.* Theres a japanese myth about the tide jewels held by the Sea God. But, I've made my own twist on it. My story about the brothers trying to get the jewels and the power, and how they were hidden, were all me. :-p. I hope you guys like it! But, I just felt like I should state that my inspiration for the legend is sort of rooted in an actual myth. The names of the jewels and their original holder, anyway haha.

Enjoy! :-).

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 26: You're Beautiful

As a whole, Tamako was entirely too stressed out. Suddenly she had the weight of the world on her shoulders with her mothers story about the jewel that resided within her spirit. She wanted things any young girl wanted. She wanted to be a mother, stay with the pack, live relatively normally. But, she started to think she couldn't have that.

She needed to relax. So she decided to take a dip in the springs she'd always bathed in as a child. It was a beautiful, relaxing place, and she thought she could gather her thoughts together there.

It was rare she went bathing back in the spring closest to the village. And it was rarer still that she did not bathe with Kouga. They had their own private spring within their room, but somehow she did not want to bathe there. It was too distracting. Too many sounds and smells within the den, and too many people that could walk in on her and request her attention.

No, she wanted to go somewhere that she would be alone. And, since it was near the village, she could stop in and see her parents, and even Rin and her uncle before they left, after her bath.

She had no idea what to do about the jewel, or about Kyora. But she supposed she had to figure it out.

Coming up to the spring, she sighed happily. Looking around and making sure nobody was within the vicinity to disturb her. Once she was happy with the result, she slowly set her sword down on the side of the bank, within easy reach should she need to grab it for some reason. Loosening the ties to the obi of her usual short kimono before starting to slide it off. Resting the fabric against a rock before going to work on her inner kimono. Ridding herself of that too, she slid from her shoes and started to step into the water. She was definitely not a child anymore, that was certain. She'd grown into a woman, with a woman's figure. Her skin was flawless, too. The battles she'd been in by now produced no scar on her, not even the one in which she'd lost her pup had produced any sort of scarring.

Slowly walking into the water, she moved to settle down within it, sighing a little. Her long silvery hair fell into the liquid around herself as well, getting wet. Shifting to lean back against the rock and leaning down so the water came up to cover her breasts, looking down at the steaming water.

As she sat in the water, her thoughts swirling around her head, trying to relax, her senses weren't as alert as they usually were. She did not sense the human coming closer to the springs until it was too late. Shifting a little, letting her eyes open just halfway. She could almost feel the pair of eyes on her from the trees, and now she could smell the scent that was purely human.

So...a human was brave enough to watch her bathe? It made her chuckle a little. Good thing Kouga wasn't here. He would have had a possessive fit.

"Mm...enjoying the show, human? You've got guts you know." she said, her eyes glancing in the general direction of whomever it was watching her.

A nervous chuckle came from the woods, and Kohaku slowly stepped from the trees, looking at her. He blushed and turned his back to her, looking down at the ground. "S-So-Sorry, Tamako. I uh...I came for a bath and uh...didn't know you were here..." he stuttered.

When she saw him, she chuckled a little. "Yet you stayed to watch. Hentai." she teased, shaking her head and looking down at the water.

Kohaku blushed, his eyes still on the ground. "I uh...I um, didn't...didn't mean to stare..." he said. But, he had. When he'd stumbled upon Tamako taking a bath, he couldn't help it. He was a man, and she was very pretty.

"Mm, yeah ya did." she said, calling him out on it. Looking up at him slowly, smiling. She could smell his embarrassment and she thought it was cute.

He gulped a little, biting on his bottom lip. "Uh...uh, not...not really. I'm sorry, Tamako-chan. I'll...I'll be going."

"You don't have to go." she said. Hearing him take in a shocked breath when she said that, she shook her head. "I meant to say, that you don't have to go because I'm finishing up. The spring can be all yours. Just give me a minute to get out and dressed."

Hearing her explanation, Kohaku let out a small breath and nodded. "O-okay..." he said, the same blush still plastered on his cheeks.

"You do have guts though. If Kouga were here, you know he'd try to rip your eyes out, right?" she teased with a small giggle. Slowly moving to the edge of the water and stepping out, starting to get dried off and putting on her kimono again.

Kohaku's eyes widened, shaking his head. "He-he wouldn't...would he?" he asked.

Once she dressed herself, she put her sword within her obi. Resting one hand on his shoulder, looking at his face and shrugging. "Who knows. Stop worrying Kohaku, I'm not going to tattle on you. Its between us, okay?" she asked.

Slowly his eyes looked up at hers, nodding just slightly. "O-okay..." he said.

Letting his shoulder go and moving to pick up her bow and quiver of arrows. Glancing over at him, noticing that Kohaku was staring, she blinked a little. "Something wrong?" she asked curiously.

Shaking his head just slightly, but his eyes were still on her. "No...just that...you're beautiful..." he said. And as soon as the words left his mouth, he couldn't believe he'd let them. Blushing and looking away. "I..I...I'm...s-s-sorry.." he said, letting out a sigh. He was no good with girls.

But, Tamako giggled, shaking her head. "No need to be sorry. Thank you, Kohaku, its flattering." she said.

Looking up at him, Tamako sighed. "Look, don't be afraid to speak your mind, okay? Women don't want boys, they want men. And trust me, you're quite a man. Demon slayer, nice, funny, sweet, and not half bad looking either. Be confident. You're not a boy, you're a man. Remember that."

With her words, his eyes looked back towards her, blinking and nodding a little. "Okay then...I'm not sorry." he said with a shy smile.

"Good. A girl likes to be told she's beautiful every once in a while."

"Doesn't Kouga say it?" he asked, not being able to hide the small amount of jealousy he felt with that statement.

Giggling again, nodding slowly. "Yeah he does. But, its nice to hear from someone else. Someone who isn't supposed to think you're beautiful. I spend so much time going through villages hearing people talk about how disgusting I am and how horrid I am and all such talk. Its nice to hear."

"They're stupid. And prejudice. I think you're perfect the way you are." he told her with a small smile. Slowly he stepped up to her, resting his hands on her shoulders and looking down at her. "Not all demons are created equal. Just like humans. I just hope you do not judge all of us for the words of a few."

Shaking her head, she smiled. "I don't. Because I know there are good people. Your sister and her family, most of the villagers. I grew up a lot better than my father ever got to. I grew up seeing the good side of people. Not all people are good, no. But not all of them are bad."

He gripped her shoulders a little, nodding. "Yeah, you're right." he said.

Looking down at her, standing silent for a moment, his mind having an internal battle. And she looked up at him curiously. "Kohaku?" she asked.

Quickly, before he could change his mind, he leaned down to press his lips against hers, kissing her quickly. His fingers on her shoulders held her there.

Her eyes widened when she felt his lips against hers. She'd never kissed anyone but Kouga before, and he was her mate. She really didn't know how to react. So, she stood there, letting Kohaku kiss her in utter shock.

He held the kiss for several minutes before he leaned back, opening his eyes and looking down at her. A smile played over his lips. "I won't apologize. I just...I just had to do that. I've never been with a woman before...not like how I want to be with you. I just...had to know what it felt like. To act on what my mind wanted me to.." he explained.

Blinking a little, she sighed a little. "Kohaku...you are a good guy, and you will get to be with a woman. Just...not me. Its best that you forget about such things with me. Because I am mated. And in demon world, mated is pretty much married. But theres no going back on that. Its for life. Even if Kouga dies...he's my mate. I cannot replace him. And if he ever saw you do such a thing?" she asked, shaking her head. "I don't even want to think about what he would do. I like you, Kohaku, I really do. As a friend. Thats what we are, friends."

Gripping her shoulders a little, he nodded a bit. "I know, and I figured as much. But...Kouga is not here. And I just wanted to feel that." he said with a smile. Leaning down and kissing her forehead gently before he stood up, letting her go. "I still will not apologize."

Giggling a bit, shaking her head. "I never asked you to. But, I will ask you to keep that a secret. This whole interaction didn't happen. Deal?"

"Deal." he said with a smile.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The interaction she'd had with Kohaku laid heavy on her mind along with everything else. Of course she wouldn't tell Kouga, but she couldn't help but think about it. She'd still gone to see Rin at the village, and she was sitting with her a bit off to the side by the river near her parents hut.

Rin could tell Tamako was distracted, so she glanced to her. "Whats the matter?"

Being brought from her thoughts, Tamako shrugged. "Just thinking too much is all." she said, looking over at her. "Did you know Kohaku likes me?"

"Likes you how?"

"Like...enough to watch me bathe and then kiss me. The watching me bathe part was sort of an accident, but he definitely watched." she said.

Rin took in a breath, gasping, resting one hand over her mouth. "He _kissed_ you?! Oh man. I hope Kouga doesn't know..."

"Nah he doesn't. He wasn't there. Kouga is out on a big hunt today."

"Phew, thats good. At least we don't have to worry about Kouga killing him. Kohaku's a nice guy..." Rin said, smiling a little. "I used to have a crush on him you know. I mean, it was only a little crush...nothing like the thing I had for Lord Sesshoumaru."

Glancing at her, Tamako laughed. "You had a crush on him? Wow, there was room? You were always so about Uncle Sesshy. And...why do you still call him Lord Sesshoumaru if you're mated?" she asked curiously.

"Because, its respectful. Besides, I think he likes it. Not too sure why." she said, giggling a bit.

"Hmm, yeah true." Tamako said. Bringing her knees up to her chest, resting her chin against it and looking out at the water. "And I don't want Kouga killing Kohaku, not at all..." she said.

"Mmhmm, yeah. Buuut, thats not all thats on your mind. Did you talk to Kouga about a baby?"

"I did. We didn't decide anything..."

"But you're leaning towards a decision. I know you Tamako." Rin said, looking at her friend.

Tamako nodded slowly. "Yeah I am leaning towards a decision..." she said, glancing over at Rin. "I...I think I decided that I want to have a baby..."

Rin grinned and brought her friend into a hug. "Ohh Tamako-chan! Thats great! Its such the right decision, I knew you wanted a baby! Ohhh imagine, a mini you and Kouga running around." she said with a giggle.

"Yeah sorta like the mini-Sesshoumaru you're carrying in your stomach?" she asked. "Besides, its not final yet."

"Ohh its final." Rin said, smiling.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Hey guys, a bit of a short chapter, I know. It took me forever to figure out how to write this. Next chapter coming soon!


	27. Back to the Future

A/N: Hello again guys! I just wanted to take this opportunity to answer one of the questions someone posed in a comment. The question was how far along Rin was in her pregnancy. And, she's a few months, maybe around 6 months. :-). Hope that helps!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 27: Back to the Future

Having Rin around was amazing, Tamako spent so much time in town. But, all things must come to an end, and Sesshoumaru insisted on getting her back to the safety of the castle in the western lands. They'd only stayed for about a week. It was sad to see them go, but she knew she'd see Rin again.

Since Rin and Sesshoumaru had left, it was more now down to business. They had to decide what would be done about the Kanju and Kyora who was seeking it. In order to gain more information, they all met in the woods by the Goshinboku. They wanted a bit of an air of privacy so nobody would hear them.

Tamako, Kouga, Inuyasha, Kagome and Kohaku met there to talk.

"You're not going after Kyora, and thats final." Kouga said to her.

A frown formed on Tamako's lips, looking at her mate. "Last time I checked I'm my own person and can make my own decisions. Just because you're my mate does not mean that you own me." she said.

"Enough." Inuyasha inserted, looking at the two of them. "You can't exactly go after him, Tamako. If you hold the jewel he seeks, than you will be in more danger than you know."

Kagome sighed a little. "He will find out she holds the jewel eventually. Ryura did, so Kyora will as well." she said.

"Right! See, he'll find out. So why not fight him?" Tamako asked.

Growling, Kouga looked at her. "Theres a difference between defending yourself and running towards death!" he declared.

Tamako crossed her arms across her chest, a heavy sigh coming from her, looking down. "Yeah...I suppose you're right. But, we cannot just sit back and let him come and attack us." she said.

"What about what we talked about, huh? About pups? If you want to go after everyone thats after this stupid jewel, that'll never happen." Kouga pointed out.

Growling slowly, Tamako looked at him. "I'm not wanting to go after everyone! This Kyora is killing people to find me. Killing them! Thats who I want to go after.."

"The longer we argue about it, the longer Kyora will be out there, and the faster he'll find you, Tamako." Kohaku pointed out. He hadn't once chimed in during the argument, but now was the time.

A blush spread across Tamako's face when she heard his voice. Looking towards him a little and sighing. "True...but we'd be able to tell if he was coming. Theres two half demons, and a full fledged demon here. I don't think he can take us by complete surprise."

"Keh, yeah, like any demon could sneak up on us." Inuyasha said, looking towards his daughter. "I hate to say this, but for once I agree with wolf boy over there."

"Watch it muttface..." Kouga growled, shooting him a glare.

Tamako sighed a little. "Would you both stop!? Kouga, stop calling my dad a mutt. I'm sick and tired of hearing you two bicker. You sound like a married couple."

"Do not!" they both chimed in at the same time.

Kagome giggled a little. "Actually, dear, you do." she said, resting one hand on Inuyasha's elbow, looking up at him. "We all have to get along for this. Including you and Kouga."

"Right!" Tamako said, looking at Kouga and pouting cutely to him. "Please? For me?" she asked.

Kouga looked to her, shaking his head. "Fine. I'll get along. For now. I still don't have to like him." he said.

"No, but you have to get along." Tamako insisted.

"Can we stop arguing and talk about the matter at hand?" Kohaku asked, looking at the four of them. "What will we do about this situation."

"Obviously we're not going to agree on anything...this is hopeless." Tamako said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"But we're all in agreement that you should stay put here." Inuyasha said, looking at his daughter. "Begin your life. Kouga said you spoke about having pups. Do it. You don't have to spend your life fighting. I've made sure of that. I've taught you enough to protect yourself, yes, you can protect yourself. You're strong, yes...but you don't have to be on your own." he explained.

Looking up at her father, her ears drooped a little bit. "But I want to. I want to be strong and I want to stop this guy.."

"It doesn't have to be your job. If he figures it out and comes looking, then we will deal with him. As of right now, he's aimlessly trying to find information on the jewel, which his brother obviously did not share with him." he said, looking at his daughter and smiling a bit to her.

A sigh came from her lips, nodding. "I suppose you're right.." she said.

At her words, Kouga almost sighed in relief.

And Kohaku nodded. "I will try to gather more information about Kyora. He killed everyone in my village, I will not let him get away with that."

"There, see? We have a plan. Kohaku can take care of himself." Inuyasha said.

Kouga, Inuyasha and Tamako all seemed to stiffen at the same time. A growl came from each of them as they glanced towards one area.

"Kagome. Home. Now." Inuyasha instructed, resting one hand on the hilt of his tetsusaiga.

"What?" Kohaku asked, looking at them.

"Somethings coming." Tamako answered. Her own fingers finding the hilt of her sword.

A gust of wind nearly knocked all of them back. The only one that was knocked back was Tamako. She fell back, stumbling into Kohaku. Both of them fell onto the ground with an oompf.

Slowly shifting to sit up a little, Tamako looked down at Kohaku slowly, blushing. "Hey...are you okay? I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. What in kami was that?" he asked, sitting up with her a little.

Wind seemed to surround them all, and it was a harsh wind. Inuyasha moved one hand to steady Kagome so she wouldn't fall, unsheathing his sword and planting the transformed blade into the ground so they wouldn't move.

Kouga dug his feet against the ground, kneeling and growling, looking around. "I don't know, but I don't like this..." he said.

It seemed to narrow to surround Tamako and Kohaku, mostly Tamako. She let out a yell as she moved to grip ahold of Kohaku for support, leaning against him.

A scream came from Tamako, making Kouga and Inuyasha look back quickly. Roots sprung from the ground, entangling around the two of them on the ground. Pushing them up into the air, Tamako screamed, her arms moving around Kohaku's neck to grip him a little as they were pushed above the trees. She'd been within the trees, but with nothing but these roots holding them up...it scared her a little.

The roots wrapped around the two of them, squeezing them against each other so tightly, she let out a whine.

"Well well, we finally meet." A mans voice came once they were high enough in the air.

Tamako opened her eyes halfway, looking up at the man standing ontop of one of the roots by them, a smug grin on his face. He had long red hair and similar red eyes. His features almost looked more feminine than masculine, but his scent was undoubtedly male.

Upon seeing him, Kohaku's eyes widened. "You...Kyora..."

"Yes. And I knew I would eventually find you with the girl. Good work, Kohaku. Naraku was right to keep you. You are a good ally." Kyora said with a grin, looking towards Tamako. "And you, my dear, will be mine." he determined.

Growling at him, she glared at him, shaking her head. "Like hell I will. You won't get what you seek, Kyora, so just...give up."

Kyora chuckled slowly, reaching to cup her chin, pulling her face to look at him. "Oh, but you will. You possess the thing I want. And you will give it to me. Like it or not." he said, grinning.

Shaking her head, she pulled her face away from his grip. She was barely able to move, being held against Kohaku so tightly against the branches.

Kohaku gripped her a little, shifting and pulling his own sword from its sheath. "I don't think so." he said as he got his hand free. Slicing at the branches that held them. His sword cut through them and he gasped as he started to fall.

And, Tamako fell with him. Letting out a yell, she looked down at the ground, her eyes wide. "W-What now!?" she asked.

"Just...hold on." Kohaku said. Letting his sword go, he moved his arms around her shoulders and pulled her so he was falling just below her, his back facing the ground. Closing his eyes tightly as he held her, bracing himself for the impact.

"Tamako!" Kouga yelled when he saw them falling, running towards them.

The two fell alright, before Kouga could get to them. And, the fell straight through the Bone Eaters Well.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

They laid on the bottom of the well for almost forever before Tamako slowly stirred. Shifting a little, her body still mostly on top of Kohaku's. Closing her eyes tighter before opening them just a little. "Wha-..." she started to say. Shifting to push off of him, laying on her back on the cold ground, wincing and looking up. The entire well was dark. She could not see the sky.

"Ko-haku?" she asked, slowly glancing towards the man that laid beside her. "Kohaku!" she said. Pushing herself to sit up, resting her hands on his shoulders and shaking him a little. "Kami please wake up Kohaku...please wake up. Please. I can't be the reason you die, I can't." she said.

As she shook him, Kohaku winced, opening his eyes just a little. "Not...dead..." he said. Opening them a little more, he pushed himself to sit up a little.

"Oh thank Kami." she said, hugging him slowly, relieved he was alive.

A blush crossed his cheeks, clearing his throat a little. "Ah-hem...I'm fine. How though? Where...where are we?" he asked.

Slowly she let him go, shifting to sit up a bit more, looking up at the top of the well. "I dunno. I think we're in the Bone Eaters Well. But...I can't see the sky..." she said.

"Kouga! Daddy! Mama!" Tamako called, hoping to hear their voices. When she got no answer, she pouted a little. "Well, somethings wrong. Come on." she said.

Helping him to his feet, she moved one arm around his waist to hold him. Crouching and jumping up high, landing on the edge of the wood of the well, moving to let Kohaku go and looking around. They were inside some sort of building.

"A building? We...we weren't inside before..." Kohaku said confused. Stepping off the side of the well, slowly he took a few steps up the stairs that were in front of them. Moving to the door, his fingers moved to slide them open, wincing a little as the light from outside spilled in.

Coming up behind him, Tamako looked outside, blinking as she looked around. Seeing the Goshinboku, as well as the house that sat just by it. It looked so strange, yet so familiar. She winced a little, her ears pinning to her head as she was assaulted by all the sounds and smells suddenly. They weren't in the woods anymore, that was for sure.

Tokyo looked so strange to her. She hadn't been there in years, not since she was five years old, twelve years ago. Her sensitive ears and nose weren't used to the smells anymore.

"Tamako..?" Kohaku asked, seeing the look on her face. "Whats wrong?"

"I...I know this place. I...I grew up here. But...but how are we back?" she asked, glancing back at the Bone Eaters Well. "I...I guess the well saved us... that fall would have killed us." she said. Turning her attention back outside, looking over at the house. Slowly she tilted her head to one side, her ears twitching a little.

Looking at her confused, Kohaku blinked. "You grew up here? Didn't you grow up in the village?"

"Yeah, sorta. But...I was born here." she explained. Shaking her head a little. "Oh Kami...I hope we can get back." she said.

"What do you mean get back? We can't get back!?" he asked frantically, turning to look at the well and walking back up to it, resting his hands on the wood and looking down the well.

Sighing, she nodded. "Yeah. My mother lived in this time...she traveled back a lot to hunt down Naraku with my dad. And when the shikon no tama ceased to exist...the well stopped working. She um...found out about me after the well sealed. My dad came back through when I was five and brought me home. Since then the well hasn't worked..."

Slowly she walked up to the well with him, leaning against the wood and looking through. "I don't know how to get it to work..or if it will even work." she said with a sigh, standing up straight and smiling to him. "So...lets make the best of this. The well doesn't work just because we tell it to."

"Yeah...we need to get back though...and soon. Who knows what Kyora is going to do with us gone."

"You can say that again." she said with a sigh, looking at the well. "Lets hope it opens soon." she said. Glancing at the doors again, biting her bottom lip. "But...but my grandma...and uncle...should be here..." she said. She hadn't seen them in years, she barely even remembered them. Most of her memories were from the feudal era.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kohaku and Tamako weren't the only ones worried. Kouga had ran to the well, looking down in it and seeing nothing there. "What the hell! They fell right here!" he said, growling.

Inuyasha was just behind Kouga, looking down the well, his eyes going wide. "No...no no no..." he said. Not everyone in the feudal era knew about Tamako's true past, that she and Kagome were really born in the future.

Inuyasha's hands hit against the well. "NO! Give her back! Give. Her. Back!" he yelled down into the well. Bringing himself to stand on the edge of the well, he jumped in. But, there was no blue light, no weightlessness, just gravity pulling him down to the ground. "No..." he said. Hitting his fists against the stone wall of the well, growling.

All the while he was doing this, Kouga watched him in confusion. "Who in the hell are you yelling at? Have you lost your damn mind?"

The half demon in the well growled, his hands hitting the side of the well. "You can't do this...you can't...I can't lose her, not my daughter." he said. Slowly his golden eyes started to bleed into red, the whites of his eyes turning first, his claws starting to get longer, his growls deepening.

Kagome came up to the well next, looking down at Inuyasha, shaking her head. "Oh no...no...Inuyasha. She didn't..." she said slowly.

"Would _someone_ tell me whats going on!?" Kouga demanded. "Where is she?"

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she watched her husband. One hand rested over her mouth. "She's in Tokyo..."

"And where is this Tokyo? How can she get there through a well?" Kouga asked, not understanding.

Looking up at him with tear filled eyes, Kagome bit her bottom lip. "She's...she's safer there than here. Kyora cannot get to her. Tokyo is where I was born. Five hundred years in the future. The Bone Eaters Well and the Shikon no Tama brought me here to this era. After the jewel disappeared I was trapped on the other side, and gave birth to Tamako. I died there...and Inuyasha brought Tamako back here." she explained, looking down the well.

Within the well, Inuyasha was fuming. His eyes bled to red completely, his fangs elongated and his claws grew. He couldn't stop his rage, even with tetsusaiga sheathed in his possession. His demon blood screamed at him to protect his daughter, but he didn't know how. She was just gone.

"In the future? Are you kidding me?" Kouga asked, looking at Kagome, growling slowly. "How do we get her back!"

"I...I don't know. The well doesn't exactly tell anyone its plans...perhaps it opened the dimension in order to save her..." she answered, looking down at the wood. "I wish I had an answer...I truly do. My baby..." she said, her fingers moving to grip the wood. "If...if she's stuck there...I'll never see her again...oh Kami." she said, slowly sinking down to her knees.

His eyes held disbelief as Kouga looked at the well, shaking his head. "This...this can't be happening. It can't..."

But, it was. Not only was Tamako gone, but Kohaku as well, disappeared to the other side of the Bone Eaters Well.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: So, I changed up Kyora's powers. Well, added to them. Its basically the same guy from the movie, just with...more stuff. Hope you enjoyed! :-) I was so iffy about this chapter, let me know how it is.


	28. Spirits Across Time

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 28: Spirits Across Time

Kagome sat against the well, her back against the old wood, hugging herself, crying softly. She didn't know what to do. Her daughter was just gone, into Tokyo. Sure, she was safer there than she was here, but she couldn't help but mourn the loss of her only daughter. Tamako didn't belong in the future, at least not like this. She was sure that Tamako would live until then because of her demon blood. But to just be thrust into the future like that? No, her life was here.

Neither of them could believe what was happening. Inuyasha especially. His hanyou blood quickly gave way to his youkai blood, the red eyed monster taking ahold of him in his anger at the well. Falling to his knees within the well still, his hands moved to rest on the ground. His elongated claws digging into the soft earth beneath them, growling deeply as if it were an enemy that could be beaten. But, his demon was not completely out of control on a killing rampage. He had a mission: to get to his daughter, to make sure she was safe.

Inuyoukai were deeply protective of the things they considered theirs; their pups included. While full fledged demons like his brother Sesshoumaru, or father Inu no Taisho could control their demon to a point, a hanyou like Inuyasha didn't have as much control over his powerful youkai blood. Once it was unlocked within him with a purpose, his youkai sought to fulfill that purpose.

Tilting his head down, his silver bangs shadowing his eyes. "Tamako...I'm sorry...its...its my fault. I...don't know how...to help you.." his hoarse voice came from his lips, the voice of his youkai.

"Inuyasha...please come out of the well..." Kagome said slowly from her spot sitting against the wood, her eyes looking down at the ground. "Please...I don't know what we can do..."

Hearing her voice, he growled slowly. "No! Not until I get her back!"

She shook her head slowly. "Its not an enemy you can defeat, Inuyasha. Its a well. A well that we cannot control. It will open when its ready...I suppose." she said with a sigh.

"What do you mean when its ready?!" Kouga asked, looking at the miko sitting there. "We're just supposed to sit and wait for her to come back? I can't. Thats my mate in there."

"And its _my daughter_!" Kagome snapped back at the demon, shooting him a glare. "The only one I have! So you can kindly shut the hell up about how she's your mate, Kouga. I know! I don't know _how_ to help her either!"

The demon was taken aback by Kagome's harshness. Looking at the miko with wide eyes. He'd never heard her so angry and upset before. Sighing and nodding. "I know...I...I'm sorry, okay? I hate feeling so helpless."

"Well...me too. But I don't know how to fix it. If the Shikon No Tama were still around the well would be passable. I do not even know how Inuyasha got the well to work to get Tamako. And I don't know how Ryura brought me here through the well. Its not like we can ask..."

Just then, Inuyasha's form jumped from the well, landing just a few feet from them.

Kouga glanced at the hanyou, growling. He was a full demon, he could smell it. Slowly Kouga moved in front of Kagome, looking at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..?" Kagome asked, moving to stand up.

At the sound of his name, his red eyes snapped back to the miko sitting there. His harsh eyes softened as he looked at the mother of his pups, his mate.

Gently Kagome pushed past Kouga, hearing him express a "Hey!", trying to protect her. But she didn't need protecting from Inuyasha. He would never hurt her, she knew that.

Rushing up to Inuyasha, her arms moved around his waist and she hid her face in his haori, letting out a slow cry.

Gently he rested one clawed hand on her back, lowering his head. "Kagome...I'm sorry..." he said to her, closing his red eyes halfway. "I can't...save her..."

Nodding, sniffling and crying against him, hugging him tightly, her fingers gripping the material of his haori. "I know..." she said, looking up at his face. "I know. It'll be okay. She's safer there...at least for now. Kyora cannot get to her. Nobody can. Tokyo is safer..."

Her logic made him growl as he looked at her. "No. Safer is here, with me. It is my job to protect our pup with my life."

"But you can't. You can't always protect everyone. We'll find a way to bring her back, okay?" Kagome said, trying to calm him down a little. "Until then, we've got to make this world safe for her. That means getting rid of Kyora."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

In Tokyo, the pair had no idea what to do. Tamako had tried jumping into the well, to no avail. It wouldn't work. Sitting against the wood railing of the well, she looked up at the door. "We could...always go see if my family are home..."

Kohaku looked up at her. "Oh right, they are your family aren't they? Well...lets go!" he said, moving to stand up and walk towards the steps again.

Looking at him, she sighed. "Yeah...lets go." she said. Starting to walk towards the steps a little. Stepping up to the door and glancing at the house, her ears twitching. Walking up to the house with Kohaku slowly, stopping at the door and gulping a little.

"Well?" Kohaku asked, looking at her. "Knock. Its your family.."

"Yeah...it is..." she said. Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Knocking on the door slowly.

A females voice was heard from behind the door. "Coming! One second!" she said. A woman walked to the door and opened it, looking at the two standing at the door. The womans brown eyes widened as she looked at them. "Ta...Tamako...?" she said. She was a little older, and her hair was graying, but it was Mrs. Higurashi, Tamako's grandmother. Tears rimmed her eyes as she looked at her granddaughter. Moving forward and embracing the girl tightly, letting out a small cry. "Tamako! Kami..." she said.

Slowly Tamako moved her hands to rest on her grandmothers back, a smile spreading across her lips. "Hai, obaachan...its me."

The woman held her granddaughter for a while, hugging her tightly before she leaned back. "Oh my, Tamako! How are you here? Are you alright? Are you hungry? Do you need anything? My you've gotten so big! Look at you!" she said.

Giggling as the questions assaulted her. "One at a time, obaa. Can we take this inside?" she asked, not wanting any of the humans to see her ears.

Quickly nodding, Mrs. Higurashi held open the door. Finally now seeing Kohaku, she blinked. "Oh my...you've brought a boy home!" she said with a smile. "Come come, inside both of you." she said. Sliding the door closed once they were inside, bringing them into the livingroom, looking at her granddaughter. "And who is this?"

"Oh, oh right. Grandma, this is Kohaku. Kohaku, this is my grandmother." she introduced.

Being a gentlemen, Kohaku nodded his head a little to the woman. "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Oh my, quite the gentlemen. Its nice to meet you too, Kohaku." she said, smiling and looking at Tamako. "Your boyfriend is quite nice. I'm glad you've been taken care of back there.."

A blush spread across both Tamako and Kohaku's cheeks, but it was Tamako that corrected her, shaking her head. "Noo obaachan, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend. My mate is still back in the feudal era. No doubt freaking out..." she said, glancing at the door. She could imagine Kouga was in a panic when he didn't find her. Letting out a small sigh, she closed her eyes halfway.

"Oh...you have a...mate? Sorry, I'm not too familiar with demon customs. Does that mean you're married?"

Nodding slowly, Tamako looked at her grandmother. "Sort of. Demons mate for life, its a special bond." she said. Shifting her kimono to bear the base of her neck, moving the fabric to show the bite mark on her neck, along with the kanji of Kouga's name written there. "Its something deeper than marriage. Its not really a marriage ceremony. Its way...way more personal." she explained.

Looking at the mark on her granddaughters neck, sighing a little. "Kagome had a similar mark, except not a kanji below it..." she said, thinking about her own daughter.

"Thats because mama is a human, she cannot give a matching mark on her mate. I have fangs, I can. When both the male and female leave marks, its an even deeper bond, and the name appears." she said. Seeing the look on her grandmothers face, she moved to take her hands. "Oh, obaa! Mama is alive! We found her a few years after I was taken back. She's alive and living in the village with my otou. They had a human marriage ceremony in town. It was so adorable." she said.

Hearing the words made Mrs. Higurashi's face light up, looking at her granddaughter. "Ka-kagome is alive?! Really? Oh thank Kami...but how?"

"Well, we're not too sure. Some sort of sorcery. The details are not important. Look, we fell through the well by accident, and it saved us. But now...now its sealed..." Tamako said, looking down and moving to let her grandmothers hands go, hugging herself. "I don't know what to do obaa..." she said, closing her eyes halfway, trying not to get upset. She was an adult, she couldn't just cry.

Slowly Mrs. Higurashi moved to hug her granddaughter tightly, kissing the top of her head. "Shh, its okay. You two are more than welcome to stay here until you can figure it out. This is your home, Tamakochan. It always has been, and always will be. Now...you must be hungry."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

They'd ate dinner and had small talk. Though Tamako barely touched her food, and Kohaku did most of the talking to her grandmother. They found out that she was here pretty much on her own. Her great grandfather had passed away, and Souta was off living about an hours drive away. So it was just the three of them in that house.

Her room was pretty much the same as she'd left it, and still clean. As it was time to settle in for bed, Tamako moved to sit on the soft bed, looking down. Kohaku was staying in her uncles room just across the hall, so she was alone for the first time that day.

Her whole body felt heavy as she gripped the sheets, tears starting to rim her eyes. Falling to lay on her stomach, hiding her face in her pillow and letting out soft cries. She'd wanted to cry all day, but she wouldn't let herself. She missed everyone so bad. Her dad, her mom, and Kouga. She didn't like spending nights away from her mates embrace where she felt safe.

Hugging the pillow to her face as she cried as hard as she could into it, letting her tears flow freely, the pillow muffling the sounds of her sobs. Her body wracked with her sobs and cries into the pillow. She didn't even notice the sound of the window sliding open, nor did she smell someone enter her bedroom. She was so lost in her sobs and cries. She'd considered this world to be safe, so she didn't have to worry about demons.

It was the hand on her shoulder that caused her to jump, turning and looking up into the cerulean eyes of the man standing by her bed. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, her face a mess, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I...Impossible.." she said, hiccuping a little.

Kouga stood over her with his hand on her shoulder, smiling softly. "Hey there koi...why all the tears?" he asked. His fingers moved to wipe her tears away from her cheeks.

Feeling his fingers on her cheeks as the tears slid, moving one hand to grab his wrist. "How are you here? The well stopped working..."

"Shh, hey..." he said. Slowly shifting her so she laid on her side. Sliding into bed just behind her, his arms moving around her waist and spooning her against his strong chest. "I'm right here, koi. I'm always right here." he told her, kissing the back of her shoulder. "You'll never be alone. Not so long as I am alive, you will never be alone. So shh, no more tears." he whispered to her.

Feeling him against her, hearing his voice calmed her down. Closing her eyes halfway. "Kouga...what if I've lost you forever...I can't...I can't bear that." she said. In her head she knew this was a dream. She must have fallen asleep in her sobs, and her mind brought her the thing she needed to rest.

"You're not going to lose me. You're stuck with me." he said to her with a smile, rubbing her stomach lightly. "You're always with me. And I'm always with you. I love you." he told her.

Slowly she glanced back at him, shaking her head. "Tell me this isn't a dream. Tell me you're here...we're home. And the whole well thing was the dream. Please..."

He shook his head, kissing the tip of her nose gently. "Inquisitive as ever I see. Its okay, I promise."

Settling back against him, she looked down. Resting her fingers over his that was against her stomach. "No its not. Its not okay. If I don't make it back...oh Kami. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry." she said, closing her eyes tightly. "I wanna go home Kouga. I wanna have a real wedding ceremony in the den...in the village. I wanna have a pup with your eyes. I just want to go home.."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Staying in the room across from hers, Kohaku couldn't sleep at all. Hearing the voice coming from Tamako's room, he blinked and moved to stand up out of bed. It was a strange thing, these western beds raised from the ground and so cushy. He wasn't used to it. Everything here was strange and foreign to him.

Moving to step out of bed, opening his door and moving to Tamako's, resting one hand on the edge of the door. Hearing her cries, hearing her apologizing, he blinked a little.

Sliding open the door, he looked in. Seeing her laying on her side in a fetal position by herself, enough room for someone else to be laying behind her. "Tamako.." he whispered slowly.

But she did not stir from her sleep. He watched her for a few minutes, tears moving down her cheeks. She almost seemed like she was glowing in the moonlight that faded into her room from the window.

Her aura had spread slowly around her. But it didn't look just like hers. It was her soft pink aura mixed with a darker red color, the color of Kouga's aura. The power was strong enough to where Kohaku, even though he was human, could see it.

Slowly the red aura seemed to surround her, the color dancing across her skin. "What in Kami is going on here..." Kohaku muttered softly to himself.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Back in the feudal era, while Kagome had talked Inuyasha into going back to their hut, neither of them could persuade Kouga from moving more than a few feet from the well.

He'd sat there all day, his back against the wood. Raising his knees to rest his elbows on them as he watched the light slowly fade into darkness.

As the dark raged on, his head tilted back, resting against the wood and closing his eyes halfway. "I wonder what she's doing right now...if she's okay..." he whispered to himself. It was killing him. The distance from his mate felt entirely too far and it tugged at his very being.

Kouga and Tamako were not just mated, their souls were bound together. He hated when she left him for too long, but it usually wasn't this hard on him. His whole body felt a strange pull, almost keeping him there at that well.

For a moment, he almost wondered if this is what it felt like to lose your mate. He'd heard of the terrible pain one would feel if their mate were dead. It almost felt like that. Like she were dead, but not dead at the same time.

"Damnit!" he exclaimed, his fist hitting the well behind him. He couldn't take it, it was just too much on him.

Sighing a little, he slid his legs down and leaned his head back again, looking up at the sky, closing his eyes halfway. "Is she okay..." he murmured.

"Ohh Kouga, I'm fine, so long as you are." Tamako's voice rang through his head.

Letting his eyes close, he smiled a little. "A dream huh..." he said slowly.

Feeling something slide to sit in his lap, arms moving around his neck, he opened his eyes halfway to look at his mates face. Slipping his hands to rest one on her thigh to hold her to him, and one on her back. "Koi..." he whispered. Feeling her lips touch his cheek and lean close to him, he let a smile play on his lips.

"I know this is a dream...but it means you're alive." he said, bringing his arms around her a bit more. "I'll bring you back here, if its the last thing I do. I promise that."

"Don't make promises you cannot keep, love." Tamako told him.

"But, it is a promise I'll keep. I need you more than anything in this world. You are my world." he said.

She smiled to him, kissing his cheek again gently. "And you are mine, Kouga-kun. I never wish this dream to end."

"Me neither. Well...just for you to come home, that I'd end this for..." he told her as he hugged her against his chest, almost able to feel her body close to his.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

All the while, the same sort of conversation happened on the other side of the well. Kohaku could hear her talking, telling someone not to make promises they couldn't keep.

Kohaku watched her in confusion as she seemed to smile and settle down to sleep.

Somehow, as Tamako fell deeper into sleep, she was talking to Kouga on the other side of the well. Their spirit bond was stronger than either of them would know, as they both thought it was just a dream.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	29. The Coffee House Meet

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 29: The Coffee House Meet

It had been several days since the well sealed closed, trapping Tamako and Kohaku on the Tokyo side of the well. She willed for it to open, she visited the well just about every day. And the days turned into a week.

Kohaku was learning a lot about this new Tokyo, and he seemed fascinated in the developments of this world. He was also fascinated that demons did not seem to be a problem for the humans of the future. What was a demon slayer to do with no demons to slay?

He found himself sitting outside, staring at the huge buildings around them, listening to the various noises. But they never left the shrine. He'd been told that people with Tamako's ears did not walk around in public, that demons were just fairy tales. And Kohaku thought of how nice it must have been, growing up with no fear of demons, no fear of your life on a daily basis.

Tamako had fashioned herself a concealment bracelet. She'd taken one her grandmother had given her, and used her miko powers to make it. Her mother had taught her the magic, just in case she ever needed it. Putting her bracelet on, looking up in the mirror as she watched her ears slowly fade from the magic, being replaced by normal human ears. Holding up her fingers and watching her claws shrink and her fangs along with them. Letting out a sigh, she hated hiding it, it felt so strange.

Gently pulling her hair up and braiding it, bringing it over one shoulder and dressing in human clothes of this era. They used to belong to her mother. Wearing a pair of jean shorts and tennis shoes, along with a button up pale yellow shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror, she really did look like a human. The only thing her bracelet could not mask was the mark on her neck and the kanji of Kouga's name.

Her fingers slowly moved to the kanji, closing her eyes halfway as she watched herself in the mirror. "Kouga..." she said in a soft voice. She missed him more than she'd ever thought possible. She also thought about her parents, her dad. He must be torn apart by this, she knew it.

A sigh crossed her lips and shook her head. Taking her fingers off the side of her neck, she shifted her shirt to hide the mark there.

Walking out of her room and down the stairs before moving outside. Seeing Kohaku sitting there by the steps, she only smiled a bit. "You wanna go down them?" she asked.

Hearing her voice, he looked up at her, blinking a bit. "Wow...oh-oh um yeah!" he said. He was dressed in normal clothes for the time as well. A pair of jeans and a shirt, things that Mrs. Higurashi had given him to wear.

Smiling a bit to him. She hid away her feelings, wouldn't let anyone see how torn up she was. It was only in her sleep that she couldn't control the cries and sobs. Kohaku had seen it every night, too, and he hated it. "Whats the matter? Don't like the 'new' me?" Tamako asked.

"Oh no, no I love it. You're gorgeous." Kohaku said, blushing deeply and shaking his head. "Come on. I hope we won't get lost."

"Ohh we'll be fine. I'm a half demon, remember?" she asked. Moving to start walking down the steps slowly. She had also left her sword in her room, which felt strange to her. She'd never gone anywhere without her sword since she'd gotten it, it was keeping a lock on her demonic powers. But she figured that this world was safe enough that she didn't need it.

They walked down the steps and she led him down the street slowly. Kohaku wondered at all of the things he was seeing, all of the people. "Wow...theres so many people...this is a huge village."

Giggling a little, Tamako shook her head. "Its not a village, Kohaku. Its a city. Cities are bigger than villages." she said, glancing at him. "I don't much remember things from this time. Little bits and pieces is all. The feudal era is my home, where I belong. My kind have to hide in this time...hide who and what we are. And I hate it. I was never looking forward to that part of my future, as I knew I'd live until this time again...but apparently its happened sooner than I thought." she said with a sigh.

Listening to her, Kohaku moved to take ahold of her hand, gripping it a little. "We'll get back home. I promise." he said, looking up at her.

Smiling to him, shaking her head. "I hope so." she said. Gripping his hand back just a little, being careful of his human bones. Looking back forward and sighing a little.

They walked in almost silence for a while. Kohaku asking questions, and Tamako attempting to answer all of them.

She slowed to a stop as they passed by a coffee shop, taking in a breath and glancing into the window.

Kohaku took a few steps forward before looking back at her. "Hey. Whats up?" he asked, looking into the window of the coffee shop. Hearing the door open, the smells drifting out to meet his nose. "Mmm, whatever that is...it smells nice." he said.

But, she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes stared into the coffee shop intently, her mouth dropping open a little. Slowly she moved to open the door, walking inside and letting the door close behind her.

Realizing she was gone, Kohaku blinked, looking where she should be. "Tamako?" he asked. Seeing her through the window, he stepped up and opened the door, walking in after her. The smells of the shop hitting his nose instantly. It smelled so good in the shop. In his time they did not have coffee yet, but it smelled great.

Looking up to Tamako, he watched her.

Walking slowly, her fingers reached up. Gently grabbing ahold of a mans arm, bringing him to turn around and look at her.

She was met with the cerulean eyes she'd gotten to know so well, Kouga's eyes. But it was different. He was dressed in a suit, with no tail, and his ears were more rounded then normal, he had no claws, or fangs. But his scent was the same. His long black hair was still tied into a high pony tail and he wore a pair of black dress pants, a button up white dress shirt with no tie and no suit jacket. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, and he held a set of keys in one hand. The only jewelry he wore was a golden wedding band on his left hand.

Looking down at her, Kouga blinked. "Tamako, koi, what on earth are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting this afternoon? Decided to meet me for lunch after all? And when did you change?" he asked.

Tilting her head to one side, she shook her head. "Kouga..." she said. Quickly moving and lunging into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly and resting her cheek against his chest, closing her eyes tightly. "Oh Kouga!" she cried softly. Breathing in deeply that familiar scent she loved so much, her fingers clutching his white shirt.

"Woah woah calm down babe. What happened? Are you okay?" he asked, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Lets have a seat, huh? I'll get you a cup of mint tea and you can calm down.."

"No." she stated, refusing to let go of his shirt. Her mind hadn't processed his words before that. This wasn't a dream, it was broad daylight. And he was right there in her arms, she refused to let that go.

Standing with her for a moment, Kouga rubbed her shoulders, looking down at her head slowly. "Tell me whats the matter, babe. I can't help if I don't know." he said. Shifting with her to bring her to a table. Moving to sit down, she followed him to sit on his lap. The only movement to let go she made was to wrap her arms around his neck, hiding her face into his shoulder.

She breathed in his scent, causing herself to relax and calm down a little bit. She never let this show in her waking hours before, but when she smelled the traces of his scent, and saw his face...it just made her let go.

Kohaku just watched them, looking at Kouga curiously. How had he gotten here? And he looked...different. Staying off to one side as he watched, glancing away. He did like Tamako...a lot. And, part of him sort of wanted the well to stay closed, so maybe he had a chance. But, that was selfish, he knew it. Though seeing Kouga here now, he new he didn't have a chance at all.

Gently Kouga looked at Tamako, slowly shifting to bring her chin up, his fingers resting underneath it. His thumb moved to wipe her tears, smiling. She hadn't been crying hard, just letting tears move down her cheeks. "Hey, no more tears on that beautiful face, babe. Tell me whats wrong. Did the meeting go bad?"

Shaking her head as she looked at him, taking in a breath. "Meeting? What...meeting? What are you talking about?" she asked. Looking down at him, slowly she moved her fingers over his shoulders and down his chest. "Woah...and since when did you start wearing things like these?"

Looking at her, confused, he blinked. "Uhh since the world war. Babe, wheres your ring? I'm confused. Are you ill or something? Maybe I should get you home." he asked.

"Oh I'd love to go home Kouga-kun. I've missed you so much. But I don't understand...how'd you get here? And in a coffee shop at that?"

"Uhh I always come to this shop when you don't meet me for lunch? You missed me? Well, I missed you too. But its only been a couple of hours. Thats it, come on, I'm getting you home. Something is wrong." he said. Reaching to take a cellphone from his pocket and opening it.

"Whats that?" Tamako asked when she saw the phone. Tilting her head to one side in curiosity as she reached to take it from him, blinking. "It looks like a phone.."

"Yeah, its my phone. Who else could it belong to? I'll call the guys and say I can't make it in after lunch. They can handle it without me. Besides, you're more important." he said, taking his phone back from her and making a call. She heard him talking to someone on the other end.

"Hey, Ginta. I'm not going to be able to come in for the rest of the day. Yeah, Tamako isn't feeling well I don't think..." he said, chuckling a little. "No I didn't knock her up again, seesh. I think she's just over worked. Yeah I'll tell her, thanks Ginta." he said, hanging up the phone and putting it back in his pocket.

She looked at him, blinking. "Knock me up again? Nice Kouga." she said, pouting a bit. "And what do you mean again? We haven't had a pup yet..."

Tilting his head to one side, reaching to feel her forehead. "Maybe I did knock you up again. Come on...lets get you home." he said. Standing up and bringing her to her feet. Moving one arm around her shoulders as he walked out of the coffee house with her, holding his keys in one hand.

Seeing them leaving, Kohaku stood up, reaching to grab Kouga's wrist. "Hey, wait. You mean back to the shrine?"

Kouga stopped, looking at Kohaku and a growl raising up in his throat. "Well, if it isn't the son of a bitch that wanted in my girls pants. How the hell are you here? You died...a long, long time ago. Though, I have to say, I always wanted a chance to kick your ass. Tamako didn't tell me about those times you kissed her until after you were dead. Lucky you."

"Well, I'm not dead." Kohaku said.

"Died? Wait wait..." she said, leaning back. Suddenly becoming well aware of people around them, she pouted. "Kouga, Kohaku lets go somewhere to talk, okay?"

"Fine." Kouga growled. "But he sits in the back seat." he said. Walking out of the cafe and down the street. Pressing the button on his key ring, the lights on one of the cars parked there blinking. He walked up and opened the door, taking Tamako's hand and helping her slide into the front seat before closing the door. Letting Kohaku get into the back on his own, it was almost awkward for Kohaku to figure out what he was doing.

Kouga rolled his eyes a bit. Walking around to the drivers seat and getting in, starting up his car and pulling out of the parking spot.

The car was nice. It was a black Nissan Maxima sport edition with black leather seats on the inside. It was one of the newest models, complete with a navigation system built into the console.

Tamako slowly looked around the inside of the car. "Wow..." she said slowly, her fingers moving over the smooth leather.

Kouga grinned, glancing at her before looking forward. "Wow what? You helped me pick out the car. You've got good taste, my dear."

"I do? I did? Kouga I have no idea what you're talking about." Tamako said, looking up at him. "When I last saw you was a week ago. Kyora attacked us and I fell down the well...it sealed and now I'm here."

Kouga's face became more serious as he looked forward. "The well? That old bone eaters well..?" he asked, thinking. "Oh! Oh I remember what you're talking about. Babe, thats been five hundred years." he said, gripping the wheel a little as he looked forward. "The most painful month of my life...I remember it now. But...why are you reliving that? Its been hundreds of years..."

"No, no it hasn't. Its been a week." she said, looking up at his face. "So...so you mean I make it back to you? I really do?" she asked, a smile spreading across her lips.

Pulling into an empty parking lot, Kouga parked the car, leaving it running before looking at her, blinking. "Kami...so...oh kami..." he said, shaking his head, a lightbulb almost going off. "Oh, okay, yeah I get it now. Okay so...Tamako, I am Kouga, yes...but...I'm not that Kouga anymore. Its been five hundred years. You came back like a month after you were gone. It was the worst month of my entire life. I'd never felt so much pain before. And when you came back, I vowed never to feel that again." he said, looking at her.

They both looked at him as he spoke, but Tamako blinked. "So...so you're the future? Like this place? I made it back?" she asked, a smile spreading across her lips. "I had pups, we had a life..." she said. Moving to quickly hug him, kissing him slowly and closing her eyes.

Startled by her suddenness, Kouga rested one hand on her side as he kissed her. It wasn't really cheating, right? It was his mate after all.

Slowly he leaned back a little from the kiss, chuckling and looking at her face. "Yes, you did. Seesh, I'm glad its past-you and I didn't get you pregnant again. You're not always nice when those hormones hit. I hid your sword the last time because you threatened to kill some poor human with it."

Giggling, she rested one hand over her lips. "Oh I did? Wow.." she said, looking up at his face. "So...so this is real? This is you? This is our life?" she asked.

Nodding slowly, he took his phone out and looked through it. Finding a picture, he showed it to her. It was a picture of the two of them in selfie style. Tamako was holding the camera, and they weren't wearing their concealment items. Her cheek was pressed against his and she was smiling. They both seemed to be dressed casually, she was wearing one of Kouga's shirt that was too big on her, and he wore pajama pants.

"Wow.." she said slowly as she looked at the picture, looking up at him.

"Yeah. I don't want to tell you too much, I mean...nobody should know their future so detailed." he said, putting his phone down on his lap, looking at her. "You know...come to think of it, I heard you babble about meeting me in the future in Tokyo once. I thought you'd lost your mind. It makes sense now. But, if you say its only been a week, you have a few more before you make it back to me. Listen to me, the well will open. You can open it. You need to open it. You're powerful, thats all I can tell you."

"Thats all you can tell me? Come on Kouga. How is my mom and dad? Or how many pups do we have? Did we beat Kyora?" she asked.

He shook his head, smiling. "No. I cannot tell you. Its too much that you know this. But, I will drive you back to the shrine." he said. Putting the car in drive, he started to drive from the parking lot and towards the shrine.

Looking at him, Tamako was smiling happily. "I can't wait to get home. I've missed you so much." She said. Moving to take Kouga's hand as he drove with his other one, holding onto it tightly.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kouga's words rang deeply in her mind all night. She wished he didn't leave her there, but she knew he had to go. She spent a lot of that night sitting in the well house, staring at the well.

"How am I supposed to make the well open for me? I wish I had the answer..." she said, closing her eyes just halfway.

Feeling his hand on her shoulder, Tamako sighed. "Hi Kohaku..." she said.

"Hey..." he said. Moving to sit next to her and looking at her face. "So...I already think I know what you're thinking. He said you're strong, Tamako...we all know that. You can do this. You just need to figure out how. But...on the bright side, we do make it back eventually." he said with a smile.

"Yeah I know. I just wish I knew how. I wish I could make it work now." she said, sighing. Moving to stand up and walk to the well, resting her fingers against the edge and leaning against it slowly. Closing her eyes, she gripped the wood. "Please, Kami, show me how..."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying it! :-). I also started another story called "Parenthood" that I'm also going to feature Tamako in. She's become a character I love, and I can foresee myself using her in more than just this story, in different scenarios.

So, check out the beginnings of my other story, and let me know what you think!


	30. Running

***Warning: Slight Lemon.***

A/N: Sorry this took a while to put up, longer than usual. But, I've been busy with work and school. Hope you enjoy!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 30: Running

It was late at night when Tamako awoken from her sleep, breathing hard, sweat trickling down the side of her face. Moving one hand up, resting it against her face, looking down and shaking her head.

"It was just a dream..." she told herself slowly.

She was still in Future Tokyo, though...still in her old bed. Looking around the room, breathing hard and closing her eyes halfway. She had no idea what to do, she was having nightmares every night, and sleeping wasn't any easier.

Running her fingers through her hair, moving to stand up off the bed, making a rash decision. Getting dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a short sleeved shirt. Pulling on a pair of socks and picking up a pair of tennis shoes, and then her concealment bracelet, taking a piece of paper off the desk that she had an address scribbled on before she quietly raced downstairs and walking out the door, pulling on her shoes as she stepped outside.

And then, she'd took off running. Not as fast as she could run since she was a hanyou, but fast enough for human speeds. Running down the steps and starting to sprint down the streets of Tokyo. She felt like she had a mission: she had a purpose. Looking forward as she ran, taking in deep breaths.

Looking down at the paper every now and then, making sure she took the right turns. Eventually, she ended up in front of a house. Looking at the paper, reading the address she'd written down and then looking back up at the house. This was it.

Earlier that day she had done some research with the help of her grandmother on where Kouga lived. And now, she stood in front of her and Kouga's house. Looking at the place in wonder, it was so...huge. More like a mansion than a simple house. She'd also read that they owned a successful company that owned a lot of other companies. Both her and Kouga were CEO of the place.

She couldn't believe all of this would be hers. Slowly walking up to the gates, gently moving them open and walking forward, looking up at the place. It looked way bigger than her den she shared with Kouga in the feudal era. The flowers along the pathway were perfectly planted and groomed, and the house was done in a western style. The siding was a pale yellow with white trim, and the front itself had almost a dozen windows. Just next to the house was a huge four car garage matching the house. And, it was complete with a wrap around porch. Large pillars held up the head of the porch, and most of the lights in the house were off except one.

Slowly she walked up to the house, her fingers moving along one of the pillars next to the walkway. Moving up to the large set of double front doors that were done in a beautiful dark wood, stained glass oval windows in the middle of each door. Slowly her fingers moved up, resting on the wood of the door before gently knocking, looking down, hoping someone heard her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Well, of course someone heard her. Kouga was upstairs with his Tamako. They were both still awake, and quite busy at the moment. He was on top of her and had her legs around his waist. All that was left on him were a pair of pajama pants.

He kissed her, pressing up against her until she moaned against his lips. Grinning slowly to her. "Mm, I'll never tire of that sound. I'll make you scream baby." he whispered to her. Leaning and kissing along one side of her neck, nipping at her skin with his fangs. His hands slowly moved down her sides, grabbing her hips to pull her up against him.

When he heard the knock on the door, a growl came to his throat. "The fuck. God damnit." he said, looking down at her.

She smiled up to him, leaning and kissing the tip of his nose. "Go get it. I'll be right here baby. But you better not make me wait too long...or I might take care of it myself."

He growled playfully. "You better not. You're _mine_ to take care of. I'll get rid of whoever that is." he said as he moved off of the bed. Grabbing one of the bracelets from the bedside table and putting it on to hide his demonic features before walking out of the bedroom.

Walking down the large staircase, one hand running along the railing as he walked to the front door. Moving to open it, he was about to snap at whoever was there, but he blinked when he looked down at Tamako.

"Tamako? Wait...what...?" he asked, glancing at the stairs and then at her. Shaking his head a bit. "Oh. Right. It hasn't been enough time for you to get home." he said. It'd only been a few days.

She pouted up at him, shaking her head. "I don't know what to do Kouga! I don't know how to fix things...please...please help me..." she said slowly.

Sighing a bit. "Listen. I love you, okay? But...you have to do this on your own. Its confusing a little, but you're right upstairs, and I don't think its wise if you meet yourself. That might just be strange." he said as he looked down at her.

Crossing her arms across her chest, she looked up at him. "I need help. I can't figure this out on my own, I know I can't. Kouga please...help me figure this out...help me do this."

"Daddy?" a small voice came from the stairs, bringing them both out of their conversation. A little girl stood at the top of the steps with short silver hair that only touched her shoulders. She must have been only about four or five. She wore a pair of kids pajama pants and long sleeved shirt. She had sort of normal human ears, they were more pointed like Kouga's ears were. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as she slowly walked down the steps.

The girl walked down the steps and up to Kouga, reaching her fingers up to him and opening her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she revealed that her right eye was a light blue, and her left eye was golden. Her eyes looked more like a humans than Kougas did without his concealment bracelet on.

Looking down at the girl, Kouga sighed. "Hey angel. What are you doing up? You should go back to bed." he told her, not picking her up right away.

A small pout formed over the girls lips as she whined. "Daddyyyy..." she said, extending her fingers to affirm her wish.

Sighing, slowly he moved to pick her up, holding her against his side and looking at her face. "Daddys busy, okay? If you go upstairs I promise I'll be up in a few minutes."

"No." she just said, laying her head on his shoulder and hugging him around his neck, cuddling up to his side.

Looking at her, he shook his head. "You shouldn't tell me no, little miss." he said slowly.

Tamako stood, watching the interaction with a sudden realization in her eyes. The girl was calling him daddy. That must mean she was her mother. Which meant that this girl would be her pup when she grew up. Her eyes widened a little, looking at the girl in Kouga's arms.

He looked back at Tamako, shaking his head. "Please...I can't help. You have to do it on your own, okay? I...I've got to go." he said to her before slowly closing the door, locking it. He hated to tell Tamako he couldn't help...but he knew he couldn't. "Come on little girl, lets take you to bed."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tamako had sat there on the porch for a while, crying softly into her hands. Kouga wouldn't help her. Or, well, couldn't help her. So, she had to figure it out on her own. A sigh came from her lips as she moved to stand up, hugging herself tightly and walking down the driveway towards the gates.

Taking a final look back at the large house, her eyes closing halfway and sighing gently. She wanted to get back to her Kouga so bad. And, seeing that they had a future together did help a little. Just...not enough.

Slowly she turned back and started to walk towards the street again, taking a few steps down the sidewalk, her fingers clutching the shirt at her sides. It was a bit chilly, but thats not why she clutched her shirt. She was upset, and felt so alone.

It took her a while to get back to the shrine, a lot longer than it'd taken for her to run there. She wasn't running, she was walking slowly, thinking, going over the problem a hundred times in her head.

Walking up to the shrine house, she opened the door, slipping her shoes off and slowly starting to walk up the steps again. Going to her bedroom door, she found it open, making her blink. She could have sworn she closed it behind herself. Looking into the room, she saw Kohaku sitting on her bed, making her blink.

"Kohaku?" she asked.

When he heard his name, he looked up at her, a sigh of relief coming from his lips. "Thank kami!" he said. Standing up and moving to hug her. His arms encircled her shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace.

The sudden hug made her take in a breath, her eyes widening as she looked up at him. "Ko...haku?" she asked curiously.

"I thought you were dead or something." Kohaku said, looking down at her and smiling a little. "Not that anything could kill you. But...you're really the only person I know here...I have no idea how to go about finding you in this world..."

Shaking her head, leaning from his arms and walking around him towards the desk, looking down at it. "No, I'm fine. I just went for a walk. You don't have to worry about me.."

"Yes. Yes I do." he said. Moving up behind her, he took her shoulders and turned her to look at him. Looking down at her, he smiled a little. "I have to worry about you. I...I care about you. Even if you don't feel the same about me, I've gotten to know you over these days we've been together since you saved me. When you care about someone, you worry."

Looking up at him, leaning back against the desk a little and shrugging. "I suppose." she said, her eyes looking away from him.

Resting his fingers under her chin, he turned her head up to look at him, looking into her eyes. "Don't look so sad, Tamako. You look much prettier when you're happy..."

"I can't help it. You don't know what its like. I feel utterly alone here! I'm expected to bring us back. Me. Myself. Thats all on my shoulders. And when we get back theres still a psycho demon after me. How can I be happy, Kohaku? How?" she asked.

Listening to her, he shook his head. "You don't have to go back you know. Just because you're expected to doesn't mean you have to. You could stay here. We could stay here..."

"But you know we do. If we didn't, we wouldn't have run into Kouga like that. He wouldn't be with my future self. He'd be alone and miserable."

"The future is not set in stone. It can be altered. The future is how _you_ see it." he said, gripping her shoulders a little, but not too much. He knew he couldn't hurt her, but she was still a woman.

She shook her head a little, glancing to the window. "I can't do that. I can't feel this alone for my life."

"You're not alone!" he said, pulling on her shoulders a little, making her look up at him with her eyes closed halfway. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. If you want to live here...with me...we could."

"With you?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. "Kohaku I-" she said.

But, he cut her off. Pressing his lips against hers quickly. He had to do it before he changed his mind. He had to at least try for her. If he didn't, he'd live his life wondering what could have happened. Gently stepping up to her, making her back up so her butt pressed against the desk. Her fingers reached back to rest on the desk, her hands pressing flat against it.

Closing his eyes, he kissed her slowly, tilting his head to one side as he leaned close to her.

She was shocked, to say the least. Her eyes widened a little, feeling his lips against hers. She couldn't believe he was bold enough to try this again. And she thought he'd stop after a minute. But, he didn't.

Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes, her fingers moving to grip the edge of the desk. She still wore her concealment bracelet, so her human fingers dug into the wood of the desk behind her. She'd never actually kissed another man besides Kouga. And they'd spent a little over a week in this world. She wasn't used to being away from Kouga that long, and she missed the feeling of his lips against hers, of just being close to someone else.

When she closed her eyes, he took that as an invitation. Keeping his lips against hers, softly his fingers moving down her arms and moving to rest on her sides. Bringing her up against him tightly. He actually thought he might have a chance, a chance at getting her to stay there with him.

Behind her closed eyes, she was almost picturing Kouga. The feel of Kouga's lips against hers, his hands on her sides. Her mind was slowly giving away to this fantasy. It was only a kiss, after all. But when she felt Kohaku's hands on her sides, her mind couldn't help but wonder where Kouga's claws were. It felt so strange.

Gently, Kohaku moved his hands, becoming a bit bolder. Moving his hands to take her thighs, pulling her up to sit on the edge of the desk, bringing her more up to his height. Her arm moved up to go around his neck and grip at his shirt a little bit as he moved to step in-between her spread thighs.

Breaking the kiss, his kisses trailed down her jawline and down the side of her neck, the side opposite of her mating mark.

Tilting her head back, a low growl coming from her throat as he kissed it. "Kougaaa.." she moaned out. Her legs closing a little, her thighs on either side of his hips, causing him to be closer to her.

He flinched a little when she said his name, shaking his head. "Kohaku." he reminded her, licking the skin at the base of her neck, pressing up close to her.

But, Kohaku was playing with fire. Even with the concealment magic, her youkai was screaming to come out like it usually did when her and Kouga had sex. Gently her arms moved up around his neck, her hand grabbing her bracelet and pushing it off. The metal falling to the floor with a clank just behind him. Instantly her demon features showed again. Her claws grew, along with her fangs and her human ears disappeared into dog ears.

"Kougaaa.." Tamako's voice groaned out in more of a harsh tone. Red was playing at the rims of her eyes, her claws growing just a little bit, but not all the way.

The human side of her was letting this happen, almost thinking it was Kouga. And her youkai side told her that no other male would dare touch her like that, so it had to be Kouga. Her senses were all sort of fogged with emotions and feelings.

Her legs moved around his waist, pulling him up tightly against her, feeling him pressed close to her. He was becoming aroused, becoming harder against her. And, as she felt him, she let out a slow growl. "Shrinking on me, Kouga?" she asked in a growl. Kouga was bigger than Kohaku. After all, Kouga was a demon male, and demon men tended to be bigger in that area than human ones.

Before he could say anything, it was then that Tamako sort of realized what was going on. Taking in a breath, moving her fingers to rest on his chest and pushing him back, untangling her legs from him and leaning back, staring at him wide eyed.

Red was slowly finding its way into her eyes, dancing around the edges, almost taking up the whites of her eyes. "Ko-ha-ku...go. Now." she growled at him, harsher than she'd meant for it to sound. But, if he didn't go, her demon might get at him.

Slowly she moved her fingers up, moving her hands over her eyes, her fingers grabbing her hair slowly.

"Tamako..?" Kohaku asked confused, looking at her and shaking his head. "Whats the matter? Tamako...please...?" he asked. Stepping up to her, one hand reached up to touch her.

"GO!" she yelled at him, glaring up at him again slowly. "Go while I can still control myself. Right. Now." she warned him.

Her hanyou self was not the only one that realized the man that had been touching her was not her mate. Her youkai had realized, and was becoming enraged. She could not loose control of that. Not here in Tokyo.

Hearing the urgency in her voice, he stepped back, seeing the red in her eyes. He thought it was a good idea to listen to her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kohaku had listened to her. And, Tamako laid herself on her bed, trying to regain control of herself.

She laid there half the night, not really asleep. It was just after dawn before she thought she could control herself, her youkai locked securely away. Moving to stand up from the bed, she sighed. She'd gotten no sleep the night before, at all. Stepping out of her bedroom, walking out of the door and down the hall. Glancing at Kohaku's bedroom, she pouted. She felt guilty. Slowly moving to knock on the door, sliding it open just a little. Seeing he was sitting on his bed, and watching as his eyes looked up at her.

Gently smiling at him, walking into the room and closing the door behind her. Sitting on the bed by him, looking down at the floor slowly. "Kohaku...I'm sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry. I...shouldn't have done that. I just...I just want to be with you so much Tamako, you have to know that..." he answered.

Nodding slowly, looking up at him. "Yeah I know. But, I should have controlled myself. I just miss Kouga so much..." she said, sighing and looking away, looking straight ahead of herself. "Kouga and my relationship isn't quite like human relationships, Kohaku. I'm bound to him, in every way. He's my mate, my everything. We're bonded, soul bonded. My youkai will accept no other mate now. Even if Kouga...died...my youkai would not accept anyone else..." she explained, looking back at him.

"Even if he died? You'd be alone?" he asked.

Nodding to him again. "Yes. I would." she simply said, sighing a little. "Thats how soul bonds work. Our souls are bound together. If he dies, I die. Visa versa. Until we have pups that is. Our bond sort of changes when that happens. Because one of us needs to be around to take care of the pups if something happened to the other. And...during...sex...my youkai likes to come out and play. I'm always aware of it, and its not like when I completely lose control. But, if my youkai had come out completely...and it noticed it was you and not Kouga...I might have ripped you apart. I don't want that on my shoulders. I don't want your blood on my hands..."

Listening to her, he nodded, moving to take her hand and gripping it a little. "I did not realize how deep soul bonds go. Do your parents not have a soul bond?" he asked.

"No, they don't. A soul bond cannot happen between a demon and a full human. A human has no way of biting and claiming the demon, an important part of the bond." she explained.

"Oh...so Kagome will...die like a human?"

"Perhaps. I'm not too sure how it works when a demon is bound to a human. I don't think anyone really does. But, my grandmother was my grandfathers mate. Inu no Taisho was the mate of Izayoi. But when he died, she didn't follow him. Of course, she had my father to take care of...she still died of a human sickness..." she said, sighing and shrugging. "We're not sure about that. My dad doesn't like to talk about the idea of my mom dying though. Neither do I, of course..." she said.

Kohaku nodded slowly, gripping her hand and bringing it up to kiss her knuckles, looking up at her. "I'm sorry. I should not have been so forward last night...Kouga will probably kill me when he finds out."

"He doesn't have to find out. Nothing happened. Thats whats important. What Kouga doesn't know, won't hurt you." she offered with a smile.

"Thanks...but I know you tell him eventually."

"Eventually. But, long after there is no danger to your life." she promised, looking at his face. "So, lets not worry on it. For now, we must worry more about how we are going to get home."


	31. There's No Place Like Home

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 31: Theres No Place Like Home

The hours bled into days, which bled into weeks. Tamako's depression turned into determination to try and make the well work. She didn't spend any time with Kohaku, or really her grandmother either. She'd spent so long in the well house, concentrating, staring at the well.

Sitting on the steps just by the well, concentrating on her power. The power of every part of her. She'd also been working on controlling her youkai. That was a pretty dangerous thing to do without another demon there to control her if she lost her own carefully sewn together control.

It'd been a month since she'd seen the future Kouga. Her own powers had grown as she learned to control the powers of her spirit.

Everyone usually left her alone, left her to what she was doing by herself. But, that afternoon Kohaku slid the doors open, glancing inside at her, watching her.

She sat there, her eyes closed. Gently she moved to hold her fingers out in front of her, cupping them as if to hold something. Her eyes opened halfway, red starting to bleed through the whites of her eyes as her aura spiked. Kohaku could sense the demonic aura of her getting stronger, which scared him a little.

As her aura spiked, small floating pieces of redish pink glitter started to form within the palm of her hand. Starting to swirl around in her hands, the glitter starting to form into the shape of a jewel. The power coming from just the image of a jewel made Kohaku's eyes widen a little. It felt stronger than the shikon no tama ever had.

Slowly extending her hands forward, cupping her hands as the jewel formed. The Kanju jewel slowly started to form within her fingers in a solid mass. The whites of her eyes were bled into red, but the gold of her pupils still existed within the red. While her youkai was drawing out, she was still in control.

Jagged purple lines started to form on her cheeks as she drew the Kanju out of herself. The Kanju was the essence of her human miko spirit, leaving her youkai spirit within her.

Holding the jewel out towards the well as her claws and fangs grew. But, she was still in control, fighting herself to keep control, keep her mind on a goal. And, when she thought of her mate, her youkai listened. She needed to get control in order to get back to him.

Standing up to her feet, stepping towards the well, looking down at it. Bringing her fingers back once the jewel was formed, the jewel floated in the air just in front of her. "Go. Open the well for me. Do this, my will...please." she requested.

The jewel shined brighter for a minute, making Kohaku wince a little. The jewels power spiked along with the brightness. It was almost trying to look into the sun looking at the jewel.

But, when the light diminished, the sounds of birds came from the well. If one looked down it, you could see the sky. The sky of the feudal era.

Tamako took in a sharp gasp, the jewel thrusting itself back into her chest, making her fall back.

Kohaku saw her fall and ran to catch her before she hit the ground, just barely making it. "Tamako! You did it..I think." he said, looking at the well.

A smile came to her lips when she heard that. "R-Really?" she asked weakly. She'd used a lot of her strength and power to draw out the jewel of her spirit. Slowly she pushed herself up, with Kohaku's help. Moving to kneel next to the well and looking down at it, smiling a bit more as she saw the sky. Taking in a deep breath, she could smell the scents she was familiar with of the feudal era.

Resting her hands on the edges of the well, she pushed herself to stand up, Kohaku standing just behind her. "Here." he said. Moving his arms around her and picking her up bridal style. She was weak and would need to rest after that.

He stepped up onto the edge of the well as she moved her arms around his neck gently. Jumping forward into the well, they felt the blue weightlessness take over them as they passed through the barrier of time. She still couldn't believe she'd done it, opened the well.

When they landed on solid ground, the smells of the fresh air, flowers, grass and all assaulted her. It smelled so much better here than it did in Tokyo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kouga had stayed by the well the entire time, hoping that she would find her way back. That afternoon he was sat by a tree just by the well, looking at it. Taking in a breath, her scent caught his attention and he stood up. "Tamako?" he asked.

Running up the few feet to the well, he glanced down, seeing Kohaku holding Tamako. A smile spread across his lips as he moved to jump into it. The well was close quarters, especially with three people in the well. Moving to take Tamako from Kohaku's arms, Kouga brought her close to his chest, gripping her a little and resting his nose to bury in her hair. "You _are_ here..." he said slowly.

She smiled to him, moving her arms from Kohaku to Kouga. Wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Koi..." she said, hiding her face on the side of his neck a little. It suddenly felt so perfect. She didn't even feel as Kouga took a leap up, landing on the side of the well and stepping off into the grass. Slowly he sunk down to sit by the wood, holding her in his lap. All this, Tamako didn't notice as she just held onto him.

Holding her slowly, Kouga rested one hand on the small of her back, looking down at her face and smiling a little. Moving his hands up and cupping her face, leaning her back to unhide her face from his neck. Leaning down, his lips claimed hers in a heated kiss. This month had felt like an eternity to him. He'd never been away from her for that long, and he didn't intend on ever doing it again.

She kissed him back, sitting up on his lap a little. Her hands moved up, taking ahold of his wrists and gripping them just lightly as she kissed him deeper, pressing up closer to him.

Tasting her lips against his made him smile into the kiss. He'd dreamed of kissing her again, but this he knew was real. His dreams that plagued him during the night were never quite like this. He could never taste her in his dreams. Now, he could. It was real.

Tilting her head to one side as she leaned up to him, moving her fingers down his arms a little.

They held the kiss for several minutes, enough time for Kohaku to climb from the well. Once Kohaku saw them, he blushed and looked away. He should just let them be for a few minutes, he knew that.

But, there was someone who was not willing to let them be. Inuyasha. He'd smelled his daughters scent from where he'd been just outside the village. It'd been hard for him to control his youkai, the demon inside him yelling out to his entire body to find and protect his daughter. And once he caught her scent, he ran towards it. Stopping just in front of the couple sitting there.

The whites of Inuyasha's eyes had bled to a deep red color, his gold pulsing into his pupils as he laid eyes on his daughter. The purple jagged lines still etched across his cheeks. "Tamako..." he said in the husk voice of his demon.

At the sound of her fathers voice, she leaned back from the kiss, looking up at him. Tears slowly started to rim her eyes as she saw her father. "D-D-Daddy.." she said slowly. He was probably the one person that could pull her from her mate at that moment.

Standing up, she lunged into his arms, her own arms encircling his waist and her cheek pressing into the haori of her fathers fire rat kimono. "Daddy!" she said again, closing her eyes tightly, her fingers moving to grip the cloth at the back of his haori.

His stiff shoulders relaxed as he felt her against his chest. Moving his arms around her tightly and holding her up close to him. Letting his eyes close and leaning his chin down to rest on the top of her head. "Thank Kami...you're okay...you came back..." he said slowly. Shifting to rest his cheek more against her head as he held her. He had practically been going crazy at the idea of losing his daughter, even if it was just for the next five hundred years. It was still five hundred years he'd be losing her for.

Slowly her fingers moved up to rest on the backs of her fathers shoulders, gripping his haori again tightly. "Yeah...I'm okay. Now I am, anyway..." she said, glancing up at him a little and smiling to him, tears still in her eyes. She'd seen future Kouga, but she hadn't seen the future version of her father, or mother. Kouga didn't even tell her anything about them, either. So it worried her, quite a lot.

Behind them, Kouga stood up and moved to rest one hand on Tamako's arm. When she looked at him he only smiled a little. "Do us all a favor...no falling down that well again." he said.

"Yeah...don't do that again...ever." Inuyasha said. It was probably the one time that he ever fully agreed with Kouga.

Them agreeing made her blink and only smile. "Hey! You two agree on something." she said. Moving one arm away from her father and moving to take Kouga's hand. Intertwining her fingers with his, she gripped it slowly and brought it up to her so his hand was in-between her and Inuyasha's chests.

The small bit of contact with the wolf didn't even make Inuyasha flinch. He just nodded. "We do. Probably the one and only time that will ever happen." he said, slowly looking down at her. His eyes had slowly lost the red in them, and the other effects of his demon were slowly starting to wear off.

Kouga didn't flinch either. He just wanted to be close to Tamako, even if it meant he was close to Inuyasha, as well.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

They'd all stood there for a while, just relishing in the fact that she was back before they went back to her parents hut for the day. Kohaku had veered off from them to visit his sisters hut.

Once they settled down after dinner, Tamako smiled and moved to sit on Kouga's lap, her back against his chest. The movement made him smile and wrap his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her shoulder. Her fingers found his arms, cuddling into him happily.

She'd also gotten the share of hugs from her mother, but it was Kouga she wanted to be close to so bad, the one her soul cried out for her to cuddle up to and never let go. She almost couldn't wait until they got home back to their den tomorrow night. Since it was late, and she'd been gone so long, they'd agreed to stay with her parents for the night.

"How did you even make the well work?" Kagome asked curiously.

Looking up at her mother, Tamako smiled as she cuddled back close to Kouga. Feeling Kouga's chin against her shoulder as she did that. "Well...I trained myself for a while. I knew I had this power in me and I knew it could work..."

"How would you know that?" Kagome asked.

Glancing back at her mate with a smile. "Kouga told me." Tamako said, leaning to kiss the tip of his nose gently.

"Wait? I told you?" Kouga asked curiously, looking up at him.

Nodding slowly as she cuddled close to him. "Yeah. It was crazy. I was walking down the street of Tokyo and I swore I smelled something familiar. I walked into this shop, and there you were, Kouga, standing behind the counter. I flipped out. I was sure it was some sort of dream and I'd wake up crying. But...it wasn't. You were real. You were there." she said.

"You saw Kouga?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mmhm. I saw him. At first he was confused, and so was I. But, we figured it out. I saw Kouga's future self. When he first saw me he talked to me like I was my future self, asking if I was okay and worried that I was sick..." she said. Giggling a little, a small blush crossing her cheeks. "He called out of work, he was actually talking to Ginta on the phone. And Ginta was asking if I'd gotten pupped again.."

"Again? You mean...?" Kouga asked, blushing a little himself, looking at her. "How many pups _will_ we even have?" he asked. "Wait...whats a phone?"

"One question at a time, dear. A phone is this thing you use to contact people over long distances. And, yeah, I mean we have pups. I don't know how many, but...I saw one." she said, biting her bottom lip. "A few days later I got so upset and so lost...I didn't know what to do. I'd found out where our future selves lived, and I ran there. It was pretty late. But, Kouga answered the door. After we were talking, this...little girl walked downstairs..." she said, remembering. "She was so beautiful. I think she looked about four or five...and she had silver hair and ears like yours. And...and when she opened her eyes, one was blue and one was golden. And she called you daddy..." she told him, glancing back at him.

He listened to her and smiled softly. "Wow. Wish I could have seen her..."

"You will." she told him. Leaning and kissing him again slowly.

"Okay, enough kissing in my house." Inuyasha said, looking at them. "So how did this future Kouga help?"

Leaning back from the kiss, Tamako looked back to her father. "Oh, oh right. Well, he didn't...really. I mean, he told me that I get back to the feudal era eventually and I do it on my own with my own power. It just sort of...confirmed for me...that I'd get home, that I'd see everyone again. And I decided to try on my own. I remembered the jewel you told me about, mama, inside my spirit...and I learned how to bring it out without losing control. I don't think it can stay out that long though..." she said.

Listening to her daughter, Kagome's eyes widened a little. "You brought out the Kanju on your own?"

"Yeah. I can. It takes a lot of power. But...its like the jewel listens to me. Its crazy. And it feels so, so strong in my hands. My youkai comes out every time but..." she started.

But, her father interrupted. "You let your youkai out on purpose?!" he yelled, standing up and looking at her. "In Tokyo? With all those humans around!?"

Looking at her father, her ears lowered slowly. "Yeah, I did daddy. But I'm fine, I swear. I controlled it. Plus, Kohaku could have stopped me if need be..."

"You were playing with fire, Tamako! You should have had another demon there to help control you! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that I needed to get home!" she yelled right back, growling a little. "I was thinking that my soul was split in two and it hurt every single day! I was thinking that I needed to get back here, to my family!"

Kouga held her a bit more, rubbing her stomach. "Koi...don't argue with your father. You haven't seen what he went through this month. What either of us did." he said, actually sticking up for Inuyasha.

The gesture made her blink, looking back at him and nodding. "I suppose your right..." she said, leaning back against Kouga's chest and sighing a little. "I'm sorry daddy. Its what I had to do...or else I couldn't come back. The shikon no tama doesn't exist anymore, and the Kanju I thought was the only jewel that could bring me back here to you."

He calmed down a little from her words, sighing and nodding. "I suppose...but...but next time you try to train like that, don't do it alone."

"I won't." she said, smiling.

Glancing back at Kouga, blushing a little. "I made a decision, though..."

"Whats that?" Kouga asked, rubbing one of her arms gently, looking up at her.

"I want a pup. Like...now. I don't want to wait."

Picking his head up, he nodded, leaning and kissing her cheek. "Then I'll give you a pup. Not right this second though...I think your parents might wish us to wait."

Blushing deeper, she giggled and nodded. "Okay. I just...wanted you to know." she said.

Slowly glancing up at her parents and sighing. "I just...don't want to wait. I was so afraid I wouldn't make it back here, that I wouldn't see any of you again...it scared the life out of me."

Kagome nodded slowly. "I felt the same way when the well sealed behind me..." she said, sighing. "Oh...how is my family?"

Her ears lowered a little. "Grandma is fine. Great Grandpa...isn't though. He passed away a few years ago. And Souta is living in Odawara, almost two hours south a drive. He's an architect. Thats what grandma told me anyway."

Smiling as Kagome nodded. "Good, I'm glad they're okay. But, poor grandpa." she said with a sigh.

"Does Mrs. Higurashi still have that cat?" Inuyasha asked.

"You mean Buyo?" Kagome inserted.

Tamako giggled and shook her head. "No. Souta took him to Odawara with him, and she didn't mention anything other than that."

Slowly Tamako moved to stand up, yawning a bit. "But, its bedtime. Come on Kouga, I'm sure we can sleep in my old room tonight."

"Keh, make sure thats _all_ you do with my daughter under my roof, wolf." Inuyasha said, shooting him a look.

Kouga chuckled and stood up behind Tamako, nodding. "Don't worry, mutt, nothing will happen."

A sigh came from Tamako, but she smiled, not bothering to correct them. It actually felt good, felt normal, to hear them arguing like the old days.

And, she was so glad to just have a chance to cuddle with the man she loved again. She missed his arms around her. They would wait for tomorrow night to start trying for their pup.


	32. Have You Someone to Protect?

A/N: Thanks to those who asked if I was feeling better. I am :-). I had crushed my hand and wrist under a box at work and couldn't use it that well for a few days. Its all better now!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 32: Have You Someone to Protect?

Screams broke through the silence of the palace of the Lord of the West. Surely every demon in the palace heard the young girl screaming. But, it was not screams that anyone could help. Not even Lord Sesshoumaru. He was not even allowed within the room.

Rin was in labor. And, it'd shocked him when the human midwife shooed him out of the room. Nobody told the lord what to do, and he'd momentarily growled at her. But, he had brought the human woman here for Rin as he himself knew nothing about how to birth a human child.

It had already been four months since the pair had visited Inuyasha and his mate. Sesshoumaru had heard of his niece missing, but he refused to leave his own pregnant mate. But when he got the news of her return, he was quite overjoyed. The once ice cold lord was actually happy. And, the way he showed his happiness was by sending gifts to his niece and her mate. He'd sent quite a few fine kimono to her. He'd called it a late congratulations to the couple. It was customary for Lords of the lands to send gifts when another Lord had mated, or for other occasions.

And then it'd been another three months since he'd heard of his nieces return home. Things in the lands were pretty calm, and he was expecting his first child. It was probably the one time the great Lord actually was quite nervous. He'd never been a father, nor did he ever imagine himself to be a father.

Sitting there on a chair in the hallway, Sesshoumaru thought of the final words he'd heard from his father, the final conversation he'd had with him.

Leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, closing his eyes halfway.

_"Supreme Conquest? Tell me, Sesshoumaru...have you someone to protect?"_

His fathers words rang through his head as he thought to himself. The words he'd given in response rang through, as well.

_"Protect? The answer is no. I, Sesshoumaru, have no need of such..."_

Closing his eyes all the way, squeezing them shut at the sound of Rin's screams from their bed chambers breaking through his thoughts. He'd once thought he had no one to protect, no such need of anyone to protect at all. At one point he had believed his words he'd offered his father. He had meant them for a long time. Until those years ago when he met Rin in the forest. Something about the child captivated him. And now, she was his mate, birthing his child.

Sitting up again, he looked at the room, a growl ripping at his throat as he heard yet another scream come from the human girls lips. His innate need to protect her tore at his heart, a heart he never believed he possessed. It was the heart that drove his father to run after the human mother of Inuyasha, running to his death.

But now, he had not only one life to protect, but two. The second being one he'd made with a human, a hanyou child. Never had he thought he would sire a hanyou child. He'd always thought if he ever mated, it'd be for political reasons, to birth an heir that was a full blooded demon. That had been the reason his own parents had mated, it was a political arrangement to produce him. And only later did his father fall in love with a human woman.

Now, many years later, he could see his fathers reasoning. He understood what his father had been trying to teach him, and understood why he'd asked if he had anyone to protect. It was like it all clicked within his head when Rin informed him that he would be a father.

His piercing golden eyes glared up at the door at the sound of another scream, growling deeper. "Should she be in that much pain...?" he asked.

It was his servant Jaken who answered. "Yes m'lord. Human births are much more painful than demon ones, Lord."

Jaken was there with his lord, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the newest heir to the west. He'd marveled at how much the girl Rin had softened not only himself, but his lord. Though Lord Sesshoumaru was only soft when it came to Rin. And he did not show it in public. Jaken rarely ever seen the look of concern in his lords eyes the way they looked now.

Rin had already been in labor for several hours, and it tore at Sesshoumaru to hear her pain and not even be allowed within the room with her. A few times he considered going inside regardless on what the human midwife had said. He'd even wondered if he should have gotten his brothers miko mate to help with the birthing. He doubted this human woman he'd brought had any idea how protective demon men were of their mates. At least Kagome, he believed, would have let him be at Rins side.

Of course, it was not customary for the man to be within the birthing room.

After several more hours, the sun was beginning to set, and he was beginning to grow tired of hearing the screams without putting a stop to them. But, not once did Rin curse him for pupping her as he'd heard other human women said during the birthing process. Not once did he hear a cross word utter from his sweet Rin's mouth. She'd yelled to the Kami, screamed, but no cross words came from her.

And then, when he finally heard the small cries of an infant fill the air, he stood up from his position. Giving it a few more minutes before he stepped up to the door and pushing it to slide open. Looking into the room, he saw his Rin laying on their futon, a soft sheen of sweat on her delicate human skin. Infant cries filled the room, as the midwife was cleaning the infant off.

His golden eyes glanced from his mate to the human woman. Stepping over to her, he looked down at them. The woman had a wooden bucket of water there that she used to clean the infant off with. Almost feeling his stare, the woman looked up at him. "Its a boy, my lord."

Nodding to her as he looked at the infant she held. The small child had already long black locks, pointed demon ears, and his eyes were closed. He noticed the child did not have the dog ears of his brother, and he was almost relieved for that.

The human woman wrapped the child in a blanket and walked over to the futon, kneeling down and offering the child to Rin.

Gently Rin shifted, opening her eyes slowly and moving to take the child. A smile crossed her lips as she looked at her son. "Oh look at you.." she said. Looking up at Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru...come see your son." she said to him.

Stepping up close to the futon, moving to kneel down next to them, he looked down at his son slowly, watching his face. It was surreal to him. He had a hanyou son.

Rin's eyes looked up at Sesshoumaru, smiling to him. "What will he be called, my lord?" she asked.

"InuTaisho shall be the childs name." he declared, looking from his child and up to his mate.

"InuTaisho..." she said happily, looking down at the baby. Reaching her finger up to let the boy take ahold of her pointer finger. "I like it, InuTaisho." she said, leaning down and kissing his forehead slowly.

Realization hit her as she looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Wasn't your fathers name Inu no Taisho?" she asked curiously.

"Yes." he said.

Nodding slowly. "Its a perfect name, My lord." Rin said to him. Leaning up to him and kissing his cheek gently before sitting back a little, looking down at the baby.

He looked down at his mate and son, giving a small nod. "It is. As is he." he told her. Resting one hand on Rin's shoulder, he looked to his mates face. "Just like his mother." he told her. He rarely said things like that. Even though she'd softened him, he rarely spoke his feelings.

She smiled happily, shifting on the futon. "Lay with us, my lord. Please?" she asked.

And, how could he deny her that request? She'd spent the entire day in pain and labor to bring his child into the world. Even on a normal day he could not deny her any of her hearts desires. So, today he definitely couldn't.

Slowly moving to lay on his side next to her, helping her lay back a little. He wasn't wearing his armor since he'd been within the palace, so he didn't worry about it. Resting his elbow down, his cheek resting in his hand as he looked at them. Moving his free hand over, running the back of his finger along the infants cheek.

At his touch, InuTaisho slowly stopped crying, sniffling and opening his eyes. Revealing that he had his fathers brilliant golden eyes, even the same shape as Sesshoumaru's, even with soft purple lines just above his eyelids and a singular purple stripe on each cheek. They weren't jagged like Inuyasha's was when he transformed, and he only had one on each cheek instead of two like Sesshoumaru had.

A rare smile crossed his lips as he watched his son open his eyes for the first time.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

InuTaisho was a pretty good baby. When he'd been born was probably the most the child cried so far within his first month of life. He'd whine and fuss when he needed something. And Sesshoumaru saw to it that nobody spoke ill of his child, or his mate. People were pretty afraid of him to begin with, so they didn't say a word for fear of the daiyoukai lord finding out.

Sesshoumaru was protective of the two of them. And they hadn't left the palace since Rin had given birth. And Rin was itching to get out of the house. She wanted to go somewhere, she'd been locked within the palace and surrounding walls for months. She practically begged Sesshoumaru to take her and InuTaisho to see Tamako, Kouga, Inuyasha and Kagome. When he'd finally given in, she was so excited. But, Sesshoumaru insisted it would only be for a day trip.

He'd had Ah-Un prepared for their departure. And they'd left in the morning.

They were at the village a few hours later. InuTaisho barely fussed the entire way, and Rin was there to soothe him if he did. She was absolutely in love with her infant son, and it showed.

When Ah-Un set down on the ground, Sesshoumaru moved to take Rin's hand, helping her step off of Ah-Un. "Thank you, my lord." she said happily, looking up at him.

Nodding to her, he let her hand go and walked just behind her towards the hut that belonged to his half brother. He was not comfortable outside of the palace walls with his mate caring for their very young pup. He had enemies, and he knew now that he had a family, that they were his weakness. He knew the possibilities of enemies attacking his pup and mate to get to him. And he would die before he'd allow that to happen.

When they walked up to the hut, they actually found it empty, making Rin pout a little.

"We came here for them not to be home?" Sesshoumaru thought out loud, growling softly in annoyance.

Rin smiled with a soft giggle. "Oh Lord Sesshoumaru, calm down. We could go by the den, Tamako lives there now with Kouga. And I really want to see her."

"No."

She pouted a little. "Why not?" she asked.

"I am not taking my pup to a wolf den. No." he told her, looking down at her.

Pouting more to him, looking up at him. "It will be fine my lord. Its Tamako. She and her mate are the leaders of the den. It will be fine. Please?" she asked, pouting cutely to him.

The pout got to him. Kami he was getting soft. "Fine." he said.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

So, Sesshoumaru took her to the wolf den. Ah-Un landed again and he helped her out, looking up at the various wolves outside of the den, letting out a sigh. He was not comfortable with this, not at all.

Rin smiled as she held their son carefully, shifting him in her arms and walking up to the den slowly, glancing at one of the wolves. "Hello. Is Tamako in?"

The female wolf looked up at Rin and nodded. "Yes, she's inside. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Rin, and this is Lord Sesshoumaru. Tamako is my friend. Could we go see her?" she asked.

The female nodded. "Oh, Rin, yes of course." she said. People knew who Tamako's friends were. Standing up, the woman led Rin and Sesshoumaru into the den and towards Tamako and Kouga's quarters.

From outside the door, they could even hear Tamako and Kouga arguing.

"I'm fine Kouga! Gods, I can do it by myself." Tamako said with a growl.

"No, you can't." he yelled back.

"Kami! Would you give me space. I'm not dead." she said.

The female wolf moved and knocked on the door. "Kouga, Tamako? There is someone here to see you, Tamako."

Hearing them, Tamako nodded. "Alright, send them in. We're good." she said.

The female stepped to one side and nodded to them to go in. Rin moved to open the door, but Sesshoumaru beat her to it. Sesshoumaru stepped forward, opening the door and letting her walk in first.

Rin walked in, smiling a little. "Tamako-chan!" she said, looking at the couple.

Tamako was sitting on her and Kouga's bed, though she was still fully dressed in her usual kimono. Looking up at them, Tamako smiled happily. "Rinchan!" she said happily. Seeing the infant in her arms, she blinked. "Ohhh you had the baby!" she said.

Shifting to push herself up, but Kouga took her hand to help her stand, and she shot him a look. "I can stand by myself." she snapped. She usually wasn't this snappy.

"I'm just trying to help." he said.

Rin didn't completely get it, but when Tamako stood up, she saw why. A small baby bump showed in her kimono. It made Rin smile happily. "Look at you, Tamako-chan. You're going to have a baby?" she asked.

Nodding a little, she looked at Rin. "Uh huh. Was Uncle Sesshy as clingy and hovery? I mean, I'm only three months, barely, and Kouga won't leave me alone." she said.

Rin giggled and nodded. "Yes, he was. Still is." she told her friend.

Kouga growled a little, looking at Tamako. "Hey! Remember what happened last time you were pupped? And with Kyora still out on the loose, I am not taking any chances with you carrying my pup." he insisted.

And she nodded a little, looking up at him. "I know koi. I can't help it okay?"

"Yeah yeah, women and their hormones." Kouga said. He looked at Sesshoumaru slowly. "Hey. Why don't we leave the girls to do their girl talk or whatever?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No."

Glancing at him, Rin smiled a little. "Lord Sesshoumaru, we will be fine. I promise you." she said to him before looking at Tamako. Walking closer to her, she smiled a little. "Isn't he perfect?" she asked her friend.

Tamako looked at the baby in Rins arms, smiling happily. "Oohh he's so adorable. Whats his name?"

"InuTaisho." she said, looking down at her son slowly.

"Ohh like grandpa?" she asked, looking to see Rin nodding. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course!" she said. Carefully moving InuTaisho into Tamako's arms.

Tamako shifted him, smiling a little as she looked down at him. "Oohh he's so adorable." she said slowly. When she'd taken InuTaisho, Sesshoumaru flinched just a little, but not too noticeable.

Slowly Tamako walked to the small couch they had in the room. Carefully shifting to sit herself down, looking down at InuTaisho, rubbing his back slowly as she held her little cousin in her arms. She couldn't wait for her pup to be there. She'd been so excited to start a family when she'd come back. She'd practically attacked Kouga that first night back in their den.

And then the day she told Kouga about the pup. It'd been a lot happier than the first time. She'd been a lot more sure of herself.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:{FLASHBACK}:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kouga and Tamako had decided to start a family. It'd only been a month since she'd been back, and it seemed like they were always having sex, she was always pulling him off to one side or back into their bedroom.

She was so excited at the prospect of having a family. Kyora had not even shown up within the last month. They thought maybe he believed she was still gone through the well. And that was all good for them. Gave them time to plan their family, make sure she was safe.

So, by the time she figured out that she was pregnant, she'd been so happy. And it was just time to tell Kouga. He was out on a hunt, he still went on those whenever he got the chance, and she never minded it. But today, she was eagerly awaiting his return from his hunt, impatiently almost.

Sitting by the front of the den, a sigh coming from her lips. But, when she heard the men coming back, a smile spread across her lips, looking up towards them as they walked in, Kouga leading the pack.

Standing up, she ran up to him, smiling and leaning to kiss him slowly, taking his hand. "Mm, Kougaaa, come with me. Now." she said.

Kissing her back, he chuckled at her. "Babe, chill. I just got home. Seesh don't need to jump my bones as soon as I walk through the door." he replied.

Rolling her eyes a little, she still smiled. "Mmm...I think there is. Besides, you shouldn't complain about too much sex y'know. I could stop..."

"Don't you dare." he said. Pulling his hand and kissing her again softly. "I'll be there in a minute, okay?" he asked.

She pouted up to him. "A minute?"

"Mmhm, a minute. Wait." he said. Standing up straight and looking back at the wolves that walked in with him, shouting orders to them about various things. The animals they'd caught needed to be skinned and cleaned so the meat could be cooked. And he also assigned the next round of patrols before he was finished, walking off with Tamako to their bedroom.

Once they got into their room, he smiled, moving his arms around her waist and pulling her up to his chest. Leaning in and kissing her slowly, deeply.

She moved her arms around his neck and returned his deep kiss, letting out a soft moan as she leaned up to him. Though she groaned as she leaned back from the kiss. "Mm, koi, come here, talk to me first. I promise you'll get some, just talk to me." she said.

Stepping back from him, taking his hand and pulling him over to their couch. When he sat down, she moved to sit on his lap, straddling his waist and looking at him.

"Talk? And you sit on me like that? Damn." he joked, smiling as he leaned back, his hands loosely resting against her outer thighs. "Whats it you want to talk about?" he asked.

Sitting up on his lap, her arms around his neck. Reaching up, she untied the tie holding his hair up, watching as his black locks fell down from the pony tail and over his shoulders. She loved when he had his hair down, and she always took it down when she got the chance. Slipping her fingers along his shoulders gently and leaning up close to him.

"Mm...just that I had to tell you that I'm pregnant. Or pupped. Or whatever it is you want to call it." she told him.

Hearing her words, his eyes widened for a moment before they softened, grinning and looking up at her. "Really?" he asked. Leaning up, his lips claimed hers slowly, bringing her up close to him.

Kissing him back again before she leaned from it, resting her forehead against his. "Really."

Slowly his fingers moved up her outer thighs, over her hips and to her waist. One hand moved to rest against her stomach gently. "Thats amazing. And this time, I swear to you...I will keep you safe, no matter what it takes. You and our pup..." he said.

She sat up a little on his lap, smiling and nodding. "I know."

Looking down at her stomach, his hand resting against it. Slowly he leaned down to kiss just by his hand. "Hear that? Daddy's going to keep you safe. Forever." he said to her stomach.

Him talking to her stomach made her giggle a little. "Babe, the pup isn't even that big yet, it can't hear you."

"Yeah well, its half demon. So it can."

"Well...would it be half demon or full demon?" she asked curiously, looking at him. "I mean, my youkai blood takes over during sex. I'm a half demon even though my dad was half. Its his demonic blood that made me a half demon instead of just a quarter demon. So...would our pup be a full fledged demon?" she asked.

He shrugged slowly. "Our pup will be perfect. Half demon, full fledged demon, it does not matter. He or she will be perfect because they're ours." he said, looking up at her face. "I love you. You've given me everything in the world. Thank you..." he whispered softly, his hand still on her stomach.

Smiling, she leaned and kissed his top lip gently. "Mm, I should thank _you_. You gave me a pup. But, you're right. Our pup will be perfect in every way."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	33. Sacrifice

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 33: Sacrifice

A woman's cries could be heard in the dark halls of an old abandoned palace. A young miko had fallen onto the floor with a smack to her cheek. A man stood above her, glaring down at her. Quickly his fingers seated themselves in her long black locks and yanked her to her feet, causing the miko to yelp in pain, wincing. Her brown eyes glaring up at him as her fingers tried to pull his hand free of her hair.

"Inuyasha will kill you for this, Kyora." her voice came.

A chuckle came from Kyora's lips. "Ahh Kagome. Inuyasha will do no such thing." he told her, looking down into her eyes. "Mm, I like 'em feisty. But, I'm afraid, my dear miko, that you have been allowed to run wild for entirely too long."

"Not wild, but free! We killed your brother Ryura fair and square! I've earned my freedom." she argued.

Shaking his head, his lips formed a grin as he looked at her face. "Freedom? You think you have freedom? No, wench. You will never be free of us. Not in this life, or the next. How is your body not dead yet!? You were to die upon my brothers death."

"Tenseiga saved me...I do not belong to you anymore."

"Oh, oh but you do. You can feel it, deep inside your soul. You belong to _me_."

He growled at her, holding onto her hair tightly. Her cheek was already starting to form a bruise where he'd smacked her a few minutes prior.

She'd been out collecting herbs when Kyora grabbed her and brought her to this place, a place she didn't even know. Inuyasha didn't know she was gone yet, he was off on a demon extermination job that would take at least a week. But she prayed for him to be finished earlier.

"Let me go Kyora. I am not going to do your dirty work for you." she told him.

His free hand moved up to cup her chin, running his thumb against her jawline. "Oh but you will. Unless you want your pupped daughter to take your place. I hear she can call out the Kanju willingly. It would be but a simple task to kill you and make her mine."

Gasping, she shook her head. "You'll go after her anyway!"

"Yes, but at least with your cooperation, she will give birth to her pup before I do. She would be the most powerful puppet, don't you agree? The pup will have to die if I take her now though...that simply will not do. And she will never carry another pup once I am done with her."

If she could growl right then, she would as she glared at him. "What are you talking about? How will she never carry another pup?"

A chuckle rose from his throat, his piercing red eyes glaring down at her. "Oh Kagome, have you not figured it out yet? You're _dead_. You cannot pup a corpse. Albeit a good corpse, but still, a corpse. And once I finish with your daughter if you decide not to help me...well, lets just say she will lose that pup she has, and never carry another."

Realization shone in her brown orbs, and sadness instantly sank in. Her and Inuyasha had been trying to have a baby for a while now, ever since she'd gotten back. And she just hadn't gotten pregnant, it didn't work at all. It was tiring after a while, after a while of being so hopeful and nothing happening.

Watching the emotions in her eyes, he grinned, laughing. "What is it? Ohhh, you've been trying to get that hanyou to pup you, haven't you? Well, bad news, miko...that ship has sailed. Tamako is your one and only pup. You wouldn't want her to be pup-less too, would you?"

"You..you'll...you'll take her anyway..." Kagome choked out, trying not to cry or sob.

"Eventually, yes. But, I will wait until she at least has her one pup." he promised.

Her eyes darted away from him, tears threatening to fall from them. "I don't believe you."

Grasping her hair tighter, pulling her up onto her tip toes and yanking her head to look at him. "You have no choice. Well, I suppose you do. You, or your pup. Who would you sacrifice?"

The tears that had been threatening to fall slowly trickled from her eye and down her cheek as she looked at his face. "M-Myself. Please leave her alone. Let my baby be happy. I'll...I'll do whatever you want."

"Thats a good miko." Kyora said. His thumb moved up and over her cheek, wiping away the tear that slid down them. "Shh, cry no more. It could be worse. Tamako could be here right now."

"You're a bastard, Kyora. You must have taken lessons from Naraku.." she muttered.

Chuckling at her, shaking his head. "Oh that puny half demon? No. I have been this way my entire life. I get what I want, priestess. And the two jewels are what I want."

"I don't even know where the manju is!"

"Oh, but I do." he said, looking down at her. Bringing her up more to her feet, still gripping her hair tightly in one hand. She winced a little as his claws dug into her long black locks. It hurt, a lot, but she would not give him the pleasure of seeing her in any more pain.

Looking at him curiously, taking in the meaning of his words. "You...you know where it is?"

He nodded to her. "I do. And you will procure it for me, miko."

"Where is it?"

"It rests in the infant InuTaisho's soul."

Realization struck her as she tried to squirm back. He let go of her hair, causing her to fall onto the ground, looking up at him. "Sesshoumaru's son?! Are you certain?"

"Very much so. Interesting that the kami of the water would entrust both of his precious jewels to those belonging to the Inu clan of the west. Royal bloodline I suppose."

"There is no way you're going to be able to get that jewel. Sesshoumaru will have your life in but an instant, mine too!"

Kyora shook his head, looking at her. "But he trusts you, young miko. Or perhaps Tamako would be better at this task than you? I do hear she is best friends with the daiyoukai's human mate."

Squirming back a little, looking up at Kyora and shaking her head. "No...no you leave Tamako alone! Please. They're just children. InuTaisho is only a few months old..."

"Then it shall be easy." he said, looking at her face. "Do it, miko."

Searching her brain for any sort of explanation that would get her out of this as she looked up into his angry red eyes. Shaking her head quickly, coming up with one. "He is but an infant! What if the jewel is not completely formed within his soul? You weren't there when I first drew out the jewel from Tamako's soul when she was young. It...it wasn't completely formed. The jewel is made not only drawing from the soul, but the persons own power. If it had been at full power, do you really think that Ryura would have been killed so easily?"

Listening to the womans words, he looked down at her, a growl forming in his throat. "Not fully formed? And what would happen if we draw it out?"

"The...the infant would surely die after a mere few hours of having the jewel separated...leaving you with no way to strengthen the jewel into its complete power." she explained. It was only a theory, but...she supposed her theory was better than none. It would buy time for the infant.

"Then you will take Tamako's jewel. Regardless on her pregnancy."

Great. She'd just talked herself back to where she did not want to be. Shaking her head slowly. "Wouldn't it be better if you...waited for both? Waited until they were both fully formed so you can have the power of both? It would be ideal you know..."

Kyora seemed to think about the priestesses words, glaring at her slowly, a growl raising in his throat. "Perhaps your right, miko..."

A sigh of relief left her lips as she leaned back a little against the wall of the room. Good, she'd talked him out of it. "So...so I can...go?"

"Not a chance. You will stay with me until it is time to collect the jewels. You have had enough time to play house with the half breed mutt. Besides, I think you are very useful." he said, grinning a little to her.

Looking away, closing her eyes halfway and shaking her head. "Please...he's my mate...and Tamako is my daughter."

"You're DEAD. Just a corpse. You should have left them years ago upon Tamako's birth. Be thankful you were allowed the past few years with them to begin with. I could always send your soul back to the netherworld and call upon you again once I am ready.." he suggested.

Looking up at him, biting on her bottom lip and shaking her head. "I am not just a corpse! I am alive. I am myself."

"Of course you are. You're a walking corpse." he said. Walking up to her, he grabbed her by her hair and yanked her back up to her feet, causing her to stumble a little. But his hand in her hair ensured she did not fall. "Humans. You are so ungrateful and stupid." he said.

Resting both hands on her cheeks, quickly he twisted her head, the crack of her neck snapping echoing in the room, a soft yelp coming from her lips.

But, oddly, she was not dead. Her eyes had closed tightly at the impact, but slowly opened, her head being held at an inhumanly possible angle. Tears welled into her eyes, seeing that he was trying to prove a point.

"Corpse." he told her. Slowly pulling her head back, his fingers imbedding themselves in her hair once more, looking down at her face. "Can't you see now? A walking corpse. I suppose I should rid you of the pain you're in at the moment." he said.

Raising up one hand, a clear crystal in his fingers. It almost looked like glass, like a bottle of some sort.

A scream came from her throat as her eyes widened as his words of incantation began.

It felt just like when Kikyou was taking part of her soul. Her heart skipped a beat as her soul was drawn out of her body, and into the vessel he held in his hand.

Within just a few moments, her body went limp in his hands as the crystal filled with her pure soul. Grinning as he looked at it, hiding it within his kimono before scooping her up into his arms.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha had been gone for a full week. He missed the village, his house and his mate. A smile spread on his lips at the thought of seeing Kagome's smiling face when he got home. He was so utterly happy now. He had his mate back, and while his daughter was mated to the wolf that he hated, she still spent time with him. And now, he was going to be a grandfather. While he'd wished Kagome and him would have more pups, he would still be happy enough if they didn't.

Walking through the village and out towards his hut without really stopping. When his hut came into view, he smiled. "Kagome! I'm home!" he announced to the miko he knew was inside.

Pushing open the mat door and stepping in, the smell that assaulted his nose almost made him vomit. One hand moved up to his nose and mouth, covering it, turning and attempting not to vomit right there. He'd never smelled something so...horrid. The entire hut smelled like rotting death years old. But, how was that possible?

Gathering himself, he held his hand over his nose and mouth as he stepped in, looking around. "Kagome?" he asked underneath his hand.

Walking into their bedroom, pushing the door open, the sight that met him almost made his knees buckle.

A woman laid sprawled out overtop of the futon, but not within it. Wearing miko robes, long black hair sprawled out as she laid face down.

"K-Kami no..." he said slowly, his hand dropping from his face, no longer distracted by the smell, but by the sight. Stepping up to her, he knelt next to the woman and rolled her over. What he was met with was Kagome's face, her eyes closed, a bruise on the side of her cheek, dried tears on both cheeks, and a bruise on her neck.

Gently he moved to sit back, picking her up into his lap and bringing her close to his chest. "No...no no no...Kagome...wake up." he said. As he moved her, her head lulled back and forth as if it were barely even attached. Reaching up, he felt her neck slowly. The bones inside were shattered.

Bringing her body up, he hid his face into her shoulder, his fingers gripping her arms. "Kagome!" he yelled. The pain that met him was worse than he'd ever felt. He'd heard of her death before in giving birth to Tamako. But he had never held her dead body in his arms. That made it all the worse.

Rage lingered beneath his sadness, his youkai begging to be released as he clutched his dead mate. He battled with himself, not wanting to move, but wanting to figure out who had done this and destroy them.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

His internal battle lasted for a while. And Sango and Miroku became quickly worried about their hanyou friend. He didn't leave his hut, and he would not allow anyone to take Kagome from his arms so she could be buried. It had been two whole days since the hanyou had not moved. So, Sango sent Miroku to get Tamako from her den.

Miroku walked to the den, looking up at the wolves, requesting to speak to Tamako. Upon his request, Tamako walked from the den, Kouga just a bit behind her. Kouga was giving her space, but not too much as he wanted to protect her.

She smiled when she saw her monk friend. Walking up to him and giving him a soft hug - which made Kouga growl dangerously at the monk. Kouga knew the monk would not harm his mate, but he was extra protective of her since she carried their pup.

She was five months pregnant by now, and she had grown quite a bit. "Miroku! Its so nice to see you. To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked.

A solemn look came over his face as he politely bowed to the girl. "I regret to inform you, Tamako-chan...that your mother has passed from this world." he said, looking up at her.

The look of shock came to her face, her mouth dropping open, shaking her head. "No...no...thats not true. Miroku please." she said.

Her voice and the conversation made Kouga come up to his mates side. Moving to take her hand, letting her grip it and helping her stand up. Looking at Miroku himself. "Are you certain? What happened?"

Miroku glanced at Kouga, nodding to him. "We are not sure. Inuyasha refuses to let her go. It has been two days since her discovery...and he only growls and snarls at those who dare to come close. We were hoping that you, Tamakochan, could talk some sense into him and allow us to bury your mother properly."

She almost felt like fainting. And she might have, had Kouga not been there to hold her standing. Nodding a little to her friend. "O-of...of course. Of course I will." she said. Turning and hiding her face in Kouga's chest, letting out a soft cry, not being able to hold it in.

Kouga's arms wrapped around her protectively as he looked at Miroku. "We will be along shortly. Once she regains herself."

Miroku only nodded to them. "As you wish. Thank you, Tamako-chan. And I must convey my deepest sympathies. Your mother was one of my closest friends...and she will be greatly missed."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	34. A Talk

A/N: Ahh sorry this took a while lol. I had a ton of papers due this week for my classes and couldn't find time to sit down and write on this story.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 34: Talk

Everything seemed to happen so fast. One minute, she'd been happily discussing baby things with her mate, and the next minute, Miroku had come to tell her that her mother had died somehow. The young inuhanyou was more than shocked at the news. She had to regain her composure before she even thought about going to help her father.

Kouga had insisted she go inside and sit to help collect herself before they left. He walked her inside and to their chambers where she could have a comfortable place to sit down.

Tamako pouted a little as he suggested she sit on the bed. "Kouga, you know I will never be able to get up from there if I sit down that low." she said, looking up at him.

"I know, which means you'll stay put for a few minutes. I'll help you up when we need to anyway."

His words didn't make her feel better, she just looked at him. Getting up and down were both problems for her as their pup grew inside her belly. Slowly she took Kouga's hands, moving to lower herself to sit down on their bed, gripping his fingers as she did, knowing he wouldn't let her fall.

Sitting back onto the bed, letting out a breath and leaning back on one hand, looking down. "Kami...I just...I just want to go see my dad Kouga..." she said slowly.

Nodding to her, moving to sit behind her, his legs shifting so she was in-between them and she could lean back on his chest. "I know you do, koi. But you have to think of your health and our pups too first. We will go, but you need to sit down and rest before we go. You also need to stay calm. Stress is not good for our pup." he said. Moving his hands to rub her shoulders, leaning and kissing the back of her neck.

"How am I supposed to stay calm? My mother is dead. Again. And this time I'll remember it. I'll remember what she looks like...like that. Before..I didn't even know her. It was strange sometimes hearing people talk about her, not knowing who she was or anything. And now that I'd met her...and gotten to know her...I can't imagine she being gone." She said with a sigh. Leaning back against his chest, closing her eyes and moving her arms to hug her stomach a little. As she did so, she felt the baby kick a little against where her arm rested against her stomach, which only made a small smile move over her lips.

"He's kicking." she said softly, looking down at her stomach.

"Really? Where?" Kouga asked. Moving one hand down to the area she showed him, resting his hand against her stomach softly, leaning into her back, smiling a little. "I know you're upset, Tamakochan. But...you are a mother now too. Kagome is my friend...I've known her for a long, long time. And I hate that this has happened to here. We will find out what happened, I promise you."

"Don't hide it from me..." she said, looking back at him. "I know you've been hiding things from me because you don't want me to worry. I know its because you just want me to worry about growing our pup. But...but don't hide anything from me about this. Please.."

"I won't." he assured, looking up at her face. "I wouldn't hide anything like this from you. I only hide the small every day things that can be stressful, nothing big, nothing major." he said.

"Good." she said, leaning to brush her nose against his cheek, sighing. "I can't wait until I can help make decisions with you again..." she told him. In the wolf tribe, the leader and his mate truly were partners. The woman had just as much say as her mate, and they often made decisions together. But, with her being pregnant, Kouga hadn't wanted to take any chances.

He grinned a little, looking at her face. "Ohhh you will. But, I'll pup you again. And again. And again." he teased, trying to make her feel better.

Chuckling softly, she shook her head. "Nooo you won't. Not over and over like that, seesh. I don't think I would like to spend my _entire_ life pregnant. I do enjoy having ownership of my body you know."

Leaning his chin against her shoulder, looking down at her stomach. "Yeahh I know. Must be weird. Feeling something move inside you like that, sharing your body. And...and I put that there. A little piece of me is in your belly..." he said, almost sounding fascinated.

She smiled softly, looking at his face. "Yeah, you did do this to me. It is weird...but I don't hate it. Just a little difficult sometimes." she said with a sigh, leaning her head back against his shoulder a little. "Can we...go see my dad now? Please? I'm feeling fine..."

Kouga glanced at her face and nodded. Without even saying a word, he stood up and scooped her up into his arms bridal style, starting to walk out of their room.

"Kougaaa, I could carry myself y'know." she said, moving her arms around his neck a little.

"Mm...nope. I don't know. Besides, you're pupped, its my job to take care of you. And I'll be damned if any pupped mate of mine _walks_ too far."

She couldn't help but giggle at that, shaking her head and leaning her head on his shoulder. "You're crazy." she said. One hand moving down to slowly run her fingers along her stomach, looking down at it. "You hear that? Your daddys crazy."

"Hey, don't fill the pups heads with lies."

She just smiled and shrugged. Taking in a breath, closing her eyes halfway as she let Kouga carry her, moving her fingers along her stomach just slowly. She always felt so huge now, she felt even bigger than most though, and she wondered a little if there were more than one baby. After all, wolves and dogs tended to have multiple pups in one pregnancy, and she wondered if she would too, since she was a dog demon and he was a wolf demon.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

With Kouga running, it didn't take too long to reach her parents hut on the side of the river. Once the hut was in sight, Tamako shifted. "Put me down please." she asked. Kouga just nodded, resting her down onto her feet carefully.

Standing up, she took in a deep breath, looking at the hut, walking up to it slowly. The closer she got, she wrinkled her nose a little.

"Yeah...smells like death..." Kouga agreed with her without even having to hear her say anything.

Nodding to him. "Yeah it does..." she said. Resting one hand over her nose and mouth slowly. Smells affected her a lot more now, she was a lot more sensitive to different smells since she'd become pregnant. It was all different smells that would set off her sensitive stomach now. She couldn't stand the smell of meat being cooked, so whenever dinner was being prepared in the den, she had to go outside. And the smell of pure death now almost made her want to vomit as well.

"You okay?" Kouga asked, looking down at her. He knew smells affected her a lot, and he felt helpless since he could not really do anything to help her.

"Uh huh..." she said slowly. "I will be." she finished. Taking in a breath as she walked up to the hut, her hand over her nose and mouth still.

She walked to the door, slowly her free hand hand moved up to push the door to one side. As she moved the door, her hand clasped tighter over her nose and mouth, trying to filter the smell. Stepping into the hut slowly, looking around.

"D-D-Daddy?" she called out from behind her fingers. Loosening her grip a little on her nose and mouth so she could detect the source of the smell. Stepping towards her parents bedroom, she pushed the mat to one side there too, looking in and seeing her father sitting against the wall.

Sighing slowly as she stepped into the room, sighing a little. "Oh daddy..." she said as she looked at them.

Inuyasha sat against the far wall of the room, holding Kagome against his chest, cradling her almost, his face down, shadow covering his eyes. When he heard his daughters voice, he looked up, growling softly for a moment, the whites of his eyes were red, the golden color still there. "Ta-ma-ko..?" he asked.

She nodded a little to him. "Yeah, its me.." she said. Slowly walking up to him, moving to have a seat by him.

He saw her having a little trouble sitting down, and he instantly shifted, moving his hand to take ahold of Tamakos and helping her sit down next to him, looking at her curiously. "What...what're you doing here?"

Sitting down with her fathers help, sighing a little. "I swear, I don't know whats worse. Getting down or getting up." she said with a soft chuckle, looking up at her fathers face. "Daddy...you have to let her go..." she told him. Reaching one hand to take ahold of his again, gripping it a little.

Feeling her hand grip his, he shook his head, looking down. "No. No I don't. Please just...leave me be..."

Pouting softly, shaking her head. "Nope. Nope I will not. You're stuck with me. Please daddy, she's my mother too...we have to get her buried, properly. You have to listen to me..."

"I can't...I can't let her go again.." he said, his eyes looking down at Kagome's face. "I can't loose someone else that I love..."

"She's gone daddy. Sitting here looking at her will not bring her back." she said, holding onto his hand. Sighing as she watched him. "Listen to me, okay? You need to let her go. It'll be okay." she told him. Gently bringing his hand down to rest it against her stomach lightly, looking at her fathers face. "You'll be a granddad soon. And you'll always have me. Its us against the world, right?" she asked.

Letting her move his hand, he looked down to her stomach and then up to her face. "How...how can I let her go? It...it feels like I just got her back..."

Nodding slowly, she sighed a little. "I know daddy. But...but she wouldn't want you to be upset. She loved you. And I do too. You're my dad. For such a long time it was just us. Please...let her go. For me? And for her?" she asked.

Listening to her, he sighed and gave a small nod, looking down a little. "O-okay.."

Smiling softly, she nodded again. "Good." she said, looking towards the door. "Kouga!" she said.

Kouga slowly walked in and stepped up to them and kneeling down. He went to take Kagome from Inuyasha, pausing when he heard the inuhanyou growl. But Tamako took ahold of her dads hand. "Daddy..." she said slowly.

With her voice, Inuyasha slowly let his mate go, watching as Kouga picked her up and started to walk out.

Tamako sighed a little, holding her fathers hand tightly. She felt for her father...she couldn't imagine not being with Kouga, to have him go. It would crush her. The weeks she'd spent in Tokyo without her mate nearly broke her heart. She'd felt so far away and so alone. She could only imagine what her father was going through.

Leaning close to him, she rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at his face slowly and smiling. "It'll be okay daddy. We'll get through it. Together."

He only nodded to her, looking down at his lap. Bringing his left leg up, his foot resting flat on the ground and resting his arm against it. Sitting with her quietly, his eyes closed just halfway.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Would you...consider...come living with Kouga and me?" she asked, looking up at his face. "I don't like the idea of you being out here all by yourself. Especially now. And...and I'd really like you at the den with me, helping get ready for the pup. Please daddy?" she asked.

Hearing her question made his ears perk up a little, looking to her slowly. "I...I don't think so, I don't think I can do that. You know I don't get along with your choice of mates."

Shrugging slowly, leaning close to him. "He has a name daddy. And he's the father of your grandchild. I'm sure you two could get along with each other. Especially now. Kouga's chilled out a lot. He's paranoid he's going to stress me out. And I'm pretty sure fighting with you would be high on the stressing me out list."

"But still..." he sighed, looking at her. "Did you discuss this with your mate?"

"Mmm...nope. But I always get what I want. And...I really want you to come live with us. I'm nervous enough about this pup and...and you need to be around family now more than ever." she said, looking up at his face. "To remind you that you're not alone in this. And...and you can be there. Be there when I give birth. Be there when your grandchild grows and learns to crawl and walk and talk."

"I'll be there either way." he told her, leaning his head back against the wood. "I just...I don't know Tamako, okay? Maybe, we'll see."

Taking his hand, bringing it to rest against her stomach so he could feel the pup moving a little, smiling a bit. "Y'know...I am so excited for this pup to get here. I wish it would already. But I am so nervous. I don't know the first thing about babies..." she said, looking up at him.

Holding his hand on her stomach, he could feel the pup moving, looking at it slowly. "Keh, you think I do? I wasn't around when you were a baby. Babies can't...talk, can they? You were old enough to tell me what you wanted when I brought you home."

She giggled a little and shook her head. "Noo babies can't talk." she said, pretty glad she was distracting her father a little bit. "We can learn together. We've always learned together."

Smiling a little, he took his arm and brought it around his daughters shoulders, rubbing her shoulder opposite of him. "You just don't give up, do you?" he asked, glancing down at her with a sigh and leaning to kiss her forehead. "Alright, you win, princess. You always do. I'll...come with you, at least for a little while."

When she heard his words, she grinned slowly, moving to hug him slowly. "Good. Because I wasn't going to give up." she said, looking up at his face. "Besides, you're the one that taught me not to give up. Ever."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	35. Dog in a Wolf Den

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 35: Dog in a Wolf Den

Tamako was entirely too excited to have her father coming to live in the den with them. Kouga though wasn't too excited for it. It was no secret that Kouga didn't get along with his father-in-law. Though, he loved his mate, and he would do whatever it took to make her happy, especially while she was carrying their first pup. So, Inuyasha would be moving into their den if he liked it or not.

Truthfully, Kouga also felt bad for the Inuhanyou. He'd just lost his mate. Again. And Kouga couldn't imagine what it'd feel like to permanently lose your mate. At least when Tamako was forced through the well, he knew he'd see her again...one day, in the future. He just hadn't been looking forward to the wait. But, for Inuyasha, it wasn't that simple.

Not that Kouga would let that concern for the inuhanyou show. He would show his annoyance at the move.

It was a pretty simple move. Inuyasha was never one for many things. Tamako had helped him pack up what things he had, and a few things he insisted on bringing of her mothers. Of course she didn't carry any of the things, her father and Kouga did most of that.

When they got back to the den, she was pretty excited. They'd left after her mothers funeral, and it didn't take long for them to get back to the den. Tamako took her fathers hand, looking up at him and smiling a little. "Come on, daddy. We'll get you set up in a room by us."

"You don't haveta go through any trouble...I don't gotta have nothing fancy.." he said, looking up at the cave. He wasn't looking forward to this either. Somehow he just didn't feel comfortable sleeping in a den full of wolves that probably hated him. Sometimes he'd wondered how Tamako felt comfortable in such a place.

"Oh daddy, I insist." she said, looking up at him. "And I know. Its all nothing fancy. You haven't really been around the den, have you? Its basically like a big village." she explained. Holding her dads hand as she walked in, hugging his arm a little bit. "We've got a sleeping quarters, a separate area thats just for me and Kouga, storage area, and a kitchen sort of area." she explained as she walked into the mouth of the cave that served as a general gathering area.

"This is just a general gathering area for people. They only chill around here though when its raining or snowing or something, because its so much nicer outside." she explained, bringing him down one hallway towards her and Kouga's own chambers. "Theres not many rooms in here. Not many people sleep close to our chambers. Theres bedrooms down here, but they usually sleep in the more common sleeping areas." she said.

"Really? Like your own little hut sorta.." he said slowly, glancing around at the walls of the cave as they entered.

Giggling and nodding a bit. "Sorta. Its kind of weird to be separated from everyone sometimes. But its pretty private this side of the den. Privacy is good sometimes." she said with a smile, looking up at her father.

"I...do hope you'll like it here. I'm glad you're here. I missed you." she told him with a soft smile.

Glancing at his daughter, he leaned to kiss the top of her head. Taking his hand back from hers and moving his arm around her shoulders, hugging her to his side a little. "I miss you too, princess. I'm sure I'll be fine. Still don't like the idea of being a dog in a wolf den though..."

She moved her arms around his waist as she walked with him, giggling softly. "Oh daddy, its a little weird at first being around so many demons. But you get used to it. You make friends. Its just like living with a village of humans."

"Yeah...but one of those humans back in the village isn't mating with my daughter." he answered in a soft growl.

Another giggle crept from her lips, shaking her head, blushing softly. "Daddy! Come on now, I'm a grown woman, about to have a pup. Really, honestly, I'm older than most village women who have kids.."

"Mmhm, you are. But, again, those village women aren't my daughter. I don't care how old you are, to me you're always my sweet little girl." he said softly, rubbing her shoulder. He rarely let anyone see into his heart but for his daughter and his mate.

Rubbing his side a little, smiling. "Good. I like that." she said.

Walking with him into a room that was just by her and Kouga's, it was a more simple bedroom, but it wasn't too small. It had a window carved from the cave wall looking outside, a bed like her and Kouga's and a dresser. "Welp, heres your room." she said, looking up at him. "Like it?"

He walked with her, looking into the room and nodding a little, flashing her just a small smile. She was the last thing that he felt could make him smile anymore. "Yeah...its perfect princess." he said. Leaning down and kissing her forehead gently before moving to put the bag he'd brought down on the bed.

"Great!" she exclaimed, closing the door behind her and looking up at him. "Mine and Kouga's room is right down the hall. Its the door at the end of the hall. But...you know that."

"Didn't...I stay in this room with your mother when we came after your first human night here? When you got hurt?" he asked.

Nodding. "Yes, it is. I wanted you close to me then, and I want you close to me now."

"How do the other wolves feel about this?"

"They're fine with it. The thing you have to know about wolves, once you mate with one of their own, you become one of their own. They consider me their sister now. And not only that, I'm the leader of the packs mate. And therefore, you being my father means you're their family too. Its one big family here. I love it." she explained with a soft smile. Walking to the bed, she moved to sit down on it. Being on her feet and being so pregnant tired her out. And in an instant Inuyasha held her hand and arm to help her sit.

A smile crossed her lips as she sat with her fathers help, one hand resting back on the mat. "Thanks daddy." she said, looking up at him.

"So...it really is like a family? I remember Kouga muttering some bullshit like that when he was trying to claim your mother when we were hunting Naraku."

Nodding slowly, giggling again. "Yeah it is. Kouga doesn't tell me much about when he was trying to court mama. He just tells me that he thinks he felt so strangely attached to her because she would be my mother. Something about a...sixth sense." she said, shrugging.

Inuyasha laughed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, right. The wolf wanted your mom because she could see the jewel shards. Though...your mom was perfect still..." he said, a small frown forming on his lips as he thought about his past mate.

"She was perfect." she said, looking up at her father, smiling a little. "And...I know she'd want me to take care of you. Just like you did to me when I was little. We're a team dad. No matter what happens...you'll always be my dad. And I love you, and I want to see you happy. With family. With me and your grandkids..."

Glancing to his daughter as she spoke, a small smile pulling at his lips. "You know...I never thought I'd be a father, much less a grandfather."

"Really? Didn't you wanna be a dad?"

"Mmhm, I did. But, you know how I grew up. Always thinking I didn't deserve things like that. You know how people feel about hanyous. Never belonging to the world of the youkai or the world of the humans. I never thought I was good enough to have a mate and have children. Your mom taught me otherwise. She woke me up, taught me how to live. And when I'd lost her the first time...I felt for sure I'd never feel that again.." he started to say, closing his eyes halfway. "And then when the well worked and I got through and laid eyes on you...I knew I was alive, for you. I'll always be here for you. Even...even with your mother gone again, I've vowed to always protect you, be there for you. And I intend on living up to that vow to the best of my abilities."

Listening to his story, she smiled a bit more and nodded. "Good. I don't want to loose you too. And I'm glad you decided to come live with us. Its a fresh new start."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tamako had left her father to settle into his room while she went out to see about dinner and chat with the other women of the pack. Dinner was almost ready, and she was starving. It felt like she always hungry lately since she'd been pregnant. Kouga would say it was because she was not only feeding herself, but their pup too. She couldn't deny that. At first she'd had her mother to talk to every now and then about the side effects of pregnancy. Though, now that her mother was gone, she didn't know what else to do. Maybe some of the other women in the pack could help.

As the women were getting dinner ready and taking it out to the main room of the den, Tamako walked with them. It was nice out, so they would eat at the gathering area of the den, and a few possibly would eat outside.

"See...what I don't get is how this..." Tamako said, pointing at her stomach. "Is going to come out. Like...the pup feels huge and I'm not even full term yet.."

One of the women giggled at her a little. "Ohh Tamakochan. Women have been having pups and babies since the dawn of man and demon kind. It can happen. It'll hurt though. A lot." the woman said, shuddering a little as she walked, carrying the bowls for the pot of food that was being brought out.

"Ohh yeah it'll hurt." another woman chimed in. "Imagine squeezing a huge boulder out."

"And if its more than one? Let me tell you, I had four pups at once. That was the worst!" another woman called.

"Yeah, and they always expect to pup you again soon after. Men, I swear. They should carry the child, cook and clean while pupped, and give birth. See how they like it..." someone else said.

This all was making Tamako even more nervous. Gulping a little as she listened. "Kouga wouldn't want me pupped right away. I mean...he's not that eager for more pups.."

"Honey, they all are eager." one of the women said.

Walking with them and stopping just in the food area, looking up at them. "You said four pups at once? How do you know if its more than one?" she asked.

The woman that had mentioned four pups decided to answer. "Well...sometimes you do, sometimes you don't. When I had four, I knew it because I got way too huge for just one." she said, looking Tamako up and down a little. "I'd say...if you have multiples, its probably only two."

Watching them in horror as she looked down at her stomach. Sometimes she really did miss Tokyo and its modern medicines. "Great..."

"C'mon girls you're scarin' her." Kouga's voice came in from behind. He came up behind his mate, resting his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them, leaning to kiss the side of her neck that his mating mark was on.

"We're only tellin' the truth! You men don't know what its like to be pupped. It ain't easy, I'll tell ya." one of the women said.

"Course it ain't. We take real good care of you when you're pupped cause you're giving us pups. I hate seeing her uncomfortable." Kouga said with a small pout.

This made Tamako smile, looking up at her. "You're so sweet." she said, leaning to kiss his cheek. "Would you go get my father for dinner?" she asked.

Looking at her, about to protest when he saw the cute look she gave him. "Please? I'm tired of standing and I just wanna sit down and eat dinner." she continued.

Just nodding to her, kissing the top of her head. "Take a seat. I'll be back.." he answered her, which just made her smile as she went to sit down with a little help from one of the women.

While she sat, Kouga made his way to the room Inuyasha had been settled in. Knocking once on the door before he opened it. "Come on, mutt-face. Dinner is ready."

When he looked into the room he saw Inuyasha sitting on one of the dressers by the window, one leg off of the dresser, one leg propped up and his elbow resting on his knee, his chin in his hand. His golden orbs were staring out the window, and he looked pretty deep in thought.

At the sound of Kouga's words, Inuyasha only nodded. "Okay. Thanks." he said softly.

The hanyou's response frustrated Kouga a little bit. Usually calling him a mutt would get rise out of the inuhanyou. But he almost could understand why Inuyasha didn't feel like bickering right then, it was understandable.

"Tamako's waitin' on ya." Kouga added, still standing in the doorway.

A sigh came from Inuyasha's lips as he pushed to stand up, walking towards the door and shooting a look to Kouga. "I'm coming damnit. Look, I'm living here because my daughter wants me here. But don't think for a minute that you are the boss of me, wolf boy."

Kouga growled a little at the challenge Inuyasha seemed to present. "Oh really? Well, I am the leader of this pack, you are in _my_ den. I'm only _letting_ you stay because Tamako insists and it will make her happy. Don't think I won't beat you down, mutt."

"How 'bout this. You stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours. Sound like a deal wolf boy?"

"Fine. Deal. However, I will not have my word disrespected around my pack. In this den, my word is law. I cannot have another male in here disrespecting me. That, mutt, would be a challenge to my leadership."

"Keh, I don't want your damn leadership, wolf." Inuyasha said. Walking to brush past him and walk towards the common area of the den. Oh, this was going to be 'fun.'


	36. Idle Gossip

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 36: Idle Gossip

Being pregnant, her hormones ran amuck all of the time. Tamako felt like she had entirely too many mood swings, and while she was good at controlling them for the most part, it still sucked. She also felt so huge. She'd always been a petite girl, and in her pregnancy she was all baby. It was obvious looking at her that she was carrying a pup and not just getting fat. But in her head, sometimes she couldn't help but criticize herself even though she'd never been one to do so previously. Just something about being pregnant made her overly critical of herself. And she felt crazy half of the time.

She definitely could not wait to get back to her training once she was healed from having her pups. She hadn't been able to use her sword in months, and it was tucked neatly away in her and Kouga's chambers.

And she was sick and tired of hanging around the den all of the time. Kouga insisted that she remain within the vicinity, and if she left it would be either with him or Inuyasha. It was just concern for her and their unborn pup, she knew it. But it was frustrating, especially watching him be able to go out with the hunting group.

But doing nothing was driving her stir-crazy. So she decided to go and see if the women needed help with anything so she didn't feel so useless. So, she walked to the back of the den where the women usually did their sewing work. She could sew, Sango had taught her when she was a child. It was supposed to be an important skill for a woman to have to find a proper husband. Though...her husband wasn't a human one, hers left her without a want and without a need to do such things on her own unless she wanted to.

Walking to the den, she was about to enter the room, but she over heard the other women talking. So, she stopped just before the doorframe, her back pressed against the wall. So she was eavesdropping, so what? They didn't seem to talk as freely around her, especially if it was very juicy stuff they didn't want getting back to Kouga. Sure, she gossiped with the other women, but it wasn't always the juicy stuff.

"Can you believe it? And I thought wolves mated for life."

"Nah, its not mating you know, its rutting. Totally different."

"Well...yeah, but our men are supposed to be able to control themselves!"

Tamako listened intently. So, someones mate was cheating. In her mind she went over who it could have been. It was unheard of for wolf males to seek any kind of sex outside of their home with their mate. Sure males could rut before they claimed a woman as a mate, but usually not afterwards.

"I don't believe it. You must have heard something wrong..."

"Noo, no I saw him meet with her out on a hunt before. Gosh, sis is going to flip if she ever finds out. I don't get how she couldn't know...he must reek of the woman when he comes home." Tamako could almost hear the woman shudder a little.

"Well, I just know, if my man ever came home smelling of another woman like that...I'd kill him."

"You would not!"

"Nah, I'd kill the woman." the woman answered.

_Who is it!?_ Tamako's mind screamed. She wanted to know who it was. No doubt she didn't hear of this before because if Kouga found out someone was breaking off from the hunt to go rut with someone, then he would be more than furious.

"I feel sorry for his mate though. She's such a sweet girl. I like her."

"Well of course. Our leader picked a very good mate to keep him in line. I just would have thought Kouga would have more restraint than that...galavanting around like a common horny youkai..."

This sentence made Tamako's whole world shatter. Her eyes widened and her heart sank. _Kouga? Not my Kouga..._ she thought. But, what other Kouga was there in the den? Gulping slowly, she felt frozen to the wall as she stared forward, shaking her head.

She couldn't just stand there. Standing up straight and moving into the room, growling and glaring at the girls. "WHAT is it you're speaking of? Who is Kouga fucking around with? You will do well to tell me the truth.." she said.

The women jumped a little at Tamako's sudden appearance in the doorway. There were three of them sitting there, doing idle stitching on different garments. One looked at her, shaking her head. "S-Sis! Uh...uh nothing, no, its just chatter..."

"I am not stupid. Do not take me as stupid. All of our idle chatter and gossip is rooted in truth. Who is Kouga fucking around with?!" she almost yelled, a vein pulsing in her neck and her eyes flashing a little red in her rage for an instant before flashing back to normal. At that moment, the pregnant hanyou looked downright scary.

"A-A-Ayame...d-down by the river..." one of the girls answered.

"Of course..." Tamako growled. Turning and storming off down the hallway towards the mouth of the cave. She was intent on catching what was going on, this instant.

It was her father who saw her storming out of the den. He'd been perched up in a tree like usual, watching everything that was going on. But the pure anger he could feel from his daughter startled him.

Inuyasha jumped from the tree and moved in front of his daughter, taking her shoulders. "Hey! Hey whats the matter?"

"I'm going to kill both of them. Let me go dad. Now. I'll kill them..." she said, red flashing through her eyes.

And, Inuyasha recognized the red in her eyes as something to fear. In any half demon their full youkai form should be feared. "Woahhh calm it down a notch. I'm not letting you go anywhere. Who is it you wanna kill? I'll go kill 'em for you. You're way too pupped to go storming off half cocked right now."

Her eyes looked up at him, gritting her teeth tightly. "Kouga. Ayame." was all she said.

But, it confused him. "Wait, what? Ayame? Didn't you fight her years ago? Yeah I remember that, you came home with a fucking hole in your shoulder. No, you're not going after Ayame. But..why would you anyway?"

"Kouga's fucking her, thats why. And I'll have both of their heads I swear to Kami, dad."

Anger flushed through him in that instant. "Kouga's..._what_?" he asked. He almost couldn't believe the wolf would cheat on his daughter, his very pregnant daughter.

"He's fucking her. Do I have to really say it again? Rutting her in the woods."

"And how do you know this?" he asked, almost trying to calm himself down and reason with her at the same time. If Kouga indeed was cheating on his daughter, the wolf would be truly sorry. He would see to it.

"The other women were talking about it. Idle gossip is always rooted in truth around here dad. Its happening. And I'm going to put an end to it." she informed him.

Gripping her shoulders a little, he shook his head. "No. Come here, I'm going to walk you to your room and you'll calm down. I will not have you so angry while you're carrying my grandchild. With your rage like this, you'll lose control of your youkai, and that would be _very_ bad for the pup." he reasoned.

She saw his reasoning, but she didn't like it. A growl lingered in her throat as she glared towards the river in which she'd been walking. She was definitely her fathers daughter. She was headstrong and ready to run into a fight without thinking first, and for this she was definitely ready to rush in there and fight for what was hers.

But, she couldn't. Her dad was right, she knew that somewhere in her mind.

"...Fine." she muttered through gritted teeth.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It had taken a while, but Inuyasha convinced his daughter to go back to her room. He'd tried to calm her down, to no avail. Though he did go get her some herbal tea that he remembered Kagome used to make, give him and tell him to calm down a little. Maybe it'd work with Tamako.

Truthfully, he wanted to go after the wolf himself. He was pissed at the idea that someone would hurt his daughter like that. And, he wanted to rip the wolfs head clean off his shoulders. But...if he left, Tamako might leave too. So, he had to keep his daughter semi calm and sitting down in her room.

She sat in a chair in her and Kouga's room, holding a cup of tea in her lap, her eyes looking down at the liquid. She was still pissed, but she was upset now too. She almost wanted to burst into tears, and she felt like she would at any moment. Her fingers gripped the cup just lightly, not hard enough to break it though.

Just the thought of Kouga being with another woman right now was enough to make her blood boil. Sure, wolves mated for life, and her and Kouga were soul bonded...but that didn't mean that either one of them couldn't go rut with someone else. It was different for Kouga than it was for her, though. Kouga was a full fledged demon, her demon only lurked beneath her skin, mingling with her human half. And, they were two very different demons. When she'd been in Tokyo, she could have easily slept with Kohaku...but she'd been afraid her demon wouldn't accept him and be ultimately pissed off that another man dared to try and defile her. Even though that possibly wouldn't have happened.

Kouga, on the other hand, was a full fledged demon, he didn't have to worry about the monster that lurked beneath the surface. She did. A monster that she was trying very hard to keep under control right now.

They both could hear him before they saw him. She could hear Kouga's footsteps towards their chambers. A growl raised from her throat as she glared up to the door, ears twitching just a little bit and pinning back to her head.

Inuyasha also heard the footsteps, and saw his daughters distress. "Wait. Here." he instructed. Sitting his cup of tea down and standing up. Walking to the door and out of it, securely closing the door behind him.

When Kouga came into view, Inuyasha growled, bearing his fangs at the wolf. Without warning, he quickly ran up to him, closing the distance between the two. Grabbing his tetsusaiga, unsheating it and bringing it up as he grabbed Kouga's neck. Slamming Kouga's back against the wall, one hand on his neck, tetsusaiga's blade resting just on one side of his neck, glaring at the wolf.

The action stunned Kouga, he wasn't expecting it. Blinking at his father-in-law in confusion. "What the hell mutt?! Get your mitts off of me." he said. Starting to shift, but Inuyasha only pressed the blade closer to the wolfs neck.

"Move and you die. Wolf." Inuyasha warned. Leaning forward, he took a breath, smelling the wolf demon in front of him. He did not make it a habit of smelling the wolf, but he had to smell if another womans scent was on his skin.

And, it was. He could smell the faint smell of wild flowers that was Ayame's scent. "So, its true. I should kill you right this instant." Inuyasha threatened, glaring up at the other mans face.

"What the hell are you talking about? Whats true? Kill me? Yeah right. You forget I am your daughters mate."

"No, no I don't. Thats EXACTLY why you should die. I've told you before, if you ever hurt her, I'll kill you."

The hanyou's statement confused Kouga a little. Hurt Tamako? How could he do that?

"What in the hell are you talking about? Stop talking in circles and tell me whats going on. What'd I do to Tamako? I didn't do anything last time I checked..." he said. Though, now a days, Tamako got upset over small things as her hormones went wild in her body. He never took her seriously when she would yell at him for something so mundane. He knew his mate was under the pressure and stress of carrying his pup.

"Don't act stupid. I smell that bitch on you. Ayame, was her name?"

Kouga's eyes went wide in realization for a moment. How did they know? Shaking his head. "How did you know about Ayame?"

"Women talk. And you're looking pretty guilty from my point of view."

"Yeah, so I went to see Ayame. What of it? Tamako would have a fit if I told her in the state she's in!" he said. Though he seemingly didn't see what he was doing so wrong to warrant Inuyasha trying to cut his head off.

"You act as stupid as you are. Of course Tamako would have a fit! No matter what state she's in. I had to stop her from going and ripping the womans head off." Inuyasha explained. Shifting the blade a little, pressing it against Kouga's neck a bit more, drawing a thin line of blood.

"No, if she wasn't so hormonal she would be fine with it!"

Inuyasha growled deeply, squeezing the wolfs neck a little in his hand. "No. She wouldn't have. She wouldn't ever approve with you sneaking off to rut another woman. I don't approve of it either. I swore that I would do anything to protect my pup. And that even means protecting her from you."

When it was finally stated what he was being accused of, Kouga couldn't help but laugh, leaning back against the wall a little.

"Whats so _fucking_ funny? I don't find it funny. I find it enraging you piece of shit."

Kouga shook his head carefully because of Tetsusaiga that was still pressed against his neck. "No, whats funny is that people think I'm rutting Ayame in the woods. What in the hell would give you that idea?"

The hanyou's grip on the wolfs neck didn't lessen, and he didn't move his sword. "The fact that you're sneaking off into the woods with a female that you once promised to marry."

"Look. I don't think about Ayame like that. She came down from the mountains to handle some business. She'd come to the den a few weeks ago, and I know Tamako would have flipped out at seeing her, so I told her to meet me down by the river if she needed to talk."

"I don't believe you." Inuyasha stated.

"Whether or not you believe me, its true. Do you really think I could hide the fact that I rut with another woman? Your daughters sense of smell is heightened now that she's pupped. And I wouldn't do that. Wolves do not do that."

"No...wolves can do that." a womans voice came. It was Tamako, standing at the doorway to her and Kouga's room, glaring at her mate.

Inuyasha glanced at his daughter a little. "Tamako! Go back inside and sit down. Didn't I tell you to stay put?"

"You did. But he's my mate, and this is my problem." she said, looking up at Kouga. "So its true...all of it."

"Not the part about me rutting! Come on Tamako, you know me, I wouldn't do that, I can't do that..." Kouga professed, his cerulean eyes looking towards his mate. "I love you too much. You and our pup. I would not betray you like that..."

"No, wolves can rut outside of their mating bond. You just can't mate with another. Its a difference." Tamako said, looking down a little.

Inuyasha stood still, holding the wolf in place. "You want me to kill him?" he asked his daughter.

But, she shook her head. "No. Like it or not, we're bonded. That would hurt worse." she said. One hand moved up to rest on the side of her neck where Kouga's mark was. "Let him go." she said in a sigh, turning and starting to walk back into the bedroom.

A growl came from Inuyasha's lips. He didn't just want to let the wolf go, but she told him to. Drawing his sword back and sheathing it, taking his hand off of Kouga's neck, glaring at him. "I don't trust you one bit, wolf."

Kouga let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when Inuyasha let him go. Looking at the hanyou, he shook his head. "Well you should. Because I would never do such a thing." he said.

Glancing to the door, Kouga walked after his mate. Moving to close the door behind him, shooting a look to Inuyasha that told him he needed to be alone with her.

Once the door was shut, he looked up at his mate who had sat herself back in her seat. Moving to her, he knelt in front of her and took her hand slowly, looking up at his face. "I swear to you...I didn't do it. I would never."

She looked down at him, pain filling her golden brown orbs, tears rimming them that she was fighting to keep in. "Then why would people say it? Why would you sneak off with another woman if it were not to rut her in the woods?"

"Because I didn't want to upset you. Ayame is a leader in her own pack in the mountains. She came to me for help. She's never run a pack by herself before. When she showed up here at the den, I did not want added stress put on you, so I thought to keep it from you."

"Lotta good that did." she said, looking away.

A sigh came from his lips as he reached up, resting one hand on her cheek and bringing her to look at him. "I'm sorry. But I swear to you...I'll swear on anything you want. I did not, and will not, rut that woman. Not once, not ever. You're my mate. You're carrying my pups. You're the only one I want. Now and forever. I waited a long time to be with you...and now that I have you, I wouldn't do such a thing to hurt you." he told her, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Please Tamako...believe me. I can't loose you and our pup. You're my family, everything that I want." he continued.

Tears started to escape her eyes, slipping down her cheeks, which Kouga wiped away with his thumb. Sniffling a little, she shook her head, looking down. "You'll swear on anything I want? What about...what about do something for me? Would you do something for me if I were to trust you?"

Nodding instantly at her question, he did not hesitate. "Anything you want is yours."

"Stop seeing her. Send her away. I don't want that woman anywhere near my family or my life. If you insist on letting her near this den...I will leave. I trust her less than you. She loves you, Kouga. I saw that the day I fought her. She was willing to fight for you. Do you really think she'll just settle for advice?"

Listening to her, he sighed a little and nodded. "Done. I meet with her again tomorrow. I'll go and tell her I cannot help her anymore."

She nodded slowly, taking in a breath and closing her eyes a little.

"Then...then you'll stay?" he asked, sitting up more on his knees.

She nodded to him, looking at his face. "Yes. But I'm still mad at you. Everyone thinks you're off cheating on me. How else would I find out?"

Leaning up, he kissed her cheek, right where a tear had started to fall. "I'll handle the wolves, don't you worry about that. This idle gossip has to stop."

"You cannot stop women from gossiping..."

"I can certainly try." he said, looking at her face. "Especially when they try and upset my mate."

"It was not on purpose. They saw what they saw, and developed conclusions. I'm still not sure of the truth myself..."

"I told you the truth. Nothing like what was said happened between Ayame and me. Nor will it ever. You have my word."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	37. Bad Decisions

A/N: Woow I can't believe I'm almost to 40 chapters. And I can't believe people seem so interested in this little creation of mine :-D. I'm glad you're enjoying whats coming from my brain.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 37: Bad Decisions

Kouga knew he had to tell Ayame that he couldn't help her anymore. Even he knew that she still carried a torch for him, he wasn't blind. Though she legitimately needed help, which he could provide. Well, he couldn't provide the help anymore, he wouldn't go against the promise he'd made to his mate.

So the next time he was supposed to meet Ayame, he did go to their meeting place by the river. It was a little upstream from the den, and it was a quiet place, quite pretty. He could remember bringing Tamako here for picnics after she'd moved in with him.

Perching himself on a large rock that sat by the river, he looked down into the water, sighing a little. He felt bad for abandoning Ayame when she needed help...but he also didn't want to loose his mate and pups. He couldn't deny to himself he felt flattered that Ayame still flirted with him, and somewhat liked the attention. But, Tamako was his mate, the other half of his soul.

His wait didn't take long, Ayame was always on time. Looking up when he saw the whirlwind of leaves enter the area, the leaves dying down and leaving Ayame standing there.

Ayame had grown up, she was a grown woman, her own woman. And while she still loved Kouga and yearned to be with him, she'd convinced herself it wouldn't happen. Even to be with him once would make her happy.

Looking up at Kouga with a smile spreading across her lips. "Hiya Kouga!" she said cheerfuly.

Cerulean eyes looked towards her frame and nodded to her. "Hi." he said.

Hearing his voice, she could see the look in his eyes. He wasn't his usual self. Pouting slowly and climbing up to sit next to him, leaning forward and looking at his face. "Whats the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm fine."

"Bullshit," she said, leaning against her hands a little as they rested on the rock on either side of her thighs. "Somethings wrong."

Chuckling a little at her words, he glanced at her. "Its just that...Tamako found out about me meeting you. She doesn't like it. She's told me to stop..."

The idea of not meeting him made her eyes widen a little and a pout to spread across her lips. "But...but will you listen? Come now Kouga, you can't let your woman boss you around. You're a man after all, aren't you?" she asked, turning her head away, trying to hide the disappointment in her face.

Smiling softly and nodding. "I am a man. But, more importantly, I am a husband and soon to be father. I have to take care of my family, Ayame...and...if my mate is not happy, I must fix that..."

"But...but she can't _control_ you! And thats what she's trying to do. Control you. Be a man, tell her whats going to happen, don't let her boss you around."

Shaking his head and looking forward at the running water beneath them. "Its not that easy. You'll understand when you're mated...but...but its not just about me. Its about three separate people. Myself, Tamako, and our pup. No, she cannot control me, but I still need to make decisions based on hers. We work together, thats how a relationship works, Ayame. Its not one person versus another...its one person and another. Theres compromise."

"And just what has she compromised for you?" Ayame snapped, glaring at him. "I hear she has her half dog demon father living in that den with you. And she's got you running around like a wolf on a leash."

A growl came from Kouga's lips, looking at her. "She moved from her family to be with me. She's carrying pups, my pups. She gave up her body to give me pups. She gave up her whole way of life she'd been raised. Its a compromise. Don't you ever speak of her like she's useless."

Ayame sighed, sitting up a little and looking at his face. "Kouga...I would have made the perfect mate for you...don't you see that? I was raised in the wolf demon tradition...I was raised to be your wife."

"Stop speaking like that! You are not my mate, and you cannot be. I've claimed Tamako, and she's claimed me. To even consider mating another woman..." he said, shaking his head. "She could kill you, and she would have every right for it. And then she'd probably kill me too."

Pouting and looking away from him at his words. Could she not talk Kouga out of abandoning her?

"You're supposed to be family..." she muttered slowly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"My first responsibility is to my own family, my mate, my pups, Ayame. Please...understand." he said, looking at her slowly.

But, she didn't. Looking up at him when he said that, chewing on her bottom lip a little. She wondered for a minute if she could get him to listen to her finally. She wondered what she should do.

Taking in a breath, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a soft but firm kiss, her eyes drifting close, hoping he didn't say anything.

When her lips were against his, his eyes widened a little, sitting still. He hadn't expected that, and frankly he was a bit in shock. He hadn't kissed anyone other than Tamako in a long, long time, and Ayame's lips felt almost strange against his.

Of course, she took his hesitation as an invitation. Moving up and sitting on his lap, straddling his waist and leaning into the kiss a little. Her head tilted to one side as she kissed him deeper and harder.

Once he regained himself, he leaned back, looking up at her with wide eyes. "Ayame...stop.." he said slowly.

Moving his hands up to help her off of him, but she took them and let them rest against her hips. "Please don't ask me to do that. I've wanted to kiss you for years...I love you, Kouga...can't you see that?" she asked.

Nodding a little, looking away. "Yes but...but I can't. You know our laws when it comes to mating...I've already made my choice. Till my death I will belong to Tamako...all of me."

"I'm not asking to be mated, Kouga." she said, looking at his face. Bringing her hand to rest on his cheek to bring his face to look at her. "I'm asking for sex. Once. Just one time. Please? I...I've wanted to be with you like that, dreamt of it almost, and I want it so bad it hurts. I want you so bad it hurts."

"But sex will not help with that. It'll only make it worse for you...and for me. Because if I come home smelling like sex, Tamako will kill me."

Thinking for a moment before a mischievous grin moved over her lips. "We're by a spring you know...that would help with that." she suggested. "Besides..you're not exactly saying no here." she said. Leaning to press up against him, pressing her chest close to his and looking into his eyes.

"I _am_ saying no. You're the one insisting on twisting my words."

"No, I am interpreting your actions. Kouga-kun." she said, a soft smile crossing her lips as she leaned in to kiss him slowly again, her arms snaking around his neck slowly and her eyes closing.

He was hesitant, very hesitant. Before he'd rescued Tamako when she was a child, he'd almost been ready to carry through with his promise to marry Ayame. He'd been almost ready to commit to the woman in his lap. But then he'd met Tamako, and something had just clicked inside him. The little girl captivated him from the moment he looked into her golden brown eyes. He'd been drawn to her, and felt the strongest need to protect her with everything he had. And now, that little girl had grown up, into a beautiful woman, who was carrying his pups.

Resting his hands on her hips, gripping them a little before leaning his head back from the kiss. "Ayame.." he said slowly.

She did not answer him. She leaned to start placing kisses along one side of his neck, pressing her body up against his, grinding her hips into his slowly causing a groan to come from his lips.

She kissed from the base of his neck and up to his ear, kissing the lobe of it softly. "You want me too, Kouga-kun. You know you do." she whispered to him.

He did, he knew it. Somewhere in the back of his mind he did. But...he couldn't give up just like that. A whine came from his lips when he felt her press close to him. "I...I-no. No. Stop Ayame..."

Sighing as she looked up at him. "You don't want me to. Just...just go with the flow, Kouga. Please. Let me have you once..." she whispered. Leaning up and brushing her lips against his, slowly bringing him into a full kiss again.

This time, he didn't stop her. Instead, he stood up, scooping her up with him with his hands on her thighs, standing on the rock. Leaping gently down to the grass of the land by the water before walking towards the spring she'd mentioned before. Maybe just once wouldn't hurt anything. Nobody would know, he thought.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

And, just that quick he became guilty of what he'd been accused of. He almost couldn't believe himself after it'd happened. It hadn't even felt like himself, it almost felt like he was watching himself.

So, he'd gone out hunting right afterwards. Thats usually what he was supposed to be doing. And he'd gotten back a little late. By the time he got back to the den the sun was starting to set. He didn't really catch anything, it was more of an excuse to go running. And he'd just tell everyone he thought he sensed something amiss while out hunting.

Walking up to the den, stretching his arms above his head a little bit as he walked forward. Something seemed strange in the den, a few people were crowded around the area that led to the hallway to his and Tamako's room. People didn't even seem to have started dinner, a few of the women were missing.

"Whats goin' on?" he asked once he walked up to the few guys that were standing there. Ginta was actually one of them.

Ginta looked up at his friend and blinked. "Oh! Kouga! Finally you're back!"

Kouga blinked, nodding. "Yeah I am. Whats going on?"

"Tamako sorta went into labor I think..." Ginta told him.

The news made Kouga's eyes widen. "W-W-What?" he asked. Tamako was only five and a half months old, almost six months. She wasn't due for another three or so months. Pushing through everyone and into the hallway, he walked towards his and Tamako's bedroom door. If she'd had their pup when he'd been out with Ayame, he'd never forgive himself.

When he came up to the door, he saw two women standing outside of it with Inuyasha. Walking up to them, looking at them curiously. "Is she okay? Is the pup okay? What happened?" he asked.

Inuyasha shot a look to Kouga, a low growl in his throat before he turned to just walk into the room, not even saying two words to him.

One of the women sighed, shaking her head. "He's frazzled. Its understandable though..." she said.

The other woman nodded, looking up at Kouga slowly. "It is fine. She's asleep. It was false labor. Scared both her and her father is all." she said.

"So...she's okay?" Kouga asked, letting out a breath. He felt like he nearly had a heart attack when Ginta told him that Tamako went in labor.

Both of the women nodded, and one added. "Yes, she's fine. Her water never broke, and the contractions stopped. She's inside asleep. I really suggest she stay relatively stress-free for the rest of her term. I mean with her mother passing away, the whole thing with Ayame yesterday and everything. I'm going to suggest she rest for at least a few days."

Kouga nodded. "I'll see to it that she gets all the rest she needs." he said. Looking up at the door slowly. "Can I...can I go see her?" he asked.

Both women nodded a little and moved to step out of the way of the door.

Once they moved, Kouga walked up to the door, opening it quietly and stepping inside. Closing it behind him before looking towards the bed, letting out a breath as he saw her form laying there.

Tamako laid on their bed on one side, curled up into a ball, fast asleep. She actually looked semi peaceful laying there asleep on their bed. One of her hands laid underneath her pillow, and her other arm laid across her stomach on the outside of the sheets.

He smiled a little, moving to step to the bed, but Inuyasha stopped him, stepping in-between him and Tamako.

Kouga looked up at Inuyasha. "Come on, step out of the way. I'm not fighting with you while she's sleeping right there."

"Nor I intend to fight with you. I just wonder where the _hell_ you were. She needed you. Look, for her sake, I will not argue with you. Apparently its important to her that we get along. But I will tell you, so help me, if you hurt her, I will kill you with no hesitation." Inuyasha warned with a growl. "And I will not leave my daughters side right now."

Kouga nodded a little. "I intend on being here. Don't you worry about that." he said. And he told the truth...he would stay by his mates side. He already felt entirely too guilty about cheating on her, and she could have had their pup in that time.

Turning from the hanyou, Kouga moved to the bed. Kneeling down to crawl up, laying on his side behind Tamako slowly. Bringing his arms around her waist and holding her against his chest. Leaning and kissing the back of her shoulder, his eyes closing. Moving his hand to rub up and down her arm slowly, breathing in deeply, taking in her scent.

Her ears twitched a little when she felt Kouga slide into the bed. Feeling his fingers on her arm and his kiss on her shoulder, her eyes opened just halfway, glancing back at him a little, smiling just a bit. "Hey..." she whispered sleepily.

"Hey." he whispered back with a smile. Leaning and kissing the back of her jawline where her ear would have been if she were human.

"You're finally home..." she said softly, letting her eyes close again, but still awake. She was really tired.

Nodding slowly as he rubbed her arm. "Yeah I am. And I'm not going anywhere, I swear. I'll be right here. I'll be a regular pain in your ass."

It made her giggle a little, shifting to cuddle back into him. "Mm...good." she said slowly.

Her giggle made him smile and nod. "Rest, babe. They told me you need rest and to stay stress free. So, no more stress, and lots of rest." he said. Letting her cuddle back against his chest.

She felt the armor still on his chest and she pouted. "Armor, off." she told him.

Nodding, he untangled himself from her and sat up. Reaching to unhook his chest plate and pull it off to show his muscled chest. Resting it by the bed on the floor before he leaned back to re-tangle himself in her arms. Hugging her softly against his chest, resting one hand on her stomach lightly.

Her hand moved to rest overtop of his, opening her eyes just slightly, looking down at his hand on her stomach. "Think of any names yet?" she asked quietly. It was customary in the Feudal Era for the male to name the children.

"Not yet..." he said, looking down at the hand on her stomach a little. "Any ideas?" he asked, trying to remain calm. In his brain, he was yelling at himself for not being there, for being with Ayame like he had been.

Shrugging a bit, she sighed and cuddled into his back. "Mm, I dunno...you gotta think up that part." she said in a yawn.

And with that, she fell asleep again cuddled in his arms. Noticing she was asleep, he smiled a little as he held her. He just really hoped she didn't find out why he wasn't there that afternoon. That would definitely stress her out.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	38. The Little Lilly and Shining Prince

A/N: Haha glad you guys liked it. I'm not sure why I decided to have Kouga cheat. I just thought it might be a good little story arch. A reviewer suggested it, and I rolled with it. Gotta watch how he handles things. And, more importantly, if Tamako finds out.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 38: The Little Lilly and Shining Prince

The final few months of her pregnancy remained stress free. She was almost nine months pregnant, and Kouga barely even allowed her out of their bedroom. She spent a lot of time relaxing. A few times she thought she'd felt contractions, but it never lasted, and her water never broke.

She was getting so tired of being pregnant. Her whole body felt huge and felt like it wasn't even her own. It was amazing feeling her pup move inside her stomach, but it was starting to get old. She was starting to get fussy and uncomfortable in her own skin. Everything was uncomfortable. Sitting, standing, sleeping, moving, bathing. She just wanted to deliver her pup already.

And Kouga was doting lately. It was cute, but sometimes he almost seemed like he was acting guilty to her. Guilty about what, she wasn't sure. But she didn't want to know. At least, not until after she had the pups. She knew it wasn't a good idea to stress while she was still carrying.

She actually was past her expected due date. Though, the expected dates were nowhere near as good as they would be in modern Tokyo, she only could tell a round-about date in the feudal era. And even though it wasn't a specific day, she was frustrated that it was lasting longer than it should.

The night of the new moon was coming, very soon, and the closer the night got, the more nervous she got. She wanted to deliver before the night of the new moon, she definitely did not want to deliver as her human self. Human women died during childbirth a lot of times here in this era. With her demonic blood, she had a better chance. But, if her demonic blood was locked away inside her...would it still save her from certain death?

When the night of the new moon came, she felt so restless. Unable to sit still, shifting where she sat.

"It'll be fine." Kouga promised as he walked into the room. Walking over to her and sitting beside her, offering her a bowl of soup slowly. "You'll be fine. The pup will wait."

"How do you know that? Kami Kouga.." she said with a sigh. Taking the bowl from his hands and looking down at it. "I'm probably over reacting. I hope I am. But if I go into labor tonight...I'll die." she said, looking up at her mate.

"Nonsense. If you go into labor tonight, you will be fine." he assured. Reaching over and brushing her hair out of her face, smiling to her. Yeah, he felt guilty...more than guilty. He also hadn't gone to meet with Ayame again since that last time. He'd nearly missed the birth of his pup, Tamako had been in trouble while he'd been off rutting with Ayame. There was no way he would be apart from Tamako for long anymore. So, he stayed around, close to the den, not even going out on hunts.

"I'm giving birth to a hanyou child. Its difficult to survive childbirth to begin with, especially for human women..." she said, looking down at the bowl.

"Your friend Rin went through it just fine, didn't she?"

"True..." Tamako said. Taking the bowl and bringing it up, gently starting to take a drink from it, closing her eyes just halfway.

But she still couldn't help but worry about it. She could feel the strange things beginning to set in. The feelings flooding over her brain. The feeling of worry was part of it. She was open to her human emotions normally, but it was like a dam had burst within her, letting out a flood of emotions and feelings, assaulting her. It got worse the farther the day went on.

It was harder on her father though. He didn't openly express his emotions the way she did. So, getting more of them seemed to effect him more.

Once the sun had finally set, Tamako looked up at the window, seeing the light fading away to the moonless night. As the sun set, Kouga already worked on lighting the torches that would light up their room. Tamako let out a sigh as she felt the change overtake her. Her claws and fangs shrinking, her hair turning from a dark silver to black, brown overtaking her golden orbs. And the most drastic was her inuhanyou dog ears being shifted to regular human ears. As her human ears started to appear, she reached up to rub along the lobes slowly. It still felt strange every single time.

And as the night went on, she remained pretty uncomfortable, even more than normal. Several hours after the sun had set, she whined and shifted, gritting her teeth.

The action caused Kouga to look over at her. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...yeah I think so. Just a small pain. So long as its not accompanied by more, I'm not worried." she answered. Leaning back on one hand, resting her other hand on her stomach, looking down at it slowly. "Come on babies...hang on 'till tomorrow for mommy." she said with a soft smile.

Kouga smiled, leaning to rest his hand on her stomach. His head leaning down and kissing her stomach by his hand lightly. "Yes, pup. Wait 'till morning at least. We can't wait to meet you, but...we can wait until tomorrow." he said.

Tamako giggled a little, looking at him slowly. "You're too much." she said.

Grinning and looking up at her face. "Hey, made ya laugh."

"Mm, true." she said. Shifting slowly to start to sit at the edge of their bed, taking in a deep breath, letting it out through her lips just slowly.

"You're not okay. I'll go get one of the women.." he insisted, moving to stand up.

"I'm fine." she said again, looking up at him. "I'm just really pregnant and really uncomfortable in my own skin. I'll be fine."

Looking down at her, nodding just a bit and moving to sit down again. "If you insist. But you should try to get some sleep."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

She'd taken him up on his offer and laid down to sleep. Laying on one side since that was the only position she could sleep comfortably in with her stomach.

And she slept for several hours. Kouga even fell asleep next to her. But, she awoke somewhere in the middle of the night. She wasn't sure what time it was, but it was late. Shifting out of Kouga's arms to move to sit up, wincing a little bit.

As she felt a pain spread from her back and around her stomach, she let out a small noise. Her hand slammed down onto the bed, gripping the sheets that had been covering them tightly. It hurt, a lot more than when she'd had false labor. In her mind, she cursed her human body.

Once the paid died down, she took in a breath, relaxing a little. Maybe it was a fluke. Leaning on her hands a little, she tried not to make too much noise, not wanting to wake Kouga for nothing.

But, when she felt another of the same sharp pain several minutes after the first one. Gasping, her hand moving to clamp down onto Kouga's arm, gripping it tightly. Her mouth dropped open in a soundless scream, no noise coming from her throat. Closing her eyes tightly as her fingers gripped Kouga's arm as tight as her human fingers would allow.

Feeling the grip on his arm made him stir, shifting and opening his eyes a little, looking up at her. "Mm...Tamako? Is everything okay?" he asked. She was gripping him pretty tightly, though since she was a human her grip couldn't hurt him too bad.

Riding out the pain without saying a word before she let out a breath, breathing a bit hard, shaking her head. "N-No...no Kouga it hurts..." she said slowly, opening her eyes a little and looking at him. "G-Get someone...and...and my daddy, please..." she asked.

Nodding to her before he stood up. "Alright, I'll be right back." he said as he stood, walking out of the room to get one of the women.

She let his arm go to let him stand up, shifting in bed, biting her bottom lip slowly. She hoped it would end. The pain was so much worse in her human form like this.

Kouga had spoken to Inuyasha first since he was on the way. And of course, since he never slept on his human night, Inuyasha was wide awake. So as soon as Kouga said something, Inuyasha was to his feet and out his room, walking into Tamako and Kouga's.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he entered. Moving to sit next to his daughters side, taking ahold of her hand gently.

Nodding slowly. "For the moment. It just hurts...a lot. It feels a lot like those contractions I was having a few months ago...but its worse." she told him. Taking her fathers hand, gripping it a little. "D-Daddy...daddy I'm scared."

He held her hand, his other arm moving around her shoulders and rubbing her arm gently. "I know honey, I know. It'll be fine, Kouga went to get one of the women. If you are having the pup, you'll be just fine." he assured, looking at her with a soft smile. He was nervous, too, but he wanted to comfort his daughter.

Looking up at him and smiling just softly, nodding. "T-Thanks daddy..."

"Anytime, Princess." he said with a soft smile, hugging her a little and kissing the side of her head gently as he rubbed her shoulder.

She sat still for a while, the pain gone. And just when she thought it would be fine, it hit again. Taking in a breath, her fingers gripping her fathers hand slowly, closing her eyes tightly. "O-o-oohhh shiiiiit..." she whined out as she held her fathers hand in a vice grip.

Inuyasha let her grip his hand as tight as she wanted, holding her against his chest. He hated seeing his daughter in pain, knowing he couldn't help her. Even this kind of pain. No matter how old she was, she was still his little girl, and he wanted to take her pain away. But, logically he knew he couldn't do that. He just wished it.

It was during that contraction where Kouga came back with two women, the same two that had helped her when she went into false labor a few months ago.

One woman moved to Tamakos side, making Inuyasha let her go. Taking Tamako's hand herself and helping her lay back. "Here, lay back, it'll be just fine." she said to her with a small smile.

While the other woman looked at the men. "Okay, Kouga, Inuyasha. Out. Both of you. Out out out. There are no men allowed in the room." she said. Moving to shoo them both out towards the door.

Tamako looked up at Kouga and Inuyasha, shifting to sit up on her elbows a little. "N-no...please, can't...can't one of them stay?"

The woman doing the shooing glanced back at Tamako, blinking. "But, my lady...men are not allowed in a birthing room. And if you are truly giving birth, they're not allowed in here..."

"But...but I...I can't do this by myself...please." she said, looking up at Kouga with pleading eyes. "K-Kouga...d-do something..."

He nodded to her. "I'm staying." he insisted, looking and nodding to Inuyasha. "It'll be fine." he said. Walking around the woman and to the bed, looking down at Tamako with a soft smile. "If you want me here, I will be here." he said. He'd promised himself he would be there for her if she needed him, no matter what, especially after he'd nearly missed her going into labor.

The woman sitting by Tamako growled a little. "I do not like this..."

"Did I ask you what you liked?" Kouga asked, shooting a look at the woman. "I am not leaving my mate. She is scared, can't you see that?" he asked. Moving to take a seat next to Tamako and reaching out one hand to her.

When she saw his hand, she smiled a little. Reaching out to take ahold of it, gripping it tightly. "Thanks." she said.

Nodding to her and shifting a bit closer to her, his other arm wrapping around her shoulders. "You don't have to thank me. I won't ignore when you ask for help. Ever." he told her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The pains themselves ran their course within a few long, grueling hours. It hurt so much with each contraction. Each one caused her fingers to grip onto Kouga's, her teeth to grind together and a small scream to come from her lips. She wanted to push, so, so bad. But the women had been telling her not to, not yet.

When it was finally time to push, Kouga shifted to settle himself behind her so she could lay back against him for support. She sat in-between his legs as he held both of her hands, rubbing them with his thumbs, kissing the back of her neck. Her long black hair had been pulled up and tied into a messy pony tail since she'd been sweating and complaining it was hot. Kouga's own hair wasn't in its long pony tail, but fell over his shoulders.

Holding her there as the women shifted her feet. Her feet moved to rest on the edge of their bed. She had a few towels laid underneath her as not to mess up the bed too much.

When she got into position and was given the green light to start pushing, she took in a breath and nodded. Gripping Kouga's hands tightly as she pushed, her feet grinding into the bed underneath her. A scream ripped from her lips as she pushed.

Letting her grip his hand, leaning and kissing the back of her earlobe slowly. "Damn babe, you grip hard for a human.." he whispered softly.

As she finished pushing, she took in a breath, breathing hard. "Oh shut the hell up. This isn't funny. And if you think it is, I'd like to see _you_ push out a kid!" she snapped. She couldn't help it, her entire body hurt, even more-so than it would have if her demonic blood was there to help her through it.

"I...I didn't mean anything by it..." he said slowly, a little hurt at her snap.

One of the women looked to Kouga, shaking her head. "She does not mean it. Its the pain. This is partially why men are not allowed in the birthing room."

Tamako rolled her eyes, looking at the woman. "Do not tell me what I mean and don't mean!" she said. Taking in a few deep breaths, looking down at the other woman sitting between her legs to receive the baby.

"Focus, Tamako. Take a deep breath and one more long push." the woman instructed.

Nodding to her, taking in a very deep breath before she started to push hard again. Her fingers dug into Kouga's hand, screaming out loudly and clamping her eyes tightly shut.

This time, he did not make any remark on how strong she was gripping him. He was too afraid that she would lash out at him. And somewhere, he knew that she didn't mean it, he just didn't like hearing it from her.

After that push, she fell back against Kouga, breathing hard, sweat running down her skin. "H-holy hell...holy hell...n-never again, I swear...never...never again." she muttered slowly.

"Never again what?" he asked, looking at her face, letting her head lay back on his shoulder.

"Never...again will you do this to me. Kami...Kami this hurts." she whined.

He sort of knew it was the pain talking and she didn't really mean it. But he still didn't like hearing it. Holding her and kissing the side of her head slowly.

Once she rested, it was time for another push. Even though she'd wanted to push, she began hating it, since it brought more and more pain each time.

It went on like this for a while. Pushing, cussing at Kouga, threatening him, then breathing and more pushing. It was getting closer and closer to dawn, but she couldn't even feel it in the pain filled daze she was in. The sun wasn't quite up, but it was working on it.

Finally, with one push, she felt a sort of relief as the pups head emerged from her. The woman there to catch the baby smiled. "Alright, one more hard push and we're done." she promised.

Tamako nodded. "Fine. But only one damn more." She insisted. Shifting to brace herself and breathing hard, giving a long, hard push, a scream coming from her lips.

With that push, the woman was able to coax the baby out, cleaning its mouth and moving to quickly cut the cord. Small cries filled the room as Tamako fell back against Kouga, panting hard.

The woman wrapped the baby in a cloth, cleaning it slowly before she glanced up at them. "Its a boy." she told them.

Kouga smiled, glancing down to look at his son as the boy cried in the womans arms. She shifted to hand him to the other woman that was with them.

The second woman took the pup, moving to clean him off in a bucket of water they'd brought a while ago.

Though, something wasn't too right. Tamako took in another breath, gripping Kouga's hand a little.

The first woman looked up. "Oohh we're not done." she said slowly when she noticed what was happening. Moving in-between Tamako's legs again, looking up at her. "I'm sorry, Tamako-chan...you'll have to give me a few more pushes, okay?" she asked.

Tamako pouted and then nodded. Shifting to sit up a little again, gripping Kouga's hands tightly.

At those words, he looked back down at his mate. So, there were two pups? Great, more yelling and pain. He didn't want to see her in pain anymore, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. It had to happen.

Bracing herself for another set of pushes, Tamako gripped Kouga's hands tightly, pushing hard and screaming out loudly once again. At least she'd gotten a break for a few minutes.

This time, it was a little easier. Not much, but a little. It took less pushes to see the pups head. And it became really different from a normal birth as the sun rose over the horizon. The usual pulse went through her body, making her gasp within her pain. Leaning her head back against Kouga's shoulder. Pushing once more hard, a scream ripping from her throat as she pushed. With this push, it wasn't only the baby that emerged from her. A familiar pulse went through her body as her demonic blood awoken with a-vengeance. She felt the demonic energy surge through her, her eyes flashing their normal color, her hair transforming back, along with her fangs, claws and ears.

The transformation that always felt the same, felt different this time as her eyes began to flash a blood red. Gasping as she screamed with her final push, the woman between her legs caught the baby, doing the same thing as she'd done for the first. Cleaning out its mouth and cutting the cord before she moved to clean it.

"Its a girl..." the woman said. But Tamako was barely aware of her words. Breathing hard at the feel of her demon blood pulsed through her veins. Leaning back against Kouga, closing her eyes halfway, panting softly. It was such a weird feeling giving birth in the middle of her transformation.

Her eyes drifted all the way closed as she passed out against Kouga's chest. At first he didn't notice, his eyes looking over at the two pups that cried in each womans arms, a smile crossing his lips. "A boy and a girl..." he said slowly, looking down at Tamako. "Tamako..?" he asked, shaking her a little. "T-T-Tamako?!" he asked, a bit more panicked.

One of the women placed the baby down in a small bassinet that had been made for them and moved to look over Tamako. Reaching to see if she had a pulse and feeling her forehead. "Oh...oh she is fine, Kouga. No need to worry. Just exhausted. Let her rest." she suggested.

Nodding slowly, he gently moved her to lay on the bed, reaching to brush the hair out of her face and smiling. Kissing her cheek gently, nuzzling his nose against it. "Rest, love." he told her. Shifting a little off of the bed and glancing at his son and daughter, smiling a bit more.

Very carefully he moved to pick his son up, bringing him up to his chest, looking down at him as the boy cried out loudly. "Hey, shh shh, no crying son. Daddy's right here. My little man..." he said softly to the boy. He couldn't believe he was a father, that this pup was half of him. One of the women showed him how to hold the boy a little better.

At the sound of his fathers voice, the boy sniffled and opened his eyes a little, looking up at him slowly. He was a half demon instead of just a quarter, Tamako's demonic blood assured that. And his eyes were like his fathers, like all wolf demons. But, his pools were golden instead of cerulean like Kouga's. He already had a small patch of black hair, too. And his ears were like his fathers, pointed. And his skin was softly tanned like his fathers too. He would almost be a carbon copy of Kouga if it weren't for his golden eyes.

Kouga smiled down to his son. "Hey there, little man. That a boy." he said. Glancing to one of the women slowly. "You can bring Inuyasha in whenever." he said. It was probably the first real time he referred to Inuyasha by his name rather than a snarky nickname like mutt.

The woman nodded. As they finished cleaning things up, they laid Kouga's daughter down into the bassinet that the boy had been in at first before they took what needed to be taken out and thrown out. Standing up, walking to the door, one of the women looked to Inuyasha as she walked out. "Tamako is fine. She gave birth to two healthy pups. She is sleeping, but Kouga said you could go in." the woman said, starting to head out to take the dirty cloth away.

Inuyasha nodded a little, standing up and moving to the door. Hearing his daughters screams all night had made him a nervous wreck. But, hearing that she was okay made him smile. Walking into the room, he glanced at his daughter asleep on the bed and then to Kouga. "H-Hey.." he said slowly.

Kouga looked up at him, nodding gently. "Hi. She's...she's just sleeping. She's fine."

"Did she...transform in the middle of it?" he asked curiously. The change had taken over him, and usually it took over both him and Tamako at the same time.

Kouga nodded a bit. "She did." he said as he looked back down at his son.

Inuyasha nodded, looking at the crying bundle in the bassinet at Kouga's side. Sitting down by it and looking at the girl inside. Smiling as he reached one hand in, being careful of his claws. Running his finger along the small fist the girl was holding.

At the feel of his finger, the girl unclamped her hand and moved to clamp it around Inuyasha's finger. Slowly she opened her eyes, sniffling and crying still softly. Unlike her brother, she had her mothers eyes, but they were her fathers color, a soft cerulean. The hair atop of her head was still black, but she had small dog ears that were sat on the top of her head, twitching a little bit.

He was almost afraid to pick her up, so he sat there, looking down at the baby in the bassinet, his eyes meeting hers as he let her grip his finger.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tamako slept for quite a while. Kouga was fine with it. He sat holding his new pups one at a time. When she woke up, he was holding their daughter in his arms while Inuyasha was occupied with their son.

She shifted, laying on her back, her arm falling across her stomach. Feeling that she had her slim waist back, she took in a breath, opening her eyes just slightly and glancing around. Seeing Kouga sitting there with the small bundle, she smiled a little. "Hey..." she said softly.

Looking down at her, Kouga smiled. "G'morning." he said happily.

Shifting to push herself to sit up a little, looking at both Kouga and her father. "Wow...you're getting along." she said, shifting to stretch herself a little. She felt better, her demonic blood was working to heal her body. She wasn't fully there, but almost.

Moving to the bed, Kouga held their daughter, slowly moving to let Tamako take her, smiling. "We have a son, and a daughter." he told her.

She took their daughter, holding her carefully and smiling a little, looking down at her. "Kami...my beautiful little girl." she said as she cradled the baby. "What will be her name?" she asked, glancing at Kouga.

He hadn't named them yet. Well, he hadn't announced their names yet. He wanted Tamako to be awake for that moment. "Her name will be Sayuri. And our son will be called Koichi." he said.

Smiling at his choice, she looked down at her daughter. "Sayuri...little lilly...thats adorable. I like it. And Koichi, shining prince...good choices, love." she said as she cradled their daughter. Glancing to her father slowly. "You like it, daddy?"

Inuyasha nodded just a bit. "Uh huh." he said, still seeming fascinated by the baby laying in-front of him. He didn't have much experience with babies, Tamako hadn't been a baby when he first met her.

She giggled a little at his reaction to the question, seeing him still looking at Koichi.

Turning her attention down to Sayuri, reaching her hand to run the back of her finger along her cheek gently. "Mm..my babies tried to kill mommy." she said with a light giggle. Leaning and kissing the top of her head slowly.

Glancing back to Kouga, Tamako bit her bottom lip. "I...I'm sorry. I was...a little mean..."

"Yeah, but its fine. I understand. You were in pain. But you did great. They're beautiful." he told her. Moving to sit next to her, looking down at their daughter.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	39. Secrets Revealed

A/n: :-D...props to reader firefox1102 for being able to tell the names Koichi and Sayuri are from Memoirs of a Geisha. I was watching the movie as I was writing that chapter and deciding the names. I looked up their meanings, and it was a perfect fit for Tamako and Kouga's twins!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 39: Secrets Revealed

Having two newborn pups in itself was a challenge. The two would sleep in Kouga and Tamako's room for the time being, while they were still small and needed their mothers milk. And, Tamako was still adjusting to the fact that she was a mother now and had two perfect little pups.

They were getting bigger every day, but they were still tiny babies. For the first week of their life, she didn't want to take them too much outside of the den, being overprotective as she was.

As the twins turned two weeks old, she herself was getting tired of being cooped up in the den all day. So, she stood up, making sure her pups were safe in their crib before she walked out of the bedroom and into her fathers room, glancing around. "Daddyyy?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled a bit. "Yeah, whats up?" he asked.

"Ohh nothing. Just wondering if you wanted to help me take the twins for a walk outside. Just some fresh air. Its getting claustrophobic in here." she asked.

"Does Kouga know you want to take them outside..?" he asked. It was strange for him to bring up Kouga, but he at least was tying to get along with him a little bit.

Tamako shook her head. "Nope. But, then again, he's off scouting the perimeter and will never know. I mean, its not like I'm taking them far, I just wanna go outside to the lake." she said. Thinking for a minute, smiling a bit. "And besides, I'm taking my big strong daddy with us." she added.

"Mmm...alright." he said, standing up and walking with her back into her bedroom.

She smiled to him, leading him into the bedroom and moving to scoop her son up from the place in his crib next to his sister. Picking him up and bringing him to her chest, cradling him slowly. "Heyy there sweet boy. Ready to get some air?" she asked sweetly, nuzzling her nose against the top of his head slowly. She loved her pups so, so much, it was obvious.

Inuyasha watched them for a minute before he moved to pick up Sayuri carefully. While he was getting better with handling them, he was still afraid he'd break one of them.

Bringing her to his chest, he held onto his granddaughter, looking down at her. This still amazed him. That the little girl in his arms was blood related to him, part of him. It was almost as fascinating as when he'd found out he had a daughter.

"Ready to go?" Tamako asked, effectively bringing her father out of his world and back into the real world.

"Yup." he responded, starting to head outside with her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Once they were outside, they found a nice spot on the grass next to the river that the den was by. It was a beautiful day, birds were chirping, the sun was shining as springtime rolled over feudal Japan. They weren't too far from the den, other wolves were wandering around doing various things while Tamako and Inuyasha took a place next to the water.

Slowly Tamako shifted to sit near the edge, moving her feet into the water as she held her son against her chest, looking down at him.

"You like the sun, don't you Koichi?" she asked in a soft coo. Reaching her fingers of one hand to play with his tiny hand as he squirmed in her arms.

"He looks so much like Kouga..I can't believe it. Cept he has my eyes..." she said, glancing at her father.

Smiling at her, Inuyasha nodded. "And Sayuri looks like you, but with Kouga's eyes. With darker hair though..."

"They both have dark hair..." she mused slowly, looking down at her son. "I just want them to stay little and cute forever."

Chuckling at her statement, Inuyasha shook his head. "I'd wished the same thing of you when you were little. But, you grew up, despite my protests."

Looking at him, laughing and shaking her head. "I don't think you protested hard enough." she mused.

"Perhaps not, because it did not work."

She couldn't help but smile. Laying back on the grass, holding her son carefully against her chest, rubbing his back and looking down at him. She was happy to have her pups with her finally rather than inside her belly. It was a lot easier not being pregnant. She could sit, stand, and do various other things on her own. And, her body was pretty much healed from the delivery. Once her youkai blood came back on the night of their delivery, it'd worked to fix what was wrong with her, heal her. She'd healed ten times faster than any human woman would. Most human women wouldn't be as okay as she was just a week after birth, especially in the feudal era. But, she was like nothing had happened to her.

All except the baby weight, though. She was more self conscious about her body now. She'd gained a little 'baby fat' from the pregnancy; just like all pregnant women did. And she hadn't had a real chance to get out and go running or train with her sword to work the baby fat off.

Really, she felt fat. Even though she was far from it, she was just a few pounds bigger than she'd been before she got pregnant. She just couldn't help thinking about it though. And, with the pups sleeping in their room, it would be a while before she would get to have sex with her mate again, which didn't help, even though her body was ready for it.

She'd feel better once she got to go running or train, she knew it. But her pups needed her, and she would give them anything in the world they needed.

Laying peacefully on the grass, she let out a content sigh, her eyes closing. It felt so good, so nice, she could almost fall asleep laying there in the sun.

But, the presence she felt coming towards them made her consider otherwise. Shifting to sit up, holding her son against her chest and glaring towards the woods. Someone was coming, another demon...and she didn't like it.

Pushing herself to stand up, she held Koichi gently against her chest, glancing at her father. He could sense it too, she could tell by the way his ears twitched and he sat more rigidly.

Glancing at one of the women nearby, she moved to gently hand her son to the woman. "Take the pups back to the den, okay? Into my chambers and in their crib. They should be fine there." she instructed. Scooping her daughter from her fathers arms, and offering the baby to someone else. Leaning and making sure to kiss the top of each ones head.

Watching as her pups were carried away almost broke her heart. She hadn't been apart from him at all in the week they'd been alive. And she could hear their protests at being away from their mother. She heard Sayuri's cries first, and then Koichi following suit shortly thereafter.

Though she just shook her head. She had to deal with what was coming. She was the mate of the leader of this pack, and Kouga wasn't there. So it was up to her to be diplomatic.

Her eyes looked to the woods as she stood up straight. "Who goes there?" she asked.

At her words, a man slowly emerged from the forest line. He was a wolf demon, standing just about Kouga's height with short black hair, red eyes and wore black fur instead of brown, so she knew he was from the Northern Tribe. They were usually friendly, but something about this man didn't seem friendly at all.

Something also seemed familiar about this demon to her.

"Where's Kouga?" the man barked, glaring at Tamako.

And, she glared right back. "He's out attending to den business. I'm his mate, Tamako. You can deal with me."

"No, I will deal with Kouga, not his bitch."

The statement made her growl, gritting her teeth a little. "Watch who you call a bitch. I am Kouga's mate, not his conquest."

"But you are a female dog half breed." he insisted.

Inuyasha growled a little, resting one hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. But, Tamako reached over to rest her hand over her fathers, glancing at him and shaking her head softly.

Turning her attention back to the wolf standing before them. "What is your name? And what is your business with my mate?"

"My name is Yuji. And my business is with Kouga, not his half demon whore." he declared.

Listening to his words, his name rang a bell in her head, but she wasn't sure where from. Rolling her eyes a little, glaring at his face. "Call me a nasty name one more time and you'll have more of a problem on your hands. You'll do well to respect me in _my_ lands. What is my mates, is mine. These lands, this tribe, is mine. Do not provoke me."

"I wasn't scared of you years ago, and I'm not scared of you now. So be a good woman and shut up."

"Years ago?" she asked, thinking. When it dawned on her, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open a little in surprise. She knew him, she'd known she did, she just couldn't place it.

The look on her face made Inuyasha confused, looking at her. "Tamako? Who is this guy?" he asked.

"He...he's the demon Kouga rescued me from when I was little...when I first met Kouga...I knew I recognized that name..." she said.

Yuji nodded. "I am. And I see Kouga still has a soft spot for those with human blood."

Crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at him. "What is your business here? Didn't Kouga tell you to stay off his lands? You were scared of him then, you should be scared now."

As she spoke, Yuji glared at her, shaking his head a little. But, a thought popped into his head. "Oh, I am not afraid of him. But I suppose telling you will help me more than hurt me.." he mused out loud.

Confused, Tamako shook her head. "Telling me will help you? Well then tell me."

"I was supposed to be Ayame's mate. After Kouga choose a half breed dog over a full blooded wolf demon, Ayame was to be mine. We waited until she was ready to become a leader. And I come to the mountains to find her already pupped. With _Kouga's_ pups." he stated.

Those words made Tamako's mouth drop open and her eyes widen. Reaching one hand up and resting it over her mouth, shaking her head. "You...you're mistaken. If she's pupped its not from Kouga. He is my mate, not hers. He wouldn't _do_ that." she stated.

And she believed it. Sure she'd thought he cheated on her before, but he swore to her that he hadn't, swore that he would never do such a thing to her. And she choose to trust him.

"Oh, I am not mistaken. Granted, Ayame played a part in that. She came seeking Kouga's help to try and be with him. Guess she got her fucking wish. Now? Now I'm going to rip him apart." Yuji declared.

"Tamako..?" Inuyasha asked, looking at his daughter. But, the look on her face instantly made him feel so much rage.

She held a mixed look on her face. A look of disbelief mixed with sadness. Her bottom lip quivered a little as if she were trying her hardest not to start crying. Her jaw set itself firmly to keep her emotions hidden underneath a mask. But, her eyes gave it away. The utter look of sadness in her eyes as she tried not to start crying.

Never had Inuyasha seen such a look on his daughters face. He wanted to much to make it better for her, but he wasn't sure how, or if he even could. He hated feeling helpless.

Slowly she shook her head, turning her head to one side. "You're wrong. He sent her away. He promised me..." she said.

"Well, sweetheart, he lied." Yuji replied, only making Tamako even more upset.

She had never been so filled with emotions. She wanted to be angry and upset at the same time. But she wanted to keep her cool just because she was around other people.

A number of wolves had stopped what they were doing, turning to watch them, listen in on the conversation with shocked expressions on their faces.

It was mildly embarrassing, too. She didn't want to believe it was true, but her mind screamed at her that it was. She wanted to fly off the handle. But, she didn't. Instead, she glanced at one of the others standing there. "When will Kouga be home?"

The guy she asked shrugged a little. "Should be soon ma'am...the hunting party usually returns soon." he answered.

Nodding a bit to him. "Good." she said softly, trying to hold it in.

Looking back to Yuji, taking in a breath. "You're welcome to stay and wait for him. But I get the first crack at him. He's my mate, and I will deal with this myself." she insisted.

Yuji could only nod a little, sort of knowing she would probably do worse to Kouga than he would first.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

They didn't have to wait long until the hunting party came back. Tamako was fuming, pacing back and forth in the main den area just before the entrance of the den. Catching a whiff of Kouga's scent, a growl raising in her throat, glaring towards the entrance. Walking up to meet the party, seeing people walking in, carry various catches from the day.

And when she saw Kouga, her hands gripped her arms as her arms were folded across her chest. "Kouga." she said in a growl.

At first, Kouga didn't realize anything was wrong. Walking in, he smiled to her and leaned to kiss her cheek. But, when he did, she leaned her cheek away from his touch, growling at him, glaring at his face.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

An amused look crossed her face before she shook her head. "Whats wrong? Whats wrong he says. Kami such a stupid question.." she stated.

Thoroughly confused, Kouga looked at her. "Uh...yeah...whats wrong?"

"How about the fact that Ayame is pupped." she stated, looking up at him. "Does that clue you in on whats wrong?"

His eyes widened for a moment before he forced them to go back to normal, shaking his head. "N-No...no it doesn't. Ayame's pupped? Well...well thats great, right?" he asked. He couldn't possibly be the father he didn't think. It'd only been once.

Growling loudly at his words. "Baka!" she yelled. Putting her hands on his chest and shoving him back, making him stumble a few steps away from her.

By that time, people had already stopped to watch. But, she didn't care.

"You pupped her! You fucking idiot! How dare you! You promised me! Promised me, Kouga! You swore that you didn't do anything with her, and you swore that you never would! What about the bullshit about how I have your word and I'm everything you want?!" she yelled, glaring at him. Her fangs and claws started to grow a little bit in her anger. But, her eyes remained their normal color.

His heart sank. Had he really pupped Ayame? He didn't think it was possible. "I...I...I swear, when I said that I didn't..."

"Then how is she pupped!? HOW? Was it magic?" she asked sarcastically.

He shook his head a little, gulping softly. "N-No...no I...I didn't do anything when I said that. Afterwards though..." he started.

But, she interrupted. "Oh, so after you gave me your word so easily you broke it? Damnit Kouga!" she yelled. Crossing her arms across her chest tighter, trying to control her rage and anger.

Turning her head to one side, her jaw shaking a little like she was about to burst into tears. She hadn't wanted to hear what she did. She'd hoped Yuji had been lying. Slowly, a tear started to slip down her cheek, her carefully placed control starting to falter.

"It was a mistake. I didn't mean to..." he started.

A chuckle came from his lips, looking up to him slowly. "Didn't mean to? What? You mean she just slipped and fell onto your dick?" she asked bluntly.

He'd never heard her be so blunt. But, she was upset. "No..." he said, looking down a little bit.

"You're lucky I don't let my father just kill you right now.." she said, looking down. She'd told her dad to let her handle this on her own.

Taking in a deep breath as tears started moving down her cheeks, not fully realizing that they were. "Okay. Okay this is how its going to go. I'm done. I'm taking the pups, and I'm going to move back with my father by the human village. I can't stay here.." she said, starting to walk away.

Quickly he reached out to grab her elbow, gripping it lightly. "You can't. You can't take our pups and leave."

"The hell I can't!" she yelled, yanking her elbow back and glaring back at him. "And don't you _dare_ touch me. You no longer have that right."

"You're my _mate_, damnit!" he yelled.

"And you rutted someone else in the woods after giving your word that you wouldn't ever do such a thing." she retorted.

Staring at her, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't lose her and their kids, he just couldn't. "Please...I'll fix this..." he said slowly.

"Fix this? Fix it? How do you intend on fixing it? How can this possibly be fixed? You've made your bed...now lay in it. I can not stay here with you and wonder what else you're lying to me about..."

"I..I don't know. Come on Tamako listen to me." he pleaded.

"I've listened enough. We need a break. I can't do this Kouga, I can't. I can't deal with it...not this. This I'm alone in. One of the people I'm supposed to trust the most betrayed me on the most intimate of levels. I would have never done such a thing to you. I haven't." she said. Sure, Kohaku had kissed her in Tokyo, and it almost happened, but she'd stopped it before anything actually happened.

Turning to walk away again, biting her bottom lip. But, he wouldn't let her walk away. Grabbing her arm and yanking her back, resting his hands on her shoulders, gripping them tightly. "You're not leaving!" he declared.

"Yes I am!" she yelled right back, glaring up at him. "Let me go. I'm not your property, you cannot tell me what I can and cannot do. I'm not someone that will look the other way while my mate is rutting with someone else. I'm not that kind of woman. I'll never be. And if you want to go rut with Ayame, why don't you go do that? After all, she's carrying your pups. Obviously me giving you pups wasn't enough for you."

"It was enough! It was a mistake...please listen to me." he said gripping her shoulders a bit tighter.

She growled slowly. "Let. Me. Go." she insisted.

It was then that finally someone stepped in. Inuyasha stepped up to them, grabbing Kouga's wrist and yanking it off his daughter, shoving him back hard. "Get your filthy hands off my daughter. I should kill you, flea bag. You're too new of a father and might not get this yet, but no matter what, no man is good enough for your daughter. And you are definitely not good enough for mine."

Inuyasha had started to semi trust Kouga, but this had completely erased that trust. Turning to Tamako, resting one hand on her shoulder. "Lets go. We can get back to the hut before too long if we leave now."

She nodded a little to him, reaching and wiping her eyes a little bit. "O-Okay daddy..." she said slowly.

Kouga sat on the ground dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say or do to stop this. He wasn't even sure he could do anything. Sitting there, watching his mate walk off with Inuyasha, his heart sinking. He wasn't even worried that they'd just had that argument in front of everyone.

He'd fucked up. And he knew it. Now, he just wanted to fix it.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	40. Tamako's Pain

A/N: Yaaay made it to Chapter 40! This story has grown into so much more than I'd originally thought it would. Thank you to the readers who keep up with this story and leave awesome reviews :-).

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 40: Tamako's Pain

She did, in fact, leave him. She almost couldn't believe she'd done it. She'd packed up a bag, took her twins and left with her father back to his hut.

And thats where she found herself. In her fathers hut, with two kids. She really wasn't sure what she was going to do at this point. Kouga had betrayed her, yes, but he was still her mate, her soul was bound to his.

But that betrayal, something within her wasn't sure if she could actually forgive him. And if she forgave him, she'd have to live the rest of her life dealing with Kouga's new pups with another woman, who would also be part of their lives. That constant reminder that he'd cheated on her. She wasn't sure if she could deal with that.

Then again, if she didn't, she'd have to deal with life without her mate.

And then came the problem with the kids themselves. The pups she gave Kouga were only half-demon...the pups Ayame would give him would be full fledged demons. Would anyone challenge her pups right to rule the pack because of this? Because Koichi was Kouga's oldest son, he would be the one in line to run the pack after Kouga. But, him only being half demon, if Ayame bore a son, would that be challenged? And, did Tamako even want her son to take over for Kouga?

She had no idea what to do, she was at a loss for words. She felt pretty alone in this situation, too. Her mother wasn't around to help comfort her, and her best friend Rin lived too far away now. Her father was helpful, but he could only be so helpful.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sleep couldn't find her that night. She couldn't just hide herself behind her closed eyelids to escape what she was feeling. She'd laid the kids down in a makeshift crib, Inuyasha promising he'd make them a proper crib in the morning. And once they were asleep, she went to try and lay in the futon. Her and the twins occupied the extra room at her fathers hut that she'd always had as a bedroom growing up. But she hadn't slept there in a long while.

Laying down to sleep, she found falling asleep easy enough. But thoughts raced through her brain, scenes playing out underneath her eyelids. Scenes of Ayame with Kouga, her catching them together, Kouga saying not so nice things to her.

One particular dream was the worst...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-{One of Tamako's Dreams}-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

She walked into the bedroom, their bedroom...the one she'd shared with Kouga. And thats where she saw them together.

He laid on top of her, in their own bed for Kami's sake! And when she walked in, Kouga only looked up at her, an annoyed look on his face.

"K-Kouga! Whats going on?" she asked.

He shook his head a little, shifting atop of Ayame, his eyes looking up at Tamako's face. "What does it look like, mutt? I've got a full wolf demon. Why would I want a half-breed over a full blooded youkai? You can only bear me half breed pups...why would I want that?" he asked, destain laden in his voice.

The words stung at her, pulled at her heart. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at her mate. "But...but Kouga...you loved me, right?"

"I thought I did. But I was wrong. Its done, just leave, I'm busy, wench." he said before he leaned back to press his lips against Ayame's.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-{End Dream}-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tamako awoke with a start, sitting up fast, breathing hard. Sweat dribbled down one side of her cheek as she panted, her eyes wide. Some of her own insecurities were playing out through her dreams.

Resting her hands on the floor on either side of her, trying to catch her breath as her eyes softened. Her under kimono slowly slid down one shoulder a little as she moved. She only wore the under one to bed.

Glancing over at the twins for a second, making sure she hadn't woken them. Seeing they were still asleep before she slowly moved to her feet. Quietly, she walked out of the room. She couldn't take trying to sleep anymore.

One hand reached to fix her kimono, hugging herself a little. As she stepped out of the room, her eyes glanced towards her fathers room door. Biting her bottom lip, she walked to the door. Reaching one hand up and knocking quietly on the edge of the wood before she slowly started to open the door, glancing in at her father laying on his own futon. Ever since her mother had come back, her father always slept on a futon, rarely ever sleeping sitting up now, even though he could do it.

Without a word, quietly Tamako moved into the room, moving down to her knees and crawling towards the futon. One shaky hand reached out to touch her fathers shoulder, shaking him just a little.

The light touch made him stir, his ears twitching a little as he opened his eyes. Shifting to lay on his back, looking up at his daughter. The sight he was met with almost startled him. There she was, his strong, independent daughter. But she didn't look like that now. She looked utterly vulnerable. Her eyes held unshed tears and sadness, her fingers shook with uncertainty, and she looked scared. She looked like the vulnerable, scared child he'd remembered seeing the time the monks tried to purify her when she was still a little girl.

Shifting slowly, he opened up the sheets of his futon, signaling her to come on in.

She took the invitation. Crawling up into her fathers futon, laying on her side and moving her arms around his waist. Shifting to bury her face in the crook of his neck. And it was then that she let it out. Tears poured from her eyes as her body shook, crying against her father. Her fingers moved up, gripping his white inner haori he wore to bed tightly, gripping him as if holding on for dear life.

Feeling her body shaking as she cried, he sighed slowly. Moving his arms up to bring her into a tight hug, burying his nose in her hair and taking in a deep breath of his daughters scent. He always loved how she smelled like the perfect mixture of himself and Kagome. Smelling the hints of his mates scent on their daughter always made him feel better.

As she cried, he just held her, knowing she needed to just let it out. Gently his hands rubbed her back, trying to comfort her as much as he could. He so wanted to just tell her that it'd all be okay, that he'd make it better for her. But, in this case, he couldn't.

Thinking for a minute, he slowly hummed to her, kissing the top of her head as he cradled her against his chest a little. "Spring is coming, spring is coming, Where is spring now? Here in the mountains, here in the village, And here in the fields." he sang gently to her.

"Flowers bloom, flowers bloom, where do flowers bloom? Here in the mountains, here in the village, and here in the fields. Birds are singing, birds are singing, where do birdies sing? Here in the mountains, here in the village, and here in the fields." he sang in a very soft voice. It was a song he'd used to sing to her when she was little. A song that his mother had sung to him when he was a young pup, too. And, he'd always used to sing the only song he knew to his daughter when she was upset.

While it didn't comfort her so completely as it did when she was a child, it did help. Sniffling a little, her crying starting to calm down. Shifting to rest her cheek more against his shoulder. The collar of Inuyasha's haori was wet with her tears that still fell slowly. Reaching to wipe her eyes a little, sniffling as she looked down.

"What am I gunna do daddy?" she asked weakly.

He sighed, looking down at her. "Honestly, princess...I don't know. Kami knows if I could take this pain away from you and take it on myself, I would. Theres nothing I wouldn't do for you...you're my princess. I love you to the moon and back." he told her, hoping to comfort her a little bit more.

Nodding in response, sniffling as she cuddled up close to him, her fingers still gripping his haori. "I know...and I love you too, daddy..." she said.

"Thank you..." she whispered after a few minutes of silence. "Thank you for not killing him. And...and for stopping me, too. I was so furious, I'm still so furious...and upset..."

"I know." he said, looking down at her. Reaching one hand to gently wipe her cheek with his thumb. "I knew him dying would hurt even more. I don't want you to have any more pain..."

Nodding gently, she looked up at him before looking away, biting her bottom lip slowly. "I just...I can't help but wonder whats wrong with me. Why my mate would...would cheat on me. Is it because I'm not a full demon? Or...or was it because I was fat?" she asked, pouting.

"No. It wasn't you. Its him. Don't you dare think for one minute anything is wrong with you. You're perfect, just the way you are." he insisted, looking at her. Shifting back to bring her face out of hiding from his shoulder, making her look at him. "Promise me. Promise me right now, you won't ever think anything is wrong with you. You're too perfect. Thats your only problem, being too perfect." he insisted.

Ever since she was little, he wanted to instill in her the idea that she was perfect just the way she was. He wanted his daughter to grow up loved, feeling like she was special instead of some kind of freak. He'd grown up being treated like the outcast, and he wanted better for his daughter. Every parent wanted better for their child, and he was no different.

Her eyes looked up at him, sniffling a bit and nodding slowly. "O-Okay..."

"Okay what?"

"I promise. I won't think that anymore." she said. Sighing and closing her eyes, leaning up close to him. Resting her cheek on his shoulder again and moving to hug him tightly.

"Good." he said. Holding her against his chest, sighing a little. "Sleep baby. I'm right here. I'll chase the bad dreams away..." he promised, just like he used to when she was little and had a bad dream.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

But, it didn't work, she only half slept. Really, she'd been afraid of what would happen if she closed her eyes again. And, when the twins woke up, she took it as a welcome excuse to get out of bed, to stop trying to sleep. Most of the night she'd just been crying against her fathers chest.

Cleaning up her face a little in the bucket of water they kept in the living room just in case they needed a drink or something. Then, she walked into her room, pulling on her outer kimono before she moved to scoop her twins up carefully. It was hard picking up both of them at the same time, but she was figuring it out. And, she still wore her shorter kimonos, they were more comfortable. Well, she wore the shorter ones now that she wasn't pregnant anymore. When she was carrying the twins she tended to wear the more traditional kimonos.

Bringing them up, she looked down at them. "Whats the matter? Hungry?" she asked. Moving to sit down carefully with them to start to feed them.

While she fed the twins, her father was getting up, too. Inuyasha stood up, pulling on his red fire rat haori before he walked out. Walking outside and grabbing the bucket of water Tamako just used to clean up her face. It was getting a little empty. Taking another bucket and walking outside to fill them.

He was going to start up the day. Going to the river, he dipped both buckets in to gather water. But, as he did, he could feel someone approaching, and he knew just who it was.

Resting the buckets down on the ground, standing up straight and looking over, seeing Kouga starting to walk towards him.

"Go away, wolf. Nobody wants you here." he told Kouga.

Kouga slowly walked towards them. He'd hated being without his family. It hurt, a lot. He could barely sleep without his mate in his arms and pups in the room. Seeing Inuyasha first, he sighed. "Come on, just let me talk to her. I just want to talk to her, and see my pups..."

Inuyasha shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest. "No. No I will not. You cheated on her and hurt her. Why would I let you anywhere near my daughter?"

"Because it was a mistake and I want to make it up to her." Kouga insisted.

But, Inuyasha wasn't buying it. Shaking his head slowly. "No. You can't make this up to her. You cannot presume to fix what you've broken. Not this time."

"But I need to at least talk to her! She's my mate, damnit, you cannot keep me from her."

"She is entirely too upset, Kouga. You need to let her process and feel better." Inuyasha insisted.

He knew Inuyasha was right sort of, but it didn't mean Kouga was happy that he was right. "I need to talk to her." he repeated.

"You don't." Inuyasha answered, shaking his head and glancing back to the hut slowly. "She's too upset, Kouga. I've never seen her like this before. I think you just need to let her be, and let her figure out what she's going to do...let her come to you. You can't force it. You fucked up. And if I had my way, I'd kill you. But, sadly, I don't."

Kouga crossed his arms across his chest, glancing towards the hut. "But...I have to try. I can't just sit back and watch my life fall apart because of one stupid mistake.."

"What are you even going to do about Ayame? Hm?" Inuyasha asked.

Shrugging, Kouga glanced back to his father-in-law. "I don't know. I'm not even too sure about how true what that Yuji said was. I'll deal with that after I bring my family home. Nothing is more important than that."

"Getting your shit together and keeping your dick in your pants is more important." Inuyasha retorted, glaring at him. "You know...I would _never_ cheat on my mate. Kagome was and is all the woman I need or want. Obviously you don't feel that way towards my daughter."

"But...I do. It was a stupid mistake. I don't even know why I did it.."

"Because you were being a horny jackass." Inuyasha provided. Reaching down to pick up the buckets of water, glaring at Kouga. "I'll tell you this one more time. Go. Away. She doesn't want to see you." he said before he started to walk back to the hut with both of the buckets.

Pushing the door to one side with his shoulder as he walked in, resting the buckets down. He hoped Kouga took his advice and just left his daughter alone for a while.

When he heard a noise, he glanced up to see Tamako walking out of the bedroom with the twins. Smiling to her just a little. "Morning, princess." he said.

Tamako nodded to him, shifting the twins a little bit. Moving to lay them down on the blanket they'd been laying on yesterday, smiling just a bit down to them. "Morning daddy.." she said, sighing a bit. "Did I hear Kouga outside?" she asked, glancing at him.

"You did. But I sent him away. Or, told him to go away. He's still outside though..."

A sigh came from her lips, closing her eyes just halfway as she looked down at her pups. "I should probably talk to him, huh..." she wondered out loud.

"Not if you don't want to, not right now at least. I told him you might need some space.."

Shrugging a bit, she looked up at her father. "Can you watch the pups for a minute?" she asked. When her dad nodded, she stood up and slowly walked towards the front door. Pushing the bamboo door to one side and stepping out, looking up to see Kouga still standing where he'd been when Inuyasha was outside.

Crossing her arms tightly across her chest to hug herself, she bit her bottom lip as she slowly started to walk closer to him. Though, she stopped just out of arms reach, not looking at him.

"You...should probably listen to my father."

"I can't do that.." Kouga said, looking down at her. "I can't just leave you here and stop trying. So long as I breath I will never stop trying to fix this mistake I've made..."

"You can't fix it.." she said. Her eyes slowly looked up to meet his, biting her bottom lip just slowly. "Theres nothing you can do to fix this."

Gripping his hands into light fists, seeing the look in her eyes. He could tell she'd been crying, her eyes were red and puffy from tears, and the look in her eyes told him as much. "I have to try. You are my mate, Tamako...I can't give up on that, give up on us."

"I don't even know if there _is_ an us anymore, Kouga. For there to be an us, I have to trust you. And Frankly...I don't. Not one single bit."

"I don't blame you...I wouldn't trust me either after this.." he said.

"Then how do you expect me to trust you if you wouldn't even trust you?"

Again he shrugged. "I'm not sure. We can work on this, together..."

"Why don't you just go and take Ayame? Thats what you want, isn't it? She can give you full blooded youkai pups. She's a wolf like you too. She doesn't have a father that you hate."

"Kami, you think thats what this is about? Replacing you? I could never replace you. It happened once, and it'll never happen again. It was a mistake. _She_ was the mistake, not you." he said. Stepping up to close the gap between them and lightly resting his hands over her shoulders. He was careful not to grip them or hold her too hard, he didn't want to make her move away from him.

Her eyes looked up to meet his, nodding slowly. "It is what its about. What else could it be about?"

"Thats not it. I love you, I love our pups. I miss them. And...and I don't hate your father. Old habits die hard." he told her.

"If thats not what it was about then tell me, what was it about? Why'd you do it? I trusted you, with everything I had. And you did this...why?" she asked.

He wasn't quite sure how to answer her question. But, he knew he had to. "Truth? I was being an idiot. She...she was talking and pushing and I was just idiot enough to fall for it. I wasn't thinking. And I surely wasn't thinking she'd get pupped..."

"So...are you more upset about the fact that you got caught?"

"No no no no. No, I'm upset at the fact that I fucked up. I fucked up and it might have cost me the three things that mean the most to me. You. Sayuri. Koichi. I can't loose you...please, come home Tamako..." he asked, almost begged. Looking down at her, his eyes pleading with her to come back.

But, she shook her head. "I can't come home. At least not now. You realize the entire pack knows you cheated on me? And you realize that I can't trust you as much as I'd thought I could? I can't be there...I just can't."

"Then I'll build you a home outside of the den. Anything. The den is not home without you and our pups..."

Turning her eyes away from his, casting them downwards a little. "Please Kouga, I can't even think about coming back to you right now. So much is swimming around in my head. I just...I can't do this. I can't face this. No matter what, I thought I could count on you. But, apparently I was wrong. I was picturing this amazing future in my head of us. But...I'm not too sure how we get to that happy ending. How exactly we get to that future I saw in Tokyo. That house, those kids, all of it. I can't...I can't even imagine that anymore. And it scares me. You're supposed to be my mate, we're supposed to be soul bonded. If I can't trust you...who can I trust?" she asked.

Gently his fingers gripped her shoulders, only just gently though. "We will have an amazing future, koi. You just have to come back to me. I know you don't trust me...and...I'm okay with re-earning that trust. What is it you wish me to do? Anything, name it and its yours."

A light laugh came from her. But, it was not a happy laugh, it was a sad one. "You promised that same thing to me when I told you to send Ayame away. Instead you rutted her. Yeah I'm really going to trust that right now." she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Reaching up, she wiped her eyes slowly, catching the stray tears that had only just begun to fall down her cheeks.

The sight of her tears made his heart wrench in his chest. He hated seeing women cry, especially his mate. And so far, this was their first big fight. Sure they'd had small squabbles, but she'd never left him before. And he knew he deserved it.

He took in a deep breath, reaching one hand to brush his finger underneath her chin, bringing her face up to look at him. "I'll spend the rest of my life making this up to you. But...I refuse to just leave you be. You are my mate. You belong with me. I love you more than anything. I have for a long, long time. And that'll never change. I just...hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me. I am not a man who gives up what he wants without a fight, Tamako. I will fight for you in any way that it takes."

Leaning his head down, he brushed his nose against hers. Seeing that she didn't instantly pull away, his lips brushed hers in a soft kiss.

When he leaned back, her eyes were closed halfway and she took in a breath. "Its just going to take some time. I have to deal with this. I have to learn to trust you again. I can't do that over night. And you are not off the hook. I am beyond angry with you. You clean up your mess. This is one mess I won't clean up after you. Go. Talk to Ayame. Figure it out. And then let me know how I fit into all of this. And I'll tell you if I accept that place or not." she said in as calm of a voice as she could muster.

"No matter what, your place will always be by my side. I...wish you would come home with me..."

"Thats just not going to happen, okay? Not today. I don't know if ever. We'll see. I told you, what you've broken can't be fixed that easily." she told him.

"Can...can I at least see the pups?" he asked.

Swallowing a little at his words and taking in a deep breath before she nodded a little. "Yeah. For a minute. You go and see them, and I'm going to go take a bath. You can stay with them until I get back. I...I don't want our pups to suffer from this. You fucked up, but I don't want that to reflect on them. A child deserves both parents. Our decisions concerning our pups are to remain completely separate from our decisions concerning each other. We do whats best for them, regardless on what we want, or what we think is best for us." she told him.

He nodded in agreement. "Good. I don't want my pups growing up without me, even for a little bit. I love them...they're a piece of me...its like...its like..." he started, not quite able to finish the thought.

"Its like having your heart on the outside of your body. At least, thats what my dad used to tell me. And I believe him, its true. We both only want whats best for them. I get that." she finished for him.

Kouga listened to her words and nodded to her. "Its exactly like that. Its a weird feeling, but a good one. Last night I...I hated not having them in our room. It felt so weird. I missed them..." he said. Looking at her, he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Now go. You take your bath, and I will go watch the pups." he insisted, letting go of her shoulders and starting to walk towards the hut.

She watched as he disappeared into the hut, letting out a deep sigh she hadn't realized she'd been holding before she made her way towards the hut herself. Only going in, getting her bathing supplies and a fresh kimono before heading out towards the springs that was nearby the hut.

She had a lot to think over. And her life would be anything but easy for a long while.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: The song Inuyasha sang is a traditional Japanese song called "Spring has come." Its a small little connection between this story and my "Parenthood" story :-).


	41. Almost Forgiven

A/N: To answer a question I got in the comments...I'm not really sure how many chapters there'll be lol. I haven't decided that far ahead. Originally it was just going to be a short few chapters of Tamako's childhood and all. And people seemed to love it, and I loved writing it, so it evolved into something more very quickly. So...there could be quite a lot of them haha. Now, I have plans for a long while for the story. I wasn't sure if I should split it into two stories, or keep it as one. But, I figured I'd keep it as one.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 41: Almost Forgiven

The strange thing about her pups, Tamako realized, was that they had no human in them whatsoever. She thought for sure that they would at least be part human. But, apparently, her full blooded youkai had taken over when they were conceived. So, instead of being half human, they were just half dog demon and half wolf demon. While normal hanyou children that carried human blood aged like regular humans until they were a certain age like she had, full blooded demons aged quicker. And, she believed, her children would not have nights of weakness like she did, they would not have full human blooded nights at all. The thought actually relieved her. She hated her human nights, she hated feeling weak. And, the first change had been pretty traumatic on her. Her children wouldn't ever have to go through that.

And, she still hadn't forgiven Kouga. Not completely. She was opening up to the idea very slowly, allowing him more and more in as time went by. But, eight months went by, and she still hadn't gone home. Still, she lived in the hut with her father, Kouga coming to visit almost on a daily basis. She barely even kissed him still.

The twins were eight months old, and looked like they could have passed for a year and a half to two years old. And they were pretty much in that stage of development, too.

But, watching them both grow, they grew differently. Koichi was more outgoing than his sister, and Sayuri tended to be quieter, more reserved. She seemed to like to watch the world around her more than her brother.

The two of them were like night and day.

It worried Tamako sometimes, though. Koichi was already babbling words, not many of them, but some here and there. He would say words like mommy, daddy, grandpa, drink, fire...various things. He didn't seem to be putting things into sentences yet. And he was also trying his hardest to walk, though he always ended up falling over.

Thats not what worried the young mother, though. Sayuri was what worried her. Sayuri didn't say the things her brother did, she didn't even seem interested in speaking. She wasn't trying to walk, either. She'd crawl, sure, but walking didn't seem to interest her either.

That afternoon was a pretty nice one. They'd made it through the winter in the old hut, and Kouga hadn't liked that one bit. It was still winter, but winter was nearing its end and the first remnants of spring had begun. The snow had melted, but it still was usually cold. Until that day, anyway, when the sun decided to shine.

So, Tamako decided it'd be a good day to do the laundry outside. She'd gotten the tub filled with water, brought out the clothes, hung her clothesline and then sat the twins down by her so she could watch them as she did the chore.

She could smell him before he arrived. Kouga was there. Taking in a breath and putting on a slight smile, looking at the twins. "Daddys coming." she told them.

Koichi's face lit up as he heard his mothers voice. "Daddy!" he said. Looking around, seeing his father run into the clearing, grinning as he moved to push himself to stand up. "Daddy!" he declared again. Moving one foot to take a step forward, both Tamako and Kouga eyed the child carefully.

But, his step faltered and he fell, falling flat on his face. Whining and pouting as he sat up, a blush forming over his cheeks in embarrassment, knowing his parents had just watched him fall.

Kouga grinned and ran forward, kneeling by his son and moving to pick him up onto his feet. "There there, son. No tears. Men don't cry, remember?" he said. Picking him up a bit against his chest and hugging him.

Koichi looked at his father, nodding and hugging him around his neck tightly. "Daddy." he said.

Tamako chuckled a bit. "He's going to hurt himself one day." she said, looking back down at the laundry she'd been working on. Taking one piece that was finished and wringing out the excess water. Standing up, moving to pin it onto the laundry line.

"Ya know, we have people to do that for you back at the den.." Kouga pointed out, looking at her.

"Mm, I know. I don't mind it."

"Tamako..." he said with a sigh, looking at her. "Its been months...this needs to stop. You need to come home. The pups do, too."

She looked up at him, shrugging a bit. "We'll see." she told him.

He pouted, bouncing Koichi against his side. "Buddy, you should help me talk mommy into coming home." he said, grinning a bit.

Koichi grinned, matching his fathers look, looking up at his mother. "Mommyyyy?" he asked. "Home!" he declared.

Tamako just giggled, shaking her head. "Kouga, do not use my son against me. Ya hear?" she asked. Kneeling next to her laundry, getting back to work.

"Eh, it was worth a try." he said. Kneeling down and putting his son back down. Reaching behind him, there was a small bag he was carrying. Taking out a small box, offering it to his son with a smile.

"Koichi, here, I brought this for you. Its a game." he said. The small box had decorative markings on it, and small pieces for the players to use.

The boys face lit up, smiling as he took the box, sitting down and messing with it. The box was able to fold open to form the play board on the top, and the pieces were kept inside.

"He's going to choke himself on those pieces Kouga..." she said, sighing.

"Nahhh he'll be fine." he said, one hand moving and ruffling his sons hair. Looking over to Sayuri and moving to pick her up. "Hey there, you're way too quiet." he said.

Sayuri looked up at him, her cerulean eyes meeting his. But, she didn't say a word, she just looked at him.

He smiled to his daughter, reaching into his bag and bringing out a new doll, offering it to her. "I didn't forget about my beautiful girl." he said.

Looking at it, her fingers reached out to take the doll slowly, examining it with her eyes, blinking a bit and tilting her head to one side.

"I swear she acts like my Uncle Sesshoumaru. Always watching, not saying much or showing much emotion..." Tamako said with a sigh, looking at Kouga slowly.

"Keh, she'll speak when she has something important to say. Isn't that right baby girl?" he asked, hugging her gently before he sat down, holding her more in his lap.

When he sat down, Koichi seemed to notice. Pouting and crawling up closer to him, climbing into his fathers lap, almost demanding at least part of his fathers attention.

Kouga laughed, using his arm to help his son more up onto his lap, holding both of them.

Tamako watched them, a soft smile forming on her lips. Yeah she was still mad, but it was so cute to watch Kouga with his pups. The way he seemed to love them so, so much.

But, she worked on her laundry, cleaning the clothes, wringing them out before hanging them, humming softly to herself as Kouga played with the kids. Glancing at them from the corner of her eye, she chewed on her bottom lip. "Ya know...tonights my human night. If you...if you wanna stay...you can..." she offered.

She hadn't stayed with him for her human night since the night the twins were born. The gesture made Kouga look up at her, nodding quickly. "Of course I'll stay." he said, a smile crossing his lips.

"You think...you think we can go talk? Just the two of us?" he asked hopefully.

Thinking about it for a minute before she nodded. "Yeah...um, just let me finish this laundry and get my dad to watch the pups..."

A smile crossed his lips. It'd been a shot in the dark, and she took him up on it.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kouga watched her as she finished her laundry, absentmindedly playing with the pups, teaching Koichi the game he'd brought and trying to egg Sayuri into playing with them. Sayuri played, but she was still silent and seemed indifferent of the whole thing, like it wasn't her thing or something.

She was turning out to be quite the odd child. Kouga had never seen such a young pup act like her before. But, she was his daughter, and he loved her no matter how she acted. The two pups had turned into his whole world. A world he wished would come home with him, with their mother.

When Tamako was finished hanging the laundry to dry, she took the twins inside and found her father, asking him to watch them for a while. When he agreed, her and Kouga took off on a walk along the river bank.

She walked beside him silently, hugging herself a little as she looked forward, chewing on her bottom lip lightly. She'd felt so awkward with him now, she'd never felt that way with him before. Kouga had always been one of the few people she felt completely perfect around.

They hadn't spent much time together in the past months. Most of their time together included pups, or her father sitting there. She'd never agreed to walk with him alone, and Kouga was just happy to be near her alone.

Slowly, he moved one arm up to bring around her shoulders, gripping her shoulder just lightly, bringing her close to him.

The action made her glance at him, smiling just slightly as she chewed on her bottom lip, looking away a little. They hadn't had too much close contact, either. And she felt oddly shy, insecurities flooding her mind. She wondered if the whole dynamic of their relationship had changed. Surely it had. She still didn't trust him, and she couldn't help it. Nobody really blamed her for not trusting him, either.

A smile formed on her lips as they came close to a small clearing they used to have lunch at together before he took her as his mate. Leaning back from him, she reached to take his hand and pulled him forward.

He chuckled a bit, letting her pull him. Really, he was glad to see a smile on her lips, a happy light in her eyes. Lately she seemed so depressed and in so much pain. He hated that he was the cause of that pain.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll seeee!" she said. Bringing him a little bit away from the river and into the small clearing. It was also the clearing he'd made her his in, where she lost her virginity to him.

When they got there, she glanced back to him. "Remember?" she asked.

Nodding slowly as he looked around, looking up at her. "Of course. Best day of my life, how could I forget?" he asked. Walking to take a seat, gently pulling her into his lap, hugging her against his chest. His chin rested on her shoulder with her back against his chest, his arms around her waist, holding her close.

A giggle escaped her lips when he pulled her down onto his lap, cuddling her back into his chest and smiling, nodding slowly. "Mine too." she said, a happy sigh escaping her lips as she closed her eyes. "That feels like forever ago..."

Bringing her as close as he could to his chest, nodding. "It does." he agreed. Closing his eyes and burying his nose against her hair, taking in a deep breath of her scent. "Kami...I miss you..." he whispered to her.

Lightly she bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes halfway and glancing back at him a little. "I...I miss you too. I miss...how we used to be. I'm just not sure if we can get back to that.."

"We can, I know we can." he said. Opening his eyes a little to look up at her face. Moving one hand up to cup her cheek, running his thumb along her skin slowly. "I need you. You belong with me, Tamako. You're mine. Your place is by my side. I will not force you...I'll never force you into anything. Just like I wasn't going to force you back to my den when I first made you mine. I meant what I said that day. You're my equal, I only want to make you happy..." he said.

She opened her mouth to respond and he shook his head.

"Let me finish," he started. Taking in a breath. "I fucked up. I'll spend my life regretting it, trying to make it up to you. And know this, it'll never happen again. Please...its been eight months...I can't take this anymore, I feel like a piece of me has been ripped out. I need you near me..."

Slowly she bit her bottom lip, thinking as he spoke. "Maybe..." she whispered. "I still...have to learn how to trust you again. I...I suppose, maybe...maybe we can figure this out..."

Leaning up, brushing her nose against his a little. Her eyes drifted halfway closed as she leaned up to kiss him slowly, gently.

Feeling her lips against his, he closed his eyes, bringing her up closer to him as he kissed her back. It felt so good to have her lips against his again.

_Can I ask you a question please_  
_Promise you won't laugh at me_  
_Honestly I'm standing here_  
_Afraid I'll be betrayed._  
_As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams_  
_So let in the morning light and let the darkness fade away_

She held herself close to him, kissing him slowly. The kiss deepened as she started to tilt her head to one side, parting her lips a little bit and bringing her tongue to snake across his bottom lip just gently. It'd been so long since she actually kissed him, felt him close to her. And she missed it so much. She missed everything about being with him.

When he felt her tongue, his lips complied, a small groan coming from him at the feel of her tongue entering his mouth, exploring him slowly. His own tongue moved up to meet hers, running along her tongue as the kiss deepened. The deeper the kiss became, the more he hoped that it would not stop at just a kiss.

As the kiss became deeper, she shifted up, shifting off of his lap only to move more onto him, straddling his waist, all without breaking her lips from his. Her arms moved up slowly to snake around his neck, bringing herself closer to him.

And, he let her. Letting her shift on him happily, he took in a breath when he felt her pressed so intimately against him, feeling her hips grind close to his covered manhood. He hadn't felt her touch in months, and it felt so good. It felt like he'd been dying of thirst, and had finally been given liquid to quench his thirst. She was like water to him, he needed her. Nothing with Ayame had felt so good as just kissing Tamako felt.

His whole body cried out for her.

And hers answered his cry. She was his mate, after all.

_Can you turn my black roses red?_  
_Can you turn my black roses red?_

Bringing her hips up, grinding herself against him with a soft groan, feeling him harden against her core. It felt so good, and she needed him.

Her fingers reached to start untying the ties to his armor, pushing the metal off and letting it fall onto the ground beside them. With his armor gone, she ran her fingers along his bare chest, her fingers moving up from the middle of his chest and to his shoulders slowly.

His hands found her hips, gripping them slowly, a soft growl coming from his throat as he let her take his armor off. But, one thing he knew, her kimono would not do. Reaching up, he pulled her obi opened, throwing the fabric backwards and pulling her kimono open.

Their lips only parted then, both taking in sharp intakes of breath as his eyes opened to feast on her bared skin. Slipping his fingers up to her shoulders, starting to push the fabric off of them. With a shrug from her, the sleeves fell off, her kimono falling back onto the grass.

"Kami..." he whined audibly as he looked at her. At first, she was worried at his reaction. But he erased her worry by slipping his hand up to cup one of her breasts. Squeezing the globe that fit perfectly into his hand, his thumb playing with the nipple lightly. Leaning forward, he flicked his tongue over the other nipple, causing her to gasp a little in response.

Her hands found his shoulders, gripping them, groaning as she pressed close to him. It'd been months since she felt his touch, and it felt so good, almost too good. Slowly purple jagged lines started to play across her cheeks just at the feel of his hands and tongue on her breasts. It was so overwhelming. Her youkai blood usually waited until he was seated inside her to start coming out to play.

Pressing her hips forward, grinding herself harder against him, feeling his hardness underneath his clothing. "Mm, take me Kouga..." she moaned out in a throaty voice. "Kami please..." she whined.

She felt like she was burning up, almost like she couldn't take it. Her core burned for him, a burning that only he could fix.

Slowly he leaned back, shifting on his legs to bring her up. Moving his fingers from her folds, he took her thighs and laid her back on the grass. But, thats not how he wanted her. Gently he moved her so she was on her hands and knees in front of him. One hand rested on her back to press her down against the ground as his other pulled his bottoms off to expose himself.

_Drowning in my loneliness_  
_How long must I hold my breath_  
_So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea_  
_I reach to the sky as the moon looks on_  
_One last year has come and gone_  
_It's time to let your love rain down on me_

She complied with his movements, her cheek pressing against the ground as she let out a groan, closing her eyes tightly. She didn't care how he did it, she just wanted him, needed him.

When she felt his manhood press against her core, she groaned out, a soft growl forming in her throat.

"What is it you want?" he asked, teasing her.

"Fuck me. Thats what I want. Kami please do it, fuck me Kouga..." she whined out.

At the last word she spoke, he moved his hips, thrusting himself forward to sheath his length in her warm folds. She took in a breath, moaning out his name loudly as he filled her. She'd felt so empty before, and now she felt so full, filled to the brim.

It wasn't just a physical experience, either. She felt like he engulfed her, the loneliness and emptiness she'd felt was suddenly filled all with Kouga. And it felt so good. Her mind wasn't focused on their problems right then, she wasn't worried about if she could trust him, if she should trust him, or even if she could forgive him. All that filled her mind was the pleasure she felt at her core, how filled she felt.

_Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)_  
_Cuz I'm feelin like I'll blame in on love_  
_I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

After he'd finished, he nearly collapsed. They both fell onto their sides, still intimately joined together, her back against his chest, panting, small beads of sweat against their skin.

They both laid there, panting, trying to regain themselves, not able to even speak for several minutes. Her eyes opened just halfway, small traces of red still in them. "K-K-Kami..." she breathed out.

"You...you can say that again.." he said in exhaustion. He definitely hadn't expected that to happen. But, he was glad it had. It'd felt so good.

Slowly he moved his arms around her waist, hugging her close to him, spent.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

They'd laid together for a while before agreeing they had to clean up and head home before her father started to worry. It'd felt so weird having her youkai blood so near the surface just before the night of the new moon. The final surge of power before the beast was locked away completely for the night.

And, they'd decided to wash up in springs near the hut. She slid into the warm water, letting out an audible sigh, smiling contently as the water soothed her muscles. The muscles of her thighs actually had started to hurt because of how rough the sex was, and because she could feel her demon power weakening as the day went on.

Looking up at Kouga when he came in, she bit her bottom lip and gave him a soft smile. "You know...just because we did...that...doesn't mean I'm coming home yet..."

He looked up at her with a pout. "Seriously? Come on...please?" he asked. Moving to sit next to her, leaning back into the water.

But, she shook her head. "It means not yet. I'm working on it. I'm almost there I think. I think...I think there it'll take some learning, a learning curve...but it will happen, I promise." she said.

Shifting to lean against him, resting her head on his shoulder and glancing up at him slowly.

He looked at her, pouting a bit but nodding. "I suppose thats better than never.." he said, sighing and closing his eyes. Moving his arm around her shoulders, running his finger along her bare shoulder lightly. "I do love you, ya know.." he said.

"I know...and I love you too. Its just trusting you I'm having the issue with. But...but I think I'm almost there. Almost there enough to work more on it.." she said.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: So, I added a small songfic to this chapter. :-P. The song is "Black Roses Red" By Alana Grace.

And, okay, so I cut out a bit of lemon in this one. I'd originally typed it, and it seemed too graphic for this site. Soooo I edited it out. Sorry! If you want the full lemon-y goodness, let me know and maybe I'll private message it to you.


	42. True Heir

A/N: Hey sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out. I got a new job writing for a website, along with that, my primary job, and college final exams starting next week I've been swamped.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 42: True Heir

Things were going so well with Tamako and Kouga. It was like they were courting again. She went out on walks with him, lunches together. But, she didn't move back in with him yet. She was still working on it, but for now she loved just being with him. She didn't want to complicate it with their problems, she just wanted to feel safe and happy with him.

And he was content with that. He had even a little bit of her back, and it was enough for him for now. It was better than he'd gotten for months.

And the sex definitely hadn't been a one-time thing, either. It'd been two weeks, and they'd had a lot more sex over those two weeks than they had in months. Of course, just one time was more than they'd had in months. But, they were together more than that.

They walked back from their lunch and bath perfectly happy and content with themselves and each other.

He glanced at her a little, a grin forming on his lips. Quickly he moved to scoop Tamako up off her feet, making her squeal and giggle in his arms. Her arms slid around his neck, gripping him a little as he carried her.

"Kougaaa! What're you doing?" she asked, laughing.

"Mm, carrying whats mine." he said, glancing at her face a little as he walked. "Problem?" he asked playfully.

She could only giggle, shaking her head. "Nope, no problem that I can see." she said. Leaning up and kissing his cheek gently, nuzzling her nose against it slowly.

"Good. Cause I am the alpha male here. And what I say goes."

"Ohh really? Mr. big and tough alpha?" she asked.

"Yup. Leader of the pack. I think I proved _just_ how big and tough I am to you enough for today. Just today though, you might have to be reminded tomorrow."

A deep red blush spread over her cheeks as he reminded her of their lovemaking. "Kougaa!" she said.

"Whaat? You might forget." he said with a grin.

"Oh, I'll never forget." she promised, resting her head on his shoulder and looking up at him.

They were both too into each other to notice the figure that was in the woods by them. And one that slowly stepped out. A female, with her arms crossed across her chest as she looked at the couple. "Disgusting." she said..

Tamako's eyes moved from Kouga to the woman by them. A growl slowly escaped her throat as she squirmed in Kouga's arms. "Put me down. Now." she said.

He complied with her request, sitting her down on her feet just in front of him, his hands resting on her shoulders. "Ayame, what is it you want?" he asked.

Ayame looked up at Kouga when he addressed her. "To talk to you."

"That will happen over my dead body." Tamako answered, growling at the woman standing in front of them, glaring at her. "You rutted MY mate. I have every right to rip your head off, you slut." she warned.

"Tsk tsk tsk, name calling does not become you, Tamako." Ayame answered, looking at the half demon in front of her. "Like a half demon really can take me..."

"Oh, you'll see what this half demon can do to your slutty ass. Why don't you go find a mate of your own? Or, are you too busy stealing someone else's? Oh wait, I bet no male wants you, right? I mean, you did rut someone else. You're loose now." Tamako pushed.

And, Kouga was not going to stop her. He kept his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them slowly, trying to keep his mate calm. Even he knew better than to fuck with Tamako when she got angry most times.

But, Ayame didn't. She growled at Tamako's words, glaring at her. "Me? We're talking about me? You're lucky, no self respecting full youkai would mate with a lowly hanyou. Its disgusting. Besides, if your mate really was happy with just you, he wouldn't have rutted me."

Tamako's hands gripped into tight fists at her side as she growled deeply. Slowly, small purple jagged lines started to form across her cheeks as her youkai blood screamed to rip the woman in front of her apart. For the second time today, her youkai blood screamed at her. Earlier, her youkai blood screamed for the passion and pleasure Kouga was giving her. But this time, her blood boiled for her to kill the woman who dared to touch what belonged to her.

"You deceitful slut. You came down here all sweet and innocent asking for help. His trust is not in question here right now. Trust me, I'm dealing with his betrayal. But you, how _dare_ you show your face around me again? You touched what belongs to me. Be grateful I didn't rip your throat out months ago." Tamako said in a growl.

Her words caused Kouga to grip her shoulders a bit as he rubbed them, trying to keep her calm. Looking up at Ayame slowly. "What is it you came here for?" he finally asked.

At his question, Ayame smiled, looking up at him. "You haven't come to meet your son, Kouga. Your _true_ son." she said.

Tamako growled, shaking her head. "My son is his true son, not yours. You are not his mate. You're just a whore, thats all you'll ever be."

It was Ayame's turn to growl, glaring at Tamako. "Oh my son is his true son. My son is full wolf demon, Kouga's true heir. You'll do well to shut up, half breed." she told her.

As she growled, Tamako's fists gripped tighter, her elongated claws pricking the skin of her palms a little bit as she did. "No, I will not shut up, bitch. My son will not be disrespected! Besides, he doesn't have a bit of human in him." she declared.

"But...but how is that possible?" Ayame asked, confused.

Tamako grinned, showing her fangs a little bit. "Simple. The demon blood I carry is stronger than my human blood. The blood of Inu no Taisho runs through my veins, who was one of the strongest daiyoukai's in all of Japan. Its his blood that runs through my veins, and will not bow to human blood. How else do you think I'm only a half demon, when my father was a half demon who mated a human?" she asked.

Listening to her, Ayame growled, shaking her head. "But still, my son is full wolf! How could you let a half dog lead the pack?" she asked, looking up at Kouga.

It was Kouga's turn to growl slowly. "You will not disrespect my son, Ayame."

"Yet you call yourself a father and have yet to even set eyes upon your own son! A father does not deny his son, no matter who his mother." she said.

Kouga nodded a little. "Your son is mine, yes. But he is illegitimate. I will treat him like my son, I will be a father. But he will not be my heir, he will not be seen a equal amongst the wolves. Whether Tamako bore me a son yet or not, he would not be in the running for the heir. Say Tamako didn't bear me a son, but did in a few years...it is Tamako's son that will be my heir, she is my legitimate mate, wife."

Ayame growled slowly, gritting her teeth a little. "No! I will not have my son treated as illegitimate! He is legitimate! You call yourself a father, yet you have not even laid eyes on your own son. You hadn't named him like a father should. I did that. You have not even asked his name..."

"What is his name, Ayame?" Kouga asked.

He could feel Tamako tense beneath his hands on her shoulders, but she stayed silent aside from a soft growl in her throat.

"Isao." Ayame answered.

Kouga nodded slowly. "Isao is my son. Like I said, I will treat him like my son...it is not the child's fault he was born illegitimately. But I can do nothing about his stature in the pack."

"No, my son will not be treated like that. I refuse." she told him.

"Thats the best that you'll get Ayame, I'm sorry." he told her, rubbing Tamako's shoulders and bringing her back against his chest a little as he stood behind her.

"Its not good enough! Isao is your son, you should fight for him if you're any kind of father!" she yelled, glaring at Kouga now.

Kouga sighed a little, thinking for a minute and looking down at Tamako. He was about to make a decision without his mate being in on it first, but it had to be done. Looking back up at Ayame slowly. "Then bring him and leave him with me. He'll be raised with mine and Tamako's pups, almost as if he were ours. Thats the only way he will have any kind of stature in the pack. People will know he's not my heir, but I can raise him with Koichi and Sayuri."

"No." Tamako said, stopping his words. Shrugging his hands off her shoulders and turning to look at him. "No, I will not raise that kid along with mine! No. Thats your answer, Kouga."

Kouga growled, looking at her. "What I say goes, Tamako. If Ayame agrees to it, you _will_ raise Isao with our pups, like it or not."

Tamako rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest and shaking her head. "No I will not. If thats how you'll have it, then you can raise Isao by yourself in your den. I will not be constantly reminded of your betrayal!"

"This is not a reminder of that..." he assured. Moving to take her shoulders, pulling her to look at him. "This is what I must do...can't you see that? Isao is my son, regardless of whom his mother is. Can't you see that I just cannot disown my flesh and blood?" he asked.

She only shook her head, pulling from his hands. "No. I can't see that. Because I'm over here trying my hardest to learn how to trust you again! I'm not the one that went off and fucked someone else. You are. You don't know what its like to live with something like that. Maybe I should go fuck someone else, huh?" she asked.

Kouga growled, shaking his head. "Do, and the man you fuck will be a dead man. I promise you that."

"Then she should be a dead woman!" Tamako yelled, pointing at Ayame. "I should have killed her when I found out! I should have never let you back with me."

Her words made him pause, shaking his head. "Tamako...please. Listen to me. We're working past all that."

"I thought we were. And then you offer to bring _her_ son into _my_ house? As far as I'm concerned, her son has nothing to do with us!" she said.

"Can't control your woman, Kouga?" Ayame teased.

"Shut up!" Tamako and Kouga yelled in unison, both shooting a glare at Ayame.

"This doesn't concern you. You have no say in this. _I'm_ his mate! You're his slut!" Tamako yelled at Ayame.

"Stop calling her that. She isn't my anything." Kouga defended.

Tamako's eyes darted back to Kouga, growling. "Oh so you're defending her? You wanna defend her and expect me to raise her child. No. You made this decision without me, so I'll give you my decision. You can either have me and our pups, or you can have her and her pup. You cannot have both. You cannot mix the two. I will not raise that womans child. Thats the final decision." she told him.

"You...you can't mean that. Come on Tamako..." he said slowly, reaching one hand out to her.

But, she backed away from his touch. "No, don't touch me. You're not touching me again for a long time." she said, turning her face away and hugging herself a little.

Kouga sighed a little, looking at her face. "Please...you have to understand. I cannot abandon my son...what kind of man would I be if I do that? Abandon my own blood?"

"And what kind of woman would I be if I could raise the child thats the result of an affair my husband had? You don't seem to get what you did to me. Its been so hard to even be near you anymore. You have no idea. You can't ask me to do this, not when I don't even know if I can actually trust you enough to be with you again." she told him.

Kouga looked at her dumbfounded, not sure what to say. He didn't want to abandon his pups, any of them. Slowly glancing from Tamako to Ayame, and then back to Tamako. "I...I can't abandon him..."

Tamako nodded a bit, chewing on her bottom lip and turning her face away. "So you choose to abandon us then? Fine...fine I get your choice." she said, fighting the tears she knew were building up.

"Tamako..." he said. Stepping up to her and moving to rest his hands on the sides of her neck. "Please. Don't make me do this...I can't choose between my children and my mate. I need you, I need our pups..."

Looking up at him, shaking her head. "I can't raise a pup you created with another woman. I can't. You can't ask that of me."

Slowly he rubbed her neck with his thumbs, sighing a little. "I don't know what to do here...tell me what to do." he said.

"Let her raise her own son. Be a father to him if you must, but do not ask me to raise him."

"You could raise him with me..." Ayame chimed in, looking up at Kouga.

He looked towards Ayame at the sound of her voice, shaking his head. "You know I cannot do that. I need my mate. She is like the air I breathe, I need her. I can't loose my family over one mistake.."

"So...it was a mistake?" Ayame asked.

Tamako leaned a little into Kouga, moving her hands up to rest on his wrists, resting her forehead forward against his shoulder.

"It was. Can't you see it cost me everything? If you care about me at all like you say you do..you will stop this. You will let me be happy with my wife..." he told her.

But Ayame shook her head. "My son comes first. I cannot just allow you to treat him like he doesn't matter."

Tamako took in a breath, leaning a little bit back from him and looking up at his face. "Deal with this. I told you what your choices are. Make one. And let me know what choice you've made. I cannot make this choice for you, I can only lay down what they are." she said.

Leaning back from his hands, Tamako glared towards Ayame. "And you. If I ever see your face again, I will rip you to pieces I swear that. By demon law, I have every right to. But the human blood in me, my human heart, that you seem to think is such a weakness, will not let me. Because you are a mother, your pup needs you. That is why I don't rip you to pieces. Be thanking my humanity, because the demon in me wants to taste your blood." she warned dangerously.

Looking into her eyes, Ayame could tell that she wasn't kidding in the least.

Tamako held eye contact for a few minutes before she turned her head and walked away, towards where the hut was. She couldn't believe she was trusting Kouga to be near Ayame alone. But, she was pretty sure Kouga wouldn't do it again, and she was also pretty sure that he'd had his fill of sex for the afternoon since the sex they'd had earlier in the afternoon had been pretty intense and amazing.

But still, she couldn't help but worry, insecurities floating around in her mind as she tested the trust of her mate.

Watching her go, Kouga knew that Tamako meant business. Really, he admired her strength, a strength he didn't think he'd have if the situation were reversed. He was sure he'd kill anyone who would dare sleep with his mate. Though he knew about Kohaku, to a point, he didn't know the whole story behind what happened between Kohaku and Tamako in Tokyo, not yet.

He looked up to Ayame, shaking his head. "I can't choose you over her, Ayame. I need her...she's my entire life. You'll understand when you find a mate some day, I promise." he said.

She pouted, looking up at his face and biting her bottom lip. "How can you choose that woman over your own child? Isao is your son! Your full blooded wolf demon son!" she asked.

Gently he moved to rest his hands on her shoulders, looking down into her eyes. "I want to be there for him, I really do. And...my offer still stands. If you wish me to raise him, I will. With Tamako, though. Not with you."

"What about what Tamako said? Huh?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest and looking away. "And what about me? Thats my son too...Kami he looks like you, just like you, it amazes me so, so much. I see you when I look into our sons eyes..." she said, turning her eyes back up to look at his face.

"I'll deal with Tamako. She will listen, like it or not. But I can't have you around her. Me and her...we're just now starting to get better together. She's like the air I breath, Ayame. Without her I feel like I'm suffocating. I need her in my life. We're bound, forever. You claim to know our traditions...you know the traditions we have as mates..." he said slowly.

She bit her bottom lip, shaking her head. "I know...but...but we have a son. I want whats best for my son, Kouga..." she said, looking up at him. "My son will not be second to hers."

"I know its not a normal situation...but...there isn't anything I can do, Ayame. Isao is my blood, yes. But he is not my legitimate heir. He's not. No matter what you do he never will be. I think...whats best for him is either to be raised with my pups, or to be taken back and raised with you. With you he'd have a chance at being a leader..."

Crossing her arms across her chest, Ayame shook her head. "A leader? Yeah. With everyone calling his mom a whore. Good luck." she said, turning her head away. She'd heard the rumors that were quickly spread, the names people called her behind her back. She didn't like it, but she didn't regret being with Kouga.

Gripping her shoulders a little. "You cannot let names bother you. You must be strong for your son. Find a mate, raise the pup. I'll help when I can..."

Thinking about it, she wasn't sure. Glancing up at his face slowly. "And...and if I give you my son?"

"Then I'll raise him with Tamako like he were ours. I am a good father, Ayame. I love my pups with all of my heart. Tamako had two pups. Sayuri, my little princess, and Koichi, my big strong man. There isn't a thing I wouldn't do for them. I would give up my life for theirs in a heartbeat. And, if you gave Isao to me to raise, I would do the same for him. Hell, even if you didn't give him to me to raise I'd do anything for him. Blood is blood."

She shook her head slowly, tears actually starting to well up in her eyes. "I...I don't know if I can give him to you. He's...he's my son." she said, biting her bottom lip.

"And you don't have to. Its your choice. I'll make Tamako listen to me, one way or another. I'm only giving you options here."

Ayame nodded slowly, sniffling a bit and wiping her eyes, nodding again before looking up at him. "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay...I'll give you my son. But..but I want to see him still..."

Kouga nodded slowly. "Of course. We'll figure something out. Now go. Please don't come back here and anger Tamako anymore. I'll send Ginta to speak with you and arrange something..." he said.

Now, there was just getting Tamako to see his reasoning. He'd promised he'd make her listen...but Tamako could be pretty stubborn when she wanted to be. And, she wasn't going to like this. He'd sort of hoped Ayame would choose to raise Isao on her own. But, he'd given his word, and he wouldn't go back on that.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The whole way back to the hut, Kouga wondered how he was going to speak to Tamako about this. Was she going to freak out? Or eventually accept it? He was betting on the freaking out.

Approaching the hut, he looked up and smiled a little as the vision of his mate and pups came into view.

Tamako sat outside just by the garden with both of the pups, holding Sayuri in her lap while Koichi sat just beside her, trying to climb up to share her lap.

When she'd gotten home, she'd just needed to see her pups. She'd been pretty angry and upset, and the two of them just calmed her right down, made herself put things into perspective and breath. And now she sat with them outside, since it was so pretty out.

She held a small toy in her hands, playing with the kids. It was a more simplified version of one of the cubes that was hollow and had cutouts in shapes, where small blocks with those shapes went into their specific hole. She'd had one as a child, and had made one for her children.

"Where does this one go?" she asked, holding up the star shaped block, offering it to Sayuri.

A smile crossed her lips as Sayuri took it, slowly looking at the block like she was trying to figure it out.

But, Koichi reached up. "I do it! ME!" he said, trying to snatch the block from his sister.

Sayuri whined and growled at her brother, trying to pull away from him. She'd still not really spoken a word, but she was a smart kid. She could figure out these puzzles a lot quicker than her brother could. She just...didn't have anything to say yet.

"Okay okay, calm down kids, lets not fight on mommys lap." Tamako said with a giggle.

Glancing up, she saw Kouga enter her line of vision, smiling a little to him. She was sure he'd made the right decision, he was her mate after all, he couldn't choose another woman over her, she was sure of it.

"Look, Daddy's back." she said.

Koichi looked up at his father, grinning from ear to ear. "Daddy!" he said. Pulling himself to stand up, moving to take a step. Both Tamako and Kouga's eyes were locked on the child as he attempted to take a step. Koichi had been trying to walk for days now, just couldn't get it down.

But, the toddler tried to step and failed. Falling flat on his face, he whined, looking up at his father. "Daddyyy!"

Kouga chuckled, walking over and moving to pick his son up. Bringing Koichi against his chest a little. "Hey there, big guy. Lets not hurt yourself, okay?" he asked, kissing Koichi's cheek slowly.

Tamako looked up at him slowly. "So...how'd it go?" she asked, holding Sayuri. She didn't even notice as Sayuri took the block, finding the hole that the star shaped block went into. Pushing the piece into the hole, smiling happily to herself. Looking up, though, she saw her parents were talking and pouted since they hadn't seen her small victory.

"Yeah...I need to talk to you about that later. It...it can wait though." he said.

"Later? So you can't tell me now? So I can presume something happened that the pups cannot hear of?" she asked.

Kouga shook his head. "Later, Tamako. Now is not the time."

"Oh of course its the time. Go ahead, tell us. Tell your family what you've chosen."

"Not now." Kouga said, gripping Koichi a little against him. He didn't really want to have it out right there in front of the pups.

"No no no, tell us. Did you choose the bad woman and her spawn, or us?" she asked, watching her language in front of the very impressionable children.

Kouga sighed, moving to take a seat next to Tamako, looking at her face. "Relax. We just need to work some things out in private. It can happen later. You don't have anything to worry about." he said. Leaning over and kissing her cheek slowly, brushing his nose against it. He was afraid Tamako wouldn't back his choice, take his pups and be done. So, he wanted to soak in the last bit of 'family time' he could.

Looking at him, she pouted a bit but nodded. "Alright then...later." she said, looking down at Sayuri. Smiling at the look on her daughters face, she laughed. "Good girl! You did it all by yourself." she said.

Sayuri smiled at the acknowledgement, reaching for another block to try again.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Cliffhangerrr! Will Tamako absolutely flip out? Or will she accept it? :-p...I'm mean I know.


	43. Crawling

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 43: Crawling

She tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her gut all afternoon, all through dinner and putting the pups down for bed. But Tamkao couldn't. She wanted to talk to Kouga, and he seemed to want to just put it off. Which, wasn't a good sign in her eyes.

But finally, the pups were in bed, it was getting dark out, and it was around the usual time that Kouga went back to the den. And, Tamako was determined to get her answers out of him.

They walked outside together after putting the pups to bed, and she stopped just outside the door of the hut, looking up at him.

"So?" she asked.

Kouga looked down at her and sighed, shaking his head. "Must we do this now?"

"We've put it off all afternoon. I'm not letting you leave without knowing." she said, crossing her arms across her chest and looking up at him.

He took in a deep breath, looking down at his mate, seeing the look on her face, telling him that her decision would not be swayed. So, they would have this out right now.

Gently he moved to take her arm, walking a little away from the hut so Inuyasha couldn't eavesdrop, and to make sure their pups did not hear. He had a feeling he would hear Tamako yelling at him before the conversation was over. Because he knew that she would not like what he had to say.

Once they reached the river, he let go of her, turning to her and moving his hands up to rest on her shoulders. Leaning down and kissing her softly, brushing his nose against his, letting out a sigh.

The kiss confused her, but she went with it anyway. Kissing him back just softly before she leaned back, looking at his face. "Kougaa..I don't like this. What did you decide?"

"I decided that _we're_ raising Isao. Ayame will bring him to the den, and you will be his mother. At least, be his mother in the way it counts. You'll raise him as our son. We will. Together." he told her.

A growl slowly formed in her throat, gripping her arms still tightly crossed across her chest. "That was _not_ an option, Kouga. No. No I will not. I will not raise that bitches kid! Much less treat him like he's my own! I get that its not the kids fault that his mother is a slut, thats fine. But, I can't do it."

Kouga raised a growl from his throat right back, almost reprimanding her. "You do not question my decisions. And you will listen to me. You're my woman, I am the alpha here. I will not let my decisions go second guessed by you! If I let you second guess my decisions, then the entire den will start doing so."

"I don't _belong_ to you, Kouga. I'm my own person. I seem to recall when you told me about your traditions that your mate isn't just told to sit down and shut up, but are an active participant in your decisions. What happened to that? Wheres my choice?"

He shook his head. "They are an active participant. You are. But, my word is final. You will listen to me, Tamako. And I'm tired of this shit. Tired of you living out here instead of at _home_ where you _belong_. You do belong to me, you're mine. And I will have you and our pups at home."

Gripping her hands into tight fists, her eyes flashed a dangerous red before back to their normal color, glaring up at him. "No. I do not belong to you. I choose to be with you. I am not property you can control. Your word is _not_ final, and I will have a say in my life!" she said, raising her voice a little as she got angrier.

Kouga shook his head. "You will listen to me. You don't have to like my decision, but you will respect it and listen. You hear me?"

The more he spoke, the angrier she got. "How dare you treat me like that. There was no discussing this, you did not take my opinion into consideration at all here. I'm sorry, Kouga, but I will not be your bitch. I will not roll over and 'yes Sir' you. No. You do not own me. My father raised me to be a strong, independent woman, and I'll be just that. No way am I going to raise the child you created with another woman. Nope. I will not have him around my kids either."

"You have no say in this matter. You'll raise him, you'll come home, and thats final." he declared.

"Fuck that." she said, looking up at his face. Bringing her arms down, her hands letting her arms go, resting them at her sides, her fingers gripped into tight fists. "Go. Get the fuck away from me. Oh, and don't come back. Go, raise your little family with the slut. Leave mine alone. We don't need you."

Her words dug at him, but he didn't believe she meant them. "You will not take my pups from me."

"I'm not doing this! I'm protecting me and my pups. Someone in this relationship has to. I'll raise my pups the way I see fit. Go raise your own. Leave us be. I want nothing to do with you. Nothing." she said, trying to keep her voice blank, but her voice was deeper than usual, the voice of her demon trying to escape her body.

"You...you can't mean that..." he said, moving up one hand to rest on her shoulder.

But, she shrugged her shoulder away, pulling back from him, glaring up at him. "I mean what I say. I will not be treated like property. And I will not let you walk all over me. If you wanted a woman that would let you walk all over her, you've picked the wrong one. Because I'm not it. And I will not accept this. I told you your choices, and you've chosen the wrong one. Goodbye, Kouga." she told him.

He stood there in awe, looking at her, shaking his head slowly. "Tamako...you can't...you couldn't mean. We're mates! We're bound, for life, like it or not. You belong to me regardless on what you say. You're _my_ woman. And you will listen to me."

"No, I will not bow. You cannot have this both ways. I just...I can't do this." she told him, turning her head away, trying to calm herself down.

"We were fine before she showed up! You were slowly starting to come home weren't you? You were thinking about it, I know it, I know you. I love you, you can't mean what you're saying." he said. Moving up closer to her, resting his hands on her cheeks and making her look up at him.

She did look up at him, but she shook her head, leaning her head away. "No, don't touch me..." she said. Sighing a little, looking down. "I was thinking about it, yeah. I miss being home. I miss what we were. But I don't know if we can have that back now." she said, turning her eyes back up to him.

"Of course we can." he said, dropping his hands down, sighing a bit. "You just have to accept that Isao is going to be raised with our pups."

A growl came from her throat that she couldn't contain, closing her eyes tightly, trying to control the rage building up inside her. "No. I don't. I don't have to accept anything. I will not budge on this. Now go, get out. I want nothing to do with you." she said. It hurt her too, but she couldn't just allow him to treat her like that, and she couldn't raise the pup he'd created with Ayame.

"I will not abandon my family! You, Koichi and Sayuri are my family, my life."

"Then why do you pick a whore?!" she half yelled. Her eyes snapped open and she glared up at him. As her eyes opened, he could see the red starting to bleed through the whites of her eyes. Though, he knew those eyes. Her youkai was coming out, but enough to where Tamako still had control.

"I'm not picking her!" he yelled right back, growling. Moving to grasp her shoulders, gripping them tightly so she could not move. "I'm picking _you_! I'm picking my blood, my family. Isao is part of that."

She growled at him as he touched her shoulders, attempting to move back, but he only gripped her harder. "I don't give a fuck what blood he has. I cannot live my life taking care of a kid that reminds me of your betrayal! Every time I look at that kid, I'll remember. I'll remember that while I was pregnant you were off rutting in the woods with a whore! I'll remember that you came back and got into _MY_ bed afterwards! I'll remember that you lied about it, lied to me and my father. I'll see that every time I see that kid. I cannot live like that! Its hard enough for me to trust you again."

His hold tightened on her shoulders as she moved more, his claws slightly digging into her. Pulling her to stand up straight and closer to her, looking at her face. "You will listen to me. I am your alpha, you will accept that, or I will teach you to accept that."

"Oh go ahead I'm so scared of the big bad wolf." she teased, growling deeply at him as she felt his grip tighten on her shoulders. "What? You gunna hit me? I dare you. Hit me and see how fast I rip your arm off."

"Kami I'm not going to fucking hit you."

"Then how are you gunna show me you're my alpha? Huh?" she asked, glaring up at him.

He growled at her, bearing his fangs a little as he gripped her shoulders. Some youkai tended to hit their women if their dominance was challenged. But, he wouldn't be one of those men, he couldn't. But that left him not too sure on how he would set her straight.

Gripping her shoulders tightly, his claws slightly digging into her skin through her kimono. He'd never gotten really rough with her before, and they rarely, if ever, fought.

He didn't answer her, not by speaking. Instead, he pushed her back, shoving her harshly up against a tree, making her take in a breath, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers in a rough kiss, growling at her.

She gasped as he pushed her back, growling as she glared up at him. She didn't even notice the pain in her shoulders she was so angry.

Feeling her back pressing against the tree, she glared up at him, the red still in her eyes, getting darker as purple jagged lines started moving across her cheeks. But, so far, those were the only two changes she was showing. She'd learned to control her demon pretty well. But, sometimes it threatened to consume her entire being, especially now. The rage bubbling in her blood threatened to take over. And sometimes, she wanted it to, especially when it came to Kouga's infidelity. It made her mind weak to the demon blood coursing through her veins, and it offered her an easy out, a way to forget about the pain she almost constantly felt when reminded of what he'd done.

But, when he pressed his lips against hers, this time, she didn't kiss him back. Instead she growled into his kiss louder, leaning up and moving her lips open. Not to kiss him, though. She bit down on his bottom lip, her fangs drawing blood, causing him to whine a bit, but he did not flinch back.

He continued to kiss her. Moving one hand up, he gripped the side of her neck, pulling her so she was standing straight without choking her.

Though she continued to dig her fangs into his bottom lip, growling. Both hands moved up to rest on his chest, pushing on it, trying to push him away from her.

She could taste his blood as it dribbled into her mouth from her fangs, and it made her take in a breath. Her demonic energy pulsed at the taste, her eyes opening wide. Slowly, the red of her eyes started to leak into the golden brown orbs it surrounded. She was losing control, quickly. And, she had to think fast.

So, her solution was to raise her knee, kneeing him in the groin as hard as she could, causing him to lean back so she let his lip go.

Two things happened. He moved his hand to cup himself, gasping hard at the pain in his groin. Moving to rest one hand against the tree, leaning against it and closing his eyes tightly, the growl in his throat still ever present.

And she moved away from him, falling to the ground on her hands and knees, gasping for air. Quickly she spit, spitting blood out of her mouth and onto the ground as she struggled to gain control of the demon within her. Kouga wasn't the only one bleeding, either. She was too. Where he'd gripped her shoulders, small lines of blood started to leak from the puncture wounds, staining her kimono around the holes. But, it wasn't severe.

Slowly she started to crawl away, coughing and spitting as much as she could. Crawling up to the river just by them, she leaned to start bringing water up to her mouth, trying to wash the blood away to maybe control the demon within her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

They both remained silent for quite a few minutes. He was trying to regain himself, and she was trying to compress the demon energy back into her body.

_Crawling in my skin_  
_These wounds they will not heal_  
_Fear is how I fall_  
_Confusing what is real_

After her mouth was washed out, she moved to fall onto the ground, rolling onto her back, her eyes looking up at the sky, tears rimming them. She almost looked broken as she laid there, staring up into the darkening sky, being able to see the stars twinkle in the darkness, her eyes closed just halfway. The red remained in the whites of her eyes, while the pupils were still a golden brown, a bit of red leaked into them, and then another color raising to the surface to fight, a dark brown color. All three of her forms colors reigned through her eyes, the red being the most visible.

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_  
_Consuming, confusing_  
_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending_  
_Controlling. I can't seem..._

And she laid there, staring up at the sky, breathing hard, the battle within her raging on between her two halves that made her a whole.

She was so quiet, Kouga looked up once he'd gathered himself, looking towards her laying there. "T-Tamako..?" he asked.

Though, she didn't answer, she didn't even look at him. Her eyes remained up on the sky, closing just halfway.

_'Let me rip them to shreds. I'll make it go away, I promise...'_

She heard her demonic voice in her head, beckoning her. Slowly her fingers moved to grip the ground beneath her, her claws digging into the soft soil.

Her biggest mistake? Probably leaving her sword in the hut, away from her grasp. The sword that held a tight seal on her demonic blood. She'd been learning to live with it, control it, so she didn't completely feel the need for it anymore. So most of the time it was within the hut, or close enough to her but she didn't need it. But, now she did.

When she didn't answer him, slowly he moved towards her, wincing a little bit, trying to get over the pain. Moving down onto his knees, he leaned over her a little, looking at her face, seeing the look in her eyes. She looked so lost, he could almost watch the war that was going on inside her through her eyes. "T-Tamako..?" he asked. Slowly reaching one hand to rest on her cheek, running his thumb over her skin.

_To find myself again_  
_My walls are closing in_  
_(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)_  
_I've felt this way before_  
_So insecure_

Her eyes moved, looking up at Kouga when she felt his hand on her skin. Tears moved from her eyes, and since she was laying down they trickled down over her temples and dripped onto the ground beneath her.

"Don't." was the only word she said, lightly moving her head to move his hand off her cheek. Her voice even sounded weird, a mixture between her demon voice and her regular voice.

This time, he listened. Moving his hand away from her cheek, resting it on the ground next to her head. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that..." he said. He should have known Tamako wasn't like ordinary demon women. Her demon could be out of control. But, her demon usually submit to him, so he thought it would in this case too.

And, she didn't answer him. When his hand moved, her head moved to look back up at the sky, tears still moving along her cheeks. She didn't know what to say, or even how to form words.

"Listen to me..." he said, sighing as he looked at her face. Really, he wasn't sure what to do at all. She wasn't even really looking at him, and he had no idea of the internal battle going on within her.

Looking up, he glanced towards the hut. Inuyasha was there...he'd surely know what to do. But he hated going to Inuyasha for help, and he also didn't like what Inuyasha would say when he saw Tamako like this, but he had to try. He really would do anything for them, even ask the one man he hated for help.

He stood up, wincing a bit. He was still in pain, she'd kneed him pretty hard. But, it was fading. He was a demon after all, and while it still hurt to be kicked or kneed there, he healed a lot quicker than any human. Walking up to the hut, he took in a breath and pushed the door to one side, looking in at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...can you...can you come help Tamako?" Kouga asked.

Inuyasha had heard them fighting, sure. But he hadn't been paying attention. He thought his daughter could handle it, and he had no idea what had gone on. Looking up from his place by the fire when he heard Kouga approach. "Help with what?" he asked, instantly becoming worried.

Standing up, Inuyasha didn't wait for Kouga's answer. Pushing past him and out the door, looking towards the lake where his daughter laid on the ground. "The fuck did you do wolf?" he asked with a growl.

"I made a mistake..." Kouga said.

_Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me_  
_Distracting, reacting_  
_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection_  
_It's haunting how I can't seem..._

Tamako laid there on the ground. And she suddenly felt more hands on her shoulder. Turning her attention to looking up, she saw her fathers face above hers, seeing his lips moving, but she didn't hear a word he was saying.

And this worried Inuyasha, a lot. Resting his hands on her shoulders lightly, gently shaking her. "Tamako? Kami...Kami Tamako please answer me." he said. But she didn't even seem like she could hear him wherever she was.

Looking up at Kouga, growling. "I'll deal with you later. You, go inside and get her sword. Its sitting against the wall by her room. Now." he ordered.

Kouga was not one to follow orders, but then he did. Going inside quickly, he grabbed the sword that sat there in its sheath, walking back outside and to his mate and her father. Offering the sword to Inuyasha, he stayed standing, looking down at Tamako.

Inuyasha snatched the sword from his hands, bringing it up and taking Tamako's hands. Bringing her fingers to enclose around the sword and hold it, making sure both hands had a firm grasp on the weapon.

Looking down at his daughter, he hoped it would work. "Come on...come back to us, Tamako..."

"Whats wrong with her?" Kouga asked curiously.

At that, Inuyasha growled, glaring at him. "She's fighting her demon blood for control. My fathers demon blood was strong. Too strong. Sometimes we can't handle it like a full demon like Sesshoumaru could. Because of _you_ she's fighting for control. If her demon wins? Well, a lot of people are going to die. I'm not even sure if we can completely stop her if her demon wins..."

"So...what do you propose we do if it does win?" Kouga asked.

"Kill her. Thats the only way she'll stop. But..but I cannot, and will not kill my daughter." Inuyasha replied. Looking down at Tamako, he sighed a little. Resting one hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb slowly.

"Come back to us princess. Come on, you are strong."

_To find myself again_  
_My walls are closing in_  
_(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)_  
_I've felt this way before_  
_So insecure_

Slowly her eyes focused, the colors still dancing around in her head. Looking up at her father slowly, actually able to hear his words, but they were faint. "D-Daddy?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "Yeah baby girl, I'm right here. Come on. Can you sit up?" he asked.

She nodded. Shifting to slowly sit up with her fathers help. His arm moved down and around her shoulders to help bring her up, his other hand keeping hers on her sword.

A smile came over his face as he leaned to kiss her temple slowly. "Thats my girl." he said. He couldn't believe his daughter was nineteen, a mother, and having such problems with her life. He never wanted her to face such things, he only wanted the best for his little girl.

When she sat up, Kouga sighed in relief. Moving to kneel in front of her, looking up at her face. "Thank kami. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed it..." he said.

Her eyes looked up at him, the mixture of colors still dancing within them. Slowly she shook her head. "You should go.." she said, swallowing hard. Her throat felt raw.

Nodding slowly, he smiled a bit to her. The wound on his lip hadn't quite healed yet, but it wasn't bleeding anymore. It'd heal over night for sure. "Alright...I'll be back in the morning..."

"No." she said, leaning into her fathers chest a little, curling up against him, bringing her sword against her chest.

"No? What do you mean no?" he asked.

Tamako looked up at him, shaking her head. "I mean no. You won't be back in the morning. You...you won't be back for a while. I...I can't take this. The more you push me, the more my demon wants to push back. I can not. Please, just go. Stay gone. I...I don't want to see you anymore." she said, possibly the hardest words she'd ever spoken.

He couldn't believe her words, and he shook his head, moving closer to her.

But, Inuyasha stopped him. Holding his arm out, glaring at Kouga and growling. "You heard her. Go. Leave her alone. You've fucked up, be a man and face the consequences. She doesn't want to see you, so I suggest you leave my daughter the fuck alone before I beat some sense into you."

"I can't just do that! They're my family." he said, looking at Inuyasha before looking back to Tamako. "You're my family. Tamako please don't do this..."

"But I am." she said, her voice getting weaker. Closing her eyes halfway, she sighed, leaning into her fathers chest. "Just leave me alone Kouga. I...I don't want to see you, hear from you, hear your voice, anything. I can't do this. I had a hard enough time learning to trust you again before, I can't do it again."

"But...but I didn't do anything wrong this time." Kouga pleaded.

She shook her head, growling a bit. "But you did!" she said, her voice picking up, her fingers gripping her sword tighter as she shot a glare Kouga's way. "You agreed, without my consent, that I would raise your and Ayame's pup! I will not do that!"

Inuyasha growled, glaring at Kouga too. "You agreed to what now?" he asked. Yeah he'd heard the argument, but didn't pay attention to it. He'd tried to let them have privacy.

"This is none of your business." Kouga told Inuyasha.

But, Inuyasha disagreed. "Oh hell yes it is my business. Thats my daughter you're fucking around with. You'll understand when Sayuri is older. If some demon broke your daughters heart, what would you do?"

Kouga growled. "They wouldn't dare. I'd rip them to pieces."

"Exactly." Inuyasha said, growling warningly.

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface consuming,_  
_Confusing what is real._  
_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending controlling,_  
_Confusing what is real._

Tamako heard them arguing and sighed, closing her eyes tightly as she gripped her sword. "STOP!" she said, her voice huskier than normal.

Both men stopped talking and turned their heads to look at her. Slowly she opened her eyes, the golden brown color back in her pupils, and the red getting lighter. Looking up at Kouga slowly.

"I've made _my_ decision. And...and that decision is...I...I'm done. I'm done with this, with whatever the hell this is. For now anyway. I need to heal, to have time to just be a mom. I love you, I do...but I can't be with you, I just...I can't..." she said slowly. Sighing a little, she looked down.

He was dumbfounded. He'd been so close to getting his family back. "What...what if...what if I...I change my mind? What if I won't raise Isao?"

But Tamako shook her head. "I can't. You did this, this was your fault. We were perfect and then you had to go cheat on me. I can't. Not now..."

"What about the pups? Can I still see them?" he asked.

A sigh came from her lips and she shrugged. "I don't know. If you do, it won't be with me. I need you to go away, I need you to leave me be. I'll figure out something, but right now you just need to go..." she said. Slowly looking up at her father with pleading eyes.

Inuyasha looked at his daughter, nodding slowly. "Its okay." he told her, looking up to Kouga. "You better go. Now. I'll come by and tell you her decisions within the next few days. Just...just don't come back here for a while, 'kay?" he asked.

Kouga stared at them, nodding just a little before he looked down. He didn't even want to move.

Inuyasha sighed, moving to stand up, picking Tamako up bridal style with him. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up and into bed. You need a good nights sleep." he said to her, walking her back towards the hut as he cradled his daughter against his chest. He hated seeing her in so much pain and not being able to do anything about it.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Soo, I turned this into another semi songfic :-p. The song is "Crawling" by Linkin' Park. And noo, I don't own the song or any rights to it. Just to cover my own self.

But, I just thought this song depicted the feeling I wanted to convey in this chapter. The fight within Tamako over all that'd happened. I did chop the song up a bit so I used most of it, but not all of it. Hope you all enjoy!


	44. Sake

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 44: Sake

Tamako hadn't seen Kouga in weeks. The twins were nine months now, and so, so big. They were starting to get too big to carry. And she just loved being a mother. Her entire life revolved around her two pups now, everything she did was for them. She did let them see their father, though. Just...not with her there. She refused to see Kouga, and she refused to let him near the hut. So, either Ginta or Hakkaku would come by and pick the twins up to take them to Kouga once every seven days. Usually it was just for a day visit, but tonight would be the first night she'd agreed to let the twins spend the night with their father.

She was having anxiety any mother would have giving up their children for the first time for a whole night. She was paranoid that something would happen. But, tonight was the night of the full moon, and even she knew that her children would be safer in the wolf den than with her and her human father for the night.

Koichi was still trying to walk, and Sayuri still hadn't made any attempts. It made Tamako worried, but she could tell her daughter was very bright. She'd learn to walk and talk on her own terms. And that afternoon she was getting them ready for their night with Kouga.

She packed a bag, packing their overnight things as the twins played. Koichi slowly crawled up to his mother, looking up at her. "Mommy...where going?"

Looking to her son, she smiled to him. "Well, you're going to go stay the night with your father."

"Whole nighttt?" he asked in an amazed voice. Yeah he'd been to the den, but he hadn't stayed the whole night.

Tamako nodded slowly, moving to pick her son up to hold him against her side, leaning and kissing his cheek. "Yup, all night. You're gunna be a good boy for daddy, right?" she asked.

He nodded slowly, moving to hug her around her neck tightly. "But...miss mommyyy..." he whined, looking at her face.

She couldn't help but smile. "Ohh I'll miss you too baby boy. You and your sister." she said, hugging him a bit tighter. Pushing a few more things into their bag with one hand, she closed it and pulled the strap over her shoulder. Moving to scoop up her daughter and standing up, walking towards the door. She could tell Ginta and Hakkaku were getting close.

"Mommyyy.." Koichi whined, looking at her face and pouting cutely up at her.

Tamako chuckled, leaning and kissing his cheek again. "Oh stop it. You'll be fine. You gotta be a big boy ya know. Wanna know why?"

"Why!?" he asked excitedly.

"Cause, I'm gunna count on you to take care of your sister. Can you do that for me? Can you be a big big boy for mommy?"

Koichi nodded, grinning happily. "YEAH!" he said.

Tamako chuckled, glancing up at her father as they walked outside, seeing him chopping wood for the fire. "Hey dad, wanna come say goodbye to the twins?" she asked, walking up to him.

When they got close, Inuyasha put his axe down, looking and nodding. "Yeah. Let me see those kids!" he said. Moving to take Sayuri from her mother, raising her up in the air a little and looking up at her.

Curious Cerulean eyes looked down at Inuyasha, small noises coming from her lips, but not quite words. She giggled as he tossed her up in the air and caught her.

When he did it again, Tamako looked at him with a pout. "Dad, come on, don't toss her around."

"Whaaat? I won't drop her, seesh. Demon speed, remember?" he asked.

Tamako laughed and nodded. "Yeah I remember." she said. Looking at her son slowly, she hugged him tightly against her. "Kami I'll miss you two..." she said. She hadn't been separated from her kids for a whole night before, and she didn't want to be.

Since she'd sent Kouga away and they split up, the kids had been her entire life, all day every day. It drove her crazy just to have them away from her for a couple of hours a week when they went to see her father. Other than that, she usually was with them. Sometimes she would get a hot bath to herself, but most of the time the kids were at the spring with her, and she was bathing them with her.

Looking up, she saw Ginta first, and then Hakkaku. Smiling a bit to them and nodding. "Hey you two. They're all ready.." she said, looking at Koichi, leaning and kissing his cheek slowly, a bit longer than she had before.

"You be a good boy, you hear me? Don't get into any trouble. Have fun though." she said, rubbing his back slowly. Handing the bag to Ginta before she slowly handed Koichi to him, looking at her son, biting her bottom lip, trying not to get upset. Looking up at Ginta, she nodded.

"So...so um, I packed his favorite blanket, he won't sleep without it. Its the blue one in there. Sayuri's is in there too, hers is the yellow one. And...and make sure Kouga knows to get their teeth brushed before bed, they're packed in there too. And...and Sayuri, she has this stuffed bear my dad gave her that I packed, she needs that to sleep. But...but if they wake up in the middle of the night, a story usually gets them back to sleep. And watch for-" she started to say.

Ginta cut her off though with a smile. "Hey sis, calm down, we've got this, they'll be fine."

"Yeah, we got this." Hakkaku confirmed.

Tamako pouted, moving to take her daughter from her father and hugging her. "Ohhh I know. But they're my babies and I worry obsessively." she said.

Kissing Sayuri's cheek, hugging her slowly. "Mommy'll miss you too baby girl." she said, looking at her face.

Sayuri looked up at her mother, pouting a little bit. "I love you mommy." she said. Yeah, she hadn't spoken a word before just now, but that didn't mean she didn't know how. She was very intelligent, actually forming a full sentence instead of just chopped ones like her brother.

The words shocked her, hearing her daughters voice. Looking at Sayuri, her eyes wide. "Wh...what did you say?"

"I love you mommy." she repeated. Moving to hug her mother around her neck tightly and kissing her cheek.

Tamako smiled happily, hugging her back, rubbing her daughters back. "Oohhh mommy loves you so much! To the moon and back baby girl." she whispered to her daughter. That was something her father always told her, that he loved her to the moon and back. And she'd repeated it to her children.

Sayuri smiled to her mother. "To moon and back mommy." she repeated, leaning and kissing her on the cheek.

Hearing those words made her so happy, Sayuri finally said something to her. "Oh my big girl. Now I don't wanna let her go even more." she said, resting her cheek against Sayuri's forehead, sighing a little.

Slowly she stepped up to Hakkaku, slowly handing Sayuri to her, pouting a bit and moving to stand back, hugging herself. "You two be good! Mommy loves you." she told them.

"Love mommyyy!" Koichi said with a smile, looking up at his mothers face.

And then she watched Ginta and Hakkaku take her children, it took everything she had not to go after them, to get her kids back. Turning away, shaking her head a little.

Inuyasha looked at his daughter with a smile. "Hey, Sayuri said something to you. Thats awesome. They did so much better than you did the first time I left you. Kami that was a fight, let me tell you."

Tamako chuckled and nodded, glancing to her father. "Yeah. I made you promise to come back before the sun got to there." she said, pointing at an area in the sky, she even remembered which area. "But...but they're my kids. Kami knows I hate leaving them for anything..."

"I know, and you're an amazing mom. You're the best mom. They'll be fine. Kouga may be an idiot, but he's their father. And, there are women at the den with him just in case he needs help. They will be okay." he assured her.

Tamako nodded slowly. "I know, I know..." she said, pouting as she glanced towards where Ginta and Hakkaku walked off to. "I just feel so...empty now. Like...like I've got nothing to do...no one to take care of..."

"Take care of yourself, Tamako." Inuyasha said, resting one hand on her shoulder and rubbing it a little. "Why don't you go into town and see what your friends are doing tonight? You're nineteen years old. And, from what I remember of Tokyo...nineteen year olds have something Kagome used to call a social life. So, go be social. Be yourself. You get to be human tonight...go, have fun with the humans. Don't spend your night off sulking."

She nodded a bit. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I need to relax. I don't know. Its just...weird."

"Well, do me this favor. Go into town. See what Sara and Chiyo are doing. They're not married yet, right? Well, go into town, have a girls night or whatever. Have fun. Do the things that girls do, whatever it is." he said. Leaning and kissing the top of her head, smiling to her. "I love you, princess. Take care of yourself. Please." he asked.

Tamako nodded, smiling a little. "I love you too daddy. To the moon and back." she said, looking up at him.

"Mmhm, to the moon and back." he said, returning her smile.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

And, go see Sara and Chiyo she did. About an hour before the sun would set, she went to walk towards their house. Both girls were still not married, and still lived with her parents and siblings. They'd all been friends growing up, including Rin. It just felt weird to not have Rin there with them.

Walking up to the hut door, she knocked on it slowly. When the door slid open and Chiyo stood there, she smiled. "Hey Chiyo. So...I'm baby free tonight...and I was wondering what you guys were doing?" she asked.

Chiyo looked up at her slowly. She'd grown up to look a lot like her mother with her fathers eyes. And her twin sister Sara looked exactly the same. A grin came over her face as she stepped out, leaning close to Tamako. "Shhh, don't tell my dad. But...me, Sara, Keiko, Aiko and Kohaku are all going out tonight, to a party." she whispered. Keiko and Aiko were her two younger sisters. In total, Miroku and Sango had six children, four girls and two boys. Both boys didn't live with them anymore, but all the girls did. And, Kohaku came to visit from time to time.

Hearing Kohaku's name, Tamako blushed. "Kohaku?" she asked.

Chiyo nodded. "Yeah. He's visiting for a few days. Ohhh! You liked Kohaku, didn't you!?" she almost squealed.

Tamako blushed, shaking her head. "N-no!" she said, looking down.

"Don't liiiie. Hm...well, you're single, he's single...we should hook you two up. Operation hookup is due! Kohaku needs a good woman anyhow."

Tamako shook her head quickly. "Nononononono. I still have a mate and husband Chiyo. Don't forget that."

Chiyo pouted at the realization, looking at her and shrugging. "Oh well, it was worth a shot. You're fine with coming and him being there, right?"

Quickly Tamako nodded, trying not to look as worried as she felt. "Y-Yeah sure I suppose. Tonight...tonights my human night too, so...I'll be changing in about an hour."

At this Chiyo grinned. "Oh goodie! It'll be so much easier than explaining our half demon friend. This will be fun. Now, shh, remember, don't tell my dad. Or mom. They'll flip if they know, especially since Sara's supposed to get married in a few weeks."

"If she's getting married, why is she going?"

"Well...sort of call this her...last hurrah party. The men all have one. So why shouldn't the women? I want my twin to go out with a bang!" she said happily.

Tamako looked at her, laughing a bit. "I didn't know women had those. I never did. Kouga didn't either for that matter. I think demons are just very different than humans." she said, shrugging. Though, thinking about Kouga made her sigh a little, looking down. She tried not to think about her mate as much as possible, it still hurt. But she wondered what he was doing, if he was raising Isao, how he was doing at the den.

She still stuck by her decision, though. They were taking a break, a break that she felt she needed in order to recollect, figure things out, concentrate on being a mother.

Overall, it would be good for them to take this time off. They'd gotten together so quickly while she was so young, when she was just fifteen they got together. And, before that she'd been such a lovesick teenager. Sometimes she did wish she'd listened to her father when he tried to talk her into taking things slow, not rushing into it.

Granted, she didn't regret her life at all. It brought her two beautiful pups, and she loved them with all her heart. She loved Kouga, too, she was just angry with him and needed time away.

Chiyo took Tamako's hand and smiled. "Come on, lets go inside. We've gotta get ready." she said, pulling the half demon along with her into the hut.

Tamako went along with her, laughing and nodding. "I'm cominggg." she said. Chiyo pulled her inside and she glanced over, waving to Miroku and Sango as she was pulled into the girls bedroom.

"Chiyo what are we doing?" she asked.

Chiyo smiled, pulling Tamako to sit down at the small vanity she had. "We're making you look like...look like not a mom." she said.

At that, Tamako pouted. "I don't look like a mom! Thats mean. Do I really?" she asked, looking at herself in the mirror. Brushing her hair back a little and looking at her face.

She looked tired. At least, thats what she thought. Sighing a little in defeat. "Maybe I do..." she said with a pout.

Chiyo chuckled slowly. "Oh we'll fix that." she said. Going towards the door and looking out. "Hey Keiko, come here. You too Aiko." she said.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

After the sun had set and her human features took hold, the girls helped her get ready. She'd never gotten ready to go out before. She'd never even really had a date with Kouga. Not really, anyway. But she almost felt like the girls were trying to set her up on a date with Kohaku.

Chiyo kept saying how much he liked her and how cute he was and that he needed a husband.

While Aiko and Keiko joined in on her comments.

Overall Tamako didn't pay attention to her comments. Once her hair had changed and they started working on it, and it was done, she was amazed. Her long black hair was now in tight neat curls falling down over her shoulders. She did have long hair, but she didn't keep it nearly as long as her father did. Her hair went a few inches longer than her shoulders, not quite touching the middle of her back. And she'd never really done it up, but now she actually liked how it looked, how the curls went down.

"Man...makes me wish I had curly hair." she said, chuckling a bit and glancing up to the other girls.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she looked like any other human girl that night of her human night. She wore soft bits of makeup, a bit of red color for her lips and light eyeshadow with dark black eyeliner along her eyes. The eyeliner bit had hurt. It was the feudal era after all, and makeup techniques weren't perfected yet. Eyeliner was basically hot coal that was drawn across the skin.

"Add some white powder and pull your hair up right, and you could pass for a Geisha." Keiko said with a smile, looking at Tamako and resting her hands on her shoulders.

Glancing at Keiko, Tamako shook her head. "No way. Geisha are way too pretty for me to pass as one." she said with a pout. Women knew about Geisha, the women who entertained men in teahouses in the bigger villages. Their village had a few, but nothing like the bigger ones with nicer teahouses.

"You are pretty, Tamakochan..." Aiko said as she moved to sit next to her, looking at her face. "If Kouga could see you now. Gosh he would melt." she said with a smile.

At the mention of Kouga's name, Tamako's smile faded a little, looking down.

Keiko hit Aiko's shoulder, glaring at her a little.

"Ohhh I'm sorry Tamakochan!" Aiko said, rubbing her arm and looking at Tamako's face. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said nothin'."

"No...no its fine." Tamako told her, looking at her with a small smile. "Its alright. He is my husband, so why not speak of him? We're just taking a break sort of, we're not broken up completely. Not like that..."

"Well! We'll not think about THAT tonight." Chiyo inserted, moving to take Tamakos hand and pulling her to stand up. "Come on lets go."

Nodding to her friend, Tamako stood up and walked with them outside the room, glancing around. It was then she saw Kohaku. She'd heard him come in several minutes ago, but only just now saw him.

And when Kohaku saw her, his mouth dropped open a little. Closing it quickly and gulping. It was no real secret that he'd always had a crush on Tamako. Well, he thought it was. He'd never gotten married, not yet, even though he was getting older. Mainly because no woman could compare to Tamako to him. She was so strong and independent, she had all the qualities he wanted in a wife. All the things a slayer would want for his wife. But, she was taken, he knew that.

Slowly he nodded to her. "Evening, Tamakochan. You look amazing, by the way." he said with a soft smile.

Tamako nodded a little, looking down. "Thanks.." she said slowly.

Chiyo shook her head. "Come onnn, lets go." she said, moving to the door and starting to walk outside. Her parents were already in getting ready for bed, and Kohaku had told them that he was going to take the girls out, but not exactly telling them where.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

And then they were off to the party. It was at the only teahouse in town, and a lot of the young villagers showed up, men and women. It wasn't everyone, but it was a lot of people. There was food, drinking and dancing. Overall it looked like a pretty good time.

Tamako was surprised at everything that she'd seen within the teahouse. She hadn't even been to the teahouse before, having always been too young. And as soon as she became of-age she'd gotten mated to Kouga and moved into the den. She hadn't been part of human culture and life for years now.

But when they walked into the teahouse and saw everyone having fun, it looked like fun, like a good idea. Tamako instantly brightened up as she walked in with her friends.

Chiyo left the group and went to gather some drinks. Coming back with a small tray that held a cup for each of them filled with sake. Offering the drinks to everyone, Tamako took the small cup and looked at it. It looked strange, like something she hadn't tried before.

"What is this stuff?" she asked, glancing at Chiyo.

"Its sakeee!" Aiko chimed in, taking her own glass and downing it in one shot before she went off to find more.

"Sake? I've never had sake before..." Tamako said, unsure as she looked down at the foreign drink. It was more of a human thing than demon thing to drink sake. And the wolf den never had any sort of sake.

"Just drink it, seesh." Chiyo said with a smile, looking at her. "I'm going to go find some company. Have fun Tamakochan!" she said.

Tamako looked up as her friends one by one started to break off to go talk to other friends. And she instantly felt alone. Well, except for the presence of Kohaku standing just by her. Looking up at Kohaku, chuckling a bit. "Looks like its just us."

"Yeahh, I don't have a lot of fun at these things. But, I'm not letting my nieces come here alone." he said. Taking his own drink of sake and downing it, too before looking at her. "You should try it, ya know. It tastes good..."

Looking down at the cup in her hands, slowly she leaned to take a small sip of it, wincing and shaking her head, coughing slowly.

The reaction made Kohaku chuckle, patting her back. "Never had sake before?" he asked.

She coughed a bit more, shaking her head. "N-No. Ew. This is nasty.."

"Eh, not really once you get used to it. Drink up. After a drink or two you won't notice the taste." he promised.

Taking in a deep breath, she looked at the drink. Following the example of her friends, she leaned to gulp the drink down quickly in one shot. The quickness made her cough, resting one hand on her chest as she coughed. The cough slowly turned to a laugh as she glanced up at Kohaku. "Packs...packs a punch."

Kohaku only laughed, nodding. "Yeah, sure does. Come on, lets get some more. I won't abandon you in the crowd of humans." he teased, nudging her a little as they moved towards one of the tables.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A few drinks later, and Tamako loosened up quite a bit. Since she'd never had a drink, on her third one she was already pretty far gone. They sat back in a corner of the place, almost in another room, and they were pretty alone.

Tamako sat up a little, leaning against the table and looking at Kohaku. "I have an idea." she said.

"Oh really, whats that?"

"Lets play a game!" She declared with a small grin.

He looked at her and nodded. "Alright...a game. What kind of game? Aren't we a little old for games though?"

"Mmm not this game. This game is something I learned in Tokyo. Okay...so, what it is, is one of us says something we've never done...and the other one takes a drink if they did do it. Liiike...hmm...I'll go first to show you how..." she said, thinking a minute. "Okay! I've neverrr...danced. Like, with someone else." she said, looking at him. "Now, if you have, you take a drink. If you haven't, you don't. See? Easy!" she said.

Kohaku laughed and nodded. "Alright, I can do this." he said, taking a drink slowly to show he had. Resting his cup down on the table, looking up at her. "Wow, you've never like...danced? Not even with Kouga?" he asked.

Tamako shook her head, leaning against the table. "Nope. Demons don't do things like humans do all the time. And...Kouga's not really a dancing type." she said with a small pout. "Mm, your turn!"

He thought for a minute, looking at her face. "I've neverrr...had kids." he said after a long pause.

Tamako laughed, taking a drink of her sake before putting it down. "That one was easyy! Gosh." she said, looking at him. "Hmm, my turn. I've never...drank before." she said.

Kohaku shook his head a little with a chuckle. "Now who is being easy?" he asked, bringing his cup up to take another slow drink.

She shrugged and giggled. "Well, I couldn't think of anything!" she said. Leaning against the table, looking up at him. "Your turn. Be creative!"

Looking up at her, resting his cup down on the table and thinking. "Hmm...I've...neverrr..." he said slowly, thinking. Blushing a little as he looked down at his drink. "I've never...been with someone. Like...sex." he said, his blush deepening. He wasn't sure he'd ever admitted that to anyone before. Sure, he was single, but most people assumed that he did at least sleep with someone, he was a man after all.

His confession surprised her and she blinked. "Seriously? Never ever?" she asked. Picking up her cup and taking a drink, downing the rest of the sake in her cup. She was pretty far gone, as she was drinking she leaned back, almost falling back onto the floor.

Hearing her made him laugh, looking at her. "Woah woah, don't fall over!" he said, quickly moving to catch her before she fell onto the ground.

Falling back against his arm, she looked up at him, laughing and putting her cup down, moving to sit up, looking over at him. "But...seriously...you've never...?" she asked.

Kohaku blushed, his arm around her back to keep her from falling over. He was tipsy, but not quite as drunk as Tamako seemed to be. Shaking his head. "Nope. Never." he told her.

Watching his face, tilting her head to one side. "Why not? Don't you want a family?"

"Oh I do...just...I guess haven't found the right girl. Well, I did, but she's taken."

"Who is it?" she asked, totally oblivious to what he could have meant. The sake had gone to her head, and she was even human, so it had more of an effect on her than it would have if she still had her demon blood flowing through her veins.

He blushed deeper at her question. "Y-Y-You..." he said, looking down slowly. He'd had a crush on her since he first met her, almost anyone could tell. But the time in Tokyo had been the one time he'd taken a chance with her.

When he said that, she blinked, and it was almost like a light bulb turned on in her head as her eyes widened. "O-Oh..." she said. Shaking her head a little, moving to sit up a bit more. "Well...ya know...if its any consolation, if I were single when I met you...I'da totally been all over you."

A chuckle came from his throat, shaking his head. "You're just saying that."

"Mmm, nope. Nope I'm not." she said, turning to look at him. Biting her bottom lip a little. Leaning up to him quickly, she kissed him, letting her eyes close and leaning up close to him.

The kiss surprised him and his eyes widened. Resting one hand on her shoulders, shocked. He didn't see that coming at all. But..he liked it. Closing his eyes, he leaned close to her, kissing her back as he tilted his head to one side.

When he kissed her back, she tilted her head to the opposite side to kiss him deeper. She was pretty drunk, the sake urging her moves, removing her inhibitions.

And he didn't quite stop her, either. He kept his lips against hers, kissing her deeper, as deep as she'd allow him.

Slowly she leaned back from the kiss, taking in a few deep breaths, opening her eyes halfway and looking at him. Moving to grab his hand, she shifted up to stand up, stumbling a little as she stood. Gently pulling on his hand. "Come onnn." she said.

A whine came from him when she leaned back from the kiss, opening his eyes to look up at her, watching her stand up. "Where are we going? Woahh woah don't fall." he said. Standing up quickly, he moved to catch her a little when she stumbled.

Tamako smiled, looking up at him. "You'll see. Come on Kohaku." she said. Standing up and starting to walk towards the door, gently pulling him with her as she walked.

He was confused, but he walked with her, making sure she didn't fall as she stumbled. He had to make sure he didn't fall over, either. He was drunk, but not nearly as much as Tamako was.

She led him away from the teahouse and towards a path in the woods, the same path that led to the hut she shared with her father now. Smiling as she walked, she turned to look at him, leaning up and kissing him, walking backwards carefully as she pressed her lips against his.

And he kissed her back each time, his arms moving around her waist, carefully walking with her, still not completely getting where they were going, just that they were going.

Eventually, the small hut she shared with her father came into view. And as they got closer, Kohaku gently pushed her up against the outside wall of the hut to kiss her. Closing his eyes, tilting his head to one side into the kiss as he leaned up close to her.

And, she kissed him back. Her arms snaking around his neck and leaning up close to him.

She didn't even know if her father was home or not. She was betting not, he usually went on patrols at night because he'd had a hard time sleeping through the night since her mother passed away. But, at that moment, she wasn't even thinking if he was there or not. She wasn't thinking at all.

It felt good, Kohaku felt good. She hadn't been with Kouga in a while, and it just felt like a lost cause at some points. But now, she was drunk, and Kohaku wanted her, she could feel it. Shifting a little, one of her legs moving in-between his, her thigh pressing up against his crotch, feeling him in his pants. She'd never actually been with another man before. Really, she'd never wanted to either.

He kept her against the wall, kissing her, his hands resting on either side of her at her waist, slowly moving them to move onto her hips, bringing her up closer to him, feeling her being pulled against his chest. He'd never been with a woman before, but he knew how, and having her against him did feel great.

Pulling her up against him, he leaned back to start moving into the hut, pushing the door aside, hearing as it fell back into place.

She almost stumbled onto the wood, giggling against Kohaku's lips, leaning back from his chest and taking his hand, pulling him into her bedroom. The hut was dark, so that meant her father was on his patrols, or in the Goshinboku. She really wasn't concerned at that moment.

Walking into her room, she turned around to kiss him again, pulling him up close to her. Since he was even taller than Kouga, she had to lean up on her toes to be able to kiss him, her arms around his neck, holding him close to her.

Walking backwards a little, she took in a breath as he slid his arms underneath her butt, pulling her to pick her up, her feet leaving the floor. Slowly she moved her fingers along his shoulders, squeezing them a little. His muscles felt so strong underneath his shirt as he held her.

Slowly he moved down to one knee, leaning to lay her back onto the futon that was spread out on the floor. She rarely ever put away the futon because she was always chasing after kids, and a bit of a messy room wasn't her concern. Besides, they had the separate room to sleep in and didn't use their living room like some people had to.

Leaning up, resting his hands on either side of her head as he broke the kiss, opening his eyes halfway to look down at her. He'd always imagined what it'd be like to have her like this, just never thought it'd actually happen.

A smile crossed his lips as he leaned down, starting to kiss along the side of her neck and up to her jaw, making her tilt her head back and let out a soft moan.

***Warning: Surprise Lemon* :-)**

His hands moved down and around her, pulling open the ties of her obi, causing her kimono to fall loose as he pulled the fabric off that held it closed. Tossing the fabric to the side and pulling open the cloth. Moving his hands to run along her bare stomach and sides, letting out a content sigh as he felt her bare skin underneath his fingers.

Leaning back just a little, he looked down at her in the dark. It was dark in the room, he could barely see her, but he could still see her.

Feeling her hands, she moved to pull his shirt off, and he sat up to help her. Pulling his shirt off and throwing it off to one side. He was definitely not a kid anymore, his muscles were well defined from all of the slaying he did. That definitely kept him in shape.

Slowly she moved her fingers up along his stomach and abs, feeling his muscles underneath her fingers.

She didn't have long to touch him as he leaned back down to kiss her, pressing up against him, still wearing his pants and her still in her panties.

His hands moved down, pulling the garment down and off, throwing it to one side, but he didn't take his own pants off yet. Instead he leaned back to start kissing along her jawline and to her earlobe, nibbling on it as he pressed up close to her.

Those actions caused her to moan a little, shifting her legs and bringing them around his waist, a small whimper coming from her lips as she felt the cloth of his pants. She'd thought he took those off too.

Her arms moved around his neck, running along the back of his neck and down his back, tilting her head back against the futon underneath her.

"Mmm, don't tease..." she moaned out in a slur as she pressed against him, feeling the fabric of his pants against her inner thighs and core. She could feel how hard he was underneath his pants, she knew he wanted her, obviously.

And, she was still human. If she had her demon blood she probably would have rejected him by now. But, it was gone, locked safely away inside her. She'd had sex with Kouga on her human nights, only rarely though since Kouga was afraid he'd hurt her human body during those nights.

But...somehow, it felt so much better during those nights, too. She felt so aware of her body, of skin against skin contact, all the human emotions welling up inside her, assaulting her mind and body. And now, at the same time, her mind seemed to have shut off because of the sake. She wasn't thinking, at all.

At the sound of her words, he grinned and shifted back a little to pull his pants off, freeing himself from their confines. He was a guy, he'd had a hard-on before. But this was almost so hard it hurt. He needed to be inside her, and he knew it.

"Kami I want you..." he moaned as he leaned to press himself against her again.

"Then take me." she answered in a soft moan, arching her back a little to him to press against his chest.

He could feel her soft skin against his that almost felt like silk to him. His hands moved down along her sides, and he felt like his hands were entirely too rough for her skin.

Pressing against her, his hands moved down to her thighs, pulling her legs more up against him as one hand moved to guide his length into her. Feeling the tip sink into her wetness he took in a breath and let out a moan. Slowly he moved to rest his cheek on her shoulder, one hand moving to her side and the other hand moving to grip the bedding beneath them as he moved his hips forward to sink himself within her.

It felt so good, like nothing he'd ever felt before as he moaned against her shoulder, closing his eyes tighter as he sank himself deep within her.

And she was obviously no virgin, so there was no pain as she felt him push himself into her, and she just moaned out. He wasn't as big as Kouga, but it still felt good. Her fingers gripped the skin on his back, her nails slightly digging into his skin as she felt him sheath himself inside her.

Feeling her fingers in his back make him take in a breath. Moving his hands to rest on the bedding underneath them on either side of her, holding himself inside her for a minute. But he also felt her legs and hips shift, urging him to start moving, so he did.

If he thought just being inside her felt good, when he started moving his hips back and forth, moving in and out of her, it was just mind blowing. Moans escaped his lips as he moved, gripping the bedding underneath them as he thrust his hips.

What had begun as gentle thrusts picked up into faster, harder thrusts. Thrusting his hips, moving in and out of her as they both moaned out.

She gripped his back, leaving small marks from her nails in his skin. At least it were her human nails and not her claws, or his back would be in shreds by now. Even Kouga's demon skin tended to carry marks from her claws. Though, they rarely had sex like this. They did, but not all the time. They were demons, and she was a dog demon, so she often was on all fours underneath him with him kneeling behind her. But, sometimes they changed things up. Their sex life usually was anything but boring.

And to him, it felt so much better than taking care of a hard-on by himself. Nothing compared the feelings he felt as he pushed in and out of her, thrusting his hips fast and hard.

Though, to her, he couldn't move as fast as Kouga could, and she couldn't help but whine a little in-between moans. While it still felt fast enough for her human body, she was so used to Kouga's demonic speed. But really, her mind wasn't even thinking about the man on top of her, just the feelings against her own body.

A layer of sweat started to build up on both of their skins, Kohaku could feel sweat slipping down one side of his face as he thrust inside her as hard as he could. He was stronger than the average human man since he hunted demons for a living. But he wasn't as strong as a full demon like Kouga.

One of her hands moved up from his back and slid into his hair, gripping it a little, leaning up to kiss him, letting out moans into his mouth.

He did kiss her back, pressing up close to her, tilting his head to one side as he pushed into her, leaning his chest down more against hers.

But, he didn't last that much longer. He'd been a virgin himself after all, and he was also drunk. Leaning back from the kiss to let out a moan, hiding his face against the side of her neck as he thrust in hard, holding his hips still so he was joined fully with her, releasing himself inside her.

It felt so good, his hands slid down to move up and rest on the back of her shoulders, holding her against himself as it felt like she was sucking him dry. The whole feeling was overwhelming, especially in his drunken state.

As he finished, he slowly rolled over, pulling out of her and falling to lay on his back next to her, breathing hard, his eyes still closed. He had to catch his breath, too.

They both laid there, breathing hard. Slowly she started to shift, leaning up close to him and laying her head on his chest, one arm moving across his waist as she closed her eyes. She was so exhausted at this point too. On a normal night she usually didn't even get to sleep through the night, so she was already tired. But now, she was just exhausted.

Snuggling up to his side, she curled up, one leg moving over his. And he reached over to grab the sheets, pulling them over both of them before he closed his eyes again, one arm moving around her shoulders as he started to fall asleep against her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! I debated for a while if I wanted to put this lemon in it, or if I wanted to maybe do a cliffhanger and wait to see what happens in the next chapter, or if I wanted them to even do it. But, I decided to give you guys the full, un-edited story, every juicy detail. While I didn't edit it, I did make it pretty docile on the lemon :-). And, besides, once I started actually writing the chapter, I just couldn't stop.

And, I originally didn't plan on them sleeping together. It popped in my head though and had to write about it. :-p.


	45. The Morning After

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 45: The Morning After

As the sun shone through the windows of the hut, Tamako didn't even stir as she usually did when the transformation took hold. Her hair had returned to its normal color, along with her normal years, fangs and claws. But, she was still fast asleep next to Kohaku. Her hair was a mess, sweat still lingered on her skin, and the smell of sex filled the room. At least, for her it would because of her now sensitive nose.

But, she slept peacefully against Kohaku's chest, half laying on her side and half laying on her stomach, one arm lazily draped across his waist.

She didn't even seem to stir until voices could be heard approaching the hut, the voices of Ginta, Hakkaku and Koichi. Of course Sayuri wasn't much for talking. But, they had promised to bring the twins back early that morning.

Shifting a little at the sound of people, her ears twitching a little as she opened her eyes just halfway, giving her eyes a second to focus. Her head was pounding, which made her eyes close again tightly. Feeling her skin against naked skin, she blushed and instantly wondered where she was.

Keeping her eyes closed tightly as she went through the events of the night before in her head. Her memory was a little fuzzy after so many shots of sake.

Slowly she moved one hand to rest over her face, opening her eyes a little and looking at the toned muscles underneath her cheek. Letting her eyes drift up, she saw Kohaku's face, and her eyes widened. That hadn't just been a dream?

Maybe they didn't sleep together. At least, thats what she was hoping. But, the smell in the air denied that, and also the fact that they were both very naked. Looking at his face, she shifted to slowly sit up, bringing the sheets up with her to cover her chest and look down at the sleeping man beside her.

Her face turned beat red though, since when she shifted the covers, they also shifted to uncover him, and she could see his manhood, his most intimate parts.

Quickly she turned her head away, biting her bottom lip, trying not to look. But, she'd seen him alright. Last night it'd been pretty dark and she hadn't seen much.

Clearing her throat a little, not wanting to turn to look at Kohaku to wake him up. But, she could hear her kids getting closer.

Glancing back at him just a little to see he was still fast asleep. She wondered how humans reacted to drinking all night and if it was different from her. Sure, she had a head ache, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

Looking around the room, she found her kimono that was thrown to one side. Reaching for it, she shifted to move a bit away from Kohaku.

Once she grabbed the garment she pulled it to herself and pulled it on, covering herself up before she pushed the blankets over Kohaku and crawled to her obi.

As she was crawling, Kohaku did start to stir, opening his eyes a little and glancing around. Looking over to one side, the first thing he saw was her on her hands and knees, her butt in the air as she reached for her obi to put it on. And, with her short kimono, it rode up a little showing the back of her thighs.

A blush spread across his cheek as he shifted to sit up, bringing the blankets more into his lap to hide the problem he was having. He was a guy, it was morning, and she was on her hands and knees right there.

Hearing the movement, Tamako's ears twitched as she sat up on her knees. Pulling her obi on and tying it tightly before she glanced back at him, blushing. "G-G-Good m-morning..." she stuttered.

He just smiled and nodded. "Morning..." he said to her slowly. So, last night hadn't been some kind of amazingly crazy dream.

Nervously she chuckled as she looked at Kohaku, biting her bottom lip. "So um...my kids are on the way, they're right outside I'm pretty sure. So...so um...I'm gunna...go see them." she said.

Before he could really answer, she turned to start walking out of the room, making sure her obi was tied tightly. Brushing her fingers through her hair to fix it a little, she knew it was a mess. And, she neglected to realize a small hickey was on the upper part of the side of her neck from Kohaku kissing and sucking on her neck the night before. She hadn't looked in the mirror yet.

Walking outside, trying to calm herself down as she walked out of the hut. Putting a smile on her face as she saw her kids with Ginta and Hakkaku. "Oohh theres mommys little babies!" she said.

Moving forward, she scooped Koichi from Hakkaku's arms, bringing him up to her chest and hugging him tightly. "I missed you two so much! Did you have fun with daddy?" she asked.

Koichi hugged his mother around her neck tightly, smiling and nodding. "Yeah! We slept in den!" he said as he looked at her face.

She smiled as she rubbed his back. "Yeah buddy I know. Fun huh?"

Ginta looked at Tamako a little, shifting Sayuri in his arms. He also carried the bag that they'd brought from yesterday on one shoulder. Seeing the hickey on her neck, noticing her messy hair and kimono, he sniffed the air a little, looking at Tamako's face as his eyes widened, almost being able to tell what'd happened. "Tamako...what'd you do?"

Looking over at him, she blushed deeply and shook her head. "Thats none of your business, Ginta." she said.

"Mommy did bad?" Koichi asked, looking up at his mother. Seeing the hickey on her neck, he blinked a little. "Mommy whats this?" he asked, pointing at it. He didn't know what it was, really he thought she was hurt or something. "Mommy hurt?" he asked.

Tamako blinked a little, not sure what he was talking about. "Uhh, no, mommys not hurt. Its nothing baby boy." she said, leaning and kissing the side of his head.

Reaching for their bag, she pulled it over her shoulder and looked at Ginta and Hakkaku. "Thanks for bringing them back and making sure they were okay. I hope they weren't any trouble..."

"Nah they're great." Hakkaku said.

But, Ginta looked at Tamako still. "We're gunna have to tell Kouga 'bout this Tamako..."

"You'll do no such thing." she said, shooting him a warning glare.

"Who's the guy?" Ginta asked.

Hakkaku just now seemed to get it, his eyes widening and looking at Tamako's face. "You didn't!"

"She did." Ginta told him.

Tamako blushed, rolling her eyes. "Shut up. There are kids present." she said, looking at her son and smiling. "You wanna go fishin' with grandpa today for lunch?" she asked. They needed fish, and she needed to change the conversation.

Seemingly distracted, Koichi grinned and nodded. "YEAH! Fish fish! Where grandpa?"

"I don't know honey, probably patrols. He'll be here soon though..." she said.

Just then, Kohaku came out of the hut, looking at them and smiling to them a bit. He knew Tamako's kids, he'd met them before along with his sisters. "Hey. You guys have fun?" he asked. Walking over to take Sayuri from Ginta, bringing her up and smiling at her. "Look at you pretty girl." he said.

Tamako blushed, glancing to Kohaku. "Um hey, Kohaku...can you take the two inside and get the rice started for breakfast?" she asked, ushering Koichi into Kohaku's arms.

Kohaku nodded a bit. "Sure." he said, smiling happily. He'd thought Tamako would kick him out, but instead she seemingly suggested he eat breakfast with them.

Once Kohaku disappeared into the hut with the kids, Tamako turned to look at Ginta and Hakkaku. "Look, guys, you can't tell Kouga..."

"But we can't lie to him!" Ginta said.

"I'm not asking you to lie. I'm just asking you not to tell. Come on, you know he'll storm over here all macho and try to kill Kohaku. And then we'll get into it and I'll get angrier at him. Its not worth it. Please..." she asked.

But Ginta shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm not comfortable with that. You know by our laws he has right to kill the guy..."

"Yeah and by our laws Ayame should be dead. Look, last night was my human night. I was drunk. I was vulnerable. It happened. And I'm just now wrapping my brain around it. I mean, I've never woken up next to another man before." she said.

"But what if that guy got you pregnant? Huh? Just gunna hide that from Kouga?" Hakkaku chimed in.

At the idea, Tamako's eyes widened, as if she hadn't thought of that. But, she shook her head. "Look, I'll cross that bridge when or if I come to it. I don't even know how that would work. But...but I like Kohaku, I really do. He's a decent man and a nice man and I don't want to see Kouga trying to rip his head off, which is what you know will happen."

"You have to tell him..." Ginta said.

Slowly she bit her bottom lip, nodding. "I'll tell him. On my terms. And I won't tell him who..."

Ginta shook his head, looking away. "If Kouga finds out we know and didn't tell him he'll wring our necks..."

"Oh yeah he will...shit..." Hakkaku said, looking at Tamako. "I...I'm sorry sis, but...but I don't want Kouga mad at me...he'll flip."

She sighed a bit, crossing her arms across her chest and looking down at the ground. "Fine. Don't tell him, but go and tell him I want to speak with him. Alone. Tell him...tell him to meet me at the Goshinboku tree about lunch time." she said.

Ginta nodded slowly. "Alright...so long as you tell him. If you don't, I will." he said.

Nodding slowly. "Agreed." she said.

Now, she just had to figure out what to tell Kouga, and what to tell Kohaku, too.

Sighing a little as she watched the two walk away, just in time to see her father coming into view.

He smiled to his daughter, carrying a small rabbit he'd caught for breakfast. "Hey there. Enjoy your night? I see the kids are back, where are they?" he asked.

Tamako bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Morning daddy. Um...yeah they're back. Okay so...I have something to tell you before you go inside, and you have to promise you won't freak out on me."

"Why would I do that?" he asked, seemingly oblivious to the telltale signs Ginta was able to pick out to say she'd just had sex.

She took in a deep breath, looking down at the ground, chewing on her bottom lip a little. "Because um...because Kohaku's here, and um...and we...had sex last night." she said, blushing deeply as she admitted it to her father.

Inuyasha listened to her, and his eyes widened a little. "Tamako!" he said, looking at her face, blushing a little himself. He didn't like to think of his little girl as grown up, able to do grown up things like have sex with men. But, she was. And it sucked.

"I know I know. Look, I had a bit too much sake last night and all those human emotions and feelings and everything flooded all over the place." she said, looking up at him. "I...I needed to feel wanted, by someone I trusted. I was lonely and drunk and scared about my whole damn life. I needed to feel secure. And...and Kohaku makes me feel like that." she said, sighing a little as she moved her arms to hug herself slowly.

Moving to rest the rabbit down on the stand he usually cut wood on before he walked up to Tamako. Resting his hands on her shoulders and gripping them a little. "Hey, look at me..." he said.

When she looked up at him, he gave her a small smile. "Its okay. What is it you want? Hm? Do you want to be with Kohaku? I don't care what demon law says. If you want to be with Kohaku, then damnit you will be. You do not belong to anyone and you are not trapped. I want you to be happy...thats all I want. You're the best thing to happen to me. You and your mom. And I would do anything to make sure you're happy. Kouga can go to hell for all I care."

Looking up at him, she bit her bottom lip and shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know what I want. I love Kouga, but I'm just so...so mad at him. And I was so upset and last night I got so drunk. And...and I do like Kohaku, he's a good man. But...but I don't know." she said.

"Thats okay. You figure out what you want to do, okay?" he asked.

Nodding slowly, she moved to hug him around his waist, leaning up close to him as she gripped him. "Thanks daddy..." she whispered, closing her eyes slowly. Resting her cheek against his chest, she took in a deep breath of her fathers scent. He smelled like the woods and trees, and it was so calming to her. She'd always felt safe wrapped in her fathers arms, and she still did.

He hugged her slowly, bringing her up against his chest and kissing the top of her head. "I love you to the moon and back, princess." he whispered just so she could hear.

Even he could tell Tamako and Kagome both softened him. When he'd met Kagome he'd been brash, harsh and an asshole most of the time. But, she ate away at the outer layers of his shell, slowly digging away at the walls he'd kept up until she got in. And then, Tamako just melted his heart as soon as he saw her. She was his whole world especially now that Kagome was gone seemingly for good.

Taking in a deep breath of his scent, she stood there, smiling a little. "I love you to the moon and back too, daddy." she whispered back finally, looking up at him.

He smiled down at her, leaning and kissing her forehead. "Kami, what have you and your mother done to me..."

That made her smile widen as she giggled. "Mmm, just gotten to know the real you that nobody else gets to." she said. Sighing happily as she nuzzled her nose against his chest.

"I'll be okay daddy...maybe not right now, maybe not tomorrow or the day after. But eventually, I'll be okay. Life isn't easy, you can't make it easy. But I love you for trying." she said, leaning back from him a little and looking at his face.

"Since when did you grow up.." he said with a small sad sigh, looking at her. "You're too grown. Stop it." he teased.

Giggling and shrugging slowly. "Trust me, I'd love to. Now. I'm meeting with Kouga later...can you watch the kids? I um...I sorta promised Koichi you'd take him fishing..."

Shaking his head as he chuckled. "Of course I can. And, thanks for promising my services before asking me kiddo." he teased. Letting her lean away from him, he moved to grab the rabbit to walk inside.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was an awkward breakfast as Kohaku sat in with the family. But, Tamako had to meet Kouga by the tree at a certain time. So, at some point during the morning she looked at Kohaku.

"Can we...talk? Like...outside?" she asked.

He nodded and moved to stand up, walking out of the hut as she glanced to her father, nodding a bit to him. She knew she had to talk to Kohaku, clear things up, figure things out.

Taking in a deep breath, she stood up and walked after Kohaku, hugging herself as she bit her bottom lip, slowly glancing to him.

"So um..so that was a little awkward..." she said.

Chuckling and nodding, Kohaku looked at her. "A little. But...but I don't regret it. Last night I mean. Tamako I...I like you, a lot. I might even love you. I've wanted to be with you for a while...I just...I just wish I had a chance."

Slowly she bit her bottom lip. "I don't know. I have to figure things out with Kouga.."

Moving to rest his hands on the sides of her neck, rubbing her skin with his thumbs. "I want you to do that. But...but I do want to be with you." he said. When she looked up at his face he smiled a little to her. "If you decide it...I would love to make you my wife, Tamako. I know of demon customs, but not all that well. Hell, you don't even have to actually marry me if you can't. I want to be with you. I would never hurt you the way he has...and I love your kids, they're so adorable. And I would protect all three of you with my life. I'm not saying you have to decide that now. I'm just saying...if you do decide it, I'm here." he said.

Biting her bottom lip, sighing a little and shrugging. "Maybe, we'll see. I care about you, a lot. You're my friend and I suppose you could say I've had a crush on you in the past. But technically...I'm already married. Demon custom is a lot like human ones. We did get married. Not a real ceremony or anything in human standards. But he's considered my husband. I'll carry his mark for the rest of my life..."

"And I get that. I'm just telling you what I want. If last night remains all that it is, thats fine with me too. But I would like a chance to be with you if you'd let me. I'd even go and ask your father for your hand and court you properly." he said.

A smile crossed her lips at the idea. "Thats sweet, Kohaku. And I will think about it. I promise." she told him.

"Good. That is all that I ask." he said as he leaned down to kiss her softly.

She blushed when he kissed her, but she closed her eyes halfway, kissing him back just lightly before she leaned back.

"You should...probably head home. I um, have to talk to Kouga today anyway. I'll see you later on." she said.

He smiled to her and nodded. "Of course. Um...if your father would watch the kids...I would love to take you to dinner tomorrow night. To the teahouse. But...no sake." he said.

Chuckling a little and nodding. "Alright. Sounds like an idea." she said.

"Good. Tomorrow night then." he said as he stepped back.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tamako did go to the Goshinboku tree that she'd said she would meet Kouga at. She was nervous, and not sure how he would react to the truth. But, she was going to tell him. She wasn't going to hide it like he'd done, and she was going to be honest. She thought that was the best thing for them, if they were both open and honest about everything.

Walking up to the tree, she looked up at it and smiled. Raising one hand, she ran her fingers along the bark of the tree that her father had rested for fifty years pinned to because of Kikyou.

Looking up at the branches of the tree she sighed a little. "Mama...give me strength..." she whispered slowly, closing her eyes halfway. She wondered about her mother sometimes. Was her mothers spirit restless the way Kikyou's had been? Was her mother wandering the earth yet again? She had no clue.

She heard him before she saw him, hearing his footsteps come behind her and she closed her eyes halfway. Bringing her fingers down the tree. "You came..." she said.

Kouga had ran all the way there, but when he saw her standing there he'd slowed to a walk, slowly walking up behind her. Moving his hands to rest on her shoulders, kissing the back of her head and taking in a deep breath of her scent. He missed that scent. He missed everything about her, it was killing him to be so far away from her.

"Of course I did. My mate calls, I come. Kami I've missed you more than anything in the world...I'm so glad you asked me to come here." he whispered to her. Running his fingers down her arms, gently he leaned up close to her, bringing her close to his chest to hug her lightly.

In the hug, he moved his arms slowly around her shoulders, crossing across her upper chest and resting on her shoulders as he held her close. He didn't care what she wanted to talk about, he just wanted to relish feeling her close to him.

Tamako nodded slowly. "I sort of knew you would." she said. Sliding one hand from the tree to rest on his arm, looking down at his arms around her. She hadn't even laid eyes on his face yet. But, some part of her felt so relieved just to feel him against her. Some part of her spirit felt complete now. A completeness that Kohaku couldn't offer her.

Slowly she moved one hand up to rest on his wrist, gripping it just lightly and glancing back at him. Reluctantly she shifted to move away from his arms, turning around and leaning back against the Goshinboku tree.

"We have to talk.." she told him.

He pouted a little when she moved from his arms, looking at her and sighing. "I don't like those words. Okay, lets talk." he said as he moved to sit down against the tree.

Nodding, she slid to sit down next to him, looking down at her lap. "First...I have to tell you something. About last night..."

Glancing to her as he heard her words. "Your human night?"

She nodded to him a little, her eyes still focused on her lap. "Yeah. Well um...see, I went over to Chiyo's to hang out. Well, we got all dolled up and everything. I've never really had a time like that...getting all dolled up to go out, my hair all done. You know, human girl stuff. Its nice.." she said with a small smile.

"Sounds like you had fun. I'm glad." he said, though he didn't know exactly what happened.

"Theres more..." she said, chewing on her bottom lip. "Well, we went out and went to this tea house that a party was taking place in. And um...there was sake. A lot of sake. Kami too much sake. I've never had sake before, much less being human. I got...really, really drunk. Like...really." she said.

Listening to her, he blinked a bit and chuckled. "Humans drink too much of that stuff. Its okay, but I don't really like it that much."

"I didn't much like it. I wanted to fit in with everyone else. After a few drinks I didn't even notice the taste." she said. Sighing and shaking her head. "That...thats not the point. But um...the point is...I uh got drunk...and um...went home with uhhh...this guy..."

That caught his attention. A low growl formed in his throat as he looked at her. "Guy? What guy? What happened and who do I need to kill?"

She shook her head as she glanced up at him. "You won't be killing anyone. Kami I swear if you do there is no way I'm coming home."

Growling as he clenched his fangs a little. "What. Happened." he almost demanded.

Looking away from him, she bit her bottom lip, swallowing hard. "We had sex. And I woke up this morning and was so shocked. At...at first I didn't remember. I just felt this guy next to me and I thought it was you. But it wasn't..." she said.

Clenching his fists tightly as he growled. Every part of him wanted to rip the guy apart. But he didn't even know who it was, and Tamako didn't seem to want him to. "Are you fucking kidding me? After all the bullshit you put me through, and you go do the same god damned thing!" he yelled. Pushing himself to his feet as he spoke, glaring down at her.

A growl rose in her own throat as she looked at him, moving to stand up and shaking her head. "No I'm not fucking kidding you. Its not the same thing! We're not together right now! And you weren't pregnant! And I TOLD you about it! I didn't try to hide it from you. Because, believe me, I could have hidden it from you. I'm admitting this to you!"

"WHO. WAS. IT!" he yelled, anger bubbling over, he felt like he wanted to explode.

"NO!" she yelled right back, looking up at his face. "I'm not telling you! You'll go off half cocked and try to kill the guy! I like him. He's nice to me! He's descent!"

"He's nice and descent to you because he wanted to fuck you! Thats why, Tamako!" he yelled, growling a bit louder. "He got exactly what he wanted. He fucked what belongs to me! Human or not, I'll rip him to shreds. Tell me who it was! I'll find out and you know it!"

"He didn't just want to fuck me!" she said, looking at his face, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "He didn't. I know him, he's a friend. And you are not killing him. I don't belong to you, I'm not your property. And if you even attempt to hurt him, I'll go and make sure Ayame doesn't breath anymore. I had every right to kill that bitch too, but I didn't!"

And they were fighting. Again. It seemed thats all they did now-a-days whenever they saw each other. Ever since Ayame came to talk to Kouga about their son.

"He did. He wanted a piece of ass. He saw you were vulnerable, and I wasn't around, and he went for it! Its stalking his prey, Tamako. I'm a man, I know how men think." he said.

She growled deeply at him, shaking her head. "Not how all men. Besides, you mean to tell me the reason you were so nice to me when I was a child was because you wanted to fuck me?"

"Kami no! You were a kid! Fuck."

"But thats what you just implied! Men just want to fuck women, thats the only reason they're nice. So, all you wanted from me was a good fuck, huh? Is that all I am to you? Property and a good fuck?" she asked.

Gripping his hands into fists and growling, he shook his head. Unclenching his fists, he rested them on her shoulders. "No. I fell in love with you. You're my everything, my world. But damnit Tamako, this man just wanted to fuck you. I don't care who he was. And where the hell was your father in all of this?"

"Daddy wasn't there. He was off doing who knows what. Probably here at this tree. He spends all his time here." she said. Sighing as she leaned back, pulling back from his hands and crossing her arms across her chest.

"He should have protected you. Damnit Tamako..." he said.

Looking over at him, she shook her head. "Theres more. He wants to be with me. Like...marry me, thats what he said anyway. And um...I'm considering it." she said. Turning her eyes away from him as she looked down a little.

At those words he almost felt something shatter inside him. Looking up at her, shaking his head. "N-No...no you can't be serious. You're my mate. My wife. We're together. You can't choose some human man over me. We have pups together for kami's sake!" he said.

"But we're not together! Not right now. I need to decide this on my own Kouga. This is my life here." she said, looking down and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Your life is with _me_." he demanded. Moving up close to her and taking ahold of her shoulders, gripping them a little. He had to be careful not to challenge her like he'd done before. "You belong with me, your mate, your husband. I'm getting sick of this Tamako. Sick of not waking up next to my wife. Sick of only seeing my pups once every few days. Sick of not even seeing you. You need to come home where you belong. You need to bring the pups and come home." he said.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "I need to figure my life out. I need to learn tot rust you if I'm going to be with you..." she told him.

This brought a growl to his throat as he shook his head. "You just cheated on me though!" he nearly yelled.

Great, here we go again. Tamako growled back at him, glaring up at his face. "We're not _together_! I haven't cheated! I got drunk and had sex while we are separated. It doesn't count!"

"Like hell it doesn't!" he said, gritting his teeth a bit.

"It doesn't! You're not with me, I'm not with you."

"So, I can go rut some other woman and not have you flip out?" Kouga asked. It was more of a hypothetical question than a serious one.

But Tamako rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, be my guest. Better than when we're together."

That wasn't the answer he was looking for. He growled slowly, gripping her shoulders. "Tell me. Can a human man really please you like I can? Huh? Can he really fuck your brains out? Make you scream? Say how you're independent and don't belong to anyone all you want, your demon disagrees with you. You submits to _me_, your alpha. Will your demon bow down to a human?" he asked.

Tamako blushed and shook her head, looking away. She didn't want to admit it, but it was true. "Shut up. My demon ultimately listens to me." she said.

"Oh really? I doubt that. Try fucking a human man when your demon blood isn't safely locked away. You'll rip him to shreds. Actually...I wish you would try. You'd kill the human for me."

Glaring up at him with a blush still across her cheeks, she shook her head. "You don't know anything."

"But I do know your demon comes out to play whenever we have sex. Wether you admit it or not, your demon accepts me as your mate, and will not bow down to a human. A human man doesn't have what it takes to tame you, to please you like I can." he said, grinning a bit as he looked down at her.

She couldn't help but growl slowly. She knew he was telling the truth, but she didn't want to admit it. Looking away from him and shaking her head. "I can make it work. Kouga stop. You're just angry that you're not the only man I've slept with."

"Your damn right I'm angry!" he yelled, gripping her shoulders lightly, fighting the urge to force her against the tree like he'd done the last argument. "You are mine. You are not property, no. But in every way it counts, you are mine. And how dare another male touch whats mine! I will not stand for this. Come on, you're coming home with me now. Lets go get the pups." he said.

As he said that, he let go of her shoulders and grabbed her forearm, roughly yanking her with him as he started to walk towards where the hut she shared with her father was.

When he pulled her arm she growled, shaking her head. "Stop it! That hurts, damnit Kouga!" she exclaimed, trying to pull away from him. But, his grip was like steel on her arm.

Stopping, but he still held her arm. Glaring back at her and growling. "No. I will not stop this time. I'm putting my damn foot down. You will come home and you will like it. Or, do I have to show you who the alpha in this relationship is?"

She growled right back at him, tugging on her arm. It was going to bruise at this rate. The bruise wouldn't last that long, but it'd be there. Glaring up at Kouga slowly. "You wanna get kicked in the balls again?" she asked.

"Oh, you won't do that." he said.

Quickly, he pulled her so her back was facing him. Letting go of her arm to grab her wrist, pulling it behind her back. Stepping forward, making her step forward, his knee moved to lightly push against the back of hers, causing her to fall down onto her knees on the soft grass.

She whined as she fell onto the forest floor on her bare knees. It didn't hurt, but she didn't like it.

But, he wasn't done. Kneeling behind her, they were knelt in front of one of the branches of the Goshinboku, the branch jutting from the ground at just the right angle. Pushing her forward to bend her over the branch, causing her ass to raise high in the air as he held her there.

A blush spread across her cheeks as she bent over the branch. Her free hand went to rest on the ground underneath her, gripping at the grass. "What the hell Kouga!?" she yelled, glaring back at him.

Kouga growled, looking down at her as he held her there. "You want me to show you who the alpha in this relationship is? I can take that challenge, Tamako. Don't you challenge me. Ever."

She shifted on her knees, feeling the branch press against her stomach as she knelt there, bent over. Taking in a breath, trying to calm herself down and looking down at the ground. "Let me go, Kouga."

"Why? So you can run off with a human man? I can show you how much better than a human I am..." he said.

Tamako shook her head, pulling on her arm a little, but he held her tight. "Do you really want to do that? To give me more reason to kick you out of my life? To rape me?"

At that word, Kouga growled and gripped her wrist. "I cannot rape my own mate."

"Oh really? Because I think you can. I don't want it. And, I'm pretty sure if you force it on me, thats considered rape, no matter who you are." she said. She was trying to keep a level head. Truthfully, it excited her, how Kouga took charge and threatened to take what he wanted. He was her mate, after all, and her body wanted to react to his.

Slowly he leaned down and kissed the back of her shoulder, pressing close to her.

But she growled at him in response. "Kouga. Off." she told him, shooting a glare back at him.

He sighed a bit. He wouldn't force her into it if she didn't really want to. He knew when to take a hint. Pressing himself against her a little bit more, making sure she felt him before he leaned back, letting her arm go and leaning to sit back on the grass.

When he pressed against her, she took in a breath and let out a small moan, closing her eyes halfway. It'd felt so good and when he moved back from her, a pout formed on her lips. At least Kouga couldn't see that.

Taking in a deep breath as she knelt over the branch, shifting to sit up on her knees and looking back at him. Shifting a little she moved to turn around and sit up on the branch instead of bending over it, closing her legs a bit tighter almost to hide the excitement she felt because of what'd just happened. She was still mad at him.

But that didn't hide the smell. A grin washed over his lips as he could smell her arousal dripping from her. Shifting up to her to kiss her knee softly, his eyes looking up at her face. He placed gentle kisses from her knee upward until he reached the hem of her kimono. One of his hands moved to rest on her outer thigh, sliding his fingers just a little up her kimono to touch her soft skin.

He couldn't help but groan a little at feeling her there. It felt like forever since he'd touched her. Slipping his fingers down to her under thighs, lightly bringing her legs apart. Trailing kisses back to her knee, licking the skin before starting to kiss up her inner thigh.

His kisses made her gasp a little. Resting her hands down on the branch underneath her as he so easily parted her legs, making her blush and bite her bottom lip. Slowly she closed her eyes as she felt him kiss upward to her inner thigh, so close to her core. But, he stopped at a point and moved to kiss down the opposite thigh, making her groan out.

"Mmm...s-stop...stop Kouga..." she whined. "Stop..trying to get in my pants..." she whispered.

Glancing up at her, taking in a deep breath. "Your scent would tell me otherwise. You want me."

"That...that may be so, but I'm angry at you. Stop. Sex isn't going to fix things." she said. Shifting to push him out of between her thighs and closing her legs again, looking at his face. "Can't you see that I need love and understanding, not a fuck?" she asked.

Shaking her head, she shifted to stand up and walk around him, hugging herself slowly.

He sighed, he'd been so close to her, yet so far away. Watching her stand up before he stood up himself, walking after her. Instead of roughly grabbing her, he moved his arms around her waist, bringing her back gently to his chest, her back against his chest. Resting his hands on her stomach and leaning down to nuzzle one of her dog ears, causing it to twitch.

"I'm sorry, Tamako-chan. I can't help it. It feels like forever since I've felt you. I miss you so much. And I just...I just can't stand the thought of you with another man. It kills me. I would do anything for you and our pups. Anything in the world." he said slowly.

Stopping in her tracks to let him hug her, slowly she moved to rest her hands on his. Sliding her fingers to intertwine with his slowly and gripping his hands a little. "I miss you too...I can't stand it when we fight like this. I wish we could see eye to eye...but we just can't." she said.

Shifting his fingers to let hers intertwine with his, closing his eyes as he held her. "I'll wait forever for you, you know that..." he said. Gritting his teeth as he spoke his next words. "Maybe...maybe you should...should be with this human man. Thats what you want, isn't it? A life in a human village near your father? You...you don't like the den.." he said, tilting his head down.

At his words she glanced back at him. Shifting to let his hands go and moving around in his arms, sliding her arms around his waist and looking up at his face. "I do like the den. I don't know I'm just confused. I love you, don't think for a minute that I don't. You're the father of our pups, and my mate, I'll always love you."

"Then why do you want to leave me? Why...why do you want to be away from me? I can't stand this, its killing me." he said, looking down into her eyes.

"Because all we do is fight now and you don't get it..." she said.

He sighed and shook his head, moving his hands up to rest on the sides of her neck. "Marry me. Please Tamako. In the human way too. We can have a real ceremony. And um...and I swear I'll change, I'll stop fighting you. We'll talk instead of fight, I promise."

The question made her blink at first and then bite her bottom lip as she listened to him. Her eyes looked down as she thought, sighing and closing her eyes halfway, nodding slowly finally. "Yes. I...I will. On a few conditions. One, you don't kill the man I slept with. Two, we actually discuss this Isao thing. Do not make demands of me. Talk to me. I..I miss you. I want to come home. The pups do too.." she said.

Her answer wasn't one he was expecting. His eyes lit up at her response, a smile forming on his lips as he nodded quickly. "Okay, I'll do that. No killing and yes talking." he said. Leaning down, slowly he kissed her, pressing his lips against hers quickly as he slid his hands down and around her waist.

He shifted his arms lower to move under her butt, picking her up against his chest so he had to tilt his head back to hold the kiss.

Giggling a little as he picked her up, her arms moving around his neck slowly as she kissed him back. Leaning her head back from the kiss and looking down at him. "I think...I think we've been through too much. And...and I want to work on this, on us. I'm afraid. But...but I can't be. Because to save what we had...is worth the fear. I want to be happy again, so bad."

"And I'll make you happy again, I swear to Kami. I'll never fuck up again, not like this." he said as he held her off her feet, smiling.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	46. Making Up is the Best Part

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 46: Making Up Is The Best Part

At first he thought it was a dream, it was all a dream. Kouga thought that so much so that he was afraid to wake up the next morning. He laid in his bed in his den, but he wasn't alone for the first time in nearly a year. A small woman laid curled up against his chest.

_Please don't let this be a dream...Kami please, that would be cruel..._ he thought to himself.

Slowly he opened his eyes halfway, looking at the ceiling. Feeling her soft skin stir against his, he smiled. Glancing down at the woman laying next to him, the light drifting in just slightly, making her silver hair almost sparkle and the dog ears atop of her head twitch a little. Her face shifted to hide more into his bare chest, almost willing the light to go away so she could sleep more.

He wasn't too sure if she was awake yet, but he wasn't quite ready to get up, so he didn't even want to wake her if she was asleep.

Letting out a sigh as he watched her, his eyes closing halfway. It'd been a year since she shared their bed with him. And they'd slept in a little. It was probably almost noon, but nobody dared to come and wake them. Some of the women tended to the pups, so he didn't worry about them. Him and Tamako had been up pretty late last night.

He'd eventually gotten his way and gotten her to have sex with him. It wasn't on the forest floor, but in their own bed. Honestly, it'd felt really good to be with her in their own bed instead of on the forest floor, in a lake, or in the springs. When they'd sort of been dating thats where they'd have sex. Never in their bed. And he liked it.

Feeling her stir next to him more, he smiled, leaning to kiss the top of her head, bringing his arm more around her and rubbing her shoulder. "Morning..." he whispered to her. "Or, well, afternoon I guess."

Tamako yawned against his chest, her face still partially hidden against his muscles. "Mmm...mornin'.." she whined. Shifting her head to rest her cheek more against his chest, opening her eyes halfway and looking up at his face, smiling a little to him. She had to admit too that it felt good to wake up next to him again. They still had to fix their relationship, but this was definitely a start. She'd decided she was going to fight to save her marriage, not abandon it. She had to learn to trust him again to do that, and he had to learn to get over her one night stand with Kohaku. Even though she hadn't really told Kouga who the guy she had sex was with.

Slowly she stretched her arm and shifted to cuddle up more against his side, closing her eyes and leaning to hide her face into his shoulder. "Mm...do we have to get up?"

"Nope." he answered. Bringing his arm more around her shoulders, holding her close to him and rubbing her shoulder slowly. Letting his fingers play across her skin as he looked down at her, watching her.

She could feel his stare and she blinked her eyes open a little, looking up at his face. Laughing nervously. "What are you staring at me for?"

"Cause...I missed you. I missed this. Waking up to you. Its just...I keep thinking if I don't look at you, you'll disappear." he admitted.

Her laugh stopped and she pouted just a little, looking at his face. "Oh Kouga.." she said. Shifting a little so her body was half on top of him, looking down at his face. "I'm not going anywhere. To fix this, to fix us...I have to be here. Right here. I know I've been gone for a while, and...and its mostly been insecurities. I was afraid of getting hurt again, and I still am. When I found out about Ayame it was like my world was torn apart..." she said.

He cut her off. Slowly bringing his hands up to rest on the sides of her neck, leaning up and kissing her lips, letting his eyes close as he kissed her.

And she melted down into his kiss, her eyes closing slowly as she leaned against him.

When he broke the kiss, he looked up at her and shook his head. "I won't let that happen again. I want to be with you. Only you. Being without you made me realize just how much I need you. And I'm not going to fuck that up." he said, smiling a little to her.

"Good. Then prove it to me." she told him.

"I will. But first..." he said, grinning a little.

His grin made her blink. "But first what?" she asked.

Gently he moved to push her back onto the bed, shifting on top of her and kissing her again. His hands moved down to her thighs, bringing them up and around his waist, pressing close to her.

He surprised her a little, but she kissed him back for a moment before leaning back. "Mm, stoppp. Its getting late, we really should get out of bed.."

"Like hell we should. You, my lady, are not leaving this room until I'm ready for you to leave. This I will put my foot down on." he said, leaning to start kissing along her neck.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When they finally got cleaned up and dressed, it was past lunch time, and Tamako was starving. Stopping by the kitchen to grab some food, eating a bowl of miso soup before she headed to find her pups.

It'd been all day, and she missed them. When she finally found them outside she smiled a little. "Hey there." she said.

Koichi looked up at his mother and smiled happily. "Mommyyy!" he cried out, reaching out for her.

She laughed and bent down a little, scooping him up into her arms and bringing him close to her chest, placing kisses all over his face, which made him squeal and laugh.

"Mommyyyy!" he whined out, trying to lean away from her relentless kisses to his face.

But, she kept kissing him, playfully tickling his sides, making him squirm in her arms in attempt to get away from her.

Kouga walked outside just in time to see them like that, and it made him smile. He loved seeing his mate and pups happy. Walking over himself, he leaned down to pick up Sayuri, bringing her against his chest and kissing her cheek. "Hows daddys princess?" he asked.

"Daaad..." she said in an annoyed voice, looking up at him and pouting.

"What? You're my princess." he said with a smile, glancing back at Tamako and Koichi. "Who you thinks gunna win? Mommy or Koichi?" he asked.

Sayuri looked at her mother and brother, blinking a little. "Mama." she answered. She was speaking a little more now that they were all home, but it still wasn't as much as Koichi.

Kouga laughed and nodded. "I think so too." he said.

All the while, Tamako kept placing the playful kisses all over her sons face, making him squeal and squirm.

"Giiiive!" he yelled out.

At that word, Tamako stopped and smiled, placing one final kiss on his forehead. "Good. I win." she teased, rubbing his back a little. Glancing at Sayuri with Kouga, she leaned to kiss her daughters cheek. "You two having fun?"

"Uh huh." Koichi answered her, looking up at his mother. "Ayame was playing a game with us." he told her.

At the sound of Ayame's name, Tamako tensed up, a small growl forming in her throat. "Oh was she now?" she asked. Shifting, settling her son against her hip before she looked up to Kouga, glaring a little. "Why is Ayame playing with my pups?" she asked.

She hadn't even noticed, but Ayame sat with Isao in her lap. Isao was younger than the twins by several months, but he looked so much like Kouga. Koichi and Isao could even pass as twins they both looked so much like their father.

Tamako's eyes turned to Ayame and then back to Kouga, waiting for an answer.

Kouga stood there, blinking a little. He hadn't really gotten a chance to tell her that Ayame was staying with them with Isao. Well, now the cat was out of the bag. "Um...Ayame's been staying here with Isao. It was a temporary solution until I figured something out..."

A growl stayed in Tamako's throat, but she was trying to control herself. Taking in a breath as she stopped growling, shaking her head. "That woman is not allowed to so much as look at my pups, much less play with them. You hear me, Kouga? That is a rule I will not budge on." she said, shooting a glare at Ayame.

Ayame was sort of sitting there pretty quietly, letting them deal with it. She really didn't want to fight with Tamako. They'd done that before.

"Isao is Koichi and Sayuri's brother though.." Kouga argued.

"Brother or not. Ayame is not allowed to even look at my pups. Are we clear? We'll discuss the fact that she shouldn't be here later. Be grateful, Kouga, I'm keeping my temper. After all, your whore did have her filthy hands on my children." she said in the most calm voice she could muster.

Koichi watched them and blinked a little. "Whatsa whore?" he asked curiously.

It was Tamako who answered him. Looking down at her son slowly. "A whore is a very bad woman, Koichi. Someone you shouldn't be around."

"Then whys she daddys?" Koichi asked.

"Because he did a very bad thing with her before you were born. You'll understand when you're older honey." she answered.

At this, Kouga growled, looking at her. "Stop filling their heads with nonsense." he said.

Tamako shrugged. "Its not nonsense if its true." she said, looking at him again. "Now, I'll take the pups, and you'll get rid of her. We'll talk about this later. Be happy I didn't loose my cool." she said.

Moving closer to him, she took Sayuri from him. Holding each pup, one on each of her hips as she started to walk back into the den with them.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tamako was beyond furious, but she kept it hidden inside her, letting it fester and fume within her, almost making her feel like her heart would explode. But she couldn't explode, she had to sit there and wait for Kouga to come back and explode on him.

Just the idea of Ayame holding her kids sent her into a rage that she tried her hardest not to let consume her.

Sitting in their room where she'd gone to cool off, the pups were taking an afternoon nap in the room by theirs, one that had belonged to her father when he stayed with them.

When she heard his footsteps she tensed up, taking in a deep breath. Hearing him come through the door, she crossed her arms across her chest, gripping herself tightly, her back to him, not saying a word.

"Babe..." he said first. Stepping up to her, moving to rest his hand on her shoulder.

But she flinched when she felt his touch, flinching away from him and turning to look at his face. "Don't babe me. Why was that woman touching my kids? She shouldn't even be speaking to them." she demanded instantly.

Kouga sighed a little, letting his hand drop once she'd flinched from him. "Look, it was a mistake. I forgot she was even here, I swear! I was so happy to have you and the pups back last night, I forgot she'd been staying here..."

"And just why was she staying here? Are you screwing her again?" she asked, jealousy tainting her tone.

But Kouga shook his head. "No no no no far from it, I'm not screwing her. I let her stay here so I could see my son Isao. Thats it."

"Koichi tells me he's played with her before. When my pups have been here, has she had contact with them?"

Kouga bit his bottom lip a little, trying not to seem guilty. "Well...well yeah. Isao was playing with them, so I guess Ayame was too..."

That made Tamako growl and shake her head. "No more. I want that woman out of our den. Today, Kouga."

"I can't just kick her out, come on. Her tribe all but abandoned her because she was pupped with no mate. No other guy is going to want her, not a demon guy anyway...and doubtful any humans would either. We like our women untouched. She's been touched. I didn't think when I did that, how it'd ruin both of us..."

Tamako rolled her eyes, looking away. "Well that doesn't seem like my problem. I don't want her here, Kouga. Its not fair."

"You won't...leave again...will you?" Kouga asked, feeling as though his heart was in his throat.

But Tamako sighed and looked away. "No. I won't leave. But you've got to see how much this'll hurt me. I'll be miserable, and I can't control this rage growing inside me at the idea of that woman even _looking_ at my kids. At _my _mate. How would you like it if I brought the man I slept with to this den?" she asked. She mentioned him on purpose, almost wanting to see that spark of jealousy in his eyes.

And, she saw it. Jealousy sparked through his eyes as he growled at the mention of her being with another man. His hands gripped into fists and he shook his head. "I would kill him."

"Then why do you expect me to do differently? I can't Kouga...I can't do this. I can't do fixing us, and living with that woman. The constant reminder that she is the reason we're fighting, that she broke our family apart for so long." she said, looking up at him.

Sighing as he stepped up to her, resting his hands on her shoulders and gripping them slowly. "I...I see your point. But...but what would you have me do? She's the mother of my son..."

"So am I." she told him. This time she also didn't flinch away from his touch, she stood there, looking up at him.

Nodding a little. "I know. And our pups are beautiful, just like their mother. But...but I could not throw her out in the cold just like I couldn't do that to you. So, what would you have me do?"

"Get rid of her. I don't care where she goes, or what she does, so long as its away from my family. Please Kouga...please."

"And what of my son?" he asked, gripping her shoulders a little. He didn't like the plan, not at all.

Tamako looked away when he asked that, sighing slowly. "He can stay, if you want. But I am not raising him. He is not mine." she told him, closing her eyes halfway. She wasn't completely happy with that, but it was a compromise.

Kouga sighed, looking at her and nodding. "Fine." he said. Moving his thumbs to rub her shoulders, smiling a little down to her. "You win. Ayame will be gone first thing tomorrow morning, I swear it to you."

Glancing up at him just slowly from the corner of her eye, biting her bottom lip. "You swear it?"

"Mmhm, I do. I would do anything to make you happy. I want our family back. I want my wife back. And...if this is what it takes to get her, then I'll do it."

A slight smile crossed her lips at what he said, nodding a little. "Good. I want our family back too. I just can not, and will not, live miserably and allow that woman to be around my pups. What if they pick up her bad habits? Like...like the habit of being a stalker bitch who goes after another woman's mate?" she asked.

Kouga shook his head, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Our pups are perfect, koi. Never think otherwise. Ayame will not teach them a thing. She'll be gone by morning..."

Though, Kouga wasn't sure about this...he didn't want to even think about the fight he'd have with Ayame when he told her to leave. But he had to make sure Tamako stayed happy, stayed in the den with him.

A grin washed over his face as he leaned back from his kiss to her forehead. Leaning in, he slowly kissed her bottom lip and then started to kiss along one side of her neck. Slipping his hands down her arms and moving to rest on her sides, bringing her up closer to him.

Giggling slowly, Tamako squirmed against him. "Kougaaaa, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Whats it look like? I'm making up with my wife." he said. Resting his hands on her hips, pulling her up close to him to press against him.

Taking in a breath as she felt him press against her, shaking her head. "Didn't you get enough this morning? And last night? And...yesterday afternoon? Seesh we sound like a couple of sex addicts." she said, looking up at him.

Kouga shrugged, looking up to her face. "Nope, I didn't. Hey, you've been gone for almost a year now, I need to make up for lost time." he said as his fingers moved along her hips and up her sides slowly.

Shaking her head, she rested one hand on his chest and leaned back from him, looking up at his face. "Nope, you don't. No sex, not right now. Later though...maybe.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Meanwhile, in other parts of Japan::

"She's perfect. Urasue would be proud, Enju..." a males voice came.

The young red headed girl looked down, hugging herself a little. "Perhaps. But Inuyasha will not..." she said.

"You fear Inuyasha's wrath?" he asked, looking back at Enju.

Enju nodded. "I do. Inuyasha is a kind man...until you mess with his family or friends. He was kind to me..." she said with a sigh, closing her eyes halfway. "And besides, the soul is powerful. What if it betrays you, Kyora?" she asked, giving the man beside her a side-glance.

"Keh, the wench's soul will not disobey me." he said, glancing back at Enju. "You've done perfect work. You will be greatly rewarded."

She rolled her eyes and looked away. "The only reward I wish is your death."

Kyora chuckled, reaching to take ahold of her chin and pulling her up to him. "Is that so? So you do not wish for your freedom?"

Looking up at him with a pained expression, shaking her head. "Its something I will never attain...now go, take the girl and leave."

Roughly he shoved her face away, making her stumble a little. "You'll do well to learn your place, Enju. I will be back to deal with your insolent tongue later." he said.

And once he left, his bundle in tow, Enju walked to the mouth of the cave, hugging herself as she looked out at the sky, sighing a little. "Inuyasha...forgive me..." she said, closing her eyes halfway and looking down.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: I know I'm mean ending like that :-p. Stay tuned!

And in case you were wondering, I used the character Enju from Inuyasha Episode 92. If thats any hint of what might happen.


	47. The New Girl

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 47: The New Girl

A young girl screamed as she began running through the woods as fast as her legs could carry her. Tears streamed down her young face as she cried, willing herself to run faster as the demon stalked behind her.

She wasn't sure what type of demon it was, she just knew it existed. Breathing harder, her heart racing as she pushed forward, running as fast as she could. Where she was running, she wasn't sure. She just had to get away from the snake demon that followed her, attempting to kill her.

A gasp came from her rosy lips as she tripped over a branch, falling face first onto the ground. Fear trickled through her as she turned to look at the large snake catch up to her and rise into the air, chuckling at her.

Pulling herself to try and crawl backwards along the grassy wood floor. She was dead, she knew it.

But, seemingly out of nowhere she heard someone shout "Iron reaver soul stealer!"

Her eyes closed, shading her face a little, sure that she was going to die in that moment. But, when she opened her eyes halfway and glanced up, the snake demon fell into pieces on the ground just by her. She'd been in Inuyasha's forest.

Looking up a little, she saw her savior, a male half demon wearing red robes, long silver hair, dog ears atop of his head and golden eyes. Slowly lowering her arm, gulping a little, almost fearing this new person. Was he there to kill her in place of the snake demon?

When she lowered her arm Inuyasha gasped, his eyes widening as he looked at her face.

"Ka-ka-ka-go-me...?" he stuttered.

Going to one knee, his hand reached out to her, but she flinched away, whimpering as she scooted back. As she scooted, her back hit a tree and she looked up at him, panic written in her brown eyes. "Don't kill me..." she whined out.

Inuyasha shook his head as he stared at the girl. "I...I wouldn't...ever hurt you...Kagome..." he said.

Her eyes narrowed as she shook her head. "My names not Kagome." she said defiantly, fear still lacing her voice, but she felt the need to stick up for herself.

"You're not Kagome? Then...then how do you have her face?" he asked. Leaning closer to her, he reached out one clawed hand to brush her long black hair behind her ear. "I buried you...what is this? Who are you?"

Sheepishly she looked away. "I don't know who you buried, but it wasn't me. And I am not Kagome." she said.

Slowly he leaned into her, making her look up at him and blush. "Wh-what are you doing?" She asked. His nose was so close to hers, they were almost touching.

He sniffed at her, his nose moving a little as he took in her scent. And instantly he could smell she wasn't the same. She smelled differently, but the smell was oh so familiar at the same time.

A blush slowly spread across her cheeks as he continued to stare at her like that. Gulping slowly, she bit her bottom lip. "E-Excuse...me?" she asked, hoping to get his attention.

"You're dead." he told her. His tone wasn't threatening, it was just stating a fact.

At first she was confused at his statement. She blinked and tilted her head to one side. "What? Are...are you going to kill me?" she asked.

Shaking his head slowly. "I can't kill whats already dead. You smell of bones and graveyard soil...what is the meaning of this?" he asked, a small growl forming in his throat.

Bringing his hands up to rest on her arms, gripping them slowly as he held her skin. Her skin was cold and hard, just as Kikyou's had been when she was brought back to life by the witch Urasue. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked again.

She sat up a little, looking at him and shaking her head. "I...I don't know what you're talking about. I just...I just woke up!"

"Just woke up where?" he asked, still staring intently at her.

She blushed under his stare. "In the woods. I woke up to that snake demon sniffing at me and then trying to eat me..." she explained.

"And then before that? Where were you? How'd you get here?" he asked.

The girl looked away with just her eyes slowly. "I...I don't remember..."

"BULLSHIT." he said. Standing up, yanking the girl to her feet with him, his hands still gripping her arms.

She winced and whined at him yanking her up so roughly, glaring up at him. "HEY. Not so rough!"

"Don't tell me what to do. Why do you look like my wife? What do you remember?" he asked a bit rougher than he probably should.

Blinking at him, shaking her head slowly. "I...I don't know. I don't. I don't remember anything, I swear...I just remember waking up."

"Whats. Your. Name?" he asked, trying to keep himself calm. It reminded him of Kikyou being brought back. Just the idea of Kagome walking around like a shell of a person tugged at his heart. He couldn't save Kikyou, but he would do anything to save Kagome.

Biting her bottom lip, she cast her eyes down slowly. "I...don't remember. I don't remember anything, I just...woke up there." she said, looking up at his face again. Her brown eyes looked into his golden ones that stared intently at her. "Who am I?" she asked.

She finally had a chance to think about it. She hadn't had a chance before. She didn't remember who she was, why she was there, what was going on. Maybe she'd hit her head when she fell down.

Loosening his grip slowly, but he still held her arms, looking into her eyes, seeing the confusion. "Kagome...that...thats who you are." he said.

Instantly he brought her against his chest, his arms moving around her tightly and closing his eyes. For that moment he had Kagome back, and thats all he cared about. Would he be able to let her go like he'd let Kikyou go? Kagome had taught him to live, how to love, how to trust. She was everything to him.

She blinked at feeling him pull her up against his chest like that, her eyes widening a little bit. Slowly her arms moved around his waist, glancing towards his face just a little. "Ka-gome? How..how do you know?" she asked.

"Because, you're my wife. I know my wife when I see her...but...but you're not normal, not now." he said as he held her close.

Her blush returned at his words. "Your...wife? Ex-excuse me, but I don't even know your name." she said. Moving to rest her hands on his chest, slowly pushing on it, attempting to push him away from her.

Feeling her push, he leaned back, looking at her face and nodding. "But you do remember me...Kagome." he said. Moving one hand up to rest on her cheek, running his clawed thumb along her cheek just slowly. "My name is Inuyasha..." he told her.

"Inu...Yasha? What...what kind of demon are you? Dog demon?" she asked curiously.

"Half. I'm a hanyou." he said. Kagome had been the one to teach him to be okay with what he was. He didn't care about what other people said about him, he'd only worried when it came to his wife or daughter. Even before Kagome taught him to be okay with himself he'd been used to the things people said. But, Kagome had taught him that even a hanyou could be loved, that there wasn't anything dirty about him.

Her reaction sort of confirmed to him that it was his Kagome. "Oh. So you're half human?" she asked. Looking up at his ears, she couldn't help herself. Slowly she reached up to stroke the base of his ear, smiling a little. "I knew it was dog something. These are so cute..." she said. She'd wanted to feel them, see if they felt the same.

A rumble resonated in his chest as he felt her intimate touch to his ear. Closing his eyes halfway and leaning into her fingers. Secretly his ears were sensitive, and when Kagome would stroke them it'd just send a wave of pleasure through his whole body. Thats why he didn't let anyone touch them, he didn't want people to know. But, it was specifically Kagome's touch that caused certain feelings to rise up in him. Thats how he knew she was his Kagome.

Seeing his face, seeing the reaction, she giggled a little. Continuing to rub the base of his ear slowly before bringing her hand back, looking at his face. "So...where is it that I live? Around here?" she asked.

"Sorta. This forest is called Inuyasha's forest. I was...pinned to a tree here for fifty years before you woke me up. Thats why the villagers call it that. We live just nearby." he explained, looking down at her.

"Can I see it?" she asked curiously. "The house, I mean...or hut, or whatever?" she asked.

Nodding, he smiled. "Of course you can...you can see whatever you like." he said.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha had taken Kagome home. But, the realization dawned on him that this could, in fact, be a trap. Everyone knew how he felt about the human miko, that was always very clear even before he confessed his feelings to her and made her his mate. Everyone always knew that he loved her way before she even did. So, he wouldn't put it past an enemy to use his mate against him. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if somehow Tamako was used against him. He'd been afraid of that when she was younger, but a lot less afraid of that now since she was older and strong and lived in a den full of demons.

But, he had to be sure. And he knew no other way to be sure than to take her to Tamako herself. The village's new miko was good and all, but she didn't seem to have the spiritual power of his wife or daughter. And besides, he trusted his daughter more than anyone else.

So he decided to take Kagome to Tamako. He'd used the excuse that he was showing her their daughter and grandkids. But in reality, before she saw the pups she would have to pass Tamako's inspection.

Coming up to the den, he knelt down to let Kagome off his back. It felt so good to carry his wife on his back again, just like they used to when they traveled looking for the Shikon no Tama. Once she was off his back he stood, smiling a little to her. "Lets go meet Tamako. Before she actually see's you though I think I should go and talk to her..." he said.

Kagome nodded slowly. "Do you...want me to wait here?" she asked.

Thinking about that for a moment, Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, that might be a good idea. Just...wait here." he said. The den was only a few feet away, they were just at the edge of the trees. He had to prepare his daughter for what she was about to see.

Making sure she was okay before he walked up to the mouth of the den, asking one of the wolves where Tamako was. Getting his answer, he nodded his thanks to the wolf he spoke to before walking inside.

Tamako was in her room. It'd been a few weeks since she'd gotten back, and Kouga had sent Ayame away. Where to, she wasn't sure. But she was pretty happy about it. Things were going great until she woke up that morning, puking her guts out, feeling complete shit. Her whole body hated her, she felt like she was going to die. But, she was a half demon, she'd never really been sick a day in her life. Sure she'd get the sniffles every now and then but nothing major, nothing like this. The last time she was puking her guts out was when she was pregnant with the twins. But she'd yet to connect those dots.

So she just decided to stay in her bedroom that afternoon. Kouga was worried, but she assured him that she was just fine, just didn't feel so hot right then. And she was in her bedroom fast asleep.

When Inuyasha came through the bedroom door, she shifted, opening her eyes a little and yawning, wiping them slowly. "D-D-Daddy?" she asked curiously in a drowsy voice. Shifting to push herself to sit up from the bed, bringing her hands to her face, trying to calm her body down.

He hadn't been told she was sick, but instantly when he saw her he was worried. "Tamako..." he said. Moving to her side and kneeling next to her, looking up at her face. "Are you alright?" he asked.

When she felt him by her bed, she peaked out of her hands and nodded. "I will be. Just a little sick is all."

"But you don't get sick. You're a demon." he rationalized, making him even more worried.

Tamako just shrugged. "Guess I do get sick. Its nothing though I'm fine, I feel better than I did before.."

A sigh came from his lips as he looked down. "Then maybe this isn't a good idea..."

"What isn't?" she asked, looking at his face. "Now you've gotten me curious daddy. What isn't a good idea? You being here? No, its wonderful. You can keep me company and see the pups..." she went on.

But Inuyasha cut her off, shaking his head. "No, thats not why I'm here. I mean, I'd love to see the pups, but I came here to ask something of you."

Looking at his face, furrowing her brows a little in confusion. "Well...ask."

"I couldn't, you don't feel well. I'll be fine, get some rest princess." he said.

A pout formed on her lips as she crossed her arms across her chest, instantly reminding him of her mother in that instant. "No. You came to ask something of me. Ask. I'll be the one to decide if I'm okay enough to do it."

Inuyasha nodded a little bit. "Alright..." he said, looking at her. "Well, I found this girl in the forest by the Goshinboku. She was being attacked by a demon. Well, I saved her...and I looked at her. And...and she...she has your mothers face. Kagome's eyes, Kagome's everything. But...she doesn't remember who she is, and she smells like a grave..." he said.

Tamako sat up at the news, her ears twitching a little before pinning back to her head, looking at his face. "Its a trap daddy..you know that..."

"Y-yeah...yeah but...but I don't want to believe it. And if it IS Kagome I can't fail her how I failed Kikyou. I can't let her walk this earth in pain, be used as a pawn in a twisted game..." he replied.

She only nodded slowly. "Okay...so...so what is it you ask of me?" she asked.

"You have spiritual powers. You can tell if it is her, if its her spirit, or just a clay body someone created up to trick me." he asked.

Thinking about it before she nodded. "Alright, I can do that." she said, looking at her father. "But daddy know, this has to be a trap. Momma died. We buried her." she said, looking away a little. "She was buried twice. If it is her, its just cruel. My mother needs to rest in peace, and I will find a way to make that happen."

A sigh came from his lips as he nodded. "I know it could be a trap. But...but I've seen it happen. To Kikyou. And I will not watch your mother go through the same things Kikyou did." he said, looking up at her. "Are you sure you're up to it?" he asked, standing up and offering her his hand.

Nodding slowly, she reached to take his hand, pulling herself to stand up off the bed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I can do this." she said.

And he took her word for it, smiling a little to her. "You're not pupped again, are you? If so kiddo, you need to slow down on the pups, seesh." he said.

A blush spread over her cheeks at his statement, knowing it was a little joke. But she couldn't help but wonder. Was she pregnant? A hand moved to rest on her stomach, shrugging a little. "I...I dunno.." she said slowly. She really had to think about that now.

Walking forward, trying to push the thought from her as she walked out of the room, needing to think about that later and think about her mother now.

They walked together outside of the den and towards where her mother was waiting. When she entered the area, Tamako looked up at her mother with narrowed eyes, sniffing the air a little. Her nose crinkled a little at the smell of graveyard soil. Looking over at her mother, crossing her arms across her chest slowly.

But when Kagome set eyes on Tamako, she smiled a little. "Are..are you my daughter?" she asked. When Tamako nodded slowly, Kagome stepped up to her. Taking Tamako's hands in her own and bringing them uncrossed, smiling. "You're beautiful." she told her.

Tamako let her mother take her hands, looking down and nodding slowly. "Thanks momma..." she said, closing her eyes halfway. This woman looked so much like her mother, but smelled so differently. Her mother always smelled like wild flowers, this woman smelled like graveyard soil. It threw her off.

It shocked Tamako when Kagome pulled her hands and pulled her into a tight hug. Taking in a breath and biting her bottom lip. The smell of the combination of bones and graveyard soil was frankly making her sick to her stomach. She was already sick, and she'd been puking her guts up all morning.

Leaning away from her mother when she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Rushing towards a tree, she leaned over, pulling her hair out of the way as she threw her guts up into the bushes. Slowly falling to her knees, one hand clutching the tree as she got sick all over the ground.

The sudden movement made Inuyasha look at his daughter, blinking a little and sighing. "Tamako...you can't do this. I'm taking you back inside." he said as he walked over to her. Resting one hand on her back and rubbing it slowly, seeing she was still in the middle of vomiting. "Shh, shh, its okay baby girl. Come on." he said.

Coughing up a little, she spit hard, wanting the taste out of her mouth. Whining as she sat up, shaking her head. "I...I'm okay. I'm okay. I just...wasn't expecting that.."

Kagome watched, confused and blinking slowly. "Did...did I do something wrong?" she asked.

Tamako only shook her head, coughing a little bit more as she moved to stand up, wiping off her lips and looking towards her mother. "No...no you didn't. I've just been sick all day is all, I'm fine."

The answer seemed to appease Kagome as she nodded. "Alright." she said with a smile.

Taking in a deep breath, Tamako glanced at her father. "Sush up, I'm fine." she told him before he could even say anything. Looking back up to her mother, she walked closer and moved to take her mothers hands. "Mom...I...I've got to see if its really you, okay? I mean...we have enemies you understand. We have to make sure this isn't a trap." she said.

Her mother nodded a little in acceptance of that fact.

"So...so what I need you to do is hover your hands above mine and close your eyes." Tamako instructed. Slowly letting her mothers hands go, resting her hands with her palms up. Taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes. Kagome slowly moved her own hands to hover over her daughters, barely not touching her skin.

It was then that Tamako slowly worked on extending her spiritual power. And it felt like a muscle she hadn't flexed in years. She'd been doing spiritual training when she was younger, but with twin pups and problems with her mate she just hadn't practiced lately. But she had actually been turning out to be a great priestess. Her spiritual power seemed to even be a match for her mothers, which was a feat in itself. She was powerful, and that was evident as she controlled one of the most powerful jewels in Japan; the Kanju, one of the tide jewels. She'd learned to use the powers of the jewel, but not nearly as much as she probably could. It was almost like the Shikon no Tama, but it didn't grant wishes, it just granted power.

They both felt small sparks as Tamako lifted the flood gates of her spiritual power. A pink light slowly formed itself in the space between their hands. As she concentrated, the light grew brighter, slowly moving over Kagome's fingers. Tamako closed her eyes tighter as she concentrated, a small pained expression moving over her face as images played over her mind. She was slowly digging into the very soul that Kagome possessed. A small whimper of pain came from her lips as she explored, gritting her teeth. It was always a risk using her spiritual powers, a risk of purifying herself. It was a delicate balance within her; her demon powers mixing with her miko powers. And sometimes to flex one power over another hurt.

Opening her eyes, a red haze moving over her golden brown hues. Those familiar purple jagged lines started to move across her cheeks, but that was all of her demonic features that she'd allow to show. The sight of them caused Inuyasha to pause, but he didn't dare go near them. The purification energy could easily purify him.

Looking at her mother, her eyes narrowing. "Wake up, momma." she whispered. The words made Kagome gasp and open her eyes wide, feeling a pulse running through her. A wave of images ran over her mind, almost like a dam had been burst and water was rushing through her memory as Tamako's spiritual energy moved over Kagome's body.

The images were seen behind Tamako's eyes as well. Gasping and yelping a little before she closed her eyes again tightly. Taking in a breath, she pushed her hands up, grasping her mothers hands tightly, gripping them just slowly but not enough to hurt. She could see all those images flash over her eyes. She saw plenty of images, not just ones from recent times, but ones her mothers spirit deemed to be important. She saw everything. From Kikyou meeting Inuyasha, to Inuyasha being pinned to the Goshinboku...to him being discovered fifty years later by her mother. A whimper came from her lips as she seemed to relive the spirits life from that motion of clasping her mothers hands.

And then, the last image she saw after several minutes, was one of Kyora killing her. A gasp came from her lips as she let out a loud scream, gripping her mothers hands a bit tighter and opening her eyes wide.

As the spiritual energy slowly dissipated between them, Tamako let her mothers hands go abruptly, stumbling a few steps back, eyes wide. The same purple lines graced her face, along with the red in her eyes.

When she stumbled, Inuyasha moved to catch her, bringing her to stand up straight and looking at her face. "What...what was that?" he asked.

But Tamako just stared at her mother, wide eyed like a deer caught in the headlights. "Kyora...and...and InuTaisho? Oh Kami..." she said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked eagerly, looking at his daughters face. "What about InuTaisho? Sesshoumaru's son?"

Her jaw shook as one hand moved to rest over her mouth, nodding slowly and looking up at Inuyasha. "Kyora is after the manju jewel along with mine. It...InuTaisho's soul holds it. The son of a great daiyoukai..." she said, glancing towards her mother and shaking her head. "That is her...but...but she is a trap."

Kagome slowly fell to her knees, her own eyes wide as she looked down at her hands. Bringing her hands to rest palm up, looking down at them and closing her eyes halfway. New emotions and memories flooded her brain. Her brown eyes looked up towards Inuyasha, closing them halfway, tears slowly filling them. "Inuyasha...please...help me..." she whined softly.

Making sure Tamako was okay and standing up straight before he let her go, Inuyasha moved to Kagome. Kneeling in front of her and resting his hands on her cheeks. "Of course...I'll do anything. How can I help you?" he asked.

Feeling his fingers on her cheeks made her close her eyes halfway. Her skin was cold, just like Kikyou's had been.

"End me...make this all stop...end it." she whispered.

It made his eyes widen and he shook his head. "I...I couldn't do that. I love you. Please..." he said.

Bringing herself forward, she hugged him around his waist and hid her face into his haori, closing her eyes tightly. "No! No it has to stop! I will not be used as a pawn in a game against my own family! Please...please make this stop. I...I need to rest in peace..." she cried out.

Feeling her against his chest made him sigh a little. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders as he held her close to him.

"I...I don't...I don't wanna be Kikyou..." she cried.

Her voice only made him grip her more, feeling the same pain she was feeling. Leaning his chin on the top of her head as he grit his teeth. "You won't. You won't be Kikyou. I promise. I'll save you. I couldn't save her, but I'll save you."

Shaking her head quickly as she cried, sniffling. Even though she was crying, no tears actually dropped from her eyes. "You can't save me. You can't. They'll just bring me back over and over until I hurt you..." she whined, sniffling slowly.

Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "I know. And I will save you, I promise. You and Tamako are my life...I'll save both of you no matter what it takes. You I would go to hell with to ensure your safety..." he whispered.

Sniffling a little, Kagome shook her head. "No, no you can't do that. You won't. I won't let you. You're alive. Tamako's alive. She needs you. I just...I just need to be stopped, ended. My soul hurts Inuyasha...its been through so much..."

Nodding a little again as he kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes. "I know it has. But I'll save you. I promise." he whispered.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Dun dun duuuuun! :-p. Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned to see how Inuyasha will save Kagome.


End file.
